


Fix 定点 （上）

by asherahduan



Series: Fix 定点 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Food, M/M, Masterchef, 米其林, 美食
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: 这是一个关于美食和梦想的故事。





	1. 入座 Get seating

Chapt 1 入座  
冬日太阳总是睡特别早。六点便像是深夜一般黑沉，还好有街灯点亮了这样的黑夜。昏黄的街灯亮成一条直线，延续到人眼看不到的地方，和暗淡的天空融成一片。那昏黄暖意，也为这样寒冷的夜晚添了一阵暖意。

汀诺不算高大，咋一看不像是一个受女人欢迎的男人。但他小麦色的皮肤，偏厚的嘴唇让他看起来有种拉丁风情的性感。他衬衣领口不怕冷地敞开着，锁骨上还有没擦干净的大红色唇膏，像是匆匆套了件衣服刚从那个女人的床上爬下来。他正一手拉着公交车上的扶手，低头看手机上的短信。

[冰霜女王：你TM在哪里？！！！]  
[情人：马上就到]  
[冰霜女王：让你老板等人，你脸可真大啊。你最好祈祷你订的地方能让他满意——因为我可不记得这附近有什么地方拿过星！]  
这就是厨房里面混的女人，和温良贤淑完全不沾边！汀诺摇了摇头，女孩子不能这么说话，会嫁不出去的。他还没有来得及回复，又收到一条信息。  
[冰霜女王：你该不会根本没订地方吧？如果是那样，鸿睿绝对会把你当成伊比利亚火腿来削！]

汀诺看到鸿睿这个名字的时候缩了缩脖子，可以想象鸿睿对他迟到的行为绝不会有什么好脸色。在他刚入职的时候，鸿睿眉头一皱他就要心惊胆战半小时。鸿睿，他的老板，传说中暴躁易怒冷酷无情翻脸如翻书一般的人物。就连资深美食家在他面前都不敢造次，因为只要说错了一点，哪怕只有极微末的那么一丁点，鸿睿都能够揪出来，然后用刻薄千百倍的语言回馈直到对方觉得自己一无是处。大部分人在他面前都是一副战战兢兢的模样，随时做好被言语攻击的准备。

但现在汀诺就随意多了，毕竟一个愿意请员工吃生日宴的老板，也不会刻薄到哪里去。他们虽然有很多雇员，但是真正跟着鸿睿干活的就只有他和小简——也就是冰霜女王，因为她姓冰霜。小简跟着鸿睿的时间可比他长多了。小简是他一开始培养的学生。出师之后获了不少奖，完全靠她自己赢得了冰霜女王的名字，又决定回来跟着鸿睿做创新。汀诺本人则是更晚的时候才加入的，他才不是厨师，他和厨师差得远呢。他是正儿八经的剑桥毕业生——材料应用方面的，毕业后给方程式赛车工作了一阵子后，便加入了鸿睿的团队。他承认他当时看着包吃这个条件就昏了头。

不管是他生日还是小简生日，鸿睿都会不情不愿地放下手里面的活，随他们订地方，请他们吃顿晚饭。

今天是冰霜女王的生日。汀诺没有订地方，但他一点也不慌张。

汀诺从公车上跳下来，这就看到冰霜女王正披着一件男士黑大衣背对着他猛跺脚，手也缩在胸口发抖。汀诺视线往下，看见了她那件驼色的大衣下裸露出来的长腿，正踩着一双闪闪发亮的水晶高跟鞋。这当然会冷啊！他感觉到有其他人的视线也黏在小简身上，这让他转头恶狠狠地瞪了几下那几个陌生的男人。他们讪笑着远去了。

“嗨，小简。”汀诺快步从后面抱住简，亲热地打了声招呼。简猛然转身，上下打量了一下，便动手扒汀诺的衣服：“你竟然不坐的士坐公交？”

“公交不用等啊。”汀诺无奈地张开手，任她扒下自己的羽绒服，并取下她身上披着的那件男士呢子大衣，交还给站在一边的另外一个一身黑的男人：“嗨，鸿睿，我来晚了，我很抱歉。”

那个男人又高又瘦，头发也是黑的，戴着一副黑框眼镜，看起来像是一个学者。他接过大衣点点头便相当于打过招呼。他冻得不轻，嘴唇都冻得发紫，碰到汀诺的手指满是寒气，眼神也冷的像他常用的那把陶瓷刀。他看了一眼简，像是顾及到小简的心情什么也没说。这都让汀诺心中充满愧疚。“餐馆就在那里。我们过去吧。”汀诺指着他的目的地，霓虹灯组成两个上下颠倒的F，相互交叉的图案，下面亮着Fix的餐馆名。

简的视线并不在招牌上，她正看着门口至少有十个人的长队。鸿睿看到那家店，他想不起厨师是谁，也从来没有听说过这家店。他一言未发地穿好大衣，双手往口袋里一插，调转鞋跟就要回家。“哎哎哎，鸿睿，别走别走。”汀诺不敢伸手去拉鸿睿，但是简敢。她踩着高跟鞋弓身死死扣住鸿睿的手肘，一边冲着汀诺使眼色：“你订了位子是吧，那现在带我们过去吧。”

没人敢和一个踩着高跟鞋的女人较劲。鸿睿走了几步，又搀扶了一下因为拉着他所以姿势不稳的简，成功让简放开了他的手肘。汀诺一路小跑进餐馆，找到坐在一边的那个人，递上了一张10英镑的钞票。那个男人站起来拍了拍汀诺的肩膀：“哥们，马上就到你了。下次去哪排队再找我啊。”

鸿睿一进来就眯着眼睛打量餐馆的内部装潢。说句实话，作为庆生宴来说，这家餐馆是有些简陋。餐馆当中就是一个C形的木质餐台，这让餐馆看起来像是由酒吧改建而成的。C形吧台将食客和侍应生分开，吧台后面就是酒架，准备区和厨房。侍应生在吧台后面走来走去，为客人添加酒水。

大部分的客人都围着吧台用餐，贴着外墙有另外一竖排桌子，多为情侣座。走道就在吧台和贴着外墙桌子之间，只能容纳两人侧身而过。一共，最多只能接纳20个人。

吧台在大门旁边有一个进出口，一个扎着马尾辫的年轻女孩拿着登记本迎了出来，她耳朵上还插着一支笔，“桑查丝先生，你们的桌子好了。”她停在原地，愣愣地看着面前三个人说：“哎，刚才坐这的不是你啊。”

“我朋友有急事先走了。”汀诺弯腰尽量让他自己笑得真诚，轻声细语地解释：“我想要非吧台的位置，三个人坐四个人的位置也是很合理的。”

女服务生咬着笔杆想了想，狐疑地问：“你不会是自己不肯来排队，找人替你排队吧？”

“我知道你们为了方便大众所以不订位的规矩，我怎么能做那事呢？”汀诺看着角落的位置说：“但你如果想要给我们换三个人的位置我也不会反对。”

女服务生看了一眼他们三人，又扫了一次登记的名字。这个时候厨房里面传来叮叮连续两声铃响，服务生摆了摆手，转身拿起3份菜单说：“好吧好吧，我带你们过去。”  
简看起来不太满意，她大衣里面是一件宝蓝色蕾丝短裙，衬得皮肤白的透明。脖子上围着一串用马贝珠和碎钻攒成的项链，即使坐在金碧辉煌的丽兹大饭店也不会有人觉得不适合。她描着细细的眼线，艳红的嘴唇饱满而丰润，冰蓝色的眼睛经过时冷冷地扫了一眼汀诺，显然不太看得上汀诺付钱请人排队还睁眼说瞎话的行为。

而鸿睿就穿的随便些，标志性的黑色高领毛衣，因为要出来吃饭而套了一件蓝灰色的修身西装上衣——法国人天生就很会穿衣服，这套在休闲和正式之间的装扮去哪里都很适合。汀诺在心里暗暗吐槽，即使鸿睿看起来不够体面，也没那家餐厅敢把他给扔出来。

鸿睿那双蓝紫色的眼睛刷刷地扫过地面，又扫过吧台。汀诺殷勤地给他们挂好外套赶在他们动怒之前小声解释：“你知道我正在顶级职业厨师大赛担任评委。这就是参赛者里面最被业内人士看好的那位参赛选手的店。他还很年轻呢，才24岁就已经进了前十名。”

鸿睿看向后厨，厨房正被酒架挡住。如果他们坐在吧台上也许还能看到。但是坐在角落偏低的位置就完全看不到厨师，鸿睿闭着眼睛听了一会，开口说：“现在这里有十八把椅子，厨房里面只能听见一个人走动的声响，也只有一个男人和侍应生说话，所以这里的菜品都是由一个厨师做的。”他虽然是法国人，但是一点口音也没有，说的又快又低，“他动作一定很快，对时间的掌握能力一定很精准。他也非常有条理，先做哪个再做哪个都非常清楚。”

“没错。”汀诺打了个响指说：“那小子洗菜切菜动作快的像是一阵风。突发任务那环节里他被派去准备90人的宴会，也都是不慌不忙的一样一样来，脑子清醒得很。”

“但是作为一个厨师，最重要的是味道，而不是速度。”简皱着眉，“不好吃连做菜的机会都没有。如果真的不错的话，怎么我从来没听说过？”

“据说，我听人聊过，这是他养父的店子，他养父准备退休盘店的时候被他接过来了。”汀诺打开那崭新的菜单，“里面的菜也全换了。”

两个专业的厨师，以及一个半路出家的美食家看菜单的眼光自然和大众不同。菜单上的菜不能太多，多了就肯定不是新鲜现做。在鸿睿的店里，基本上每一个菜肴都有专门负责的厨师，偶尔一个人做两个菜，他的店里一共提供14种时令菜肴，芝士则不算在里面。

他们都知道在这里做菜的就只有一个人，所以这也是他们见过的最短的菜单。前菜和头盘都有两荤菜，以及一个素菜的选项，两样适合素食主义者的甜品。以及当日厨师特选。鸿睿仔细看着菜单，汤是素食头盘，可以提前准备。另外一个牛尾馅意大利小馄饨，也同样是可以提前准备的，并且可以用素食主义的汤来打底，无需额外的功夫。第三个头盘是炸鳕鱼块，这就有点意思了，鸿睿猜测主菜里面一定有一道鳕鱼，这是用那道鱼的边角碎料做的，是一个很会节省成本的人。今日的厨师特选头盘是烤牛骨髓，这看起来像是相熟肉店的赠品。主菜里面果然有一道煎鳕鱼，一道牛排，以及素食主义者吃的奶油蘑菇千层面。这份菜单看起来不错，有汤，有牛排，有鱼，有素菜，但它了暴露了小本经营并缺乏劳动力的缺点。

他们用的食材从来都是珍鲜上品，这些食材都不太入的了两人眼，简扫了一眼就看向酒水。但从另外一个方面来讲，除开硬件成本来看，这份菜单花了不少心思，这里的厨师是一个聪明人。鸿睿看向今日的厨师特选主菜，那是松茸蛋——这和这家小店格格不入，松茸可是奢侈的食材。评价甜品则是简的工作，他一向不甚关心。  
汀诺一直打量着鸿睿的表情，看他并没有要走的样子，终于放下了悬着的心。他挑眉得意地对简说：“你看，鸿睿都没说什么。”

“这菜作为生日宴有些寒碜。”鸿睿开口挑错：“这种地方也不会有拿得出手的酒水。”

“但我们是来吃饭的。相信我，他很快就要出名，以后想吃就得靠我们老板的名头了。”汀诺讨好地笑。那个女服务员主动给他们端来免费的水，又送上了一些橄榄作为小食，满面笑容地问：“三位想好要吃什么了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸿睿的名字为Henri Ducasse.  
> 简名字为Jane Froster，因此Froster被我翻译为冰霜。  
> 汀诺是Valentino的简称，被简戏称为情人。


	2. 菜如美人，你好哪口

Chapt 2 菜如美人  
吃饭这事，其实是很有主观色彩的。有的菜很多人都说好吃，但偏偏不合自己口味。汀诺的看法是有的菜肴就像一位美人，不论骨肉装扮仪态都是完美无缺，自己也承认那绝对是位万里挑一的美人，可偏偏提不起想要结识的兴趣。反倒是嘴唇明显偏大的弗朗明戈舞娘让他日思夜想，总想一见再见。

明知不完美还一往情深，那才是真爱。因此食客挑馆子，厨师也挑客人。相互看对了眼后就能发展成一段长长久久的关系甚至能发展成为事业伙伴。这关系的牢固程度不亚于恋爱。毕竟人可以单身，但不能不吃饭。

而简不仅喜欢浓艳的唇膏，也偏好粗犷浓重的口味。

一根长牛骨对半切开，牛骨髓挖出来后，混合香料一起烘烤，最后将烤好的牛骨髓重新装在半根牛骨端了上来。骨髓口感软糯，满是浓郁的香气。厨师充分考虑到容易油腻的特质，不仅配了巴萨米醋汁解腻，还给了一块蒜香法式面包。食客也可以把牛骨髓当成酱料抹在面包上，那又是另一种不同的风味。

简闻到烤牛骨髓的香气就坐直了身体，脸上一扫汀诺欠她一顿大餐的幽怨。最后她低着头，捏着面包把骨头里最后一点牛骨髓用力擦干净，看了一会后，才一口吞下去。她闭着眼睛回味，一脸心满意足的表情。过了一会她才说：“我还想再来一份。”

“这种东西吃第二份就太腻了。”汀诺向着简连着挑了两下眉毛，一副“看，我果然很了解你口味”的得意嘴脸。简用白色餐巾擦干嘴唇，笑着说：“在我刚进来时，我决定在你生日那晚去吃拉面，现在我改变主意了。”

鸿睿点了牛尾意式小馄饨，吃完后什么也没说，这已经很让汀诺满意。有一千种一万种方式让鸿睿不高兴，但只有一种方式能让他保持沉默，那就是他觉得有可取之处。汀诺自己也点了牛尾小馄饨，没挑出来什么错处。牛尾和番茄洋葱等炖的软烂后，把肉拆下来后和剁碎的蘑菇混合一点原汤包在馄饨皮里，蘑菇让味道的层次更加丰富。事实上汀诺觉得如果座位不那么拥挤，酒水上再花点心思，这家餐厅拿一星是毫无压力的。

三个人对松露蛋很好奇，便都点了松露蛋。这成为了汀诺这辈子吃过的最为尴尬的一顿饭。

厨房的铃叮叮叮连续响了三下，声音非常轻微，淹没在食客们的交谈声中。这不是什么特别正式的餐馆，所以大家都不拘谨。人与人之间的距离很近，如果有人不慎打翻了盘子，汤汁一定会溅到隔壁的食客衣角。因为能听见别桌的声音，人与人交谈的声音也就特别大，气氛像是在酒吧里一样热烈。即使在如此喧闹的环境中，他们仍然听见了那三声响。

那是预示上菜的铃声。

那个年轻的服务生端着一个托盘里走了过来。她用白色毛巾裹着手，将盘子一个一个从托盘里面拿下来。

三道同样的菜同时摆在面前时就能看出点别的东西。白色碟子正中间是一个太阳蛋，蛋白全部凝固，而蛋黄为金黄。根芹切成又薄又长的细带，和几条薄如蝉翼的熏火腿一起交错着散放在蛋白上方。最上方洒满薄的透明的黑松露。一圈黑色的松露油点缀了在蛋白最外周。

之前的小馄饨原料简单因此这个毛病还不是很明显，但现在就一目了然：三道菜看起来并不是一模一样，那个忙碌的厨师看上去就像是把蛋从锅里甩在盘子里，随手切了些根芹，扔了些火腿，上菜前心不在焉地擦了些黑松露——简那个盘子的松露明显比鸿睿的要多。

单独分开来看这个造型还算过得去，但三个一对比，就有点漫不经心，但也情有可原——这里毕竟只有一个人在忙活。汀诺偷偷将面前的盘子转了个边，用餐巾搽干净一滴不慎溅到盘子边缘的松露油。蛋液的热气将松露和火腿的香气蒸腾散发出来，他几乎可以想象松露那美妙而厚重的滋味。

鸿睿低头看着面前的菜，似乎在想什么。简拿起了刀叉，吃了几口后赞美：“真香啊。”直到汀诺小心地放平刀身挑起晃个不停的蛋黄，和松露火腿一起送入口中时，鸿睿仍然没有动刀叉。

“有什么问题吗？”汀诺咽下去以后问。

“盘子。”鸿睿简短地回答。“哦？”简好奇地看了看一眼他们的盘子，又看了一眼鸿睿的盘子，都是白色的瓷盘。他们伸着脖子看着鸿睿的盘子，一头雾水。

“嗨，三位晚上好，你们吃还满意吗？”一个阴影骤然被投射到鸿睿的盘子上，简抬头一看，一个陌生男人正站在他们餐桌旁边。他穿着整洁干净的白色厨师服，扣子一直扣到领口最上面一颗，胸口围着厨师常用的蓝白条纹围裙，左腰侧搭着条擦汗的白毛巾。他的围裙左侧绣着：Fix 亚当。

那是一个很年轻的男人，不过一点也看不出来是24岁。他鼻翼两边长着细小的雀斑，那让他看起来还不到20岁。他留着一头极短的棕发，眉峰上扬，笑起来时露出白色的牙齿，眼里反射着灯光，看起来友好而又快乐。两个人都忙着弄明白鸿睿的意思，鸿睿仍然瞪着他自己的盘子，因此暂时没有人回答他，那个年轻人摸了摸头，抿抿嘴腼腆地笑了笑：“我打扰你们了，真是不好意思。”

他微微鞠躬就要离开，鸿睿终于不再盯着他的盘，抬头看向这个年轻的厨师的背影又重复了一遍他刚才说的话：“盘子。”

“盘子？”那个年轻的厨师停住了脚步，他回头飞快地看向鸿睿那盘碰也没碰的食物便意识到有问题。他立刻收起了笑容，走近一步好仔细查看鸿睿的盘子，汀诺看见他低头时鼻翼轻耸，似乎在闻着什么。年轻厨师看了一会，又扫视桌上另外两盘食物，突然皱起了眉毛，问：“可以让我碰一下你的盘子吗？”

鸿睿没有说话，而是起身让出位置。那个年轻人得到允许后伸手摸上鸿睿盘子的边缘，他立刻就明白是哪里出了差错，他面对鸿睿慌忙低头道歉：“天啊，我很抱歉，您的盘子是冷的，这是我的失误。”

汀诺睁大了眼，鸿睿从头到尾都只是低头盯着那盘菜，他的手甚至没有放到桌上，他究竟是怎么发现他的盘子是冷的。

“我去！”简震惊了。冷盘子真是太低级的错误了。冷盘子会让里面的菜肴迅速变冷，严重影响风味。因此餐馆上菜之前会将盘子放在烤箱里面加热到50度左右。作为职业厨师端出了冷盘子是一个极为丢脸错误。

“等等，您是杜卡斯博士？”年轻人仔细打量着鸿睿，在认出鸿睿刹那，他脸上的歉意一扫而光，眼里爆射出狂热的视线。年轻人语速快的惊人，众人发愣刹那他就已经说完了一大段：“天啊，您是杜卡斯博士，我没想到竟然能见到你，这像是在做梦。您所有的公开节目我都有录下来。其中我最喜欢您的饮食挑战里面的提出来的观念，您说烹饪本身就是化学的一部分，所以用科学原理来诠释烹饪非常合理。我觉得这样还能弥补年轻厨师经验不足的缺陷。我其实不懂建筑学，但是我仍然买了您的那本建筑与美的著作，每次看，我感觉都会在摆盘上得到一些启发，其实我就是想说，我真的是，非常……”

汀诺不明白怎么就从盘子说到了化学，最后又说到了建筑，但他开始有了不详的预感。鸿睿原本连正眼都懒得给这个年轻人。被认出来时他也只是翻了一个白眼，用一脸不耐烦的表情看着别的地方，等着年轻人说完。然而当年轻人提到摆盘时，那词像是一个烂番茄砸了鸿睿一头一脸。鸿睿骤然转头，冷冷地上下打量了一眼年轻厨师，开口截断对方的话：“摆盘？”

汀诺想到那相似度只有60%的三盘菜，在心里哀嚎一声，完了，他原本以为鸿睿并没有因为他迟到特别生气，其实是鸿睿看在小简的面子上没有发作出来。而鸿睿一直都不太看得上这家餐馆也是事实，现在他所有积攒压抑的怒意和不满都被年轻人给点爆。鸿睿站在年轻男人对面，随手抄起桌上那碟碰也没碰过的食物，用力戳向年轻人的肚子：“你把这个叫做摆盘？我只看到你把不同的食材随意堆在碟子上面，离摆盘还远的很。同一道菜，不谈造型，食材大小份量，酱汁的角度形状都应该一模一样，即使做一千份菜也应该看起来像是一份，这样才配称为摆盘！”

汀诺忍不住为他看好的人辩护，“鸿睿，他的想法还是很好的。” 

鸿睿冷冷地剐了一眼汀诺，汀诺低头避开了他的视线，不再说话。

“想法？”鸿睿从鼻子里哼出一声冷笑：“想法算个什么东西？我们每天做的都是很好的想法。这道菜看起来很稀奇，但其实就是一道英式早餐。蛋，熏肉，蘑菇，我说的有错吗？我也许不能从一道菜里看出你的水平高低，但我能轻易从一道菜中看出你的经验以及所花心思。细节出卖了你的年轻傲慢。黑松露味道太浓，火腿过香，更致命的是普通鸡蛋包不住这样的味道。没有人这么和你说过吧？因为他们被你的奇思异想惊讶，反而忽视味道本应和谐统一的基本原理。但我不会，我只看到你卖弄理念，欠缺实践。”  
鸿睿说完，再次用力把盘子戳向年轻人的肚子，他瞪着年轻人，直到对方终于会意接过盘子。那个年轻人咬着下唇，脸也涨得通红，早没有了刚才说话时眉飞色舞的样子。   
“鸿睿……”汀诺小声地叫了一声，环视了一下四周。鸿睿一旦生气就完全无法控制音量，而他咄咄逼人的表情也看起来非常凶恶。即使他们坐在角落，他的批评仍然传入其他食客耳中。餐馆里突然安静了下来，大家转头都看着这个角落，期待着看一出食客和厨师的口角好戏。

年轻的厨师低头看了看手中的菜肴，又抬头看着鸿睿，他张了张嘴，最终并没有为自己辩驳。

“还有牛尾小馄饨……”鸿睿并没有意识他们成了视线的焦点，仍然继续说：“问题有好几个，第一，你的牛尾用了番茄肉酱的方法熬制。你用意式培根炼出的油来炒香洋葱和蒜头。可是你忘记了，你用的是牛尾。牛尾非常肥，这样做出来的肉就很油腻，用蘑菇也盖不住。第二……”他刚说出第一的时候，简就向汀诺使了一个眼色。汀诺急忙退出座位去拿他们的大衣。

简同情地看着这位年轻厨师，她很喜欢他粗犷而浓厚的风格。她想起第一眼看到这个年轻人笑起来眉眼弯弯满是活力的样子，再看到他眼下惶恐的神情便觉的过意不去。简打断鸿睿的长篇大论：“鸿睿，你不能这么批评他，他不是你手下的厨师。”

鸿睿挑着眉，毫不客气的反驳：“我当然可以，是我付钱。”

“不，不再是了。”汀诺拍下八十磅现金，手肘上挂着三件大衣。“我们要走了，鸿睿。”他和简一左一右地护送鸿睿，朝门外走去。

经过年轻人身边的时候，汀诺还友好地拍了拍年轻人的肩膀鼓励，“亚当，他说的一句话我都不相信，你做的很不错，下次比赛见。”

这真是一场无妄之灾，简也向年轻人露出了一个饱含歉意的笑容。鸿睿发泄了一半的火气陡然被压回去，这让他又一次恼怒地瞪了一眼年轻人。“不好意思……不好意思……”汀诺一面道歉，一边推着鸿睿向门外走去。鸿睿恼怒地反推了一把汀诺，昂头挺胸地走出餐馆。

食客们窃窃私语，年轻人背对着他们，垂头看着手上那盘菜，置若罔闻。卡拉担忧地走过去，她的手掌攀上年轻人的肩膀，感受到轻微的颤抖。

“我只是想说，我真的是非常……非常喜欢他的工作啊。”亚当闭了闭眼，终于说出了未完成的话。他将菜搁到桌上，坐在鸿睿的座位上，头埋入手肘中安静了好一会。卡拉一言未发地站在他的身边，抚摸着他的背脊，好让他知道他不是一个人。过了一会，亚当抬起头，看着站在他身边的卡拉，努力扯出一个笑容：“好了，还有一个餐馆的客人需要我们照顾呢，卡拉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸿睿和小简都是实验厨师，就相当于公司里面做产品开发的那一环节， 以后会讲他们的工作。汀诺是材料出身，又当过设计师所以他也很熟悉产品开发这一块，这是为什么他适合鸿睿这个团队。  
> 而从一个理念雏形到成品，其中要经过极艰难的过程，100个理念里面也许只有一个成功的，唯一一个还必须经过漫长的实践，所以鸿睿才说想法不重要。把想法做出来的能力才是最重要的。而后者需要努力和经验。  
> 欢迎大家给我留言，我讲的不对的地方也欢迎指出来。


	3. 八进六

顶级职业厨师比赛，八进六  
亚当自小的梦想是环游世界，于是他在16岁烹饪职校毕业后就离开了英国。他从小就在养父的厨房帮忙，厨房的活计他做的得心应手。他去过很多地方，也在很多餐馆的后厨工作过，只是那些餐厅现在他都想不起来名字了。  
第一次听见鸿睿的名字的时候，他18岁，那是在法国蒙特勒伊的Villa9餐厅。  
那离巴黎不远，就像是一个世外桃源。露台满是阳光，撑着白色大阳伞，下面是柳编藤椅。周围非常安静，老栗子树在风中沙沙地摩擦作响，兰伯格犬维达在他脚下蜷缩着，啃着新鲜的羊骨。桌子上放着菜园刚摘下的的野生小茴香以及凤尾鱼点缀的奶油沙拉，桌子中央放着刚刚出炉的法式农村马铃薯烤鸡，他们切开烤鸡，农夫芝士香得让所有人都饥肠辘辘。餐馆主厨是一个非常平和的人，他打开了电视，大伙一边吃员工餐，一边用电视作节目为背景。  
鸿睿的声音了压倒一切的噪音，传入亚当的耳中。鸿睿在节目里说着英语，甚至没有多少法语口音。法国人一向很讨厌英国人，更讨厌说英语的法国人，因此有人拿过遥控器就要换台，然而主厨坚持要看完鸿睿的节目。  
大伙儿都静了下来。英国海军现役潜水艇在港口停靠，打开紧闭的大门。里面所有人都穿着笔挺的制服——除了那个黑发黑衣的瘦高个男人。他一步步深入潜水艇，考察海军的厨房。厨房空间狭窄，堆满了发芽的土豆。潜水艇上的厨师说他们一个月只有两次供给，因此一个月只有那么几天能吃上新鲜的食物。潜艇上菜单不仅单调，而且由于船舶使用核动力，内部特别温暖，食物也烂得特别快。因此大部分时候军人们食用的都是发烂，甚至是部分腐坏的食物。当时的法国厨工们开始起哄，嘲笑着英国人的食物供给。但Villa9的主厨并没有笑。  
那个男人经过一番详细地考察厨房设施，供给链，预算，和士兵沟通。在节目最后他为海军重新设计了一份供给菜单，他利用真空低温烹煮的技术保存食材。这样处理过后的食材不仅能延长保质期，并且也更加营养美味。  
“让大家享受食物是厨师的责任。”当时的主厨就坐在亚当身边，亚当听见他用法语交代：“无论任何职业，任何地位，任何国籍的人都有享受美食的权利，而一个好的厨师理应能像他这样因地制宜，甚至无中生有。”屏幕上的士兵在节目开始时对餐厅不感兴趣，到节目结束时，每日的用餐时间成为那位士兵一天中最快乐的时刻，当亚当看到军人们因为吃到了可口的饭菜工作更有效率的时候，他第一次感觉到烹饪是一件很了不起的事情。亚当很擅长厨房的活计，他做这份工作是因为能帮助他实现环游世界的梦想，但他并不觉得那是一件高尚的工作。厨师服务他人，算不得体面。然而这个男人让异国军事要塞大门为他而开，并赢得了所有官兵的心。  
食物原来是这么有力量啊，从此他记住了鸿睿，杜卡斯这个名字。  
他第二次听到鸿睿的名字时，他已经20岁了。那时他在日本京都的一家意式餐厅工作。他蹩脚的日语让他无法和当地的职员交流，唯一能和他说话的就是同样来日本游玩兼职帮厨的西班牙小伙子。亚当在西班牙帮厨的经历让他学会了一些西班牙语，两人常在休息的时候用夹杂着英语的西班牙语聊天。  
那个西班牙小伙子很喜欢烹饪，手边带着好几本西班牙语的烹饪书。亚当瞬间认出了封皮上鸿睿的脸，那个瘦削的男人穿着白色厨师服，戴着一副黑框眼镜。他并没有像大部分厨师那样握着厨刀，他手掌上托着一个冒着烟雾的锥形烧杯。那个小伙子见亚当盯着那本书看，便拉着亚当说了很多关于鸿睿的事迹，颇有点在异乡碰见亲人的热情。那天晚上月亮很圆，街道上传来木屐的轻响，粉嫩的樱花落了一地。  
亚当拿着西英字典把600多页的分子厨艺一个字一个字地翻译成英文阅读。后来那个西班牙人临走前把这本书送了给他，那本书伴随着他到美国，直到他买了一本真正的英文版。  
他第三次听见鸿睿的名字的时候，亚当23岁，在洛杉矶当地还算出名的小猪餐厅当副主厨快有半年。主厨对他非常看重，他也认真考虑过要不要就此安定下来。他喜欢洛杉矶，餐馆休假的时候还可以去好莱坞逛逛，也可以去生活大爆炸的拍摄地点加州理工学院做个短途旅行。亚当喜欢那部喜剧，虽然很多笑话他不一定能够听懂，但他还是很愿意去学习。  
他在一个夜晚下班回家的时候，邻居早已入睡，黑暗拉紧了安静的弦。他打开电视，啪地一声划破僵局。  
电视里面播的正好是鸿睿的访谈。鸿睿仍然说着英语，但是口音已经淡了不少，不仔细听几乎听不出来是个外国人。  
女主播问：“杜卡斯博士，您的餐馆Alimentum是业界先驱，但您并没有经过正规的厨师训练，对吗？”  
鸿睿的声音低沉而沙哑，但是并不妨碍亚当听得清楚：“是的，我背景是建筑学博士，我没有经过正规的训练，我也没有在其他餐厅上过班。Alimentum是唯一一家我工作过的餐厅。我边做边学，从观察和错误中学习，从自己的直觉之中学习。我的母亲教会我品尝日常可见的美好食物，建筑学教导我美学和严谨，而我追本溯源的性格让我对分子厨艺感兴趣。这些因素成就了Alimentum。”  
亚当简直不敢相信，这样一个人竟然是自学成才，毫无烹饪基础。  
他站起身，在房间原地踱步绕着圈，他走了一圈又一圈。他已经不记得鸿睿还说了什么。亚当盯着那张他看了无数次的脸，喘着粗气。他想不行，我得去见见他，我得去给他做一顿饭，我得去给他做一顿饭，我必须去！他每走一圈，脑中的声音就像浪潮一样越拍越高，最后他说出了口，声音回荡在公寓震撼着他自己的胸膛急跳：“我必须去给他做一顿饭！”至于为什么，他无暇考虑。  
人生总有这样的一刻，突然之间心生渴望。就像他年少时，看了海盗的的电影，下定决心要环游世界。  
23岁之前他的人生梦想是环游世界，那一夜之后，他的梦想就成了要为鸿睿杜卡斯做一顿饭。  
亚当第二天就和主厨辞职，简单收拾了行李，带着鸿睿的两版分子厨艺，拿着机票飞回了伦敦。  
他接过了养父手里的定点。他看到顶级职业厨师的比赛时想：也许拿到了顶级厨师优胜者的头衔，就会有机会为鸿睿做一顿饭。他知道进入决赛的三位选手将会得到去三星餐馆实习的资格。而也许，也许他运气好上那么一点，他就可以进入Alimentum。

事实上，他的确是运气好的很，他比预期更早地为鸿睿做了一顿饭，但他做砸了。

亚当捏着围裙，有些心不在焉。对他而言，他的梦想在那一晚上已经破灭。  
这一次的题目是用两小时给裁判西蒙做一道菜。西蒙和汀诺一直都是他们的裁判。即使没事先做功课，这一路也从西蒙之前的评价里得知他的口味。西蒙是个圆润的胖子，他爱吃甜食，非常甜。但是汀诺不好甜食，汀诺吃的咸。  
如果要投其所好，就一定会做的过甜。这对所有的选手都是一道难题。  
他们事先就被告知题目，因此早就想好要做的菜肴。西蒙宣布计时开始之后，参赛者穿好围裙，埋头各自准备。亚当翻了翻自己之前写好的流程，他犹豫了一会，最后还是决定按照原计划做出来。他记得18岁那年，那位没转台而让他得知鸿睿的法国大厨的话：“让大家享受食物是厨师的责任。”而他喜欢西蒙和汀诺，他希望西蒙能够为品尝他特意为西蒙设计的甜品而开心。  
汀诺和西蒙走动询问了一圈后，站在摄影机照不到的地方闲聊。  
亚当因为个子最高，分配到最后面的桌子，就成了离他们最近的人。  
“我听说了鸿睿和爱丽丝的那场辩论。”西蒙并没有刻意降低声音，显然是觉得选手们都不会分心去听他们说话。现场充斥着摄像机工作的噪音，切菜声，铲子敲击锅的脆响，火焰燃烧的声音——厨房被称做热火朝天并不是没有理由的，甚至亚当自己手中的打蛋器也在嗡嗡作响。亚当听见鸿睿的名字，手上动作顿了一顿。最终他调慢转速，好让他能听得更清楚些。  
“你知道了啊，还好只是电台播出，没有画面。爱丽丝瞪着鸿睿的样子就像是要把鸿睿当做异教徒绑在火刑台上烧死。”汀诺叹了一口气，“你支持谁？”  
“理论上鸿睿并没有说错，但要让人们接受烹饪只是化学反应非常难，毕竟很多人对烹饪有着浪漫的幻想和回忆。”西蒙并没有忘记汀诺的立场，他很快又补充道：“但是，嘿，我并不那么在乎技术，味道是最重要的。”  
“我能理解。”  
西蒙并不愿意在这个危险的话题上多聊，他跳转话题：“你问了去Alimentum实习的事情吗？”  
“主厨马库斯没意见，倒是大厨格雷不太乐意，格雷不希望有未经训练的人进入他的厨房。我去找鸿睿，希望他能答应。”  
“拜托你了，我知道他挺不好说话，但为了这个节目还是麻烦你了。”汀诺笑了一下，没对鸿睿的脾气做出任何评价。  
亚当打完蛋，把黄油放入温热的锅里。听见鸿睿的时候，他心里百味杂陈。亚当全程听完了鸿睿和爱丽丝关于现代烹饪的辩论，他知道大家对分子厨艺的偏见。大众总是认为分子厨艺利用复杂的仪器，精确的量具，改变了食材本身的质感味道好玩弄客人的感官。他们认为这种做法缺乏烹饪的灵魂只能吸引猎奇者。食客更希望他们菜肴是在一个满是烟火气的厨房里面炒出来的，而不是在冷冰冰的实验室里面制作出来的。  
但是这并不是分子厨艺的初衷，至少不是鸿睿的初衷。一个玩弄食材的人是不会为海军士兵改进菜单的。  
鸿睿的回击亚当记得清清楚楚，“您在做某些事情的时候从不留心，因为您只是看别人做过。但那些事不过是来自科学的抽象变化。研究这现象背后的原因，所得到的科学结论可以让食谱变得更合理。若要说遵循古法，人们曾经相信女人在月事来时会把美乃滋做坏，您是否也同意呢？”*（注一）  
亚当想到这里差点笑出来，可很快他又收敛笑容，他想起鸿睿面无表情地，将一盘碰也没碰过的食物塞到自己手上，并且快速地说出不留任何情面的批评——甚至用了和反击爱丽丝同样的语气，那也一定是同样的冷淡的面孔。鸿睿气势逼人，脸上并没有多少表情就让人心生敬畏，亚当完全无法出声。但亚当也没打算反驳：那份松露火腿的确就是一份英式早餐的变种。然而亚当并不是没有意识到鸡蛋缺乏风味，只是他无力改变。  
他的的弱点和伎俩在鸿睿面前无所遁形，而鸿睿对此不屑一顾，这就是他所有能做的了。  
也许他应该留在洛杉矶当他的副主厨，而不是一头热的冲回伦敦。他已经长大，早该明白不是所有的梦想都能以美好的结局告终。  
亚当垂着头，眼睛发胀。锅里的黄油逐渐变得透明，翻滚过后开始焦化。那过程很快，黄油在几秒钟内就变成了一团黑。亚当在心里咒骂一声，迅速离火试图挽救，最终只得无奈放弃。  
汀诺注意到这里的小状况，带着西蒙走过来，汀诺瞄到锅里的焦物，迅速明白发生了什么事：“亚当，你还好吧？”  
西蒙打趣地说：“你真打算用烧焦的黄油了？那你绝对会被刷下来。”  
“当然不。但我很好，谢谢。”亚当努力挤出一个笑容，他知道这在裁判眼里看起来像是什么，不是无能就是分神，两者都让他觉得羞耻。汀诺皱着眉，这是那次不欢而散之后第一次看见亚当。汀诺很担心亚当，但他现在也不好说什么。  
亚当镇定地拿出一个新的平底锅放在火上。西蒙站在一边看着他切黄油，随口问：“所以你打算为我做什么呢？”  
黄油中的坚果气息随着融化而散发出来，香味在收紧，翻滚，在火焰中沉淀。亚当在黄油发黄的瞬间离火。他一边将液体倒入事先准备好的咖啡滤纸里过滤，一边回答：“我要做的是爆米花慕斯，我把慕斯放在糖做的圆管里，再把圆管放在焦化黄油蛋糕上，浇上咸焦糖汁。”  
“这就完了吗？”  
不管是西蒙还是汀诺都很了解亚当，也许对一般的厨师来讲工作量已经很大，但是亚当有能力作出更多的东西。  
“不，”亚当低着头笑了笑，继续说：“我会在主体蛋糕旁边撒些巧克力土壤，用黑巧克力杏仁糖甘纳许（Ganache），牛轧糖，巧克力涂层的爆米花，以及巧克力缎带来点缀。”他这段话夹杂了很多名词，语速又快，西蒙和汀诺都听得发懵。汀诺很快反应过来，“你知道你只有……”汀诺看了看表，说：“一个半小时，你这听起来像是三个小时的工作量。”   
亚当垂着眼回答：“我会尽力的。”  
西蒙和汀诺面面相觑，察觉到一丝不对劲。这不太像是那个爱笑的年轻人。  
但是亚当并没有尽全力。他在最后一刻犹豫了，改变了食材的搭配。  
*  
*  
汀诺拉开Alimentum后厨大门就高声说：“鸿睿，我们需要谈谈。”  
此刻刚过十一点，最后两桌客人正在喝咖啡，很快就要离席，正是厨房进行每日打扫的时候。但今日不太一样，鸿睿穿着雪白的厨师服，整齐的扣子一直扣到下巴。他的身边站着主厨马库斯，以及大厨格雷。小简也穿着白色厨师服站在那。  
他们面前的流理台上整整齐齐地摆放着一排烹饪成品，还冒着热气。桌子的另外一边，站着排成长队的年轻厨师。所有人都转头盯着汀诺，汀诺这才想起来，今天是每个月一次的实验之夜。  
Alimentum是许多厨师打破头也想要来工作的地方，原因就是Alimentum每一个月都会有一晚上，鸿睿会亲自品尝手下厨师创造的新菜。如果菜肴被鸿睿挑上并列入菜单，不仅会得到一笔奖金，还会受到鸿睿额外的指点。因此今晚每一个人都很努力的想要让鸿睿记住自己。  
鸿睿慢慢咽下口中的食物，招手示意汀诺来尝一下这道菜。汀诺抓起一个勺子，小简拿起自己的碗让汀诺从里面舀了一勺。  
鸿睿扫了一眼面前不敢说话的主厨，大厨以及小简，单单问汀诺的意见：“你怎么看？”汀诺仔细品味着口中的食材，芒果，柔软的鱼肉，那是什么鱼？带着一丝金属的气味，鲈鱼？番茄，美乃滋，蟹肉。芒果很甜，很香，蟹肉……他吃不太出来，只是从质感上判断是蟹肉，番茄有些酸，美乃滋又酸又甜，鲈鱼……他说不好。水果和酱汁的酸甜冲撞的厉害，掩盖了鲈鱼和蟹肉特有的甜味。  
“我尝不太出来。”汀诺讲：“味道太丰富了。”  
“不是太丰富。”铛地一声，鸿睿重重拍下手中的勺子，问：“这是谁做的？”  
一个年轻人犹豫地举高手，鸿睿因他磨蹭的动作不耐烦地翻了个白眼，厉声问：“你对我的鱼贩有什么意见吗？”那个年轻人不知道他的意图，不敢回答。鸿睿继续问：“今天的鱼得是有多么不新鲜，才让你下了那么重的调料？”   
大厨格雷脸上同时露出了一丝尴尬的神色，他开口说：“主厨，我觉得这道菜很有新意，芒果给这道菜添加了一丝热带风情。我们很少用芒果这样食材……”  
“但不代表芒果可以喧宾夺主。还是我理解错误，芒果其实才是主料？”  
没有人能接这句话。鸿睿盯着现任主厨马库斯说：“马库斯，你需要继续引导格雷对味道组合的感悟。”这也是Alimentum另一条不成文的规矩，只有大厨把学生教到出师后才能成为主厨。小简和马库斯都是鸿睿的学生，而格雷是马库斯的学生。那个年轻人一定是格雷的学生，所以格雷才那么维护他。而现在鸿睿因为格雷学生的品味连着格雷自身的品味也一并否认。  
“是，主厨！*（注二）”马库斯应声回答，格雷则捏紧了手指。鸿睿走上台阶，表示今晚的品鉴已经结束。汀诺记着来找鸿睿的目的，急忙地追上去。楼下年轻的厨师们抬着头，艳羡地看着汀诺踏上通往Alimentum实验厨房的台阶。  
鸿睿正从商用双开门的冰箱里面拿出一些器材。  
“你想和我说什么？”鸿睿头也不回地问。  
“亚当。”  
“那是谁？”鸿睿心不在焉地问，他拿出一个锅，开始煎培根。  
汀诺气结，鸿睿怎么能忘记亚当？  
他想起那个爱笑的年轻人，他想起亚当极富个性的强烈风味搭配，他想起今天亚当放在他面前的甜品。  
当那份甜品被摆放到他和西蒙面前的时候，鸿睿对亚当的评价突然闯入他的脑海。这并不像是把一堆食材甩到盘子上，这份摆盘看得出来经过精心设计。制作糖壳非常不容易，但回报可观。数层慕斯被包裹在透明的圆柱状糖壳之中，慕斯看起来就像是魔术般凝结在空气之中。巧克力爆米花，巧克力土壤，甘纳许散放在四周，又添加了颜色和趣味。而缠绕在糖壳之外的巧克力缎带，不仅展示了高超的技艺，还让整盘菜变得立体，看起来非常昂贵。  
当西蒙把糖壳敲碎后，慕斯便倾泻而出，覆盖在黄油蛋糕上，西蒙咂舌欣赏这一幕，看得出来他很喜欢这个展示。但这是否又是鸿睿说的奇思异想呢？  
不，这绝对不是奇思异想，这很有实践操作性，谁说摆盘就一定要是静态的呢。吃菜也可以像是戏剧那样充满变化。  
汀诺反复拷问自己的思想，才能分辨什么是他自己的思想，什么是鸿睿的评价。  
然而西蒙吃了几口之后就露出若有所思的表情，他侧身邀请汀诺也试试。汀诺并不是当晚裁判可他因为对亚当作品的好奇，拿起了勺子，挖了一口。  
“味道很好，黄油蛋糕很浓厚，焦糖的咸味也很美妙——用咸来衬托甜是很聪明的想法。黑巧克力也很好吃，但总觉得少了些什么。”西蒙想了想，说：“甘纳许就是普通的黑巧克力口味，他并没有加入杏仁。”汀诺皱着眉毛，闭着眼睛狠狠地嚼着黄油蛋糕。鸿睿之前对亚当的评价和汀诺自身的感受再一次混战成一团，汀诺无法做出理智的判断。  
西蒙托着双下巴忧郁地叹了一口气：“这个菜的味道比卖相逊色太多，并不是说亚当做的差，而是和我期待的有些落差，他擅长用大胆的搭配震撼人。他今天怎么突然变得这么保守，这样下去可不行。”汀诺不由得开始庆幸今晚他并不是主裁判，即使不做点评也没有关系。  
汀诺讲完今晚的遭遇后，怒气冲冲地作出结论：“都是因为你，现在我无法公平地看待亚当的菜。而亚当，一个前途不可限量的厨师，因为你一怒之下的评价对他自己的才能产生了怀疑，这对他很不公平。”  
鸿睿不为所动，打开烤箱从里面拿出一个早就放在那里的平底煎锅，将平底锅的蛋白小心摆放在白色碟子上，并在中心挖了一个圆坑。他有条不紊地做着手上的活，头也不抬地反问：“那和我有什么关系？我为什么要关心一个不相干的人。”  
“你可以不关心亚当，鸿睿，但是我并不是不相干的人。”汀诺虚指他自己的胸膛，鼓起勇气说出想了一路的腹稿：“我，瓦伦汀诺，代表了你的脸面，你的工作。而我关心他的前途，我也在乎自己的良心。”  
鸿睿骤然抬头瞪向汀诺，他感觉自己被威胁了，眼睛危险地眯起。他放下手中器材向着汀诺走近几步，逼近汀诺身前。汀诺犹豫着后退一步，仰头面对他的质问：“你在威胁我？”  
“不，不不不……”汀诺好不容易积攒下来的勇气顿时烟消云散，他摇着手，满脸堆笑地说：“我当然不会威胁你。鸿睿，去和亚当聊一次好吗？亚当真的很有才华，我不希望他因为你那一句话从此被埋没。”  
鸿睿转身走向另外一个烤箱，从里面拿出一个模具。他将模具里成型的蛋黄放到蛋白的凹陷处，看起来就像是一个刚煎好的太阳蛋。他又从冰箱里拿出事先准备好的其他食材，用镊子一点点摆放在盘子上。汀诺杵在原地，坚持等着鸿睿的回答。鸿睿最后握着松茸，在盘子上方擦了几下。等做完了这一切之后，他才直起腰说：“你想吃夜宵吗？汀诺。”  
“我不饿，你别想拿我来当试验品。”  
“从你刚才描述来看，亚当那道甜品不论是摆盘还是口味原本是很不错的。而我对他的评价也并没有你想的那么低。你还记得吗，我并没有抨击他的搭配，我只是指出了不足之处以供改进。虽然只是一道早餐，但谁说早餐不能列入Alimentum的菜单中呢？”鸿睿将手里的盘子推向汀诺，“而这个，则是我认为他可以成为的样子。”  
汀诺这才低头好好打量鸿睿的刚才一直在准备的菜，蛋，火腿，松露，用料上看起来和亚当的松茸蛋很类似，不过摆盘经过精细设计，更有鸿睿的风格。  
汀诺跑向平常储存餐具的地方，迫不及待的就要尝试。鸿睿却从冰箱角落拿了一个乐扣盒，朝门外走去。“你去哪里？”  
鸿睿摇了摇手上的盒子：“去找亚当。吃完别忘了把厨房打扫干净。”  
汀诺想要抗议，门已被关上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注一：这句话引自Herves This的分子厨艺，Herves是法国分子厨艺奠基人。  
> 注二：Yes Chef。这个是服从主厨时说的话。厨房是一个等级非常森严的地方。一个厨房只有一个主厨，当鸿睿在的时候，鸿睿是唯一的主厨，就连真正的主厨也要叫他主厨。  
> 亚当的那道甜品改自MasterChef职业厨师英国赛区第六季17集，厨师的名字是亚当。我很喜欢那位亚当。


	4. 深夜食堂

Chapt 4 深夜食堂

路上下起了雨，淅淅沥沥地敲打在车窗上，街灯幻化成朦胧的光圈。一开始只是小雨，后来就狠狠地砸在挡风玻璃上，道路在水流间隙时隐时现。  
鸿睿刚把车开出来的时候就有些后悔，他只知道亚当的店址。但现在早就过了午夜，又下着雨，亚当不太可能还留在店里。而一想到会被淋湿，他心里悔意更重。他出来的太急没有拿外套，他讨厌寒冷，更讨厌又湿又冷，然而徒劳无功是他厌恶榜单上第一名。  
他转过街角，远远看见小店招牌上霓虹灯仍在闪烁，不自觉地松了一口气。  
雨刮器一遍又一遍地刮去挡风玻璃上的雨水，让他看得更清楚些。周围的餐馆早就已经熄了灯，只有定点内部亮着昏黄的光，照亮了周围的街道。有一对情侣模样的人，正站在定点的屋檐下收起伞。鸿睿无法辨别门上挂着的牌子究竟显示营业还是休息，其中一位伸手拉门，又试了一次，最后对着身边伴侣摇头。两人重新撑开伞，相互依偎着离开小店。  
鸿睿靠着街角停下，他不认为亚当是那种会忘记关灯的人。他叹了一口气，拿起副驾上的小盒子，咬牙冲进雨中。  
鸿睿对小餐馆的格局并不陌生。他并没有去尝试大门，而是绕过垃圾桶找到了餐馆侧门。他旋转门把手，门开了。  
餐馆静悄悄的。厨师们一般都会穿着便于长期站立的鞋子，因为鞋底柔软，行走时也不会发出太大的响动。因此亚当并没有听见鸿睿走进来。  
餐馆没有客人，就连那个服务员也不在。亚当正站在厨房中间，背对着鸿睿。他的手臂撑在不锈钢流理台上，耸拉着头似乎正在想什么。  
亚当正在想汀诺的那个眼神。他在等待八进六的宣判时，鼻子又闷又堵，心里又紧张又不安。他知道他今天让西蒙和汀诺都失望了——他能看得出来，西蒙视线在他身上停顿的那一霎那，他觉得落选的人理应是自己，他甚至在更早的时候觉得落选的是自己也无所谓，但是那一刻，他懊恼之前的决定，真切地希望落选的人不是自己。  
西蒙终于叫了他的名字，请他站到入选者那一列。万幸，他通过了——亚当松了一口气，狂跳的心也安静下来。他享受了片刻的雀跃，接踵而来的是困惑——他不知道自己究竟是怎么了。  
鸿睿并不喜欢这种阴郁的气氛，他在原地站了一会见亚当也没有要转过身来的迹象。最后他伸手在靠近出口的双门冰箱上敲了几下，权当敲门。  
亚当被突然的响动吓了一跳，回头就看到一个瘦高的男人站在冰箱旁边。那个男人只穿着黑色圆领毛衣黑色长裤，镜片上雾蒙蒙的看不太清楚，手里拿着一个乐扣盒。  
但亚当绝对不会认错这个人，“天啊，杜卡斯博士，你怎么在这？”  
亚当迅速从流理台旁边抽出一条白色的干毛巾，快步走到鸿睿面前，正好瞧见鸿睿没穿外套的肩头上有些深色的水渍。亚当递上毛巾连声问：“你冷吗？快请进来。这是干净的毛巾，我还没用过。”  
鸿睿走近几步，亚当侧身拉上出口大门，挡住夹着雨水的冷风。鸿睿随手放下手里的盒子道了一声谢，伸手摘下眼镜。亚当知道他近视很严重，离了眼镜就什么也看不到。鸿睿正垂着睫毛，正用毛巾仔细擦拭眼镜上的水雾。  
亚当从来没有这么近距离的打量过鸿睿，也许也没多少人有这样机会。鸿睿头发剪得很短，沾了些雨水像是黑色的油墨，服帖地贴在头皮上，托出饱满的额头。他的鼻梁上有明显的眼镜框的压痕，眼下有一条细微的皱纹，眼底发红，显出几分疲态。此刻没有了镜片的遮挡，那双蓝色的眼睛半掩在眼睑中，透着莹莹蓝光。亚当看的很仔细，他发现鸿睿的眼睛其实并不是纯正的蓝色，而是蓝中带着一点紫。  
鸿睿偏转镜片查看是否还有遗漏的角落，亚当后退一步，小心拉开他们之间的距离。  
鸿睿重新戴上了眼镜，镜片后面射出锐利的视线，像是一座山立在原处，全无刚才的疲态和弱势。  
亚当满面笑容：“杜卡斯博士，你还要毛巾吗？”  
鸿睿摇摇头，用毛巾沾去脸上的雨水后才将毛巾交还给亚当。  
钢制灶台流理台都被擦洗的发亮，地面也干干净净的看不到任何污垢。即使是鸿睿也挑不出任何错处。鸿睿走进后厨，有些好奇地打量着这个小厨房。他对小厨房里并不陌生，那是他过去的一部分。而再次站在只能容纳一两个人的厨房，让他感觉到一分怀念。  
亚当默不出声地站在他身后，任鸿睿四处打量。  
鸿睿突然想起他还没有回答亚当刚才的问题，他讲：“汀诺让我来的。”亚当哦了一声作为答复。虽然鸿睿出现的时间已是深夜，但他知道这个年轻人看到他那刻还是很高兴的，但突然的，年轻人的情绪在此刻跌落下去。年轻人的脸上的笑意因为他的话语微微收敛，但仍然保持在一个让人愉悦的弧度上。  
“我上次的话没有说完，我是来把话说完的。”直入主题是鸿睿一贯作风，鸿睿转身看向亚当：这个年轻人此刻没有穿白色厨师服，他正穿着一件灰色长袖T恤，深蓝色牛仔裤配着黑色的帆布鞋。亚当迅速眨了眨眼，似乎在回想究竟是什么话，他很快就想起来鸿睿没有说完的话语指的是什么。亚当不再笑了，他用力地咬着下唇，就像是咬着什么东西就能给他力量一样。然后他微微低着头，顺从地等着鸿睿接下来的评价。  
鸿睿见他这幅垂首听训的样子就笑了：“你过来，我不是来批评你的，你这有微波炉吗？”鸿睿在流理台上放下手里的乐扣盒。他打开盒盖，一边的容器中放着两个意大利小馄饨，最下面放着一包保存在密封袋里的汤汁。  
亚当侧头好奇地看着鸿睿打开塑封。  
“给我一个深口汤盘。”  
“是，主厨。”亚当随口答道。这里并不是鸿睿的厨房，亚当才是这里的主厨。鸿睿本应纠正他，可又为这个词里的顺从迟疑了一刻。就这一瞬间的犹豫，他已经错过了纠正亚当的最佳时机。  
亚当拿出了盘子，踟蹰着没有放下去，鸿睿一把将盘子摁在流理台上。亚当这才小声解释：“主厨，盘子只有冷的。”  
鸿睿示意没关系，汤汁倒满了盘内一半的空间，最后放入微波炉里加热。在等在微波炉结束的过程之中，两个人都没有动，打量着对方。厨房本来就不大，一个人站在哪里绰绰有余，两个人为了保持距离，就必须错开一步，斜对面的站着。这样近的距离几乎可以感觉到对方身体上的热气。  
亚当的视线在鸿睿脸上，他身后的乐扣盒子上，微波炉上反复移动。亚当心里满是疑问，却又不敢发问，亚当不知道鸿睿今晚为什么会来这里，虽然他说了是汀诺让他来的，但是汀诺怎么可能让鸿睿做他无意去做的事情呢。亚当看了一眼窗外，还是在这样风雨大作的深夜。有什么不能等明天再说呢？而那盒子里面又是什么东西呢？  
鸿睿看见亚当缩头躲避着他的视线，显然仍在因为他上次的刻薄畏惧他，又或者是在为他还未说出口的评价担心——他在他的厨房里见到过太多这样的小动作。鸿睿想起亚当撑在流理台上的那个背影，又想起汀诺给他讲的今晚发生的事件。他主动开口说：“我不会收回对你的牛尾意式馄饨的评价，我并没有说错。牛尾有些油腻，蘑菇所起的作用并不明显。但是我没说完的是，你对味道的整体把握还是很好的。你的馄饨皮做的比一般的皮要厚，这也可以分散肉的油腻，并且面皮里添加的香草既好看又解腻。这些想法都很成功。”  
亚当抬起眼睛，眼里满是难以置信的惊喜。他突然就笑得露出了八颗牙齿，光彩涌上他的脸庞。  
“我不讨厌你的菜，亚当。”鸿睿直视他的眼睛，态度坦荡：“相反，我很欣赏你的选择和品味，我对你期望甚高，所以我看到你端出了冷盘子时非常失望。但其实那很容易解决。”至少那比食材喧宾夺主的原则性错误要容易解决得多。  
“我……那只是一个失误。”亚当冷静下来解释：“我很抱歉，绝对不会再发生了，主厨。”  
鸿睿从微波炉里拿出盘子，摸着盘底温度，满意后又把馄饨连着乐扣盒一起放入微波炉。这次加热的时间就短了不少。  
“我不是美食家，美食家才在乎那些。作为厨师，味道总是放第一位的。亚当，你品味很好，你有着常人不能比拟的味蕾，这是一项让人羡慕的天赋。我当时生气是因为我以为你对烹饪并不上心，我以为你随意挥霍天赋。但从今天汀诺告诉我的事情来看，你能在两小时内准备好那么多食材，足以证明你是一个即认真又努力的人。亚当，我不会为我的误判道歉，但是我可以做出些补偿。”  
“不不不，杜卡斯博士我不需要你的补偿。”亚当慌乱地挥着手，说：“你说的都很对，而那也的确是一个很丢脸的失误。”  
鸿睿从微波炉里面拿出加热好的馄饨，他从亚当手上接过一个勺子，把馄饨移入汤碟里，最后又将完成的汤碟推向亚当。鸿睿挑起一边眉毛微笑着看向亚当：“你确定真的不要吗？”  
亚当又惊又喜，低头看着盘子里的意式馄饨，不敢相信他的好运气，“这是……这是给我的？”  
Alimentum是拉丁文，意思是营养品。它一开始是一家开在剑桥只有十几个座位的小店。在拿了两颗星之后，当时的拥有人兼主厨鸿睿决定搬到伦敦诺丁山区，重头开始。Alimentum在伦敦开业后用一年一颗星的速度，重新拿回了两颗星，接着第三年拿到了第三颗星。拿星速度之快前所未有。  
然而现在去Alimentum吃饭就不一定能吃到鸿睿亲手做的菜了。鸿睿大部分的时间都花在Alimentum的实验厨房里面。当日下厨做菜的另有他人。  
而此刻亚当面前就放着一份鸿睿亲自做出来的菜——并且还是专门为亚当做的。他当然不可能拒绝。

“老天啊，”亚当跑去拿了一副刀叉勺子，他随后又飞快地拿出折叠椅请鸿睿坐下。盘子已经被汤汁加热，牛尾馅的温度和人体温一致，不会过烫也不会过冷。第一口吃下去的时候亚当几乎没来得及思考，只觉得心情激动，满是幸福和喜悦。他低低地赞叹，很快又因为那美味消失而感到空虚失落。  
刀叉捧起第二口馄饨的时候，亚当才开始仔细品味，并思考鸿睿的用意。食材在他舌头上反复徘徊，亚当闭着眼睛，不放过每一丝细微的变化转折。这是牛尾小馄饨，用了和他当日一样的食材，蘑菇，培根，洋葱，但是多了一丝带着发酵香气的肉味。牛肉肉香背后隐藏着一抹烟熏红椒的干燥气味，像是戏剧高潮的引子，为厚重的牛肉香气打下坚实基础。  
“这是乔利佐香肠？”  
“没错。”鸿睿的声音里面带着笑意：“乔利佐香肠剥皮后，在火上快速炙烤，接着切成丁和洋葱一起翻炒。”  
“这样可以减少三分之一的培根，而香肠本身的香料也可以中和牛尾的油腻。”  
“对！现在，你喝一下这个汤。”  
亚当依言舀了勺汤，鸿睿将他汤里的食材猜的分毫不差，就连分量火候都完全重现。但亚当知道这是不同的，因为汤里面多了很淡的一味香料。那香味很淡，一开始几乎察觉不出来，直到快要咽下的时候才察觉到那份像是茴香籽的清香。香味很弱，但点亮了汤液。  
亚当又喝了一口，迟疑着说：“这是野生龙蒿？味道比法国龙蒿清淡。”  
鸿睿手指轻轻敲击着钢制流理台，眼里带着笑意，摇头，“你如果有野生龙蒿自然是最省事。但是我这个只是把龙蒿放在温热的汤里浸泡，并没有直接加热。这样能避免析出法国龙蒿过于强烈的味道。”  
亚当将汤汁和馄饨混在一起品尝，龙蒿和牛肉又配合成完全不同的风味。真是奇妙，鸿睿所添加的也就只是很常见的食材，也没有增加额外的工作量，却将这道菜的风味推到了另一个层次。  
这才是真正的高手，他们点石成金，化腐朽为神奇。

亚当点着头惊叹，笑的弯了眼睛。他不再去思考其中的搭配和原理，放纵他自己好好地去享受着难得一见的菜肴。  
鸿睿坐在一边，见亚当吃的很高兴，他嘴角也露出一抹笑容。他们都是厨师，没有什么比自己的作品被人欣赏更让厨师本人高兴了。他尤其欣赏亚当能以单纯的心情去吃。不管是做法多么复杂的食物，他们被创造出来的本意都并不是让人分析拆解的，那些功夫是为了让进餐的人能够得到最佳的感官享受。  
亚当恋恋不舍地吞下最后一口肉馅，又倾斜盘子舀干最后一勺汤。如果亚当手边有面包的话，他一定会拿面包擦干净盘子残留的汁水。  
亚当意犹未尽地放下勺子，向鸿睿咧嘴笑着说：“那可真好吃啊！谢谢你了。”  
鸿睿起身收起乐扣盒，说：“现在你知道做法了。”  
“我会继续努力的，主厨。”  
也许一开始的确是汀诺请求鸿睿过来的，但亚当明白这些食物可不是临时能准备完毕的。那道蔬菜高汤至少要7-8小时的火候。亚当很是感激鸿睿这一番心意。  
年轻人笑容灿烂，他眼里的满足也感染了鸿睿。鸿睿心里一松，就像是完成了一个大任务般愉快。鸿睿见目的达成，点点头不再多说，起身走向后门。也许是站起来的时候有些突然，他眼前掠过一道黑影，手里的乐扣盒就这么滚落到地上。胃像是被无形的手掌抓住，狠狠地一扭，传来烧灼一般的疼痛。  
“你怎么了，杜卡斯博士？”亚当冲上来牢牢地扶住了他。  
他的胃发出了一股抱怨的咕噜回答了亚当的话。如果鸿睿会脸红的话，他就该脸红了。鸿睿扶着亚当的手臂稳住自己脚步：“我没事。”  
他忍着痛，仍然想要向外面走去。亚当一把按住大门把手，挡住鸿睿的路：“杜卡斯博士，你不能就这样离开，请务必让我做些东西给你吃。”  
鸿睿回身扫了一眼打扫得干干净净的厨房，眼里的意思非常明显，在说你这里怎么可能有东西吃。  
“你先请坐。”亚当做了一个请的手势，他脸上带着几分羞涩，又带着几分期待地笑了：“不嫌弃的话，可以先喝点汤。”  
鸿睿拒绝亚当的搀扶，按着腹部，昂着头走向座椅。亚当一直看着他坐下，才放松眉头。亚当掀开灶台上的不锈钢钢锅，从里面舀出汤头。亚当下午就去参加了比赛，因此小店并没有营业。那汤头早就冷透，什么也闻不到。  
亚当将舀出的汤头架在火上，又拿出洗干净的砧板，把从钢锅里舀出的白萝卜切成透明薄片。  
用火加热后，汤里的气味才重新活过来。那是萝卜，海带，鸡骨，木鱼熬成的日式高汤。在等汤被慢慢加热的时候，亚当从冰箱里拿出一小段鳗鱼，在水里洗净。精钢刀刃在白色鱼肉之间穿行，很快就从中剥出一段骨头。鸿睿不太清楚他的意图，只看到亚当后来又在鳗鱼肉上反复切了很多刀。  
“杜卡斯博士，你等会什么时候休息呢？”亚当头也不抬的问。  
鸿睿饶有兴致地看着亚当的准备，他虽然觉得这个问题有些莫名其妙，仍然诚实回答：“我等会回家就睡了。”  
“那就不要吃太难消化的东西。”亚当抬头冲着他笑了一笑。  
汤还没有烧开。亚当又去拿了两个蛋，在碗里打蛋。他用了一些冷掉的高汤调味，鸿睿注意到他又在蛋液里点了一些味醂和盐。亚当并没有试味道，显然是对自己得调味很有自信。亚当用滤勺反复过滤打好的鸡蛋，最后小心倒入容器之中。  
他另起蒸锅重新烧水。这时他的汤终于烧滚。亚当把萝卜铺在白瓷碗底，又把生鳗鱼夹进去。他捏着小勺子将滚烫的高汤一勺一勺地浇在生鳗鱼上，最后合上碗盖闷。  
亚当将鳗鱼汤放到鸿睿面前，放下餐具后又去忙其他的东西了。鸿睿掀开盖子的时候，浓郁的香气冲进他的鼻孔，闻起来极其鲜美。卖相也很好看，白色鳗鱼切了花刀，在浅黄色汤中舒展，像是盛开的花朵。鸿睿喝了第一口，汤头咸鲜，吞下去后卷曲成一团的肠胃顺着热度舒张开来。一口热气从胃里输送到四肢百骸，最终返流顺着脊柱从头顶蒸腾而出。鸿睿喉咙里发出一阵舒服的轻叹，他身体内部的疼痛和疲倦都被这一口汤抚平，全身都轻快起来。  
鸿睿沉默地喝着汤，鳗鱼熟得也刚刚好，鱼肉柔嫩，刺都被处理的干干净净。他喝完汤，吃光鱼肉后，亚当又捧出一个红色陶碗，用毛巾擦干以后才放在鸿睿面前。  
亚当出声提醒：“这个可能还有些烫，请小心。”  
那竟然是蛋羹。平滑的蛋羹上放了一只虾，只有红黄两色简单明了，一圈圈的是透明的葱油。鸿睿用勺子舀起蛋羹，淡黄色蛋羹颤巍巍地冒着白色热气。他吹了一会，感觉不是那么烫了才送入口中。蛋羹细滑，口感接近绢豆腐，但豆腐没有这样鲜甜的味道。

鸿睿觉得蛋羹并没有他想像中那么烫，他伸手摸了摸碗，发现蛋羹外部的温度比内部要低。亚当一定是在蛋羹蒸好之后，就把蛋羹放在温水里降温。他为亚当的细心笑了一笑。  
亚当放下蛋羹后就去收拾砧板刀具，没有询问鸿睿的看法，像是并不在意鸿睿的反馈。鸿睿凝视着亚当的侧影，亚当低头站在水槽边，用和缓的水流小心洗刷锅具，只能听见很细微的水流声。年轻人嘴唇微张，正含着一抹笑，从中仿佛随时都能哼出歌来。在以往，鸿睿并不喜欢他吃东西的时候有人在一边动作。但此刻亚当的存在一点也不让鸿睿分心，反让他感觉到厨房的特有的人情味。  
窗外下着雨，落叶被吹得哗啦作响，外面一定很冷。蒸锅蒸腾起来的雾气覆盖住玻璃，模糊了外面的风雨。厨房内因为刚才开火而变得暖烘烘的。鸿睿想起那对没拉开门撑着伞离开的情侣，猜测他们此刻是否吃上了东西，比湿冷更加恼人的是饥寒。他庆幸他刚才并没有坚持离开，所以他才能坐在狭小却又温暖的厨房中央，拿着勺子慢慢吃着鲜嫩热滑的蛋羹。他的胃随着一口口入肚的食物一点点满涨起来，充实安定的感觉一直涨到他的心里。他又想，他总是在分析味道和搭配，又或者心里记挂着别的事情，他是有多久不曾像这样仅为吃饭而享用一顿饭了？  
而食物在最需要它们的时候，被做成最适合自己的形态，即使是简单的食材搭配，也有着让人念念不忘的美味。没有哪一家餐馆，就连鸿睿自己也无法复制这一餐。


	5. 在你门前

顶级职业厨师决赛六进三现场。  
亚当脸上带着笑容和每一个人打招呼，他邻桌史蒂夫紧张得无法说出连续的话，亚当也不介意，反而微笑鼓励对方。西蒙和汀诺两位裁判在最前方简述比赛规则，亚当背着手站在原地，随演讲节奏上下点头，听得很认真。  
在所有人都专心准备食材的时候，汀诺和西蒙走到亚当的桌前：“你今天看起来似乎很高兴啊，亚当。”  
“是呀，烹饪是一件很让人高兴的事情嘛。”  
“发生了什么好事吗？因为你上次看起来可不是这样的。很高兴看到你又恢复了。这让我更加期待你今天的作品。”  
“上次状态不好，我很抱歉，我不会再那样了。”亚当放下手里的厨刀，摸了摸头笑了：“我碰到了一个很重要的人，那个人看起来很喜欢我做的菜，所以我备受鼓舞。”  
汀诺插言：“是女朋友吗，或者你希望她成为你的女朋友？”  
西蒙白了汀诺一眼说：“也可能是男朋友呢，你别那么古板。”  
“你们都想错了，和那个没有关系啦，是一位很尊敬前辈。”  
鸿睿再没和汀诺提过亚当，因此汀诺完全不知道鸿睿去找亚当的那天晚上具体发生了什么事。  
西蒙突然插话：“我记得我在比赛最开始的时候，问过你一个问题，你为什么参加顶级职业厨师比赛。”他别过头对摄像师说：“要把那段录像找出来插播在这里。”西蒙回到之前的话题之中：“你说通过比赛，也许有机会为一个很尊敬的人做一顿饭，那个很尊敬的人就是你说的这位前辈吗？”做饭的渠道很多，亚当可能会去那个餐厅实习——亚当已经去过一星餐馆实习，也可能通过给厨师餐桌以及其他的活动为那个人烹饪。  
汀诺这才想起来这段往事。结合亚当之前的话，以及他振作起来的时间来看，他说那个似乎挺喜欢他做的菜的人很有可能是鸿睿。可汀诺绝不能让亚当在这时说出鸿睿的名字，他作为裁判不应该和亚当私下有来往，而亚当不可能不通过汀诺就遇见鸿睿。汀诺还未开口，亚当就笑嘻嘻地回答：“我很尊敬的人里面也包括了两位啊，我很高兴有机会为你们做菜。你们的评价都让我受益匪浅。”  
“你上次脸上的表情才不是这么说的，你明显更稀罕那位前辈的看法而不是我们的。”西蒙无意追根究底，换了个话题：“不过，既然提到了这个话题，亚当你目前单身吗？”  
这个问题让汀诺想起同为单身的小简来。汀诺仔细上下打量亚当，亚当外形俊朗，性格也不错。上一次小简看起来对亚当也很有好感。只是小简可能年龄比亚当大一两岁。汀诺问：“你介意你对象比你年长吗？”  
“不介意啊。”亚当飞快地削着土豆皮，顺口回答：“我前女友就比我大4岁，但她很迷人。我目前的确是单身，怎么，你要给我介绍对象吗？”  
“那么，你要不要顺便做个说明？自从节目开播以来，我们就替你转寄了不少求爱信，你如果说明你喜欢什么样的女性的话，说不定会减少来信数量。”  
“你怎么知道是求爱信？说不定是商业合同呢？”汀诺和西蒙一唱一和。“因为信封上面都画着红心啊。”  
亚当笑得快握不稳厨刀。他停下手里的活，怕不慎切到手指。其他5位参赛者都停了下来，转头看向这个气氛异常的角落。亚当定了定神，对着镜头露出八颗牙齿微笑：“我一天要工作17个小时，一周只有半天休息时间。所以恐怕暂时无法考虑个人感情，谢谢各位厚爱。”  
亚当的眼睛是深褐色的，在明亮灯光的照耀下，那双眼睛浅了一个色号，看起来像是洒了金屑的巧克力糖浆。他的笑容在空气中散发着甜蜜的气息，让人忍不住想要亲近，好舔上一口。这哪里像是拒绝他人的样子，反而更像是说，我等着你们的信啊。汀诺暗自咂舌，觉得小简不一定会是亚当的对手。  
“好啦，我会让节目组删掉这段的——也许不会，谁知道呢。西蒙，让我们认真点。”汀诺摆正脸上的表情进入正题：“亚当，你觉得你有希望进入最后决赛吗？”  
亚当也收敛笑容，换了一副认真的表情，“这里的每一位选手都很优秀的，我当然希望我能进入最后的决赛。但现在我只能说我一定会竭尽全力。我会做出最好的作品来，绝不会让你失望。”  
“加油！”汀诺伸手像他对其他选手常做的那样拍拍亚当的手臂，亚当冲他点了点头，眼里只有汀诺才看的懂的感激。  
2小时匆匆过去，汀诺提着手腕，宣布比赛结束：“时间到，请大家都后退一步。”  
亚当后退一步，手指上还沾着开心果碎片，他瞪着面前的绿色的开心果蛋糕和白色的慢煮多宝鱼，长长地吐出一口气。万幸一切顺利，就连他薄弱的摆盘环节也没发生意外。  
他旁边桌子的史蒂夫瞪着面前的盘子，一脸木然，亚当不知道他是否发挥失常，还是超常发挥。他看了一眼史提夫的红黄两色的草莓香草芝士蛋糕，和骨髓牛柳，红色为主的菜肴看起来非常喜庆。史蒂夫在比赛开始前就异常紧张，现在他面色苍白，看起来马上就要晕倒。亚当想了一想，离开自己的桌子，上前拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，轻声问：“你还好吗”  
史蒂夫楞了一下，便放松肩膀转身报以拥抱：“也许我该恭喜我们自己走到今天。”  
其他参赛者也走过来，揽着肩膀相互祝贺，一切已成定局，他们欣然接受努力的结果。  
亚当低头看着脚尖，汀诺和西蒙沉默的那几分钟，感觉就像是一万年。他不觉得紧张，他有一种强烈的使命感，他必须进入前三名，那是他对鸿睿做下的承诺。  
人永远都是贪得无厌不知餍足。亚当在心里嘲笑自己，他的梦想曾经是给鸿睿做一顿饭，可他想到前三名可能有机会去Alimentum实习，又忍不住想要去鸿睿的厨房看上一看。  
那个夜晚，雨哗啦啦地下了整晚。鸿睿再铁石心肠也不能看亚当冒雨骑着摩托车回家。鸿睿坚持送他一程。他们俩冒雨冲上车，关车门，系好安全带。车子发动后，一路上两人都没有说话。鸿睿专心开车，亚当一路上都低着头想Alimentum实习的事情，他想要开口，却又不敢开口问——怕鸿睿以为自己有所图。  
鸿睿在门口停好车，拉上手刹，提高嗓音颇有些不耐烦：“你想要说什么？”  
“我知道Alimentum过去几年都没有接受决赛选手去厨房实习，但是我想问问，今年有可能收实习生吗？如果不方面回答的话，你可以不回答的，杜卡斯博士。”  
鸿睿认真地听完亚当时快时慢的句子，慢慢地皱起了眉头：“这是不是……你不应该去问汀诺吗？”  
“我听见汀诺对西蒙说，最终决定权在你手上。难道……汀诺还没给你说？”  
“我没听说过。”  
“哦。”车里陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
鸿睿回想比赛的流程，反问：“我记得三星餐馆实习是决赛选手的特权。你觉得你能进入决赛？”   
“应该……能吧。”虽然声音听起来不太自信，但亚当觉得他如果不失误的话，应该还是能够进入前三名。  
“如果你进入前三名，我会给你个机会。但我要事先说明，那个机会可不是容易抓住的。”鸿睿没有说的是，他发现是误判之后就想过要把亚当挖到他自己手下。鸿睿计划明年要在骑士桥开一家新店。现任大厨格雷会去那家新店当主厨，亚当可以接替格雷成为Alimentum主厨马库斯的新徒弟。亚当学得很快，也许过个两三年就能成为Alimentum的新大厨。  
但是亚当自己有店，这只是鸿睿脑中流转的无数念头中的一个。现在他现在看到一个把想法变成现实的机会：如果亚当有意来Alimentum实习的话，也许他想要在实习后留下。毕竟Alimentum的工作还是比他开餐馆要轻松不少。  
亚当眨着眼睛，一下又一下，他几乎不敢相信他刚听到了什么。  
雨刮器一次又一次从雨痕里刮出亚当家门的轮廓。门突然被推开，泄出一角昏黄灯光。那个餐馆服务员卡拉披着长发，裹着粉色晨袍，手里撑伞正朝车头走来。她像是刚被头灯惊扰因此下床出来查看。鸿睿看到了卡拉，他向亚当挥挥手，亚当立刻会意打开车门，迅速跳下车。  
卡拉举高伞，亚当立即将她到拉怀中挡住风雨。亚当仍然不忘回头对鸿睿说：“杜卡斯博士，我一定会进入决赛的！”  
白色车身利落地后退，掉头，驶入街灯照不到的黑暗。唯一可见的便是红色尾灯，车身渐行渐远，红点越来越小。雨水落在黑色地板上，点出一处处涟漪。亚当闭上眼，雨水旋转成漩涡，那红色的灯光化成一个模糊的小点，他一直看着，直至他开始怀疑那红点不过是视网膜的错觉。  
“我一定会走到那里。”亚当在心中默默地说。  
西蒙叫了史蒂夫的名字，现在只剩最后一个名额。  
亚当抬起头，正巧看到汀诺向着他微笑：“亚当，请为我走上前来，恭喜你进入决赛！”  
落选的选手都被带离房间，整个房间只剩下史蒂夫，斯科特，以及亚当自己三名决赛选手。亚当以为节目组想要为他们录一个庆祝的花絮，却看见顶级职业厨师比赛场地的双开门突然打开，两个男人走了进来。  
他听见了脚步声，也许他听见的是自己的心跳声。  
领头那个男人看起来是四五十岁的样子，头发花白，留着一脸络腮胡子，眼角因为微笑布满温柔的皱纹，看起来非常和善。他穿着白色的厨师服，左胸处绣着一个像是埃菲尔铁塔一样设计的大写A字，旁边是他的名字：马库斯。他身后跟着一个矮小的男人，他看起来三十出头，戴着玳瑁镜框老式眼镜，眉毛眼睛都生得颇为纤细。他穿着一模一样的厨师服，名字绣的是格雷。  
“我是马库斯，我旁边这位是格雷。”马库斯朝着西蒙和汀诺打了招呼之后，面对他们说。亚当抿着嘴，竭力让自己嘴唇保持在闭合状态，他怕自己嘴张得太大，心脏跳了出来捡不回去。那是Alimentum的主厨和大厨。鸿睿实践了他的承诺。  
“哦老天。”并不只有亚当一个人认出来这两个人。斯科特惊叹出声，而史蒂夫捂住了嘴。  
马库斯微笑着：“看来大家都认出我们来了。我们来的目的也很简单，你们三个人必须用我们选择的三样食材为主料做一道菜。让我们满意的那位厨师，就可以去Alimentum实习。但是不用太担心，即使我们不满意，你们也会被安排到其他的三星餐厅。这场加时赛绝不会影响你们最终的成绩，也不会被播出来，诸位尽可放心。当然，如果无意去Alimentum实习，现在就可以离开。”  
三个人都站在原地，谁也没有离开的打算。  
“很好。”那个矮小的厨师格雷开口了，他的声音阴柔尖锐，这让他的话语带着一种天然的嘲讽意味：“那么请各位回到各自灶台前。我来决定食材。”  
格雷在他们的灶台面前走了一圈，把他们之前的食材都打量了一遍。格雷看得很仔细，他从斯科特的食材里面挑出了那瓶法国红酒，又从亚当桌子上面拿出了多宝鱼，亚当不知道自己是不是应该松一口气，毕竟格雷取的主料来自自己，红酒和白鱼虽然不常见，但是亚当已经想好了搭配。三双眼睛同时盯着格雷的手，看他要从史蒂夫的桌子上拿什么。格雷的手指在牛柳和草莓之间徘徊，三个人的心被他的动作拉扯着。格雷的手指放了下去，提起来的时候，掂着一根带着骨髓的对半剖开的牛骨。  
什么？骨髓？三个人都瞪着格雷。格雷拿着干净的白毛巾擦干手指，漫不经心地说：“好啦，你们都看到了，三样主料就是，多宝鱼，牛骨髓，以及红酒。”  
亚当瞪着史蒂夫，像是在问，你今天为什么要用牛骨髓？牛骨髓和鱼是闻所未闻的搭配。牛骨髓味道浓厚风格粗犷，多宝鱼肉质鲜嫩甜美是高级食材，两者不论是性质上还是口味完全相反。而史蒂夫也瞪着亚当，像是在质问，你主菜为什么挑了多宝鱼？如果没有多宝鱼的话，牛骨髓和红酒简直就是绝配。斯科特看着两个人一脸悲愤，他们两个人贡献了主料，可从斯科特这里被挑出的是酱汁，斯科特可没在像其他两人一样在鱼和骨髓上下过功夫。  
走到这里的三个人都是很有天分或者经验丰富的厨师，他们知道他们面对的是什么。红酒配骨髓固然是绝配，但牛骨髓不能单独成菜。红酒和鱼虽然不是太常见的搭配，但是还是可以一试。但当这三个食材搅和到一起，简直就是灾难。任何有自尊的厨师都不会疯狂到挑战这三者的搭配。  
就连马库斯看到格雷挑出来的三样主料之后，也都伸手挡住了嘴，显然也知道格雷这是刻意为难选手。  
“有问题吗？”格雷看着三个人笑的甜蜜，问完之后用下巴示意大门方向，把他的意思表达的明白无误：“就算我们接受实习生，也不是什么人都可以进入Alimentum的。如果有人要进我们店，那人就必须经历进我们店里都必须经历的考试。”说完格雷看了一眼在旁边默不作声的汀诺。汀诺耸耸肩，白了格雷一眼说：“是啊，我就是唯一一个没经过这个考试的人，哦，那是因为严格意义上讲我不是Alimentum的厨师，对吧？”  
汀诺不再理会格雷，他鼓励三位参赛者：“这场比赛不会影响你们的成绩，尽力就可以。你们有20分钟设计食谱，10分钟领取其他常规材料，90分钟烹饪时间。还有问题吗？”  
三个人都点头，表示明白。亚当并没有像其他两个人一样先设计食谱，他拿到牛骨之后，烧了一锅温热的盐水，并将剖好的牛骨髓浸泡在温水里。做完了这些后，他拿起纸笔，仔细思考接下来的步骤。  
红酒只能拿来做法式红酒酱汁（Marchand de Vin sauce）。骨髓味道重，只能拿来做点缀，那么鱼肉就成了主料。这么看起来，这道菜缺碳水化合物来整合所有的味道。薯条太硬，米饭太散，要口感柔软的碳水化合物，这才不会和鱼肉柔嫩的质地相冲突。土豆泥太常见。亚当想到了根芹。根芹带着微弱的芹菜清香，做成泥后既可以冲淡红酒和骨髓，却不会和鱼肉柔嫩的质地冲突。而洋根芹本身的奶油和果仁的气息也可以成为连接鱼肉和骨髓的桥梁。  
亚当打算用鱼骨熬酱汁，他又从一个落选者的桌子上翻出来一些剩下的鸡腿骨。亚当把鸡骨和鱼骨在锅中煎焦以后加入红酒一直到把一瓶红酒浓缩成糖浆的质地，又继续加入红酒再次浓缩成糖浆，最后加入鸡汤。所有汤汁过滤后再次浓缩成酱汁。他起了一个新锅，用剩下的红酒做了另外一锅糖浆一样浓稠的红酒酱汁。  
时间到，格雷让站在亚当前面的斯科特把盘子端上去。格雷尖细的声音让人不安：“这菜看起来真让人伤心，骨髓腥得…恶…”接着是什么东西被吐在桶里的噪音。亚当低着头看着脚尖，黑色的帆布鞋，白色鞋带上面有好几滴红酒，血一样红。格雷和西蒙说了什么他完全没有听进去。他在脑中反复地过着烹饪流程，想着有哪里可能出错。鱼肉煎得刚刚好，刀叉一碰就会脱落，他也没有加过多的盐损害风味。  
“亚当。”他听见了自己的名字。  
亚当迅速抬起头，他看见斯科特满脸通红，史蒂夫正皱着眉。“就这样吧。”亚当用力闭了闭眼，在裤子上擦干手心的汗渍，他紧紧捏着盘子，就像是捏着一张极为宝贵的门票，每一步脚步在他听来都响亮得让人觉得惶恐。  
亚当低着头不敢去看马库斯和格雷，他将盘子放在评审台上缩回了手。“嗯哼。”汀诺和马库斯都发出了小声的赞叹。  
亚当选了白色的盘子，多宝鱼煎的金黄，切成丁的骨髓饰以面包丁，芹菜叶，细香葱放置在多宝鱼上面。红黑两色线状酱汁从盘子中心以螺旋形态向外发散。乳白色的根芹泥团成圆子堆放在一边。一滴红到发黑的圆形酱汁落在鱼肉旁边，像是一滴水，又像是湮灭的红灯。  
黑，白，红，绿。撞色极为大胆，造型上有圆有线有方，侧看也有高度。  
“我觉得这是你迄今为止最漂亮的摆盘，亚当。”西蒙微笑着看向亚当：“这美的像是一幅画作。有什么来由吗？”  
亚当摇摇头，他本来以为自己是突发奇想的摆盘设计，现在再看，却让他想到了黑暗里的红灯，白色的车身。  
格雷和马库斯拿起刀叉试了一口。  
格雷吃的很慢，下颌慢慢地咀嚼，显然是在仔细品味。他吃完第一口，又换了另外一种酱汁搭配，往嘴里送入第二口。汀诺和西蒙拿起刀叉，也加入品尝的行列。  
“这很好吃啊。没有人说话，我就先开始了。”汀诺嚼着鱼肉说：“鱼肉火候刚好，骨髓红酒是天作之合，关键是和鱼肉在一起还不违和。而根芹里面的芥末让整道菜都多了些趣味。”  
“不要用你那业余见解侮辱专业厨师，汀诺。”格雷用眼角余光看了一眼汀诺，慢悠悠地开口：“你用盐水反复漂洗了骨髓，烹煮之后又把骨髓冷藏，减淡了骨髓本身的风味，再和柠檬皮，面包拌在一起，是沙拉的做法。这样处理过的骨髓配鱼肉和酱汁刚刚好，不会太过于浓烈。骨髓软糯的口感和也和鱼肉质感吻合。”  
“在我看来这很明显了。”格雷说完看向马库斯，马库斯也点了点头。  
亚当不知道马库斯点头是什么意思。他的心被这一个动作提到了顶点。格雷薄薄的嘴唇徒然裂开，眼神和语气没有流露丝毫笑意：“你跟我们走。”  
“什么？”  
格雷仰头上下打量亚当，看着他围裙上的名字直皱眉：“抬起头来，你多少岁了？有20吗？”亚当愣愣地点头之后，格雷不再理会亚当，冲着汀诺招手：“快点把摄影师叫过来，你们拍完这段，我就可以走了。”  
亚当浑浑噩噩地被推上节目组的车，他已经不记得汀诺说了什么。似乎汀诺跑过来拥抱他，他和汀诺也互换了电话号码，但他看不真切。记忆一片灰白，笼着一层薄雾。他周围的场景用一种诡异的速度快进，人声成了白噪音。他感觉既困惑又隐隐约约觉得有什么事情即将发生，心中满是期待。  
街景飞逝，光线变化。车门突然打开，格雷钻进来，用力一把将仍然坐在座位上的亚当扯下车，领头走在前面。  
亚当对于即将去往何处毫不知情，但他知道他必须跟在格雷身后。摄影师扛着摄像机，从后面拍摄亚当背影走过这段路。  
一排对称的花圃越入亚当眼帘，花圃中间黑色的大门上方形金属线条在阳光下闪闪发亮。亚当快步走了几步，然后他顿足仰头：黑底白字的Alimentum悬于头顶，正如他无数次在杂志电视里看到，但从未如此接近。“天啊……上帝基督……”亚当听见了自己的声音。  
格雷穿着白色的厨师服站在前方，大门在他背后缓缓打开：“亚当，欢迎来到Alimentum。”  
格雷笑了吗？还是皱着眉头的？亚当无暇顾及，他正看着门楣上的名字。如果可以他想要亲手抚摸那一行字。他真的站到这里了吗？他走到了这又开始不确定。这是他的幻想吗？还是这一切其实还并未发生，现在真正的时间其实是半决赛前一晚上？  
这门背后，在他看不到的地方，都有谁呢？  
咚，咚，咚，亚当的心剧烈的跳了起来，他听见了细小的碎语，风吹过花圃，又或许那是门后服务生准备晚饭的动静，而那其中是否也夹杂着鸿睿低沉的声音，他又会对自己说什么呢？  
那红色的车灯在雨夜消失不见，他的视线追着车灯。暴雨骤歇，阳光灿烂，他正站在Alimentum的门前。  
亚当一动不动，像是一尊雕像，摄影师耸耸肩，拍了几个面部特写之后，就收拾了工具离开现场。工作人员都散去之后，格雷收敛笑容，凑近亚当压低声音：“我一点也不欢迎你，所以呢，只要你一出错，你就打包回家吧。”  
“所以这一切都是真的？”格雷的脸终于将亚当的意识拉回现实世界，亚当低头看着眉眼里透着讥诮的格雷，他梦里可不会有这么让人反感的人物。  
格雷没有答话，走入门中：“你到底进不进来？不进来我就关门了。”


	6. 两个亚当

Chapt 6 两个亚当  
亚当以为到了Alimentum就能看到鸿睿做菜，可事实上，Alimentum的实验厨房是在二楼。他来了三天，还没看到过鸿睿的影子。亚当一直很忙，就连汀诺，这几天也只见到过一次，还是一个匆匆剪影。  
亚当八点就到了，狂风卷着落叶在餐馆门前打了个滚，亚当帮助值早班的女侍应生搬了几筐新鲜的蔬菜水果，他的肩胛仍然隐隐作疼。格雷就在这时候走进了大门，朝亚当招手。  
“大厨，早上好。”他忐忑地站在大厨格雷面前。  
“早上好。”格雷漫不经心地扫了亚当一眼，很快看向别的别处，他的眼睛在餐厅地面上扫视，检查是否有其他的地方需要格外清洁。  
“过去三天过得怎么样？”  
“我这辈子摸过的西柚和橙子都没有我过去三天剥过得多。”亚当苦笑，他和学徒站在一起剥了3天西柚。红黄宝石一样的果肉晶莹剔透，放在沙拉上会像是圣诞小彩灯一样好看——但那活极其需耐心，要用手把西柚上的每一瓣薄膜剥的干干净净。但只要损坏一粒果肉，那一瓣果肉就都会被溢出的汁水打湿前功尽弃。他真应该数数剥了多少，以后给人讲故事的时候也好具体描述。  
“嗯哼。你剥的还不赖。每个新人至少要剥一个礼拜的柑橘。这可不是针对你。”亚当腹诽着：才不是呢，二厨说他自己可没有经历过剥西柚那一步。“你今天去鱼那边帮忙。”格雷眼睛盯着手里的签收单据，随口交代，“那是整条的鮟鱇鱼，很贵的，你知道鮟鱇鱼是什么鱼吧？”  
“是，大厨。我在日本的时候处理过鮟鱇鱼。”鮟鱇鱼肉质紧密，富有弹性。曾经被认为是穷人吃不起龙虾时的替代品，而现在可能龙虾成为了鮟鱇鱼的替代品，可见食材珍贵。  
格雷把亚当带到一个弯腰干活的厨师面前说：“亚当，今天他帮你处理鱼。”亚当莫名其妙地看着格雷。那个厨师迅速放下手中的活站直身体回答：“是，大厨！”亚当这才明白这位厨师的名字也是亚当。  
“亚当，布坎，幸会。”亚当连忙笑着伸出了手。  
那个厨师的视线从格雷身上转到亚当身上。另外那个叫做亚当的厨师，留着一头中分的暗金色短发，刘海下是一张圆圆的娃娃脸，戴着一副和格雷类似的眼镜不过是黑框的——他看起来并不比亚当年长多少。  
那个亚当这时才后知后觉地明白他答应了什么。他一愣之后伸手握住亚当手掌：“幸会，我是亚当，罗斯。”他的声音很轻，不仔细听根本就听不清楚他说了什么。  
格雷冲他们俩点点头，便匆匆走到前面检查餐厅准备进度。  
亚当挽起袖子，钢制流理台上放着一条鮟鱇鱼，刀具整整齐齐地摆放在一边。“那么，我可以帮你做什么呢？我可能没有你那么好，但是准备工作我还是能做的。你希望我怎么称呼你？亚当或者罗斯先生？”  
“不，千万别，叫我亚当就好。”同名的厨师亚当用手指一寸寸地抚摸着鱼肉，确定鱼的健康程度。  
“亚当？这个可真有点奇怪，AR？亚当R?”  
“亚当R吧。”那个厨师迅速抬头看了他一眼，局促地笑了一笑，又把视线转回到鱼上。  
即使亚当已经表明他知道如何处理鮟鱇鱼，这位叫做亚当R的厨师仍然坚持给他讲解了一遍。他拉过面前的显示屏，又给亚当看了一段处理鮟鱇鱼的视屏。视频里面把鱼块最切成10x7x4厘米的尺寸，抽真空之后放入恒温水槽。亚当对此很是感激，因为那个同名的厨师完全可以自己动手，让亚当旁观。  
亚当点点头，表示他明白了。当他切下第一刀的时候，他留意到那个厨师没有在呼吸，他侧头时，见对方紧盯着他陷入鱼肉中的刀口，脸庞也顺着他的动作偏移。亚当想要说些什么缓解凝重的气氛，最终什么也没有说。其实他对处理鱼很有自信，也很有经验，他在日本处理过的鱼肉让他指甲里面好一阵子都带着腥气。  
亚当在厨师的注视之下，有条不紊地将鱼柳完整地取下，再切成显示屏里要求的尺寸。整个过程不需要任何提示指点。当亚当将处理好的鱼柳放在流理台上，这才听见那个厨师吐出了一口又深又长的呼吸。他直起身，看着亚当飞快地嘟囔：“那真不错。这里还有一条，你也一起处理了。我要去准备今天的员工餐。”  
在亚当眼中，鱼的身体部位链接的那根白线早已经被提前画好，他只需要运刀顺着路线游走。他按着他在日本被教导的方式处理鱼肉。等到那个厨师过来检查进度的时候，切成10x7x4厘米的鱼肉全部都被被装入真空袋中，所有鱼块外观大小都一模一样。然而那些真空袋旁边还放着另外一个盘子，鮟鱇鱼其他的部件也被分门别类的放好，黑色鱼皮被码得整整齐齐，红色鱼鳃也都叠放在一边，淡黄色的鱼肝像是鹅肝一样被小心洗净，看不到一根血管，旁边是白色鱼肚，黑色鱼翅。  
“哎，亚当R，你觉得怎么样？”  
同名厨师震惊得一时间说不出话来。  
亚当双手背在身后，头歪向一边，笑容满面地看着同名厨师，语调里满是欢欣地向同名厨师展示着他的工作成果。这让他看起来像一只正等待主人夸奖的幼犬。在这里每个人都有在某个时刻必须完成的工作量，而那绝不容易。因此每个人在低头做事，好将注意力集中在顶峰。结果就是这里每个人看起来都是一脸心事重重的样子，也很少有必要之外的交流。  
而亚当背靠着流理台站在那里，全身放松，一脸愉快的表情在这个高效紧张的厨房里便显得极为刺眼。同名厨师收回落在亚当脸上的视线，轻微地皱了皱眉。亚当见他的视线落在流理台上没及时扔掉的厨房纸，吐了吐舌头。亚当抓过厨房纸团成一团，用一个长距离投篮的姿势扔进了垃圾桶。  
亚当啪地一下拍响手掌，收回手转头再次笑着看向同名厨师：“三分球哎！”  
同名厨师因为那突如其来的声响缩了缩脖子，最后他咬着下唇说：“亚当B，你下次还是走过去扔吧。被别人踩到了容易滑到。我很惊讶你竟然做的这么快，我都没有这样的速度。不过……”同名厨师的手指戳了戳滑不溜秋的鱼皮，嫌恶地开口：“这些东西为什么会在这里？”  
亚当睁大了眼睛：“难道你只要鱼肉？”  
“本来我们就只用鱼肉。所以我不明白你为什么留着这些东西。”  
“因为，这些很好吃啊！”亚当指着鱼肝：“鱼肝可以包在鱼肚里面煮，鱼肝的口感和香气和鹅肝很像，用一点点酱油和柑橘调味就很好。鱼皮很有韧性，可以煮汤也可以炸来吃。至于这个鱼鳃，我已经漂洗修剪好了，裹上面粉下油锅会很香，喝啤酒一起吃简直是天堂。”亚当突然想到了什么：“亚当R，你说今天轮到你做员工餐对吗？既然这些都是不要的，请问我可以拿这些来做小食吗？”  
同名厨师古怪地看了亚当一眼，似乎是没有想到亚当主动提出去做员工餐。因为员工餐那不过是用剩下的食材做的果腹之物，做得再好也不会有嘉奖  
他点点头：“既然你已经把这些做完了，那你可以花一个小时去准备。大家都很忙，别做太麻烦的东西。”

员工餐只有短暂的30分钟，并且是在即将开门的一个小时前提供，因此大部分人都没有多少心思吃东西，部分进度没赶上的厨师们需要在开门之前把计划的准备工作做完。因此中饭永远都像是一场短而迅速的战斗。  
没有人碰亚当的炸鱼鳃和煮鱼肝。大部分人一听见是鱼的内脏就礼貌地表示看起来很不错，但他们已经吃饱了，下次绝对要试试看。  
而等到12点之后，客人们陆续来临，所有的人都忙得团团转，一份又一份的订单被侍应生递进厨房，当格雷报出菜名时，就有相应厨师的回应。和那边火热朝天的气氛不同，亚当正和学徒们一起收拾清洗员工餐的餐具。大部分食物都已经被吃干净。桌子的一头放着长长的黑色碟子，里面摆着炸成金黄色的鱼鳃。旁边是橘红色的鱼肝片，被摆在深蓝色的碗里，上面点缀着绿色的小香葱。  
“啊……”亚当垂着头叹了口气，一手撑着长桌一手搓着头发，看着一满盘的食物。他想要找个地方出去跑两圈好平复一下他沮丧的心情。可他没有时间去换衣服换鞋子，再说了这也不是午休时间。于是亚当认命地拿起黑色长碟，抓起一块鱼鳃，愤愤不平地咬了一口，一边嘟囔着“这明明就很好吃啊……”一边走向垃圾桶。他捧着那盘鱼鳃，还在纠结要不要倒下去，也许他可以拿回家晚上和卡拉一起吃。顺带一提，他是绝对绝对不会扔掉那些鱼肝的。他在日本的学艺的大师傅要知道他敢那么做，绝对会把他撵出餐馆。  
“这是什么？”亚当听见一个好奇的声音。  
他回头看见汀诺正站在他身后，这还是他第一次见到汀诺穿着白色围裙。汀诺黑色卷发上有一点点没拍去的面粉，看起来疲倦而憔悴。  
亚当立刻换上他最好看的微笑向前递出盘子：“是鮟鱇鱼的鱼鳃，汀诺。很好吃的，我裹了面粉炸，是天妇罗的做法。你要试试看吗？”  
“我现在饿得能吃下任何东西。”汀诺毫不犹豫地用手拿起了一个，往嘴里塞，三五口就吞了下去。汀诺舔干净手指上的碎屑说：“竟然没有什么腥气，又酥又脆的。不过放的有点久了，刚出锅热着的时候想必更好吃。”  
亚当突然看见了雨过天晴的希望，他眉开眼笑地回答：“真的吗？你还要吗？我可以用140度的油回锅炸一次，口感会更酥脆。”  
“那就说好了，都是我的了。我拿上去给小简吃一些。”汀诺接过盘子，放在手边，他又探头扫向桌子上的食物：“还有什么东西能吃吗？我快饿死了，小简也是。”  
亚当疑惑了，他趁机问出了那个一直萦绕在他心头的问题：“刚才有好多，现在可能只有这些了。你们为什么不下来吃饭？还是你们都在上面吃？”  
“我们休息的时间很不固定，完全随着工作走。上面有很多实验品可以吃，但是我已经受够了那些试验品我不想把吃饭弄得和工作一样。”汀诺找了一张椅子坐下，拍着桌子催促：“哎哎哎，你别顾着说话，有什么可以吃的吗？”  
“我给你做一个鮟鱇鱼暖锅可以吗？用鮟鱇鱼的鱼肝，鱼鳍，鱼脸肉做的，都是些边角料。你介意我用这些剩下的鱼肝吗？没有人碰过，似乎鱼的内脏很不受欢迎，但其实都是很好吃的。”

汀诺摇头表示不介意。亚当就把一块鱼肝放在锅里捣碎，炒香。鱼肝饱含鱼油，一下锅遇热就散发出浓郁的香气。整个厨房的人都闻到了这阵不同寻常的香气。那些学徒们看见亚当起锅做菜有些不知所措，现在他们可没法清洁用具。亚当已经和他们有了一起剥西柚的情谊，笑着说：“你们先去忙吧。别担心，我会清洗干净的。”  
这时主厨马库斯闻着香味走了过来，看见是亚当用边角料给汀诺开小灶。他探头看了看亚当在做什么，什么也没有说的离开了。  
见马库斯也没有说什么，那些学徒们也都陆续离开。  
亚当知道汀诺味重，等鱼油炼出来后，又加了些红葱头一起炒香。他们没有日式高汤，亚当就拿了些蔬菜汤做底，汀诺又花言巧语地向调酒师顺了一杯清酒，又从楼上的实验厨房翻出了柴鱼片，味增酱。  
亚当倒是没有想到楼上竟然连这些都有。“你知道吗？你们厨房只用蘑菇头上菜，那些根部都弃置不用，拿来熬汤很不错。”亚当将蘑菇梗和胡萝卜切成薄片，扔进汤锅。  
他怕汀诺等的不耐烦。在等汤头熬好的时候，亚当又把之前弃置不用的鱼皮烫熟，冰水里漂洗冷却。最后切成细长条，拌以番茄，红椒，莫萨里拉芝士切成块，点了点酱油和橄榄油，递给汀诺：“试试看日式的卡布里沙拉。”  
小简这时候也走了下来。她看到白色的沙拉碗里装着红白黑三种颜色，也舀了一勺送入口中。鱼皮柔韧爽脆，他们熟悉的卡布里沙拉没有罗勒的香气已经不像卡布里沙拉了。但这是一种完全不同的沙拉，酱油的酱香取代了植物的清香，一点点的咸衬托出奶制品天然的甜味，味道完全均衡。  
“这真好吃。”小简又舀了一勺。  
这时候回锅鱼鳃也炸好，小简帮忙把鱼鳃从油锅里面捞出来，搁置在吸油纸上。她和汀诺一起站在员工餐桌旁边，对即将出锅的暖锅充满期待。  
“你们吃过暖锅吗？”亚当头也不回地问。  
两个人都表示摇头。  
小简开口问：“亚当，你去过日本？”  
“是呀，我在日本工作过一两年，京都，东京，北海道，我还在乡村温泉酒店工作过——一个叫做奈良井宿的地方。”  
两个人都表示没有听说过后者。小简有些好奇问：“那是什么样的一个地方呢？”  
“一个很小的与世隔离的村庄，在一条叫做中山道的古栈道上。奇怪的是我在那里接待过徒步的外国人反而比亚洲人要多。小村庄很安静，白天有些游客——日本人和外国人都有。入夜了后，走在街上就只能听见流水和风的声音，当然，还有蛙叫和蝉鸣。”亚当滤过汤头杂质后，顺手拿过放在一边的白色奶油往汤里倒。  
“等一下！”汀诺见了这才大叫，但是他晚了一步，奶油已经染白了汤头。  
“怎么了？”  
亚当停下手里的活，回头疑惑地看着汀诺。他提起手腕，审视奶油上的过期日期，还有一个礼拜呢。  
“没什么，没什么。”汀诺摇摇手：“我就是觉得日本人不会放奶油。”  
“也不是这么说，北海道那边的石狩锅会添加当地出产的奶酪，让汤变得更厚重甜美。鮟鱇鱼暖锅一般的确不加，但我觉得如果不加奶油的话，你会觉得味道偏淡。”  
汀诺挥着手，一脸恨不得把自己掐死的表情：“不用管我，按你想的做。”  
亚当轻轻放下奶油，眼睛在汀诺和奶油之间来回徘徊，看起来不知如何是好。他身后的白汤在火上发出咕噜咕噜的轻响。  
小简白了汀诺一眼。她的表情并不是责备，更像是不敢相信汀诺竟然就这么说出口的那种无奈。奶油这样食材有一段小故事，但只有他们两个人知晓，也无意与亚当分享。空气中充塞着一阵突然而来的尴尬，三个人都沉默着。小简直视亚当双眼：“亚当，真的，你不用管汀诺说什么。你之前做的都很好，就按着你想法做。”  
亚当点点头，他按捺下心中的情绪，把品相完整的的鱼肝，鱼皮，鱼脸肉一一放入汤中，又煮了一会才盖上盖子端出来。  
为了不打扰亚当工作，小简和汀诺把所有的菜都端了上去。临走前汀诺用力地拍了拍亚当的肩膀，说：“我等会泡咖啡给你喝，那会是你喝到的最好的咖啡！”  
亚当对此报以一笑。他留在原地收拾着员工餐桌，现在餐桌上已经没有任何剩菜。他挠了挠额头，不太确定他的心情是是好些了还是更差了。

*  
*  
*  
关于鮟鱇鱼，鮟鱇鱼肝叫做鮟肝Ankimo，是很好的食材。新鲜的直接上火煎烤，或者是蒸熟。据说味道很鲜美，但遗憾的是在欧洲国家除了日本店都没有人吃……  
鮟鱇鱼暖锅当然是要有鮟鱇鱼肉的，亚当那个就真的是边角料做的，所以没有鱼肉。  
亚当姓Buchan，来自苏格兰。这个姓氏的家族纹章是太阳与向日葵，这也是我选了这个姓氏的原因。


	7. 后厨

Chapt 7 后厨  
“嗷嗷嗷，卡拉，你轻点。”  
亚当裸着上身趴在床上好让卡拉正给他换拉伤膏药。卡拉一脚踩在地上，一脚用膝盖抵着亚当的腰窝，挥手刷地撕下膏药贴后高高扬起，像是提着战利品。亚当背上传来一阵火辣辣的疼，他侧头畏惧地看着卡拉的右手，仿佛卡拉手上拎着的不是膏药，而是他自己的一块皮肤。  
卡拉揉搓着亚当背部那块发红的皮肤，冰冷的指尖拨动肩胛上的肌肉。她不由得皱着眉，在亚当看不到的地方把自己的嘴唇咬出了齿痕：“亚当，你今晚还要热敷。洗澡的时候用热水再好好冲一下。”  
亚当闷声点头，爬起来迅速冲进浴室沐浴。他出来的时候看见卡拉仍然穿着睡裙，盘腿坐在他的单人床上闷闷不乐。卡拉抬头问：“你白天去那边，晚上回来我们这边上班，你不仅休息时间不足六个小时还在那拉伤了肌肉，这样做这值得吗？”  
“那儿挺不一样的，我还是第一次看到那样的厨房……”一提起Alimentum，亚当立刻精神一振，挥着手准备要长篇大论。卡拉伸手打断了他的话：“我知道我知道！这几天你至少每天都说一次，他们每个厨师面前都有一块电子显示屏，用来显示每个人需要做的菜对吧——不就和麦当劳一样嘛。”  
“那才不是麦当劳，卡拉！那儿要求可严格了，食材必须被切成规定的大小，烹饪时间精确到秒，成品温度精确到半度。你知道大部分鱼的最佳食用温度是42度吗？以及粉色的猪肉其实又安全又好吃，只要你……“  
“他们也一定会用量杯和本生灯了？因为我很确定化工行业会这么做。”  
“卡拉！”亚当瞪着卡拉，升高了音调，卡拉立刻龇出八颗牙齿：“怎么了？”她的手指仍然夹着膏药，在空气里一扬一扬地抖着。  
亚当不敢直接顶嘴，他晚上还需要卡拉帮他上膏药，他不想惹毛一个掌握着自己生杀大权的人，亚当摸了摸隐隐作痛的肩胛，小声地问：“你对Alimentum有什么意见吗？还是不喜欢鸿睿？”  
“我当然不喜欢他！”卡拉倏地一下，一脚踩在地上站起身，“他当众羞辱了你！”  
“可他后来为误判补偿我了，他……”  
卡拉打断亚当高声说：“他还把你当苦力用。你在那至今还没正经做过菜，你忘了你自己是个厨师，不是个学徒。你可是小猪餐厅的副主厨！”  
“小猪餐厅可不是全球50最佳食府之一，也没有三星米其林……”  
“我的重点是，你在干什么？就算你在世界排名第一的食府里工作过，只要你没做菜给客人吃，你就在浪费时间——因为那无法放到你的履历里面去。你早上在那边上班，晚上回来开店，一个人做两份全职。你究竟是为了什么？”  
“这个……”亚当语塞，他从从没想过这个问题。他不知道另外两个决赛选手会不会在餐馆实习八个小时，但他在Alimentum只是因为他喜欢那里，如果不是因为他必须谋生的话，他甚至很乐意在哪里做完晚市。  
亚当用力地擦着头发，一头棕发被他搅得乱七八糟，他匆匆地说：“做员工餐其实没有你想的那么差，大家蛮喜欢我做的菜，很愿意回答我的问题——我问了不少问题，真的，超级多问题——我真感谢没有人厌烦我。你也许会觉得Alimentum的内部操作非常工业化，但是我在旁观的时候看懂了不少门道。”  
卡拉还想再插话，亚当终于有理由打断她了：”卡拉，我要出门了！你也该去店里准备午市了！”  
亚当站在镜子面前，拿起梳子扒拉几下把翘起来的头发压回原地。头发顺服了后，他又躬身翻开背包，检查里面的发蜡——等会他还要戴头盔，那之后他需要用发蜡把头发给纠正过来。  
“你是去做饭的，亚当，不是去拍照。”卡拉忍不住嘟囔，亚当回头来瞪了她一眼，卡拉耸耸肩走出亚当的房间。  
**  
亚当像往常一样八点到达，他停放好摩托车，和路上见到的每一个人笑着道早安。早班女服务生们和学徒是最早到的。亚当进来的时候，女服务生们正半蹲在地上手持蒸汽熨斗烫桌布，这时蔬菜水果的供货商们以及花匠们刚将当日货物送到后门，亚当帮着学徒们卸货，送入仓库中。  
领班西尔维娅站在库房里比对着订单，清点货物。亚当正要尾随学徒离开库房的时候，西尔维娅指着一箱水果：“亚当，你能帮我把那个往上搬一格吗？”亚当移开一筐西柚，货架后露出一个四四方方的盒子半镶嵌在墙上——看起来像是一个密码箱，但是为什么库房会有密码箱呢？而且这个密码箱会发出翁鸣，看起来像是一个冰箱。  
西尔维娅留意到亚当的视线，主动为亚当解释说：“那是装松露的冰箱啦。现在的时令食材是松露，所以菜单上有白松露。意大利当日的松露要下午才送达，所以你之前可能没看到。”  
亚当点点头，瞬间理解。松露是世界上最为昂贵的蘑菇，而白松露是最稀有的松露，每磅花费几千美元，是极为尊贵的食材。所以装在密码箱里面也很正常。  
“你想看看吗？”西尔维娅懒洋洋地问。  
西尔维娅是意大利人，棕发棕眼，一头笔直光亮的头发被盘在脑后，只用一根碎钻发夹点缀。她穿着绣有Alimentum标志的白色衬衫，敞着两粒扣子。现在库房只有他们两个，她背对着门，偏头时颈间闪烁着细碎的金光。一条纤细的链子从她颈窝中蜿蜒向下，隐没在珍珠贝母的扣子里。  
亚当愣了一愣，他迅速回答：“谢谢，不用了。”  
西尔维娅凑近一步，仰头看向亚当。她抱着手肘，艳红的指甲轻搭在她的珍珠粉色的嘴唇。饱满的嘴唇像风里招展的花瓣一样缓慢舒展：“你确定吗？”  
亚当很肯定西尔维娅的问题和那边的松露没有半分关系。两个人嘴唇的距离不到40厘米，靠的这么近，亚当能闻到她化妆品又或者是洗发露的味道——细微的栀子花香。亚当后退一步拉开距离，答道：“我很确定，西尔维娅。看了不该看的东西，格雷绝对会把我赶出去，你知道他本身就不太喜欢我。”  
“哼。”西尔维娅撅起嘴，抱着手肘说：“啊，又多了一个让我讨厌格雷的理由——装模做样的小子。我可不能让你为此记恨我对吧？”  
你能理解真是太好啦！亚当点点头，感激地看着西尔维娅。  
“好吧，你比赛还有多久才结束？结束之后我们可以出去吃晚饭？”  
亚当想了想，“大概还有一个多月？圣诞节播出决赛。抱歉，西尔维娅我现在没法答应你。我现在根本没法想比赛结束了以后干什么。”但他不介意和西尔维娅一起出去，她很漂亮，也很聪明，对酒非常有品味，亚当一开始以为她还兼职做品酒师。  
西尔维娅没有纠结，她侧身让出一条通道让亚当离开：“既然没人能在这段时间把你约出去，那我也不介意等到结束。”  
亚当低头从她身边走过的时候，西尔维娅飞快地伸手在亚当下巴上摸了一把。亚当没有被吓到，他无奈地看着窃笑的女领班，却见西尔维娅叹了一口气，说：“我本来以为你会脸红的，这可和我想的有点不一样……”  
亚当想他应该说些什么吗？可绞尽脑汁他也没想明白应该说什么，于是他道别后离开了库房。  
亚当匆匆走到洗手间，用水洗了一把脸好重新集中精神。等到他走到鱼的处理地时，他面前的显示屏已经为他展示了今早需要处理的鱼的种类和数量，以及相应的处理方式。鮟鱇鱼的处理方式已经不再是同名厨师亚当当初给他展示的那种方式了。  
欧洲厨师处理鮟鱇鱼偏好平放分解鱼肉，但是日本厨师更习惯吊切：日本厨师会把鮟鱇鱼吊起来，用双手抓住鱼皮向下撕扯分离。熟练的日本厨师能在十几分钟内处理完毕。当亚当第一天的成品得到了所有人的肯定之后，他第二天就采取了吊切的方式处理鮟鱇鱼。  
另外那个厨师亚当看到的时候非常震惊，格雷立刻叫来了汀诺。那是亚当第一次了解汀诺在Alimentum的实际工作。汀诺扛着摄影器材和三脚架冲到了处理间。汀诺设置好不同的摄像机，从不同的角度，让亚当在不同大小的鮟鱇鱼身上，一遍又一遍展示他的手法。最后汀诺将录像整理成为教材好让每一个人都能从显示屏上学习亚当切割的方法。  
“所以你就是那个制定标准流程的人？”亚当问。汀诺冲着他点点头，得意地挑挑眉：“我会做的可不止这个，哥们。你会崇拜我的。”  
这个厨房有太多和传统厨房不一样的地方。卡拉并没有说错，亚当能在这个厨房看到工厂的影子。但是为什么Alimentum选择了这么严格而精细的操作流程呢？仅仅是为了效率吗？看得越多亚当心中就生出更多的疑问。  
他们的效率也的确惊人，一旦主厨马库斯决定在Alimentum使用吊切的方法，汀诺在半天之内就让人给亚当安装了一个更为牢固的吊钩，专门吊鮟鱇鱼。  
现在同名厨师亚当已经把鮟鱇鱼吊了起来，亚当到的比他晚，这让亚当有些愧疚：“不好意思，让你久等了。”  
同名厨师点点头，表示打过了招呼。同名厨师站在一边，咬着下唇盯着鱼，仿佛那是一头怪兽而不是他已经处理了很多年的鮟鱇鱼。他拿着刀，正在鮟鱇鱼反复比划，寻找第一个切入口——第一刀下刀的位置就已经和原来不同了。他无法确定，他转眼看着亚当正在一边也看着他。同名厨师亚当想起鱼肉被切坏的可能，又想起格雷皱起的眉头，那让他胃里沉甸甸地疼——他怎么能做的毫不费力呢？同名厨师犹豫了一会，最终发问：“亚当B，这样切入口对吗？”  
亚当走上前看了看，他握着同名厨师的手腕往上移动了几厘米，说：“现在试试看。”  
对方点点头，额头因为先前的紧张渗出了一点汗。他鼓起勇气，用力切下。  
亚当低声鼓励：“放松点，你做得很好……”  
“早安亚当！”有人突然唤了亚当的名字，同名厨师亚当的厨刀骤然一顿，扭头看去。一个金色卷发的女孩子正站在那里。她脸型圆润，笑起来时脸颊上有甜美的酒窝。那是他们这里的甜品师米歇尔，她做出来的甜品就和她本人一样甜美。  
“真不好意思，亚当罗斯，打扰你了，我找亚当布坎——旁边那个。”她笑着，看起来为打扰他们有些不安。米歇尔朝着亚当挥挥手，笑着问：“哎，布坎，我能占用你一点时间吗？”  
亚当看了一眼呆立错愕站在一边的同名厨师，摸了摸头走了过去。米歇尔把手中纸盒放在干净的流理台上说：“亚当，我昨天回家做了一些糕点，我想你帮我试试看味道怎么样。”  
哦哦哦哦哦，又是这个。亚当心里的小人儿简直就要抱头大叫了。这是那个该死的节目惹的祸，他就应该撒谎说他已经有对象了。他当时实在是兴奋过度才说了那些不知分寸的话，引来了这些事。如果是在以前，他会深感荣幸，然后应邀和不同的女孩约会。但现在，站在Alimentum，生出和她们出去的想法都让他惶恐！  
他不能和她们出去，至少不是当他在这里工作的时候。  
在米歇尔充满期待的笑容下，亚当飞快地洗干净手指然后打开了那个纸盒。蛋糕与盒子之间塞满了玻璃纸，好将蛋糕固定在中间——那是一枚四四方方的歌剧院蛋糕，深浅不一的巧克力和蛋糕一层叠着一层。亚当一时没控制住数了数，一共有十层，而一般歌剧院蛋糕只有六层！最难得是蛋糕层次分明，边角平整，这是可以去拿奖的完美作品。  
“窝的天啊……”亚当喃喃地说，“这太惊人了！”  
另外那个亚当匆匆放下刀，洗干净手，把空间留给他们两个人。米歇尔因为亚当的赞美脸颊飞起潮红，有些许的不自在。但是她仍然镇定地站在那里，并拿出手机抬头询问：“亚当你有社交网络账号吗？像是whats app之类的？或者我给你我的电话号码，你吃了以后好给我些意见。”  
给她意见？亚当在心里说，她可是Alimentum的甜品师。看这外观，米歇尔的技术远胜于他。亚当很确定，就算是米歇尔做坏的蛋糕都比任何亚当吃过的蛋糕要美味。  
可她看着亚当的样子如此真诚，就像是亚当的意见对她至关重要一般。亚当此刻除了拿出手机之外别无选择。  
**  
冬天太阳升起的晚，一直到九点才会有阳光射入这个小阳台。鸿睿披着一件黑大衣靠在阳台的沙发上。他的膝盖上摊着一本古罗马人维特鲁威的《建筑十书》，手里拿着一杯咖啡。  
汀诺和小简还没到，鸿睿打算再晒一会太阳。早晨的空气有点冷，昨夜也许下了雨，空气中浮动着潮湿的水汽，冰凉冷冽的触感让他昏沉的头脑一点点清醒。  
阳台下面就是Alimentum的花园。阳台铺着木质地板，边缘种满了高矮不一的秋牡丹，如果有人站在花园里往上看，他们只能看到木头和秋牡丹构成的花墙。但鸿睿能从木头地板的缝隙中看到花园。  
鸿睿听见推拉门闭合的声音，有人走进了花园里。  
“格雷，你能把亚当从我这移到别处去吗？”  
鸿睿把手中咖啡放回桌上，探头看过去。他看见格雷和另外一个年轻人正站在花园角落。鸿睿认出了那个人，他就是上次在实验厨房里做了一道芒果大虾，然后被鸿睿批评味道理解有误的那个年轻厨师。  
格雷皱着眉毛，似乎不能理解那个年轻人的动机，他因为被从手头上的活里拉出来而有些不耐烦：“这是怎么了，亚当R？那个亚当他很有经验，他刚来不久就帮我们改进了切割鮟鱇鱼的方法。现在他可以教你，这不是很有用吗？”  
“连你也开始叫我亚当R了。”那个同名的年轻人嘀咕着。这让格雷更加困惑，但是毕竟这是格雷自己的学生，格雷对他远比对别人更有耐心。格雷意识到这里出了问题，他深深呼吸一口，放缓了声调说：“你这是怎么了，亚当？”  
“他很让我分心，格雷。”格雷低头死死地盯着地板，就像是要看出一个洞来。“刚才米歇尔过来给他送了一些糕点，说是昨天下班后做的。”  
“米歇尔？那个糕点师？”格雷顿时明白发生了什么事情。他们下班一般都接近半夜，到家已是又疲倦又困——有的人连晚饭都是随便对付的，怎么会有心思给普通同事做糕点呢？格雷是知道这个亚当对米歇尔的心思的——格雷好几次都瞧见自己的学生偷偷地看着米歇尔发呆。但是亚当在米歇尔面前又太过腼腆所以至今毫无进展。在餐馆里，大家乐于看到工作伙伴擦出火花。因为厨师们工作时间长，又和普通人休息时间不一样，所以很难发展出稳定的感情。一份同进同出的感情，绝对值得大伙羡慕。  
亚当嗯了一声，接着说：“事实上他一直都很吵，总是问这问那的，很影响我的工作进度。不是只有我受到影响，他一有空就去和其他人聊天，并和女服务生眉来眼去的，领班西尔维娅快被他迷的神魂颠倒了。你可能没注意，因为他在你面前总是老老实实的，做出一副认真工作的样子。”  
“而且，而且……”亚当咽了咽口水，继续说：“吊切真的能够提高我们的效率吗？由他来做的确是很快，但是除了他没有人会这种技巧，这更像是一种哗众取宠的手段。我现在要花比原来更长的时间才能分割同样体积的鱼肉。我不觉得这是一种改进。”  
格雷没有立即接话。他不在意那个亚当，格雷能看出那个亚当是一个很有经验的年轻人。他的本意是希望自己得学生能够充分利用这个机会，近距离的学习。等到他学会了，那个亚当对他而言也就失去了利用价值。但很显然，他的安排起了反效果。  
“听着，亚当，你和他不一样。”格雷最终说：“你专注的事情可重要得多。我知道他在干什么，他在取悦厨房里的人好向他们学习。但你不同，你有我教你，我知道的可比他们知道的要多得多。你现在的责任是为客人做出完美的菜品。相信我，食客的意见才是唯一重要的。除了上菜外，你最重要的任务就是设计实验之夜要做的菜。你如果得到了鸿睿的认可那比谁的认可都强。你想好要做什么了吗？”  
鸿睿顿时丧失了兴趣。他站起身，拿起桌上已经冷掉的咖啡杯，朝室内走去。


	8. 打烊餐厅

Chapt 8 打烊餐厅  
亚当清洁整理好定点的厨房后，他脱下白色厨师服，一手伸进裤袋时扑了个空。他摸遍全身的口袋也没找到他的手机。  
“你怎么了？”卡拉看着他发问。  
亚当又去翻背包，边找边含混地回答：“我找不到手机了。”  
他最后一次用手机是什么时候呢？今天是周日。周末一直都是最忙的时候。Alimentum午市时有一家公司在这里举办圣诞午宴。包间里所有的客人都点了羊肉，处理羊肉的厨师西蒙根本无法在同一时间准备好20道羊肉。格雷不得不让亚当去帮忙准备食材。  
亚当迅速加工好食材，西蒙接过食材后放入锅里煎烤。西蒙又指点着亚当装盘，好让两人能同时进行。亚当一开始有点过于谨慎，后来摆盘的速度就不比西蒙慢多少。亚当腾出手来还不忘用白布搽干净西蒙盘子上飞溅的酱汁。他和西蒙一起把碟子放到出菜口，等着大厨做最后的检查。格雷看了没挑出毛病——他们的成品外观看起来一模一样，格雷挥挥手，示意服务生上菜。  
亚当松了一口气。  
侍应生们排着队走进来，把一盘又一盘的羊肉端了出去。目送最后一盘羊肉离开厨房，亚当再也站不稳，靠着墙壁滑落跌坐在地上。他额头因为汗水又湿又痒，他提手擦干净头上的汗，才发现肩胛连着手腕上的肌肉已经因为长期而紧绷的动作已经是又胀又痛。亚当反手向肩胛摸去，感觉哪里的肌肉隐隐发热，似乎是更严重了。  
但这是他最接近在Alimentum上菜的一刻，这些伤痛完全值回票价。  
“干得好，亚当。”西蒙伸出手掌，亚当笑着拍上去，顺势被拉着重新站起来，并拥抱对方：“我太想念上菜的感觉了，西蒙，谢谢你给我这个机会。”  
可他没有时间休息，亚当匆匆脱下围裙，又赶回了定点小店准备晚市。他这一天都没有机会查看手机。噢，不对，他今天是看了手机的，因为他按着甜品师的要求给她打了个电话。  
亚当极力回想，他似乎是把手机放在流理台上，然后就去处理鱼肉。  
“要命，我把手机给落在Alimentum。”亚当没从包里找到手机，他看了一眼时间，现在是十一点三十分。也许Alimentum还没有关门。这时路上没有什么车，运气好些的话，他也许可以在午夜之前赶到。  
“这么晚了，你不能明天去拿吗？”  
亚当一脚踩入摩托车的专用防风服，又迅速套上摩托车的夹克和头盔，快步朝门外走去，“他们周一关店休息，卡拉你坐地铁回去吧。我去碰碰运气，说不定还没关门呢。”  
亚当今天运气真是非常好，他刚捏下刹车的时候，厨师西蒙正要准备关店。西蒙是一个很和蔼很好说话的苏格兰人，也许是他看亚当的姓氏同样来自苏格兰，又也许是亚当做的员工餐非常合他胃口，因此他一直对亚当很友好。而今天他们有了一天共同战斗的情分，这让他们关系更加接近。  
亚当仍然骑在车上，但他取下头盔，露出脸好让西蒙看清：“嗨，西蒙！”  
“晚上好，亚当，你是落了什么东西吗？”西蒙撑着卷帘门问。  
亚当点点头：“嗨，西蒙，那个，我把手机落在这了，我可以进去看看吗？”  
西蒙不带犹豫地把钥匙塞到亚当手上，说：“你自己也有店对吧，你知道怎么关店门。亚当，我赶着去搭末班车，你拿了东西以后就帮我把门给锁了。早班服务生有钥匙，周二给我就行。”  
亚当刚想说他可以送西蒙一程，西蒙摆摆手，已经小跑着离开了。  
“谢谢啦，以及晚安，西蒙！”亚当提高了声音，也不知道西蒙听见了没有。他不慌不忙停好摩托车，并把头盔挂在把手，朝只亮着夜灯的餐馆走去。  
亚当就着夜灯，朝鱼的处理间走去。流理台上面干干净净，上面的东西一览无遗，刀架旁边放着一部手机。“真在这里，太好了。”亚当快步走过去，拿起来一看，果然是他的手机。亚当解开屏幕锁定之后，蹦出一条来自卡拉的短信：“拿到了吗？”  
亚当低着头输入短信：“拿到了，我这就回来。”  
亚当花了些时间又检查了一遍门窗，确定所有的门窗都锁住了之后——除了楼上那道门他没去看，他朝后门走去。就在他经过库房的时候，听见库房里面传来轻微的响动——像是有人在里面走动。  
这是有贼吗？可是贼怎么会盯上餐馆的库房呢？那里就只有水果蔬菜和咸肉。  
不对，那里同样还有白松露！那可是几千美金一磅的白松露！这就说得通了，亚当转身走到流理台，从上面摸了一把最长的厨师刀。握着熟悉的厨师刀让亚当心里稍感有了依靠。亚当一步一步地朝库房挪着，一边安慰自己，我可是个厨师，我擅长用刀，也许对方看着我握着刀就会跑了呢。  
他走到库房，侧耳倾听，确定里面的确是有人。听起来那人似乎正在翻找着什么。  
亚当检查身上的防风服，把每一处拉链都拉好，领子一直扣到领口，此刻他无比希望他没有脱下头盔，并把它留在摩托车上。亚当咬咬牙，一把拉开了门，库房的光冲入黑暗，亚当强忍着光线带来的刺痛，挺直背脊试图让自己看起来更高大一些。  
一个人正站在明亮的光里。他穿着黑色高领毛衣，深色牛仔裤，背对着亚当。  
那人听见门的铰链声响，转头看过来，那赫然是鸿睿的脸。  
鸿睿，他们所有人的大老板，嘴里正咬着一个青苹果，一手还保持着在货架上翻找的姿势。  
而亚当正站在门口的阴影中，手里举着一把30厘米的厨师刀，尖端正对着鸿睿。  
“你干什么？”两个人同时出声。亚当话里满是惊讶，而鸿睿语气明显不善。  
“噢噢噢噢。”亚当先意识到他正用一把尖刀对着终极大boss。亚当手指一转就调转刀锋，反手握住刀柄——速度快的让鸿睿担心他会不会割伤自己，然后亚当连刀带着手臂一起背到身后，仿佛这样就可以掩饰他刚才举刀对着鸿睿一样。  
“亚当，你还没回答我的问题？”鸿睿再次发问。  
“我我我，我……以为你是小偷，我……我刚要锁门，听见这里有响动，我以为有人偷松露，就……就过来看看。”亚当的脸瞬间红了个透，鸿睿还是第一次看到有人能单纯的因为尴尬而满脸通红。  
鸿睿挑起眉：“还带着一把刀？”  
“这个……”亚当挤出一个笑容，迅速把藏在身后的刀一把拍在货架上。  
“下次别带刀，你被那把刀刺伤的机会比你用它吓跑小偷的机会要大得多。”说完鸿睿转身看着货架，似乎在找什么。  
亚当从这句话里感觉到一丝关心，顿时感觉没那么尴尬。他问：“你在找什么吗？杜卡斯博士。我可能知道在哪里，我有帮忙整理货柜。”  
“我找些洋葱，还有香蕉。楼上没有这两样。”  
与此同时，再一次的，亚当听见鸿睿的腹部传来一声抱怨。  
鸿睿大大方方地说：“我还没吃晚饭，正想找点东西做来吃。”  
“香蕉在这里。”亚当指着靠门那边的货架说，他伸手拎了一串香蕉递给鸿睿。鸿睿三两口就吃完了苹果，又剥开一根香蕉，看起来饿的厉害。“你右手边就是平常放洋葱的位置，如果没有应该就是用完了，今天洋葱不太好，似乎遭了水。”  
鸿睿小声嘀咕了一句，亚当没有听清楚。  
“这么晚了，杜卡斯博士你怎么还在这里。奇怪了，西蒙刚才交代我关店门，他不知道你还在这里吗？”  
“我住在这里。”鸿睿指了指二楼。  
“噢。”亚当迅速点头：“那个，我能给你做点什么吃吗？”  
也许是香蕉的香气飘进了亚当的鼻子，也许是受到了鸿睿的影响，亚当的肚子突然也发出了几声咕噜，亚当的脸又红了，他突然想起来，他忙着做晚市还没来得及吃东西。他今天一天只吃了早饭，以及11点钟那顿员工餐。  
亚当手足无措地抱住肚子，竭力想制止它发出更多的噪音但那只让他的胃发出更响亮的抗议。  
鸿睿被逗笑了：“看来我不是一个人。亚当，那就做两份吧。”

亚当从冰箱里面拿出以前准备好的白皮蚕豆。这些豆子已经被提前泡好煮熟，放在冰箱里可以放上一个礼拜。亚当本打算拿来做下个礼拜员工餐里的沙拉。  
因为餐馆明天休息，所以大部分新鲜的东西都被消耗完毕。亚当清点着面前可以用的肉类：他从冷冻柜里面翻出来几个冷冻的牛心——亚当在这之前甚至不知道他们竟然有牛心，同样来自冷冻柜的鸡腿，两条来自冰箱但看起来就很瘦弱的侧腹横肌牛排（注一）——估计也是因为这个原因没人想用所以保留至今。  
“杜卡斯博士，我给你做一个鸡肉奶油面好吗？配一个菠菜培根沙拉。”亚当觉得拿牛心和侧腹横肌牛排给鸿睿吃实在是太寒碜，而鸡肉奶油面看起来还不算太差。  
鸿睿嗯了一声。他声音悬在那，像是在犹豫。但并没有犹豫多久，鸿睿就清晰地告诉亚当：“亚当，我有乳糖不耐。”  
“什么？”亚当问并不是因为没听明白，而是不敢相信鸿睿竟然会乳糖不耐。因为乳糖不耐会间接改变人对味道的喜好，比如说会下意识的回避有奶油的菜，口味偏好清爽的风味。  
但亚当从来都没有看出Alimentum的菜品有明显偏好——该放奶油的菜奶油放的一点也不手软。  
鸿睿没有回答这个惊讶的问句，继续说：“知道的人不多，除你之外只有汀诺小简还有马库斯知道。因为我不希望别人创造出迎合我的口味的菜品。”  
亚当突然想起那次汀诺制止他在鮟鱇鱼暖锅里放奶油的怪异举动，现在他终于明白背后缘由。这原本是只有少数人才知道的秘密，而鸿睿让亚当也成为了保守秘密的一员。亚当感觉到一阵突然而来的窃喜。他压抑着兴奋，低着头看着手上的食材好不让他的表情出卖自己，尽量平静地征求意见：“我不会告诉别人。杜卡斯博士，那么高汤煮土豆片可以吗？”

亚当抱着食材，站在二楼的实验厨房入口。他不知道该先看什么。二楼的厨房并不像一楼那样使用了大量的不锈钢——让人联想到工业的装饰。二楼的装潢使用了大量的乳白色，显得极为明亮宽敞——甚至是温馨的。所有的管道器皿都被隐藏起来，有很多组合立柜，让人好奇后面都装了什么。  
和一楼厨房相连的那面墙上，固定着无数的厨刀，各种尺寸功能材质各异，来自不同的国家的刀具。亚当能认出日本的薄刃包丁，中式菜刀，陶瓷刃，大马士革刃……这得有数百把……亚当在心里说着。  
亚当看了一会，终于想起自己目的。他一边走向中间带水槽的流理台，仍在四处张望。鸿睿很是体贴地问：“亚当，你想要我给你介绍这里的器材吗？”  
“暂时不用了，杜卡斯博士，我还挺饿的。”亚当微微笑：“吃完饭以后如果你还愿意给我讲解的话，我会很感激的。”  
亚当把培根煎的金黄，等到香气和油脂被充分散发出来后倒入切碎的红葱头。红葱头在培根油的冲撞中释放出类似洋葱的香气，但没有洋葱的辣味。一般人闻到这样的香味会觉得异常饥饿，亚当看着手上的菜，只感觉紧张。他不停地翻炒避免烧焦，一边想：鸿睿会喜欢吗？这都是很廉价的食材，鸿睿会觉得自己只会做一些拿不上台面的东西吗？亚当一想这个问题的答案就觉得胃里又涨又沉。现在他是一点也感觉不到饥饿了。除了胡椒和盐，亚当又加了些巴萨米醋调味。做完了这些之后，他把豆子倒进去加热。最后亚当舀出温热的豆子倒在生菠菜叶片上。菠菜叶子因为培根余温缩小，颜色也变得加湿润。  
在准备侧腹横机牛排之前，亚当又把切成薄片的土豆泡在烧滚的高汤中——那样可以大大缩短烹饪时间。他调好味道之后，就放入烤箱。  
最后一起端上来的主菜是侧腹横肌牛排卷青葱。亚当从楼上厨房找到了不少新鲜的小葱。他把小葱刷上油，调好味，放在火上炙烤。烤好的青葱上面有一条条黑色的烫痕，散发出青翠的富有生机的草木香气。亚当又把大蒜捣成泥，抹在修剪好的长十五厘米，宽4厘米的肉排面上。烤好的青葱像是梯子一样横着平铺在长肉排上。亚当沿着最长的边卷成肉卷，仔细捆好之后，上火煎烤。  
鸿睿看见这一道沙拉，一道主食，一道主菜，挑了挑眉毛。他的举动被一直观察他的亚当误解成不满，亚当慌忙解释：“杜卡斯博士，我很抱歉做这个给你吃，但我真的没找到其他更好的食材。”  
“我没有这么想。”  
之前鸿睿一直坐在角落里面看书。他闻到了食物的香气，那和他平常闻到的香气很不一样，那是浓郁的，厚重的得像是动物内脏一样的野气。鸿睿是法国人，他可不像英国人那样对内脏挑三拣四。事实上内脏有着肉类没有的独特香气，若烹饪得当，绝对是餐桌上的闪光点。然而很少有英国人能去其糟粕取其精华。  
“很多昂贵的食材并不需要复杂的烹饪手法，甚至也不需要过多的调料就已经很好吃了——我猜那是它们昂贵的原因。但越是廉价的材料，对厨师的技巧以及调味的要求也就越高。我一直认为敢于使用内脏的厨师，才是对自己有信心的厨师。你恰恰证明了你自己，亚当。”  
亚当简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他刚才是得到了鸿睿的认可了吗？  
牛排卷外面焦枯，流淌着亮汪汪的油脂。鸿睿切开牛排卷，四分熟，肉香像是饱满的气球一样爆炸，青葱和蒜的清香像是一汪溪流，牢牢把肉香包在那，不让它跑得太远。  
“Ooh LALA，你看，这颜色多漂亮！这部位不能过熟，那就咬不动了。”鸿睿切下一块牛肉送入嘴里，咀嚼了几下后点点头，像是在赞同他自己的话。亚当顿时呆愣在原地，他没有错过鸿睿在感叹时，淡粉色舌头在嘴唇上飞快地出现了两次。亚当会说些法语。Ohh lala这个叹词需要舌头在牙齿上弹两次，很多法国男人会用这样的语气惊叹所见的美人，其中迷恋被舌头弹跳的动作表达的婉转而又响亮。一般的法国女人都会微笑着接受赞美，而不像亚当现在这样，因为这突然而来的赞叹感到扭捏。亚当不自觉地在座位上扭动了一下身体，此刻鸿睿又切开了另外一块牛肉，鸿睿的嘴唇微张，露出后面白色齿列。他进食时，嘴唇张得更开——亚当几乎就要再次看到那条粉色的舌头时，一块艳粉色的牛肉被送了进去。亚当盯着鸿睿的下巴，他无法控制自己去想像鸿睿此刻的舌头是如何移动的。

鸿睿突然站起身快步走开，亚当以为自己的视线冒犯了他，有些惊惶。鸿睿打开一个柜子，走过来的时候一手手指夹着两个玻璃杯，一手拿着红酒和开瓶器。鸿睿在他面前放下酒杯，熟练地拉开软木塞问：“亚当，你要来点红酒吗？这是法国南部的邦多勒（注二）葡萄酒。”  
亚当本想推拒，但他又不想扫兴，便决定只喝一杯（注三）。但是鸿睿挑选的红葡萄酒实在是太好喝了，很少有葡萄酒能有这样强劲有力的香气，在他味蕾上和牛肉的味道像是拔河一样较劲。有时候他觉得牛肉的气味略占上风，毕竟有什么酒能比得上肉香呢。可有时候亚当又觉得葡萄酒的果香和单宁像是美妙的交响曲，在他口腔里萦绕不散。没有任何肉香能比的上酒的持久度。当肉和酒混合在一起的时候，就像是教堂里的管风琴，唱着宏伟而庞大的歌。  
“这是离心机，我们用来分离汤汁。离心机可以把所有蛋白质以及油脂分子都分离出去，从而得到清澈的高汤。也可以反过来用，我们可以用黄油萃取分离出来的食物，好得到完整的味道。有一道胡萝卜浓汤就是这么做的……（注四）”他们把所有的东西都吃完了后，鸿睿又领着亚当参观这个实验室。亚当抱着酒杯跟在鸿睿身边，已经不记得这到底是第三杯还是第四杯。亚当想这也没什么关系，找一个优步司机一点也不难，那比让鸿睿请他喝酒容易多了。  
最后鸿睿打开一个柜子，柜子叠着一本又一本的笔记。  
“你想看吗？这是汀诺和我记录下来的一些东西，就是我们在这里做的项目。”  
亚当在此之前只是听说过Alimentum的实验厨房，他从来没有见过，当然不曾听说过具体的项目。他已经见识了实验室的器材，现在鸿睿在问他要不要看实验记录。他当然想要看！他渴望去看！  
鸿睿看出了亚当的犹豫，他随手拎出一个本子翻了翻，放在亚当的面前：“这是煎牛排的实验记录。我们试了无数种方法试图找出最容易也是最合适的方法去煎牛排。你知道事先把牛排放在冷冻柜里半小时有助于焦化表面，同时又能避免温度上升过快导致水分流失吗？（注五）”  
亚当一眨也不眨地看着页面，手写字体不是那么整齐，却比任何艺术品都让他挪不开眼睛。他的心脏突然开始狂跳，所有的血液冲入心脏又从他脚底抽离，他的酒瞬间就醒了。他像是突然被扔进了液氮容器中，又冷又僵硬。这是一个试探吗？亚当忍不住想，可是，亚当舔舔自己的嘴唇，这是一个他无法拒绝的提议。  
亚当发现自己差点捏碎玻璃酒杯，连忙放下杯子，问：“真的，我真的可以看吗？”  
鸿睿没有注意他的异样，他垂着眼睛随意地翻动着笔记本说：“这些工作的目的就让其他人知道如何科学地烹饪。我当然不介意与人分享。”鸿睿指了指他先前坐着的角落说：“你可以坐在那里看。”  
那是一张看起来就很舒适的沙发，以及一个茶几。  
鸿睿看了一眼墙上的时钟，已经指到两点。鸿睿随手放下酒杯说：“我回去休息了，亚当，谢谢你今晚的晚饭。看完了别忘记锁一楼的门。”  
说完，鸿睿拉开一扇门——不是他们进来的那扇门，这扇门一定连接着鸿睿的私人房间。他们互道晚安之后，只剩下亚当一个人站在厨房中间。  
亚当环视着白色的装潢内饰，头晕目眩——那和他喝的酒一点关系都没有。今晚发生的一切都像是一个梦一般不真实。

注一：侧腹横肌牛排是横膈膜肌肉，这块肌肉分开腹腔和胸腔。因为挨着内脏，所以有浓烈的气味，因此很多人把这块肉算在内脏里面。价格便宜。  
注二：邦多勒=Bandol，法国南部，靠近普罗旺斯。  
注三：英国喝一杯葡萄酒 （125ml）驾车是合法的。  
注四：现代主义烹调里面就有一道胡萝卜汤是这样做的。  
注五：美国实验厨房，和现代主义烹调都推荐了这样的方法。  
在法国南部，有百分之六十的人口有乳糖不耐。所以这不是很奇怪。然而法国北部只有百分之十五的人口有乳糖不耐。鸿睿来自法国南部。


	9. 世界

Chapt 9 世界  
鸿睿躺在床上，闭着眼睛。他意识模糊，昏昏沉沉地不知躺了多少时间，偏偏就差临界一点彻底失去意识。他告诉他自己，那没关系，他一次又一次将思维拽回到未完成的菜单上，可是它就是完全不受控制，屡屡转回到那扇门上。  
他在等待着一声门响，鸿睿不会承认，但他知道他就是在等待——当亚当离开时，他需要按一个按钮才能松开门锁。当那扇门闭合时，会留下一声鸿睿听过无数次的闷响。夜里很静，即使隔了一道门，他也能够感觉到那阵轻微的震动。他便知道这里只有他一个人。  
但是那声响一直没有出现，就像是悬在他头上的达摩克里斯之剑，悬而不落，也不知什么时候会落下，鸿睿无法不去惦记。  
他在床上翻来覆去，又滚回平躺的姿势瞪着天花板，烦躁将他仅有的睡意燃烧殆尽。鸿睿干脆地从床上爬起来，他抓过眼镜，用力拉上晨袍腰带。他要去看看亚当究竟在干什么，为什么这个时间还没有离开。  
面部识别系统鉴别出鸿睿的脸，松开门锁。他推开通往实验厨房的门，鸿睿伸手半挡着眼睛，为即将到来的强光做好准备。然而门中透过来的光线幽暗，仅能看清路，鸿睿毫无停顿地走了进去。  
他离开时厨房灯火通明，空气浓稠，满是温馨暖意。而现在大部分吊顶灯都被熄灭，柜子矗立在微弱的光线里，像是沉默的巨兽站在墙角，迎面而来的冷空气让鸿睿打了个哆嗦。亚当一定早已离开，他不巧错过了那一声响动。鸿睿嗤笑出声，他为了一个莫须有的声响翻腾了大半夜睡不着实在可笑又可怜。他站在空荡荡的厨房环视四周：流理台上倒扣着洗干净的锅具，酒杯和碟子。亚当已经把厨房清理干净——即使他示意亚当不必担心，他第二天会来收拾。最后鸿睿看见有一个角落仍然亮着灯，鸿睿以为亚当忘记关上那里的灯，又或者是没找到哪里的开关。当他走过去关灯的时候，他看见沙发上坐着一个人。  
正确来说，是亚当斜靠在沙发上，怀里面仍然抱着一本翻开的实验笔记。他闭着眼睛一动不动，看起来像是睡着了。咖啡桌上还摆着另外几个笔记本，一边像是看过的，一边像是还没看的。  
而亚当因为做饭，已经换下了摩托车的防风服，现在他只穿着一件长袖T恤。一般背靠着什么东西睡觉的人，多半都会舒展身体。但是亚当即使是背靠在沙发上，仍然保持着蜷缩的姿势——他正抱着手臂，看起来就很冷的样子。现在是冬天，外面的温度偶尔低至零下，即使实验厨房有24小时中央空调将室温保持在10度以上，但这个温度对于睡觉而言还是太冷了。  
鸿睿弯下腰，伸手拿走放在亚当肚子上那本笔记，轻放到茶几上。笔记本封皮表面传来亚当体温的余热。鸿睿就着阅读灯，仔细打量着沉睡的亚当。  
亚当眼下有轻微的黑眼圈，灯光拉长了他新长出来的胡渣，让他看起来比以往更加憔悴。亚当还皱着眉，看起来睡得很不安稳。鸿睿突然就想起了下午听见的那番谈话，另外那个年轻厨师对格雷抱怨“这个亚当和所有的女服务生都眉来眼去。”  
鸿睿审视着亚当的眉目，回忆着那双棕褐色的眼睛。亚当和别人眉目传情是什么样的呢？他真正笑起来又是什么样的呢？鸿睿记忆里的亚当，总是一副容易受惊的样子，又或者脸上挂着忧虑的表情。  
所以他今晚拿了一些酒出来，希望亚当在自己面前会不那么紧绷。那个年轻人喝第一杯的时候仍然有些紧张，但他喝到第二杯的时候，就明显放松了不少。亚当不再像一开始那样坐的笔直，他向后靠着椅背，手肘搭在旁边的椅背上。亚当的眼波开始流动，笑容弧度更大，声音也更洪亮，他看起来自信而充满光彩。那真奇妙，就像是目睹一个芽苞逐渐展开，最后变成一片苍翠动人的绿叶。  
当亚当喝到第三杯的时候，脸颊浮现出一丝红晕，那让他看起来像是害羞了。  
“哇，这真是太酷了。”亚当一边听鸿睿介绍器材一遍啧啧称奇。他的惊叹让鸿睿心里又添了几分得意，解说也比他以往更耐心细致。谁不喜欢被人尊敬呢，谁又不喜欢自己的工作成果被别人肯定呢，而鸿睿解说的对象又是一个那样才华洋溢的年轻人。  
“你知道吗，我一直都想见你，我想了很久了。”亚当轻易地说出了平日不会说出口的话：“我第一次看到你的时候我才18岁，你那时正在给海军改善食谱。”  
亚当眼中像是有泪，眼珠莹润得像是月光下的茶水晶，而他看着鸿睿的视线里满是不加掩饰的崇拜和欣赏：“你甚至没有穿厨师服，你穿的。”亚当打量了一下鸿睿的衣着，顿了一顿说：“你穿的是一条黑色裤子——我一直都记得，鸿睿杜卡斯，我当时想这个人真了不起。后来有人给了我一本西班牙文的分子厨艺。”  
鸿睿陡然停住脚步，心里突然一抽。分子厨艺那是他最早的一本书，也是最不受烹饪界欢迎的一本书，那本书早就被他遗忘在记忆角落。亚当却在此刻提了起来，鸿睿不希望从亚当嘴里听到任何负面的评价，可他仍然想要知道亚当的想法。鸿睿假装不在意地询问：“哦，你看了那本书？”  
“那还用说！不过我西班牙语不是很好，我翻了好多次字典，但我还是看完了那本西班牙文的，三遍！”亚当指出三根手指：“后来我又买了一本英文的，我本来没打算一直当厨师的——我可以去做做别的，但看懂了以后我觉得当厨师也很有趣，厨房里还有那么多我们还不知道的事。啊，对了，杜卡斯博士，你可以给我在上面签个名吗？”  
“当然！” 鸿睿看着亚当，喜悦像是含苞的花，她们今晚一直都在这儿，那让鸿睿的嘴角含着笑。可她们因为亚当刚才的话突然绽放，崎岖干旱的山谷骤然升起一条色彩绮丽的河流，风里涨满柔软的甜香。  
他吁出胸口那股不知憋了多久的气，怒放的花儿彻底抹去了一切阴影。当他以后再回想起那本书时，他就只会记得眼下这一刻的满足——一切的努力终于有了回报，他终于能释然地承认分子厨艺是他过去出版的书里面最好的一本。同时他又感觉自豪，与幸运——如果没有那本书，也许鸿睿永远也不会遇见亚当。  
在另一方面，鸿睿又感觉到一种不同的情愫。亚当是如此坦率，快乐，言语间透露出的喜爱，动作里流露出来的天真情态，亚当像是玛丽莲梦露一样让每一个凝视她的人都感到被她所爱的快乐，并让凝视者感觉自己独一无二。鸿睿无法移开自己的眼睛，仿佛伊卡洛斯被阳光所吸引。他一直看着，直到鸿睿意识到自己的失态，他垂下眼睛转而看着笔记本。  
亚当并没有意识到之前的暧昧，他正眼也不眨地盯着那些笔记本，脸上表情混合着渴望和敬畏——亚当正在克制他自己，但显然那才是他真正想要的东西。  
鸿睿顿时清醒过来，失望如被浇了一头一脸的冰水，顺着他的脸颊一滴滴往下淌。山谷里的花儿瞬间萎谢，结出苦涩的果子。亚当的确看到了他，却又和所有人一样没有看到真正的他。  
但亚当太年轻了，这不能怪亚当。唯一应该被责备的是鸿睿本人。鸿睿暗骂自己不应该拿出哪几瓶酒，更不应该放任自己喝了好几杯。酒让这个便餐给了他约会的错觉。但是，嘿，他可是法国人，法国人吃饭怎么能不配酒？而且那牛肉的确美味，不配酒简直就是谋杀。  
鸿睿强行刹住脑子里面的各种争论，他决定自己不能再待下去，并以休息为由离开了那个房间，那几乎是这些年来他最为狼狈的一次离场。他知道自己是什么样的人，他很清楚他自己只对男人有兴趣。他有过一段深刻的感情，割离的时候疼得他好几年夜不成寐。他对他自己现在的生活很满意，他无意再把自己搅和进另外一段感情。也许亚当是那种在酒吧里遇见，鸿睿会想要共度一夜的人，但亚当绝不是一个合适的对象。  
而现在，这个让他小半夜没睡好的人，就在他面前微微张着嘴，睡得无知无觉。  
鸿睿看着亚当的睡脸发了一会呆，最后还是决定去给亚当找个枕头和被褥。他能为亚当做的也许不多，但他至少能避免让亚当着凉。  
鸿睿伸手垫着亚当的头，一手托着他的腰，小心将亚当放平侧卧在沙发上。亚当因为他的动作发出了几声模糊的咕噜，很快就平静了。也许是感觉到鸿睿身上的热度，亚当向前伸手抱住了暖源，他的脸顺势拱进鸿睿的怀里，还在鸿睿的晨袍上蹭了蹭。鸿睿顿时僵立在原地，保持着弯腰的姿势。  
他们的距离是那么近，他能感觉到亚当的手指深陷在他晨袍里的压力，他也能闻到亚当头发间烟熏火燎的气味。而亚当的吐息穿透了鸿睿的晨袍，热力一直渗到他的胸口，像是一个受了委屈的孩子。  
那呼吸一波一波地在鸿睿心尖上撩拨着，又酥又痒，像是夜里海潮的轰鸣在山谷之间一遍又一遍的回响。鸿睿胸腔里回应起柔软的波纹，有那么一刻他想要把亚当抱到自己的客房，好让他一夜好梦。  
就在这时，桌子上传来一声震动。鸿睿转头去看，亚当手机显示屏闪烁着：卡拉致电。鸿睿认出了伴随着来电显示一起出现的照片，她是小店的服务员，同样也是他送亚当回家时看到的那个女人。很显然，亚当有一个室友。  
来电因为无人接听而被自动挂断，手机屏幕上显示卡拉已经打来八次电话——一般关系的室友不会因为另一个室友夜不归宿而打这么多电话。正在鸿睿想要看的更清楚一些的时候，屏幕鄹然变黑，因为电量耗尽而自动关机。  
鸿睿这时一手仍然托着亚当的头，他短暂的触动被这个电话打断。鸿睿抽离手臂，他又将亚当的手臂从自己的腰上小心拉开，亚当皱着脸短促地抱怨了几句——除了亚当自己没人能明白他究竟说了什么，仍然闭着眼睛。鸿睿又把亚当的腿放上沙发，毫不在意亚当的鞋子可能会踩脏布艺沙发。他最后把被子掖到亚当怀里，年轻人抱着被子，将脸深深地埋了进去。找到了一个舒适的位置后亚当终于不再动弹。  
亚当蜷缩在鸿睿的沙发和被子里，一直到天明。  
**  
鸿睿是被一阵重物落地的声音惊醒的。那阵沉重的落地声让他的地板震了一震，随后一声嘹亮的哀嚎劈开了他混沌的意识。  
“嗷……我靠……”墙壁那边传来一个男人的声音。  
鸿睿这才想起亚当昨晚睡在隔壁厨房的沙发上。此刻亚当的声音充满痛楚，听起来不太对劲。鸿睿披上晨袍，匆匆走向实验厨房。  
亚当醒过来的时候，他感觉不太对劲，他手臂下被子的花纹不一样，这里不是他的床，这似乎……也不是一张床。等到亚当想要爬起来的时候他终于知道真正的异样在哪，亚当试图移动的时候，一阵尖锐的剧痛击中了他，他彻底失去平衡摔倒。亚当的身体最先撞击在沙发旁边的茶几上，然后撞击在地板上，发出沉闷的声响。鞋子是最后一个击中木头地板的。  
他全身都在痛，脖子是针刺一样绵密的疼，肩膀又酸又涨，膝盖是火辣辣的烧灼。就连头也在隐隐作痛——他有撞到头吗？亚当这么想着。但他无计可施，只能一动不动地躺着，等着他们消散。  
于是鸿睿看到的就是茶几歪在一边，亚当脸朝右侧，挤在沙发和茶几中间，身体周围散落着几本笔记本。  
“亚当，你还好吗？”鸿睿轻声问，被眼前的样子逗乐了。  
“窝的深呐……”亚当听到鸿睿的声音，顿时想起来昨晚的事。他同样也听出来了声音里笑意，他身上的痛楚都因为窘迫消失了一瞬。他想乘机跳起来，挖个坑把自己埋了。可是他试了，他做不到，他连一动都不能动，只能乖乖地趴在地上——还是脸朝下的，亚当悲愤地想。  
鸿睿收起笑容，感觉到事情有些不太对，再次发问：“你怎么了？回答我，亚当。”  
“窝，窝动不了……”亚当头朝下，语句含糊不清，但鸿睿听懂了他的话。  
桌子被搬开，光线突然变亮。有人走到亚当身侧。  
那人赤着脚，白色脚背上浮着淡青色的血管。上面悬着黑色裤脚——看起来像是睡裤。  
鸿睿的声音来自高处，并不遥远，多了一份担忧：“你哪里动不了？”  
“肩膀，脖子，和腰。”  
衣服窸窣的响着，一条腿贴到地面，黑色的袍子随即扫上去，一只手掌撑在亚当身边。鸿睿单膝跪着，他的声音比之前更加接近了：“亚当，你忍一下，我需要碰你的脖子，看看是怎么了。”  
一只手摸上亚当的后脑，手指温暖而干燥，和亚当左脸压着的冰冷地板成了鲜明对比。  
那只手的动作很轻，但当鸿睿摸到亚当右脖子的时候，那里肌肉传来酸胀的痛。“这儿疼。”亚当觉得这句话很没出息，但是他仍然说了。  
“我知道了。”鸿睿没有停下手里的动作，他继续往下按去。隔着亚当的T恤，鸿睿一寸寸地拂过亚当脊椎上每一个骨节。为了让亚当安心，鸿睿边检查边说：“你脊椎都很正常，没有错位。现在我要检查你的肩胛骨。”  
鸿睿的手指戳到了卡拉曾经按到的位置，那又让亚当发出一声痛呼：“痛！那里伤还没好……”鸿睿立刻放松了力度，他迅速摸过亚当腰上的肌肉，最后鸿睿收回手说：“亚当，你没有任何骨骼问题。我想你是落枕了。我可以帮你拉开那里的肌肉，但是会很痛。”  
“嗯嗯。”亚当想要点头，但是他一动也不能动。他动了动手指，表示明白。  
“我先把你给扶起来。亚当，我会提着你的裤腰，把你给提起来。你尽量不要动肩膀和脖子。”  
亚当本以为鸿睿要先把他自己翻转过来，再拉他起身，所以他一听鸿睿这句话就呆了：鸿睿只有一米八出头，而亚当身高有192公分，亚当一看就比鸿睿重不少。亚当刚想要表达反对意见，腰上就传来一阵拉力，亚当身体一轻，脸离地面越来越远。  
“屈腿，”鸿睿提醒。亚当急忙弯腿，跪在地上，等亚当支撑好自己之后，鸿睿左手抬着亚当胸口，右手继续上提着亚当好帮助他站起来。亚当最终坐在沙发上的时候，脑子里面仍然有些懵懂，他不敢相信外表看起来极为瘦削的鸿睿刚才单手就把自己给提了起来——鸿睿还开口说话了，就像拎一只宠物一样容易。  
在亚当仍然在疼痛和震惊之间徘徊的时候，鸿睿已经开始后继处理了。鸿睿明显知道接下来应该怎么处理，因此指令给的简短而有效：“我先给你热敷，你可以把上衣脱了吗？亚当。”  
“我需要帮忙。”  
即使有人帮忙，亚当仍然因为移动手臂，发出了几声痛苦的呻吟。  
当亚当的长袖T恤被脱开之后，鸿睿“噢”地一声发出惊叹。他没有预料到自己会看到这个，但那实在惊人。  
鸿睿面前是一幅世界地图。  
亚当的左肩胛骨上纹着北美洲，手臂上覆盖着拉丁美洲。肩胛骨之间是一个被稍微放大的英国以及欧洲地图，非洲占据了亚当的脊椎。他的右肩上是亚洲地图，东南亚和大洋洲一直蔓延到亚当的右下臂。亚当本身肩膀非常宽，因为工作原因，肩胛肌肉饱满。略带弧度下垂的地图环绕着他的脖颈，衬得肩膀更加宽厚。即使鸿睿用挑剔的眼光来审视，也不得不认为这地图是非常具有装饰性的。  
但这幅地图并没有完全成型，有的地方只是草草地勾勒出一个雏形，像是东南亚和大洋洲。英国，以及大部分欧洲国家都已经被描绘上色。城市名字，最有代表性的山脉河流也都被标注上去。亚洲部分，鸿睿看到印度日本中国北部也被都被仔细勾勒出来，美国地图沿着66路公路从东到西，显示出一条清晰的脉络。有的地方还标注着工笔缩写字母，那只有亚当本人才知道具体代表意义。  
不同部分颜色手法各不相同，就连完工的精细程度也不相同。瑞典那处明显比印度那块要精致。仔细看的话，就能看出连纹身的风格也有细微不同。  
“是不是很惊人？”鸿睿看不到亚当的脸，亚当的语气里满是自豪，像是在说一件他很得意的事情：“我小时候的梦想是环游世界，所以我每去一个地方都会纹下来。”  
鸿睿没接话，他沉默地审视着亚当背后的地图，亚当的过去在他面前一目了然。  
鸿睿在想，亚当今年才24岁，他却已经走过了那么多的地方。这说明他在每一个地方都不会呆很久。而那些空白待填补的地标，也是亚当接下来的目的地。现在的伦敦不是亚当旅途的终点，只是一个短暂的落脚点。亚当已经漂泊过多少年，他就还需要花同等甚至更多的时间去走完剩下的地图。  
他们不是一个世界的人。  
亚当迟迟没有得到鸿睿的回应，鸿睿站在他背后亚当又看不到鸿睿的表情，亚当忍不住开始担心。亚当知道很多人对纹身有偏见，他飞快地为自己辩解：“我是不是吓到你了，杜卡斯博士？我没混过帮派，也没有什么不良爱好，我不是你想的那种人，我只是想要记录下来我去过的地方。我……我想要记下那些对我很重要的事情。”  
“我没那么想。很多厨师都有纹身。”鸿睿迅速收拾好自己的惆怅，换上了一副平静的面具。他去水槽搓了一条滚烫的帕子，朝亚当走过来：“现在我来处理你的脖子。”然后鸿睿把毛巾盖在亚当右边的脖子上轻柔按压。  
亚当听见鸿睿说很多厨师身上都有纹身的时候，他差一点就要问出口，那么你呢，你有纹身吗？可亚当又敏感地察觉到空气中突然凝固的气氛——鸿睿看到他的纹身之后像是突然决定和他拉开距离。鸿睿的语气仍然很温和，但亚当就是知道鸿睿一下就疏离了不少。那句有些放肆的话语他始终没敢问出口。  
可就是一个纹身啊。很多人都有纹身的啊。而且他纹的也不是什么人鱼裸女天使金刚什么的，他纹的是一幅世界地图，那是他请了一位很出名的纹身师给他设计并打的底线，那位纹身师还为不能完成整副作品而惋惜呢。但是……亚当又想，鸿睿是正儿八经的建筑学博士，还是剑桥毕业的，他看过的书比大部分厨师摸过的书都要多得多，他一定会觉得有纹身的人都很粗俗吧，鸿睿自己当然不会有纹身。  
这么想着亚当突然又觉得委屈起来，他甚至有想要把纹身藏起来的冲动。  
“亚当，千万不要动。”鸿睿的声音把亚当拉回现实之中。亚当这才意识到自己的头正抵在鸿睿胸口。鸿睿已经脱下了那厚重的晨袍，他只穿着棉质睡衣站在亚当身后。亚当整个光裸的后背都贴到了鸿睿的胸腹，他们之间只隔着一层单薄棉布。  
鸿睿右手压制着亚当的肩膀，左手手肘环过亚当的额头，左手指扣在脖颈肌肉上，“可能会有点痛，痛的话你就出声，但是别用力。”说完他左手缓慢地发力将亚当的头向左牵引。  
亚当整个头颅都被按向鸿睿的胸膛。鸿睿黑色睡衣上的花纹不断放大，直至他的脸深陷进去。亚当脖子上传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，像是一把刀突然插了进去，这让亚当嘶地哼出声，但是亚当很快又安静下来。一个奇特的世界吸引了亚当全部的注意力，光线骤然变暗，亚当的耳边传来心脏的搏动声，像是一面大鼓，一下又一下坚定而懒散地敲着。柔韧温暖的肌肉包裹着亚当的侧脸，鸿睿压得的是那么紧，亚当能感觉到皮肤下肌肉的轮廓，鸿睿远比他外表看起来要健美得多。此刻他和鸿睿如此接近，亚当闻到了衣物上被体温蒸腾起来的汗气，像是撒着海盐的肉桂苹果派。  
鸿睿保持着这个拉伸的姿势约30秒，谁也没有说话，两个男人靠的那么近本应该有些尴尬的，但亚当来不及想这些，他正享受着脸上暖烘烘的温度，一边试图分辨鸿睿身上的气味。除了肉桂他还闻到了一种更低沉的气味，那是什么呢？他是那么专心，完全忘记了疼痛。当鸿睿牵引他的头回到原处时，亚当几乎要为那远去的温度而叹息。  
鸿睿反复拉伸几次，最后又热敷揉开亚当肩膀上纠结的肌肉。亚当从沙发上站起身体，活动开肩膀。身体上的疼痛减轻之后，就连头脑都清醒多了。  
“好了。”鸿睿捡起放在一边的长袖T恤扔给亚当。亚当接过T恤飞快地穿上。鸿睿那才注意到，原来亚当前胸心脏位置也有一个纹身，远远一瞥看起来像是一个罗盘。  
鸿睿也拿起放在一边的黑色晨袍，把自己裹了进去。  
亚当这才看到这个小小的休息区已经是一片狼藉，枕头被子被堆积在一处，茶几被搬到一边，上面还累叠着几本笔记本，亚当很肯定昨晚入睡前这里并没有被子。他昨晚看得太困了，本想闭闭眼睛休息一会就回去，没想到一觉就睡到了天明。而鸿睿甚至还好心给他带了一床被子和枕头。  
他心里满是给鸿睿增添了不少麻烦的内疚。他想要去把茶几搬回原处，鸿睿制止了他的举动：“亚当，你现在不要过度使用肩膀，我等会去收拾。你回去好好休息，最好今天都别开店。”  
这听起来就像是一个逐客令。亚当顿时更加惶恐。  
他面对鸿睿，弯腰道谢：“谢谢你，杜卡斯博士，我给你添了不少麻烦，实在是很抱歉。”  
亚当的头发乱糟糟的，脖子到耳后那块皮肤还因为热敷发红。他的眼睛里因为疼痛闪着泪光，那让亚当的眼睛比以往显得更圆更大也更亮。亚当耸拉着肩膀，看起来比他实际身高要矮些，他低眉顺眼道歉时的样子便被鸿睿看出来一丝委屈。鸿睿看着他的身影，突然又心软了。他想，严格说起来，亚当现在代表着Alimentum。如果亚当想要看那些笔记的话，那给他看也没什么。  
于是鸿睿做了一个日后想起来便恨不得踢自己一脚的决定，他讲：“亚当，你如果下次想看这些笔记就随意上来看吧，我等会把你的脸录入面部识别系统，你随时可以打开实验厨房的门。就是别呆太晚，你朋友会担心。”  
色令智昏，他非圣贤自然也不例外——鸿睿只能这么宽慰自己。


	10. 进退

Chapt 10 进退  
厨房里弥漫着洋葱的香气，亚当在自己的房子里面做晚饭。自从他那次落枕之后，亚当觉得之前他把自己逼得太紧，以至于积劳成疾。亚当决定和Alimentum的其他人一样在周一休息，反正周一客流量也不多。  
他的厨房偏小，只能容纳一个人，东西的摆设也有些凌乱，但每一样东西都在最顺手的位置。亚当一秒都不用就能找到他想要的工具。  
亚当一边身体笼在夕阳里，脚上踩着节拍，嘴里轻声地哼着歌：“我到过好莱坞，也到过红木镇，为了那颗赤子之心我远渡重洋……（注一）”他从橱柜里摸出罐装番茄，拧开盖子后，又用厨刀把整个的番茄切碎。亚当闭着眼睛闻着，空气里洋葱辛辣的香气被黄油和温度逐渐驯化，直至越来越软，越来越甜，他又往锅里加入切碎的胡萝卜丁。在这里，他可以慢慢的做菜，让他自己享受食材的变化的过程，而不是被一道又一道的订单在身后追赶着。  
“今天吃什么？”，卡拉走进了厨房，她的手随意地搭在亚当腰上，探头看着锅里的东西。  
“我们吃波隆那炖肉酱意面。”  
卡拉视线扫向狭长的流理台，绞肉机被固定在角落，旁边正放着一锅刚绞碎的肉糜，“你从绞肉开始做的？那真是太好啦！”  
亚当得意地点点头，他哼着歌，重新拿锅下油炒香切碎的罐装番茄。很多人都以为用新鲜番茄口味会更好，但事实上罐装番茄有新鲜番茄不能比拟的浓厚风味。不幸的是罐装番茄多半会有一些铁锈味，使用整个的番茄并且在热油里面炒一遍就能解决这个问题。然而亚当也很喜欢只用新鲜番茄的做法，那是来自意大利南部那不勒斯的酱汁。用夏天最饱满最甜美的番茄和大蒜橄榄油一起炒香，点一点白葡萄酒提香，要出锅之前加一些海鲜焖熟即可。但是这样比较清淡，不适合搭配肉酱这么浓郁的食材。  
“你终于不吃那些超市买来的微波炉食品了？”  
亚当嘿嘿地笑了，他们某一天在一个超市购物的时候看到了一种微波炉加热的即食食品，亚当就买了一些。卡拉本来以为亚当觉得太忙没有时间做饭所以买来吃，也就没有多问。但是这并不是全部的真相。  
自从亚当落枕之后，他按着鸿睿的建议回家休息一天。亚当回Alimentum后第一件事就是去向格雷申请做晚市——卡拉非常不高兴，她一个人根本应付不来晚市，更不喜欢亚当没有事先和她商量便做下决定。格雷倒是很乐意，毕竟晚市更需要人手，那也将亚当从鱼肉处理间解放出来，因为鱼肉必须在早上处理好。亚当同时包揽了关门的差事，那样他就可以在关门后，去楼上看半个小时到一个小时的笔记，然后回家。西蒙为此觉得他欠了亚当一个人情，因为西蒙再也不必担心会赶不上末班车。  
鸿睿并不是一直都在实验厨房，大部分时候都是亚当一个人在厨房里安安静静地看书。有时候厨房流理台上还会整整齐齐地摆着不少外表看起来差不多的菜，上面贴着标签，写着各种试验参数——那都是汀诺做的，通常第二天就消失了。有的时候，他会看到鸿睿，有一次鸿睿看起来是刚从外面回来的样子，满脸倦色地翻着冰箱。亚当主动提议要为鸿睿做些东西吃。但鸿睿摆摆手，只拿了些东西在微波炉里面加热。鸿睿吃完就消失了——亚当猜他去睡觉了。  
亚当看见鸿睿两次都是吃了从冰箱里面拿出来的即食食品，亚当没忍住好奇心打开冰箱去看那是什么：冰箱里面整整齐齐地摆着各种口味的微波炉食品，以意大利肉酱面占多数。  
亚当在超市里面也看见了同样的意大利肉酱面，所以他才想要试一试。试完了之后他简直不敢相信鸿睿能吃下这样的东西。他从来都以为鸿睿对吃喝非常挑剔——看他对味道的敏感程度就知道，他能品尝出每一个味道承接转折，同样也没有任何微小的失误可以逃得过他的舌头。可这微波炉食品，老天，这里满是人工防腐剂和添加剂，简直就是一场味蕾的葬礼。亚当自认他九岁时做的意大利面都比这个好吃。  
最好的意大利波隆那炖肉酱应该使用牛颈肉。因为油花越是丰富的肉，熬出来的肉酱越甜美。而且亚当发现使用两份牛颈肉搭配一份猪颈肉出来的效果最佳。那个微波炉食品一吃就知道是用了边角料剁碎的肉糜做的，即使额外加了猪油进去也不能弥补肉质本身缺乏风味。  
卡拉站在门边，看着亚当跳着去拿肉糜，显然亚当心情非常不错，仍然在唱着哪首老掉牙的歌：“我想要生活，我想要给予，我是一个寻找黄金之心的矿工……”卡拉不太想打断他唱歌——即使亚当唱的挺难听卡拉又难得看到亚当那么开心，但是亚当在做的可是一锅肉酱，目测足足有两公斤的肉糜，够他们两个人吃好几天了！卡拉狐疑地皱起眉：“你做的是不是有些太多了？”  
亚当因为自己的歌声被打断有些不高兴地瞪着卡拉，鼓着嘴埋怨：“卡拉，你别管我，我有计划的。”卡拉见自己不受欢迎，耸耸肩离开厨房。  
卡拉突然想起来，波隆那炖肉酱应该是要加牛奶的，但是亚当压根连牛奶瓶都没有拿出来。

亚当吃过晚饭之后，打算再去Alimentum实验厨房看看笔记，那里不仅仅有笔记，鸿睿告诉了亚当书架的位置，好让他自己去翻阅——亚当做梦也没有想过有人的书能堆到天花板那么高，而且还是一面墙的宽度。亚当三步作两步地蹿到二楼实验厨房门前。门锁咔的一声被解开，亚当伸手推开门，厨房里灯光幽暗，显然是没有人。

这不奇怪，因为大部分时间亚当都是一个人在这里。偶尔鸿睿也会中途加入他，在另外一张沙发上坐下，看书或者在屏幕上画着什么。  
但鸿睿从不闲聊，即使说话也是回答亚当的疑问。

亚当没有什么可抱怨的。毕竟鸿睿会回答他所有的问题。他之前甚至觉得鸿睿杜卡斯就应该是这样的人，冷淡，骄傲，可是经历了那一晚上以及次日早上鸿睿帮他缓解落枕之后，他知道鸿睿和所有人一样，都是会聊天喝酒的。亚当觉得鸿睿在疏远他，可亚当不知道为什么。但是这又不符合逻辑，如果鸿睿讨厌他的话，鸿睿完全可以取消亚当上来实验厨房的权限。

亚当今晚运气很好，到十点的时候，鸿睿推开了另外一扇门走进来。他的头发有些湿，似乎刚刚洗过澡。  
“晚上好，杜卡斯博士。”亚当高高兴兴地打了声招呼。  
鸿睿似乎是有点吃惊，他朝这个角落点点头，算作是回应。鸿睿走到商用冰箱面前，打开冰箱。亚当紧张地盯着鸿睿的背影。  
鸿睿拉开双开门之后，几乎不敢相信他看到了什么，他的冰箱堆满食品密封袋。一部分袋子里的内容看起来是褐色的肉酱，另外一部分是黄色的面条。鸿睿很肯定汀诺绝不会把试验品装在密封袋里。  
“亚当布坎，你对我的冰箱干了什么？”鸿睿转过身，朝着亚当吼。他皱着眉，咬着牙齿，像是一头吐着火焰的恶龙。  
亚当不知道鸿睿是因为自己看了他冰箱里的内容而生气，还是因为自己在他的冰箱里面放入了不属于这个厨房的东西而生气，不过那有区别吗？亚当想，其实性质都是一样，都是有人擅自碰了自己的私人领地。也许亚当真的不应该这么做的。  
亚当闻言从沙发上跳了起来，他站起身，快步走到鸿睿面前，开始解释：“我看你之前一直在吃微波炉食品，我自己也买过微波炉食品，我知道那些东西吃多了不太好，真的，太咸了。你又不愿意麻烦我给你做饭。正巧我今晚做了不少波隆那炖肉酱就给你带了一些过来。你吃不完的就可以放冷冻柜，用微波炉加热以后就能吃。虽然说这样不是那么新鲜但这比吃微波炉食品强多了。我没乱碰你的东西，那正好有个空位估计是你吃完的空档……我也没有评价你的饮食习惯，也有人喜欢吃微波炉食品那个味道呢……”  
亚当一口气说了一大串，难得鸿睿一字不漏地全听懂了，在亚当开始显露胡言乱语的倾向时，鸿睿忍无可忍地截断了他的话：“安静！”  
亚当顿时闭嘴站在一边，不再说话。他低头看着地板，鞋尖在地上磨蹭着。  
鸿睿用力搓了一把脸，难得地表现了一丝挫败。那一冰箱的食品袋一看就知道不是无意间多做的。  
亚当天生就不知道保持距离这几个词怎么写。  
他第二天就后悔给了亚当自由出入实验厨房的许可，虽然这个孩子很体贴，没有滥用他的特权，没有向任何人提及而是把这项优待作为一个秘密保存起来。但是只要亚当在这就让鸿睿心神不宁。鸿睿只能尽量减少使用实验厨房的时间。但是他又必须使用实验厨房，因为这实际上是鸿睿家的厨房。鸿睿总要吃饭。为了减少待在厨房的时间他才买了微波炉食品。  
为了保持距离，他也不想要麻烦亚当给他做饭。如果亚当做饭的话，很可能鸿睿又决定要拿一些酒出来佐餐，最后说出更多让他日后想要踢自己一脚的话。  
鸿睿以为他把他的态度表示的很明显了，他在与亚当保持着礼貌范围内的距离。一般英国人不是很重视人与人之间距离的吗，怎么到了亚当这里就不适用了呢？  
“听着，亚当。”鸿睿叹了一口气说：“我很感谢你的好意。但是我知道怎么吃饭。”亚当扁了扁嘴明显不赞同。亚当没出声，但是他脸上挂着那种“一个吃微波炉食品的没有资格和我说吃饭”的表情。  
鸿睿气结，他装作没看懂，在心里叹息一声：这就是那天晚上一起喝酒的后遗症。现在这个年轻人似乎一点也不怕他了，一开始那副战战兢兢的样子消失的无影无踪。  
鸿睿压下心里的郁闷，继续说：“你买微波炉食品的时候有仔细阅读说明吗？那是我和超市一起开发的微波炉食品，那是我的食谱！我从头到尾都参与了菜单设计以及制作流程。如果你对我设计的微波炉食品有什么不满的话，你现在就可以告诉我。我会写信反馈给工程师。”  
“我是有些建议，但我们可以等会再说这个。杜卡斯博士你先试试看我做的波隆那肉酱面，好不好？”亚当避开鸿睿的攻击，绵言细语：“我用小火熬了三个小时，还加了些鸡肝增稠。真的很好吃的。”  
亚当一点也不因为鸿睿的态度而不悦。他眉开眼笑地看着鸿睿，棕色的眼睛里充满期待。那让鸿睿觉得如果自己拒绝的话，鸿睿就成了那个众目睽睽之下当街狠狠地踢了小奶狗一脚的恶人。  
鸿睿叹了一口气，拿出一袋肉酱一袋面条，准备去加热。  
亚当在鸿睿看不见的地方吐了一口气，那阵密不透风的压力陡然撤去后，他这才感觉到胸腔心脏快的不成章法以及后背上那层冷汗。  
亚当拿了一本笔记本坐在鸿睿对面。  
亚当见鸿睿没有拿出酒，有一瞬间的失望，他以为鸿睿觉得这顿饭不是那么好吃。鸿睿吃也很快，叉子轻微地碰触到碟子，偶尔发出清脆的声音。  
亚当趁着翻页的空隙，偷偷地瞄了几眼鸿睿，觉得鸿睿垂着眼睛进食的样子真好看。鸿睿背脊挺的很直，刀叉动作轻巧快速，像是一个熟练武器技巧的士兵。而他垂着眼睛微微低头的样子很不常见。鸿睿一直都昂着头，一副天下唯我独尊的气势。但只有在食物面前，他会放下骄傲。亚当知道的，鸿睿对知识和技艺都怀着一颗谦卑的心，从这里这么多笔记本以及实验就可以看出他对烹饪科学的认真。鸿睿有时候显得刻薄是因为他认为那些食材理应得到更好的对待，而很少有人能像他那样努力因此很少有人能达到他的标准。  
而现在鸿睿正吃着亚当做的食物，他虽然吃的很快，但鸿睿有充分品尝每一口食物的味道。鸿睿的嘴角也一直勾着一抹笑。  
于是亚当又开心起来。

注一：亚当唱的是黄金之心Heart of Gold也有翻译成为赤子之心。Neil Young唱的，我男神Johnny Cash也唱过。  
大意就是我一直都在寻找赤子之心，我远渡重洋去过了所有的地方，仍在在寻找。而如今我年纪渐长，但仍未放弃。  
我觉得远渡重洋四处寻找这个很符合亚当。而年纪渐长仍未放弃很适合描述鸿睿。  
*  
*


	11. 奥古斯都

Chapt 11 奥古斯都  
亚当下午四点到达Alimentum。  
西尔维娅手上捧着一束郁金香，正指挥着女侍应生把餐桌上的花撤下来。亚当笑着打招呼：“下午好，西尔维娅。”  
亚当经过时多看了一眼，郁金香花瓣基底是白色的。花苞紧闭时，顶端就像是有一束倒悬的紫色火焰包裹住白色花朵。而当花瓣展开成杯时，那紫色焰火又像是羽毛一样轻盈，婷婷立在空气之中。“是不是很漂亮？”西尔维娅看了一眼亚当。  
亚当点点头，“我从没见过这样的花。有人送你的？眼光真不错。”  
“是吗？”她举起花贴在脸边，冲着亚当笑：“眼光不错的对象是指花还是人？”  
人和花都很漂亮，但亚当笑了笑，不澄清。  
西尔维娅见他不说话，拿起一个纯黑的花瓶，在里面插入一朵半开的郁金香。花瓶很高，遮挡住大部分根茎，好让观赏者能专心欣赏花朵的魅力。亚当接过花瓶，他摸摸花瓣，花瓣微凉偏厚，软绵绵的，丝绸一样软滑。他低头闻时时候没有闻到任何气味。西尔维娅着迷地凝视手中那把郁金香介绍：“这可不是一般的郁金香，这是阿多尼斯之焰（注一），也是最接近永远的皇帝的品种。可惜这不属于我，这是指明送给我们大老板，鸿睿杜卡斯的。”  
亚当吃了一惊：“什么？”  
“永远的皇帝奥古斯都？就是传说中世界上最昂贵的花，已经绝种的郁金香。当时一共只培育出三株，还有一株被人当成洋葱吃了(注二)，真让人痛心疾首。”  
“不，后面那个，你说这是给杜卡斯博士的？”  
“是呀，不过他从来不接受花的。我们一般都拿来装饰餐厅。这个紫色看起来像是皇帝的袍子，客人们一定会欣赏的。杜卡斯博士有追求者不很正常吗？毕竟他还单身，又富有，安静坐那时还挺好看。我们这里好多服务员都是冲着他来的。但我不是，我觉得你比咱们老板更帅些。”  
等你发现他能单手提起一个男人的时候，就会知道他一点也不斯文，亚当在心里吐槽，嘴里道：“哇，西尔维娅，你真是知识渊博，每次都让我吃惊。有什么是你不知道的吗？”  
“所以如果我们约会的话，你最好不要随随便便的买一束花打发我。我能从一束花里看出你费的心思。”  
“我会铭记于心。啊，我该走了。”亚当笑了笑，把花还给西尔维娅，迅速走向后厨。  
和前面忙碌却井井有条的气氛不同，后厨空气几乎是凝固的。不仅是气氛，所有人的动作都停了下来，像是猛虎利爪下惊呆的兔子。亚当缩了缩头，犹豫片刻，那声下午好到了牙齿边又被咽了回去。  
亚当这才发现西尔维娅口中紫色郁金香的主人也正站在厨房一角，马库斯，格雷，小简和汀诺围绕着他，他们正低着头讨论什么，除了他们五个人没人说话，大部分人甚至都放轻了呼吸。鸿睿正穿着一身白色的厨师服，扣子一直扣到喉结。亚当所见的鸿睿一直都穿着黑色线衫，当鸿睿换上了厨师服后，他一点也不像是那天晚上和亚当一起喝红酒的人。他脸上毫无表情，不皱眉，也没有笑容。当所有人都处于焦虑中的时候他这副样子反倒显得从容。鸿睿偏头听着格雷的话，所有的人都仰望着鸿睿，他的每一个表情都牵动大伙的神经。  
突然的，亚当又想起了那支紫色火焰，永远的皇帝奥古斯都——被古罗马人列入神灵之位的皇帝，审慎而严格地控制着自己治下的领土。  
“怎么了？”亚当挪到西蒙身边，小声地问。  
西蒙眼睛仍然看着那边，他转脸附在亚当耳边小声说：“亚当罗斯打翻了蔬菜汤，提前腌制好的红菜头因为断电变质，我们失去了素食主义者的前菜。”  
亚当听了以后，又看了一眼正在审视所有可用的食材的鸿睿。鸿睿摇头，格雷嘴皮飞快地动着，一面比划着什么，也没让鸿睿点头。亚当拿着自己的厨刀，径自走到一边的小厨房去准备等会的员工餐。不管他们计划怎么解决晚上的菜单，亚当的责任是喂饱这些人，并确保他们有足够的精力挺过今晚。  
大部分员工会在下午5点到6点之间吃第二顿饭，早班的员工可以提前下班，也可以留下来吃饭，而晚班员工则需要靠那顿员工餐来熬过白热化的晚市。  
事实上亚当并不介意做员工餐，他知道很多人觉得那没有任何嘉奖，纯粹是浪费时间。曾经的Alimentum有固定的员工餐牌。但是自从亚当包揽了员工餐之后，他会根据当日用不完的食材来制作员工餐。这为厨房节省了不少开支。  
有无数人想要为Alimentum的顾客烹饪，因为那能成为他们履历表上的筹码。但是在亚当看来，这里每一个人都在忙，可是他们都只能看到自己面前这一块小天地，只有资深的副厨和大厨才能把食材烹饪成菜，可他们也仅仅是在执行事先写好的菜谱。这里的厨师更像是流水线最后的装配工，而不是真正的厨师——他并没有对鸿睿不尊敬的意思，他能理解鸿睿为什么这样做，因为流水线一样的工序能避免产生年轻厨师经验不足而带来的失误，这也是为什么Alimentum能够持续保持在一个极高的水准，并且毫无失误。  
因为所有可能的操作步骤都已经在楼上实验厨房被反复实验过了。汀诺记录下来试验参数与步骤，并按照出错几率和后果筛选工序，把最优流程分发给每个厨师。因为如此，每一个步骤都必须严格遵守。  
烹饪在这里已经被分解成一个个小步骤，每一个步骤的流程都被事先制定好，每一个步骤都是可重复再现的。一切成果也都有了可视的，可依赖的检验标准。从此这里的人不再依赖于无形的且极为个人化的经验。  
这是一种进步——高效高质，可是这样每一个人所学的也就非常有限，因为没有人看到全局，厨师们不会明白为什么一定要这样做。大家机械地重复着事先设定好的工作，一日又一日。  
但是做员工餐就没有那么多讲究，亚当可以把食材随心所欲地切成任何他想要的形状，他可以做和菜单上完全不一样的菜，而他的顾客都是很有经验的厨师，他们不吝于提点亚当，为他指出瑕疵，这才是亚当在Alimentum厨房最大的收获。  
亚当从冰箱里面拿出来他事先准备好的菜品，有猪里脊和蘑菇。猪里脊他已经提前在盐水里面泡好，调好味直接入烤箱烤就可以。比较麻烦的反而是看似不起眼的蘑菇。这里的厨师仅仅使用蘑菇头上菜，略有破损的蘑菇以及根茎就被拿去熬汤。亚当收集到不少蘑菇，他看到这些蘑菇的时候便有了些新的想法，打算做一个从来没有做过的蘑菇泥酱。  
整个厨房都静悄悄的，小厨房就在大厨房旁边，里面一丁点的响动都会惊扰大厨房的人。  
鸿睿本来想说什么，被亚当切蘑菇时刀划过砧板的声音分散了注意力。格雷留意到这边的响动，迅速道歉：“很抱歉，主厨，我这就让亚当布坎停下来。”  
鸿睿什么也没有说，他走进小厨房。流理台上放着一包包已经提前准备好的食品袋，鸿睿问：“你打算做什么，亚当？”  
“啊？”亚当忙着切蘑菇，没料到有人走过来，并且还是鸿睿。亚当被惊吓得跳了起来，差一点切到自己的手指。他一把拍下厨刀，看见手指没流血才安心舒了口气。  
“亚当！”格雷低声提醒他，别光顾着发楞要回答主厨的问题。  
“是，是！主厨！”亚当一下子就站直了身体，他放下手里的厨刀，快速回答：“我打算做一个蘑菇泥肝酱，给大伙儿蘸面包吃，主厨。”  
鸿睿没再废话，他直接拆开装着蘑菇泥的食品袋。鸿睿从胸口的兜里摸出来一个勺子，从袋子里面挖了一口蘑菇酱送进嘴里。亚当连忙为鸿睿介绍说：“这里有香蕉红葱，马德拉酒……”  
鸿睿打断了亚当的话：“我知道，你用了口蘑，香菇，平菇三种不同的新鲜蘑菇，大部分都是梗——梗的泥土气味更浓。你还用了意大利的蘑菇干，但是这部分被你提前磨成了粉。调味用了百里香，黑胡椒……”  
亚当睁圆了眼睛，顿时不说话了，鸿睿是怎么知道他还加了磨成粉的蘑菇干的？鸿睿简直就像是站在一边观看了整个过程一样。亚当突然又开始庆幸，还好他没有加牛奶。  
鸿睿又舀了一勺，下巴缓慢地磨着。他正在考较着什么。鸿睿转头审视着桌子上的其他材料，他看到了那堆切了一半的蘑菇。  
“我们晚上用这个。”鸿睿转头对马库斯说。  
亚当有些没反应过来，但他看到鸿睿伸手捞起了他桌子上两大袋蘑菇泥，以及一袋蘑菇。那可是今晚他要用的菜，亚当只想着要保住他的蘑菇，于是想也没想地说：“那是我晚上要做的菜，你不能就这么拿走。”  
鸿睿站在原地，挑了挑眉毛，像是在说是吗？那是亚当从来没有见过的表情，有些冷酷又带着些不屑一顾，就像是眼见对方死到临头而不自知。鸿睿没多浪费一秒，他调转鞋跟离开厨房，手里仍然拿着亚当的食品袋。其他人也都因为这一句话盯着亚当看，仿佛他说了什么不得了的话。亚当这才意识到自己说了什么，这个餐厅所有的东西都属于鸿睿，当然也包括他眼前的这些食材。于是亚当看着已经走开的鸿睿，试图掩饰：“主，主厨……我是说，这是员工餐的材料。晚上员工餐的东西会不够吃，格雷，你，你能给我些别的食材吗？我有点来不及了……”  
格雷瞪着亚当，就像是想要亲手掐死亚当。格雷从来都知道亚当话多，但他真没想到这个时候亚当还是个话痨。  
“今晚找个人替代亚当做员工餐。我们应该要错过员工餐了。”鸿睿朝马库斯吩咐，又远远朝亚当颔首：“你跟我过来。”马库斯点点头，立刻去安排人手。  
亚当还有些犹豫，但是他觉得如果他再多问，格雷一定会先动手掐死他自己。见亚当空手跟了过去，鸿睿又说：“把所有的蘑菇都拿上，那是蘑菇汤吗？把蘑菇汤也带过来。”  
鸿睿对待亚当的态度很是冷淡，像是随意地使唤厨房里面的无名之辈，但没人觉得鸿睿过于粗鲁。反倒是大家看着亚当的目光之中隐含羡慕。汀诺甚至还在鸿睿看不到的角落对着亚当竖起了大拇指，用口型说了一个“干得漂亮。”亚当苦笑，他还不知道自己要面对的究竟是什么。  
亚当把所有的材料都搬了过去。除了马库斯，格雷，小简，以及汀诺，鸿睿让所有的人都回去工作。大家都往自己的工作岗位上面走去，只有同名厨师亚当R反而是离开自己的位置，朝另外一边走。他瞥了亚当一眼，尖锐的视线中流露出不满的神气。格雷留意到那个眼神，他走过去和同名厨师说了一会。那个厨师亚当沉默地走到小厨房，取代了亚当之间的位置。  
鸿睿似乎是没有注意到，他用勺子舀了一口蘑菇汤，仍然没说话。视线又转回面前那一包包的蘑菇泥（Duxelles）。  
鸿睿问：“你本来的想法是怎么样的？”  
“主厨，我本来是想要把蘑菇泥放在小焗碗里，上面撒一些糖，用喷枪烤焦后看起来像是焦糖布丁。大家可以用来抹面包。这些蘑菇切碎以后和蒜蓉香草一起炒香，做成蘑菇沙拉。”  
亚当知道鸿睿他们的目的。但亚当认为自己做的东西太简单，帮不上忙。他没犹豫就说出了自己计划。  
鸿睿点点头，很认真地给亚当分析：“亚当，蘑菇泥的味道很有层次，但是拿来做成焦糖布丁就不太对。焦糖布丁的质感是绵密顺滑的，蘑菇泥口感上是有颗粒的。”  
“所以只是看起来像……”亚当小声咕噜。鸿睿挑了挑眉毛偏头看着亚当，亚当连忙低头装作什么也没有说乖巧地站在一边。  
鸿睿继续说：“但是这个想法不错，你这个放在最下面，更像是腌制蘑菇。我在上面铺一层蘑菇味的芭菲（parfait），最上面那层按你想的那样做成焦糖。旁边配烤好的面包。”  
鸿睿说完点点头，又摇头，陷入了沉思中。  
“怎么了？主厨。”马库斯问。  
“不太够，这样有些单调，蘑菇是主题，但没有什么能强调这一点，因为看起来只有一样酱料。”  
“我们可以做个汤。”汀诺说：“我们最近做过这样的实验。真空离心机可以低温脱水，把任何汤做成胶体。我们在客人面前倒进热水，客人看到一碗新鲜出炉的汤，那会很有趣的。”  
小简开口说：“我会拿可食用的金箔包着汤块。当汤化开之后，碗里就会有碎裂的金屑散开去。”  
马库斯也建议：“我们还有白松露，可以拿来点缀在焦糖上，这样就能凸显蘑菇的主体地位。”  
亚当听得目瞪口呆，他们几个人在几句话的功夫就将他一开始的构想变成了完全不同的设计。  
他几乎可以想象这道菜被端上来的样子，清水当面化成了浓稠汤液，灯光下金屑流动。客人就着汤，吃着抹上蘑菇酱的面包，上面还点缀着白松露，奢华而极具观赏性。  
鸿睿点点头，说：“那我们就这么做。马库斯你让西尔维娅重新设计菜单，换下原来的，然后在汤里面加点马德拉酒和洋葱。那汤单独喝风味不足。汀诺你和小简去准备汤块。我告诉亚当怎么做蘑菇焦糖布丁。”  
这个时候离晚市6点半开门只有两个小时不到。  
亚当本以为要从切蘑菇开始，鸿睿制止了他，鸿睿让亚当切香蕉红葱，大蒜，百里香，并把这些香料和马德拉酒，红波特酒，白波特酒，以及白兰地一起在锅里浓缩成浓稠的浆液。  
另外起锅下黄油，把蘑菇炒的焦黄之后，转移到另外的容器之中。在这个容器里，把炒好的蘑菇，过滤之后浓缩酒液，以及蘑菇汤一起用食物处理机打成乳液状的浓汤。  
期间鸿睿还去尝了尝马库斯负责的那锅蘑菇汤。虽然亚当很想去看看真空离心机是怎么工作的，但是他眼下有更重要的事情。  
“这一步是关键。”鸿睿指导着亚当：“在最后的混合步骤之前，鸡蛋和蘑菇汤混合物必须要达到同样的温度。把它们分别装在食品袋里，恒温水浴50度十分钟就足够，别让水进去。”  
他们用手持搅拌器把鸡蛋打入蘑菇浓汤里。最后加入融化的黄油让水和油混合在一起。  
这层蓬松的芭菲被小心地倒在装在独立容器之中的蘑菇泥上，一起送入烤箱。  
他们再一次借用了楼上厨房的急速冷冻柜，——那能在半个小时内把烤好的蘑菇布丁冷却成型。六点钟的时候，鸿睿和亚当一起把蘑菇布丁从急速冷冻柜里拿了出来，等待恢复成室温。  
西尔维娅正在此刻拿着一叠纸走了进来，她的领口扣得整整齐齐，妆容刚被打理的鲜活水嫩，大红色唇膏让人觉得她说出来的话一定都很重要。  
她递上菜单问：“主厨，菜单已经做好。你看行不行？”  
鸿睿接过新做好的菜单，这道菜被定义为蘑菇浓汤以及蘑菇焦糖布丁酱。他们用了最简单的词汇描述，色号也比其他字体浅了一个色号——不仔细完全看看不出来，这是为了避免引起客人对这道菜的兴趣。鸿睿看完后点点头说：“前面尽量拖一下客人，我们还需要十五分钟才能开始。”  
西尔维娅毫不犹豫地答应了：“没问题，主厨。”她看也没看亚当一眼，接过菜单后，踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬地走出去，精神饱满得像是一个开赴战场的将领。  
小简和汀诺抬着一个长条的盒子走了过来，并将它放在流理台一侧。小简神情严肃的打开盒子让鸿睿过目：“主厨，汤块已经做好了。”  
“哇。”亚当从来没有见到过这些人这样的一面，他们极富创造性地提出一个构想，并在两个小时之内做成了餐盘上的食物。  
他就像是从来没有认识过这些人一样新奇地观察着他们。  
他们还有二十分钟就要开门，一切几乎已经准备就绪。鸿睿交代了亚当和汀诺去吃点东西，他自己则和马库斯，小简一起去库房挑选餐具。  
猪里脊烤的有些老了，但是亚当毫不介意。他匆匆地填了几口土豆和一抓果仁，确保自己有足够的热量。他迫不及待希望这个晚上快些来临。

注一：阿多尼斯是植物神灵，也是爱神的情人。传说是一个极为美丽的男子。  
注二：荷兰曾经有股郁金香狂潮。当时最富裕的千金小姐出嫁，她全部的嫁妆就是一个郁金香的根茎，可见郁金香有多么昂贵。永远的皇帝奥古斯都是一个传说的品种。因为花球遭受到病毒的侵害，因此开出来的花朵极其绚丽。记载里，它应该是白色底，红色火焰，花的底部是蓝色的。当时非常稀少，有一株在运输过程中，它的根球被水手当成洋葱吃了下去，那位可怜的水手还被判刑了……阿多尼斯之焰是最接近描述的一个品种，它接近皇帝，却又是紫色的。


	12. 玛克辛

Chapt. 12 玛克辛  
六点五十的时候，第一道订单被送到厨房，那只是一个开始，越来越多的订单如出闸的洪水淹没了厨房。  
厨房的气氛有些不一样，因为马库斯和格雷站在出菜口，鸿睿和亚当站在同一张流理台边上。  
“2号桌，带子2道，蘑菇汤，1道。”  
“6号桌，鮟鱇鱼1道，蘑菇汤1道。”  
“是！主厨！”的声音此起彼伏，亚当听见鸿睿同样也回应：“是，主厨！”那让亚当愣在原地，鸿睿不耐烦地说：“亚当你干嘛？快切面包！”  
“是。”亚当立刻去切面包上烤盘烤。  
鸿睿拿出提前做好的小焗碗。他转动手腕，在芭菲表面撒上一层细密的白砂糖，又弯腰用瓦斯枪画着圈烧灼直至砂糖融化。最终形成一层薄而脆的焦糖。  
鸿睿把白色焗碗放在细长的白瓷碟一角，他接过亚当切成椭圆形，有着鲜明烫痕的温热面包，和焗碗并排放着。  
汤块被金箔包好，伪装成一个茶包，正面浮着一个如同埃菲尔铁塔形状的大写字母A。  
鸿睿又拿出一个玻璃茶壶，用夹子把汤块正面朝上的摆放在茶壶底部——茶包线也被缠绕在茶壶手柄上，就像泡茶时人们会做的那样。玻璃茶壶还有配套的玻璃杯，茶壶正巧可以坐在玻璃杯上。鸿睿另取一个出水口弯曲如天鹅脖颈的玻璃皿，往里倒入50毫升的热水。  
最后鸿睿刮了几片白松露，点缀在焦糖上面。  
亚当一眼也不眨地盯着鸿睿低头动作，鸿睿手臂快捷稳当，每一个位置都落在仿佛预先设置好的位置，完成后滑向下一个预设动作，毫无停顿。看得亚当全身发热，掌心全是汗水。亚当也想要去试试，看他能不能做出同样的菜品，又或者是否能做的那么优美。  
西尔维娅和女服务生站在一边，听鸿睿仔细地解释：“先在客人面前放下茶壶，那么他们的注意力就会被茶壶吸引，自然会注意到里面金色的茶包，他们会很好奇。接下来放下茶杯。他们会以为这是一杯茶。然后你再放下这碟面包和焦糖布丁，他们可能会笑起来。”鸿睿在桌子上比划着位置，亚当想他一定希望能画一个图，让位置和顺序一目了然，不必费劲解释。“最后那步永远都是高潮。你要当着他们的面倒入热水，他们会眼睁睁地看着无色透明的水变成了汤液，好了，他们终于意识到这是一盘菜。”  
西尔维娅点点头，亲自把盘子端了出去，  
“哇，这真不可思议。”亚当看着西尔维娅端着托盘消失在门廊。最后的成品就像是一道艺术品，而他竟然有幸参与其中。鸿睿抱着手肘，倚在流理台上，他微微偏着头看着亚当，似乎等着亚当继续说下去。刚才的两个订单已经全部都送了出去。鸿睿肩膀放松了下来，他下颌曲线也稍微软化，看起来开始有几分像那天晚上和亚当一起喝酒的男人。  
亚当咬着下唇，最后还是决定说出来，他露齿而笑：“你知道，那个本来应该是员工餐上面的一个蘑菇酱。”  
“我相信那也会是一个很好的蘑菇酱。”鸿睿的声音非常温和：“是你的菜把我们从危机之中解救出来，而我该谢谢你。”  
“啊？没有那么夸张，我什么也没有做，都是你们做的。你们配合的真好，刷地一下，就想出来一个超好的点子，难的是能迅速执行下去。即使有人有这样的想法也没有这样的器材和能力去实现，这真了不起……”  
鸿睿还想要说什么，格雷高声报着订单：“蘑菇汤3个……”  
鸿睿答应了之后，他看着亚当的目光严厉中流露出一份鼓励，他说：“你已经看我做过了一遍，从现在开始你来做剩下的订单。”  
亚当听后有些吃惊又有几分紧张。但那正是他想要的。倒不是因为这可以为他带来什么现实好处，自从亚当看到了鸿睿做菜的样子之后，他就跃跃欲试。他想要试做这个他也有份参与但主要由鸿睿设计出来的菜品，如果他能做出来的话，就好像他与鸿睿分享了某种经历。  
亚当毫不犹豫地点头答应下来。  
他头脑一片空白，除了兴奋之外，什么都忘记了。但当亚当的手指碰上玻璃茶杯之后，鸿睿的动作如电影一样在他头脑里慢放。亚当舒展手臂，用几乎和鸿睿一模一样的动作，从流理台上拿起了小焗碗。  
亚当出了好几道菜，都没有问题。直到马库斯，格雷和西尔维娅一起送来一个订单。  
马库斯开口：“主厨，这桌也点了蘑菇汤。”  
“亚当。”鸿睿打了个响指，示意亚当开始准备。马库斯抬起手说：“主厨，也许你来做这个会更好，这桌子的主人是玛克辛康维OBE。”  
“哦。”亚当左手隔着白布抓着新鲜出炉的面包。他听见这句话后，持刀的右手停在半空。亚当放下手中厨刀，站到一边好让鸿睿继续下去。  
烹饪界很少有人不知道玛克辛的名字，就像是很少有人不知道鸿睿杜卡斯。说起来这个人甚至比鸿睿更有传奇性，因为她是一个女人。  
厨师是一个充满性别歧视的职业。当女性厨师做出成就的时候，男性厨师会认为她们只是一时的幸运。当一个女性厨师失误的时候，人们会认为她没做好，也永远做不好，因为她是个女人。当有女人想要去应聘厨师职位的时候，人们多半都认为她们不像男人一样吃苦耐劳，因此拒绝聘用她们。  
玛克辛康维是一个奇迹，她成名比鸿睿要早十年。二十几年前的环境更加严苛，而她挺了下来并从伊丽莎白女王手里拿到OBE的头衔。  
不夸张地说，正是因为玛克辛康维，女性厨师的地位才大大得到了提高。她是无数年轻女性厨师的榜样。  
“亚当，我没让你停下。”鸿睿不置可否地点点头，招手让亚当继续他刚才的工作。  
马库斯担心地劝导：“主厨。”  
“亚当达到了我的标准，那么他做的就是我做的。”鸿睿这么回答马库斯。  
亚当捏着厨刀，紧张得不知道如何下刀。如果不知道还好，当亚当知道他的食客是玛克辛后，他感到肩头一阵巨大的压力。鸿睿的信任无形之中又是另外一座大山。他害怕他让鸿睿失望。他应该先做什么呢？他应该怎么切面包呢？他这样捏是不是会把面包捏碎？  
马库斯看着亚当满脸不知所措的样子，眉头深深皱了起来，“主厨。”  
“我有分寸，马库斯。你先去忙吧。”  
马库斯再一次看了一眼亚当，带着格雷去出菜口。西尔维娅站在一边，安静地等待着亚当和鸿睿。  
“你很紧张？”鸿睿问。  
亚当点点头，额头浮出一层薄汗，他从来没觉得厨房里这么热过。他手心汗湿得握不住刀柄，他现在已经顾不得自己得是不是不礼貌了。亚当放下厨刀，拿出白毛巾重新擦了一遍手指。他擦的很慢，把每一根手指每一处角落都仔仔细细地擦拭了一遍。  
一般亚当这样做时，他头脑里的声音就会安静下来，那些将行的步骤也会自动清晰起来。但这一次并没有，他能听见厨房里的噪音，每一个人的交谈声，他也能听见时钟滴答走动的声音。  
他是不是应该先切面包，还是他应该先热烤盘？烤盘上要抹油吗？在放下面包之前他要空烧烤盘多少秒？他像是站在一个十字路口，不知如何行走。等等，他还有多少时间？马库斯说的是一份还是两份？亚当越想越是慌乱。  
西尔维娅站在一边，忧心忡忡地打量着亚当，亚当就像是第一次进厨房一样慌张。鸿睿没有立刻催促，这已经很少见了，但是他已经把手指来来回回擦了三遍了啊！眼见鸿睿向前迈了一步，惨了惨了，西尔维娅在心里大叫，自己老板从来都缺乏耐心，他就要把亚当一把推开，自己来了。  
“亚当，你说你参赛的目的是为一个人做一顿饭，我想你说的那个人是我。”鸿睿压低了声音。厨房很吵，西尔维娅只能看到鸿睿在说话，却听不清楚。亚当徒劳地用白毛巾用力擦着手指，应声点头。这是一件理所当然的事情，亚当一点也不因此觉得难堪。  
鸿睿突然笑了，他把手放到亚当的肩膀上，拉近了距离：“你现在不是在为她做饭，亚当。把这个想象成，这就是你一直想要为我做的那道菜。这对你而言一点也不难，毕竟你已经做过很多次了。”  
这似乎是鸿睿第一次没有任何目的地伸手去碰触亚当。亚当肩膀一沉，鸿睿手臂的重量落到他的皮肤上。有形的重量顿时取代了无形的压力，皮肤上极淡的暖意将亚当的全部注意力从恐慌之中拉回来。在那一瞬间，落枕时他靠在鸿睿胸口所感觉到的安定之感又重新回来了。亚当仍然站在十字路口，分不清前后方向。但他又突然醒悟，其实先与后一点也不重要，因为现在没有前，也没有后，他只有现在这一刻。  
而眼下是他一直渴望的那一刻。  
一股清凉注入亚当焦躁的心中，吵闹的厨房安静下来。  
亚当放松了肩膀站在原地，回报鸿睿以微笑：“我知道了，主厨。”  
因为大部分的前期准备工作早已完成，所以其实现在亚当需要做的并不多。更多的是装盘时不破坏食材和审美。鸿睿站在亚当身边，低头审视亚当每一个动作，他站的很近，亚当能听见他的呼吸，他甚至能感觉气流拂过耳朵。  
但他什么也没想。亚当弯着腰，他忘记了整个的世界，他眼里只有白色磁盘，透明的茶壶，茶壶里金色的汤包。也许有很多双眼睛正看着亚当，也许玛克辛会将这汤泼到亚当脸上，但是亚当完全不在乎。  
因为他正看着鸿睿眼里的世界，他和鸿睿分享着同一个世界。  
最后他用镊子夹着白松露放到焦糖布丁上完成了这道汤。亚当直起腰放下手里的镊子，看向鸿睿，眼里充满信心。  
鸿睿点了点头，示意西尔维娅上菜。西尔维娅端起托盘，抬头时看见鸿睿正朝着亚当微笑。  
“做的不错，亚当。”西尔维娅听见鸿睿这么说。西尔维娅目不斜视地端着托盘走了。她的心因为鸿睿那一笑仍然在扑通扑通的跳。也许是因为不常笑的人一笑就特别惊艳吧，她终于明白为什么有那么多服务员趋之若鹜，想尽办法去打听自家大老板的喜好了。但她不是，她可是心志坚定。和自家老板比起来，亚当脾气又好，个子又高，又年轻又有才华。那才是一起过日子的人。  
不过，自家老板的眼睛可真好看啊，是光线的原因吗，看起来竟然像是蓝里带紫的坦桑石。  
**  
晚上十点之后便过了头盘主菜的最后餐期。送走了最后一份汤之后，鸿睿在水槽里面洗干净手后就往楼上走——亚当目送他离开，猜测鸿睿应该是去吃些东西。亚当和汀诺抽空吃了些土豆，但是鸿睿和马库斯4点之后就没有机会吃任何东西。  
亚当擦洗完面前的流理台，走到西蒙那边询问有什么需要帮忙的，西蒙忙里偷闲地和亚当拍了一下手掌。等到最后一份主菜也送了出去，其他人也跑过来表示祝贺。亚当适时地表示了感激。厨师这个职业不仅仅有严重的性别歧视，还等级森严。很多人在这工作了很久，都没有得到鸿睿一整晚的单独的指点，今晚发生的事情一定让很多人眼红。所以亚当并没有那么兴奋。  
但亚当知道西蒙的笑容是真诚的。西蒙比他年长，又一起工作，他真心为亚当的才能得到了鸿睿的肯定而感到高兴。  
亚当和西蒙一起有说有笑地收拾流理台。  
马库斯抓着一片面包，一边啃一边朝他们这边走过来。马库斯年纪比鸿睿还要大些，平常他作为行政主厨只负责餐馆运营，大厨格雷负责运营厨房。今晚因为事态紧急，马库斯和格雷一起盯着厨房怕再出乱子，他扛到这个时候已是强弩之末。主厨的工作并不是只负责最后的检验，他们对每一订单，每一份菜所花费的时间都一清二楚，他们对每一个人每一秒钟在干什么了如指掌，这才能确保同一桌的菜能在同时端上去。这是一个极为精确的项目管理的活计。  
马库斯满脸疲态地说：“亚当，你还有新的围裙吗？康维女士想要见你。”  
“我？”亚当一脸莫名其妙地看着马库斯。  
“确切来说，她想要见做了那碗汤的厨师。”  
“哦。”亚当明白过来，他没吃过多少东西的胃突然开始翻腾。所有人的目光再一次落在他身上，其中也不乏幸灾乐祸的。  
亚当去更衣间的更衣柜里拿出一件干净的围裙。他有些忐忑地打量着自己的衣着，他穿着一件灰色的长袖衬衫，因为至今他仍然没有一件属于自己的厨师服。他和这里的学徒们一样，穿着围裙。厨师服是长期正式员工才拥有的制服。  
“你穿这个。”鸿睿站在亚当身边，手里面提着一件白色厨师服。亚当接过衣服，展开来看。那是一件很普通的二厨的衣服，除了一个Alimentum的图标之外没有绣任何人的名字。  
“你今晚的表现值得这件衣服，我会让马库斯去给你弄一件属于你自己的厨师服。”鸿睿说完之后就朝门外走，他走到门口又想起了什么补充道：“我和你一起去。”  
亚当穿着白色厨师服亦步亦趋地跟在鸿睿身后，那些厨师们看见亚当穿着白色厨师服，眼里闪烁着不同的光彩。亚当知道他让自己在这里的处境变得更加艰难了，可他没法拒绝鸿睿的好意。很多人会因为虚荣接过那件厨师服，亚当却觉得这更像是一个纪念品。以后他每次看到这件厨师服，就会想起这个奇妙的夜晚。  
他不会在这里呆很久，可是这件厨师服却可以被亚当永久地收藏。  
鸿睿穿过厨房，一直走到餐厅里。这个时候大部分客人已经离去。只有几桌客人散落在餐厅不同的角落，喝着咖啡，也很快就要回家。  
玛克辛已经付过账单，她正坐在窗户边喝着一杯波特酒，酒杯很快就要见底。玛克辛留着一头短发，脖子上围着一条金色的蛇形项链。蛇头挨着颈窝下方衔着自己的尾巴，尾巴向下落入她黑色的套裙领口。她化了妆，但并不浓艳，她只是稍微用脂粉修饰脸庞，让她看起来神采奕奕。玛克辛从落地玻璃的倒影里看到了鸿睿，她起了身面对走过来的鸿睿。  
玛克辛很高，也很瘦，但是一点也不瘦弱，她身体精壮犹如铁人三项运动员，眼神机警如夜枭。亚当第一次对一个女人感到敬畏。  
“杜卡斯。”她倨傲地抬着下巴，只称呼鸿睿的姓，一双灵敏的灰蓝色眼睛上下审视着鸿睿，搜寻弱点攻击。  
鸿睿微微颔首：“康维夫人。”  
亚当这时也看清了坐在玛克辛对面的那个男人，那个人很年轻，穿着一身黑色的西装，头发用发胶梳理得整整齐齐。亚当认出了他，因为他和亚当一样都是顶级厨师职业比赛的决赛选手，那是史蒂夫。  
跑来对手的餐厅踩场子，还被事主撞见，这事太尴尬了。史蒂夫可没有像玛克辛那样的气场，他迅速站起身满脸窘迫地向亚当点了点头，算是打了招呼。  
玛克辛留意到亚当和史蒂夫的互动，她开口解释：“史蒂夫分到我掌上之花的餐厅里面实习，我带他今天来这里用餐，好观察对手。”史蒂夫拘谨地向鸿睿道了一声晚上好。  
鸿睿侧身把他身后的亚当暴露在玛克辛的视线之中，“这是亚当，他是这一次的实习生，也是康维夫人你指定要见的人。”  
玛克辛走近亚当，仔细地打量亚当，她自然也看见了亚当穿着厨师服，而不是围裙。当玛克辛背面朝着史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫冲着亚当竖起了大拇指。但是亚当站在原地一动也不敢动，他目不斜视地看着前方，感觉自己就像是被一只眼镜蛇嗅着的兔子。玛克辛和鸿睿明显早就认识，但是出于某种原因，玛克辛并不喜欢鸿睿。  
玛克辛又低头看了看亚当的手，她重新走到座位上坐下，背靠在座椅上慢慢说：“杜卡斯，你知道，那道蘑菇泥如果没有那些吸引眼球的噱头，它们就是一坨屎是吧？”  
亚当简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。鸿睿哼了一声，反唇相讥，“我很遗憾，康维夫人，但是一整晚我们收回来的盘子上面都没有剩菜，当然，也包括了你这桌。我对你的饮食习惯毫无点评欲望。”  
“哈，”玛克辛应声笑了：“我是英国人，这里大部分的食客都是英国人，我们没有剩菜的习惯，那不体面。”  
“我听说英国人也没有当面向厨师抱怨的习惯？他们一般都在tripadvisor写差评。”  
“很好，杜卡斯。”玛克辛拉下垫在膝盖上的白色餐巾抛上餐桌：“我们厨师餐桌见。说实话，我听说你也搅和进来的时候还很高兴，那有趣多了，不过现在看起来我可能是白高兴一场。如果这就是你的水平的话，我很遗憾。”玛克辛冲着亚当抬了抬下巴：“亚当，正式比赛里，你可不能用杜卡斯的玩具去包装你自己，我能看到你每一个失误。在我看来，你已经是史蒂夫的手下败将。”  
她用手指了指亚当的眼睛，随后拿起挂在桌子下面的黑色手包。史蒂夫赶快起身为她拉开座椅，方便她站起来。  
“我们走，史蒂夫。”她说，伸手挽上史蒂夫的手臂。史蒂夫经过鸿睿身边时，低头对鸿睿轻声道了一声晚安，又朝亚当点头后，才带着玛克辛一起离开。  
鸿睿再也不看玛克辛。他面无表情，似乎一点也不在意玛克辛刚才的评价。他掸了掸厨师服的袖子，像是一个合格的餐厅主人一样审视自己的餐馆，最后他的视线落到大厅中央那台桌子上的花瓶上。亚当就站在他身边，把鸿睿每一个表情都尽收眼底。即使面对玛克辛的挑战，鸿睿也能应对从容。可鸿睿看到花瓶的时候，他的视线凝滞了短暂的一瞬间，他脸上的表情是完全的空白。  
鸿睿又低头看向玛克辛的桌子，那里正放着一只一模一样的黑色花瓶，上面插着一只紫色的郁金香，这是一朵紧闭的花苞。  
亚当疑惑地开口，“主厨，有什么不对吗？”  
“不，没事。亚当，主厨的餐桌就在一个礼拜之后，你想好要做什么了吗？”说这句话的时候，鸿睿脸上的表情又恢复了正常。  
主厨的餐桌是这个比赛的一个常规项目，主办方会邀请英国烹饪界最出名的30位厨师参加宴席。由三位决赛选手为他们烹饪晚宴上所有的菜品。这是比赛的一部分，他们的菜品将会接受所有顶尖厨师的检验。而亚当一开始参加节目的目的就是在主厨的餐桌上为鸿睿做菜——前提是如果鸿睿亲自去的话。  
“主厨，我大概有了些想法。”  
“很好。”鸿睿没有多问，他甩下亚当，匆匆朝后厨走去。  
亚当等着关门，他看见西尔维娅下班时手中还拿着几支花——那是紫色的郁金香，那不就是阿多尼斯之焰吗。  
亚当好奇地问：“西尔维娅，这些花只能放一个下午吗？”  
“当然不，至少可以放两天呢。大老板让我们把花撤下来。”  
“为什么？这很漂亮。”亚当非常疑惑。西尔维娅也和亚当一样对这个决定表示困惑。  
“他没说我哪敢问。”西尔维娅想到什么，突然捂着嘴笑出声来：“也只有你，敢不给大老板你做好的蘑菇。亚当我都听说了，恭喜你。”  
西尔维娅张开手臂，亚当拥抱住西尔维娅。西尔维亚的妆容已经有些花了，唇色也黯淡不少，脸上也有了些疲倦。但亚当突然觉得西尔维娅比先前还要好看。他真心地说：“谢谢你，西尔维娅，我知道你是真心为我高兴。”  
“你接下来可能会不太好过。”西尔维娅就着拥抱的姿势附在他耳边轻声说：“我在前面，帮不上什么忙，但我可以给你指一条路。如果受了委屈你可以去找汀诺去替你说句话。今晚看起来，咱们大老板还挺欣赏你的，他根本没有训斥你——这很难得，你如果想去上面，大老板应该是不会拒绝的。”  
亚当心下一暖，再一次用力地抱了抱西尔维娅，轻声答：“我知道了，谢谢你。”  
当他们分开之后，西尔维娅问：“ 你想要拿一只阿多尼斯之焰回家放着吗？那些女孩子们都拿了一支，我这里有四支，可以给你一支。”  
“那就太好了。”亚当笑着接过西尔维娅手里的阿多尼斯之焰。他小心地把花朵放到摩托车后备箱，想着卡拉看到一定会很高兴。

这个裹着金箔的汤是三星米其林餐厅Fat Duck里面的一道菜，叫做仿龟汤。餐厅把高汤块做成金怀表的样子。  
以下引自厨神的盛宴（Historical Heston Blumenthal）这本书解释如何浓缩液体：“做这道汤，需要用冷而不是用热来浓缩液体。第一道工序是冰过滤。这道工序利用明胶筛捕捉杂质，能够得到水晶般清澈的请炖汤。第二道工序是把过滤过后的高汤冰冻，用擀面杖打碎之后放入离心果汁机里，将内容物分离成花岗岩碎片的冰与透明金黄色的液体。最后一道工序是火箭真空离心机。它的设计是让水分在极低的温度沸腾蒸发 （真空导致低压，低压导致沸点降低），最后得到极度浓缩的液体。最低限度的热也代表不会产生任何热反应后的味道。如果使用冷冻干燥的方法会形成粉装，缺水太严重，干燥后的高汤粉从空气中吸收水分破坏金箔。他使用火箭创造出味道浓郁至极的浆状高汤，并把高汤和明胶混合，放到怀表模具中成型。”  
刚开始的时候这道汤是配牛舌和猪油肝酱的，现在则是配三明治做成了疯帽茶会。这道菜来自于米其林三星餐馆，我觉得放在这里是很合适的。


	13. 主厨们

Chapt. 13 主厨们  
主厨的餐桌原本如字面上是个名词，并不是一个活动。它指的是在厨房里，又或者是最接近厨房的那张桌子。一般只有VIP客人才能够坐在那里，享受主厨出面招待的待遇，并享用由主厨亲自烹饪的菜肴。比起一般客人，这些坐在主厨餐桌上的客人更像是主厨的朋友。  
然而当顶级厨师职业比赛把这个词变成一个活动的时候，也是不折不扣的主厨的餐桌。坐在餐桌上的人都是知名主厨，烹饪的也会是未来某个餐馆的主厨。  
活动要下午六点才开始，亚当，史蒂夫，斯科特早上八点就到这里了。他们提早通过抽签的方式决定了每个人的顺序。他们也早就已经想好要做的菜肴。  
可是西蒙和汀诺告诉他们，当晚没有主厨，厨房里面只有他们三个人。汀诺和西蒙都要坐在那张桌子上，他们完全靠自己。  
三个年轻小伙子一脸茫然：“什么？”  
他们三个是竞争者，而主厨是应该是有权利协调三个人行动的人。在必要的时候主厨可以命令一个人放下手中的活去帮自己对手准备，好按时上菜。而现在他们被告知没有主厨，他们必须自己和餐厅领班沟通。  
三个人都不蠢，很快就得出了他们三个人必须齐心协力地合作度过今晚的惊悚结论。  
“嗯。这也是比试的一部分。”西蒙点点头：“今晚的菜单由你们设计，今晚服务就算在你们三个人头上，你们的目标是一道菜也不能晚。”  
汀诺指了指厨房摆放在不同位置的摄影机，以及整个天花板上满满的镜子说：“你们在这里的一举一动都会被记录下来，如果坑队友也是会被发现的，但是我劝你们不要那么做，因为如果队友上不了菜，其他人有连带责任，坑队友那个人直接取消参赛资格。”  
亚当点点头又觉得不对，马上又摇头。史蒂夫和斯科特还未完全反应过来。  
“没有那么难，每一年都这样，目前没有坑队友的情况发生，今年也千万别让我和汀诺失望哦。”  
斯科特举起了手：“为什么我们从来没听说过这个规矩？”  
“因为这个规矩只有参加的人才知道，你们结束了也是不能外传。这是合同的一部分，你们没有仔细看吗？”  
那么长的合同，就算是看过了，现在也不一定能记得清楚吧。三个人都在心里这么吐槽。  
汀诺看他们三个人一脸悲愤的样子安慰：“也没有那么难，我建议你们一定要熟悉队友的步骤。你们可以请队友来切菜，可以请队友准备，甚至请队友来摆盘都是可以的。但是烹饪和调味一定要自己来，这样不容易产生误会。如果我是你们的话，现在就应该去干活，我想你们一定有很多要讨论的。”  
三个人彼此看了一眼，各自拿了一个笔记本后，冲向一个房间开会。  
这真是一个翻天覆地的改变，这意味着他们不能独善其身，他们必须评估彼此的速度，重新安排时间。他们不能再只考虑做自己的东西。三份菜谱要被整合成一份完整的菜单，所有人的时间都得重新安置，这打乱了所有人的计划。  
他们三个人不情不愿地拿出了自己的菜谱，咬着笔杆看怎么能够确保上菜能够按时进行。  
史蒂夫抽中了主菜，亚当看着他的步骤图简直要为他担心。史蒂夫要准备的东西太多了，这么多，就连亚当也不一定能做完。他用了三种酱汁两种不同的鱼，以及好几种蔬菜，这些蔬菜都需要用不同的烹饪方式，不管是准备还是煮都很耗时间。亚当深度怀疑史蒂夫能在食物冷却之前装好盘。  
他试图更改，只得到了史蒂夫怀疑的目光，最后亚当只能说：“你做的是鱼，味道太杂了反而分散人的注意力。史蒂夫，如果你不相信的话，我们可以试着做一遍改进前和改进后的菜单，然后让西蒙和汀诺来试味道。这不犯规吧？”  
在试做的时候，亚当又根据史蒂夫的菜单适当的调整了自己的头盘，他加了些芥末，让自己的汤显得更加清爽，好配合史蒂夫接下来的鱼。  
斯科特见状也调整了自己的甜品，他决定做的是柠檬挞，非常具有艺术性的柠檬挞。因为主菜是鱼，他加重了甜的部分，让大家更容易产生饱腹感。  
他们三个对成果都非常满意，终于对今天的操作流程达成共识。

下午三点十五分的时候，汀诺和西蒙偷偷打开了后厨的门，厨房看起来仍然秩序有序，他们三个人也没有因为抢占资源而打架。  
斯科特放下手里面的刷子说：“亚当，我什么时候该洗好这些青口？”  
“三点半。”亚当正用切片机把黄瓜片成两毫米的薄片，他头也不抬地回答斯科特。  
斯科特一听就高兴了起来：“太好啦，我做完了，我去抽根烟。”  
亚当不假思索地接了下去：“等等，斯科特，你帮我把这些黄瓜放到袋子里面去抽真空，一袋装三片。做完了以后我们一起去帮史蒂夫处理小萝卜，那样我们就都能有十分钟的休息时间一起去抽根烟。”  
斯科特叹了一口气，他不知道亚当是怎么那么快地算出来的。但目前在亚当的领导下，一切都井井有条地朝前推进，他们的进度从未落后。这很不容易。  
“你抽烟吗？”埋头干活的史蒂夫突然问，手上的刀一直没有停。这种一边开口说话一边切菜的功力让汀诺非常羡慕，汀诺只要一分神就会切到手。史蒂夫看也没看他们两个人一眼，“亚当，你又不抽烟，凑什么热闹？”  
“我也要休息的啊。你怎么知道我不抽烟？”  
“你手指很干净，康维夫人说的。”  
“康维夫人？等等，我知道你在她手下餐厅干活，但康维夫人怎么会看到亚当？”  
“说来话长，”史蒂夫叹了口气，砧板上刀顿了一顿，又继续响了起来：“你难道不好奇亚当怎么休息的吗？我没见着几个厨师不抽烟。”  
“你不知道我这样弯腰站着有多累。我找地方躺着，抽烟的话烟灰会掉我脸上。”  
那两人明显比亚当矮，史蒂夫更是只有一米七出头，被这句话勾起了仇恨。  
“所以我们在一边站着抽烟，你在地上躺着？这就不担心烟灰飘脸上了？”史蒂夫在整个比赛过程之中一直都很安静，看起来是一个比较害羞的人，汀诺没有想到他竟然能够那么犀利地吐槽亚当。  
“康维夫人真的觉得那个像坨屎吗？”  
“颜色的确不太好的样子？”  
“你们到底在说什么？我真的很好奇。史蒂夫你不说我就出去休息了。”  
汀诺默默地关上了门，他觉得他不太想知道康维夫人到底怎么想的。他和西蒙之前没有说的是，在6点之前，他们还是可以请求西蒙和汀诺的帮助的。但现在看起来，这三个人也不太需要帮助。

六点整，鸿睿走到写了自己名牌的座位前，拉开那张椅子。  
玛克辛几乎和他是在同一时间进入大门。她穿了一件银灰色丝绸露背长裙，一条长长的银色丝带绕过她的脖子，坠在背后，垂在穿着高跟鞋的鞋跟旁。当她大步走动时，那条丝带在她背后如灵蛇游移。在一群穿着黑白两色晚礼服的男人中，她像是黑夜里的雪山星空下蜿蜒流动的河水。  
她走过来时，黑色人群自动分开，为她让出一条路。鸿睿叹了一口气，站在门口为她拉开门，说：“你先请，夫人。”  
玛克辛目不斜视地走进大门，鸿睿也不介意，跟在她身后走进去。  
鸿睿在自己的座位上坐下，玛克辛在隔壁的桌子，谁也没有开口交谈。  
鸿睿不喜欢社交。事实上，能写email的他一定不会打电话，能打电话他一定不去面谈。他出席访问，上节目乃是工作需要。那也不需要他和人多做交流。但是和一群同僚坐在一个房间，吃饭那就是另外一回事了。  
他坐在这吃饭的时间，可以让他设计出好几个不同的摆盘，他正在想怎么把那天的那个蘑菇汤做的更漂亮些。颜色，颜色单一是一个死穴，即使加了金箔仍然很单调。棕色，他想着这个颜色思考可搭配的食材。  
鸿睿拿着手机，在上面百无聊赖地拖着手指。他随意的画出一条条棕色粗线，又换了更浅的棕色，最后它们层层叠叠，形成深浅不一的棕色色块。他放大了局部，在上面用白色线条擦出细节。隐约看得出来一个轮廓，那像是一只眼睛。  
“晚上好，鸿睿。”有人站在他身边拉开了椅子。鸿睿可以感觉到对方投射在自己手机上的视线。  
鸿睿微微皱眉，按熄屏幕放回礼服内袋里。他抬头看过去，那是一个穿着黑色戗驳领礼服的男人。这不奇怪，大部分的人都穿着黑色礼服，但是这个男人留着一头银色长发，在后脑整整齐齐地扎着一束，半白的络腮胡修剪的短而浓密，像是雄狮的鬃毛。  
“皮耶罗！”鸿睿立刻站起身，张臂拥抱对方：“真是惊喜！”  
他们俩右脸靠在一起，鸿睿飞快地亲吻对方的右脸后再次亲吻对方的左脸。  
他们分开后，皮耶罗上下打量了鸿睿说，笑了笑说：“拜托，就两次？”  
鸿睿笑了出来，他抱住皮耶罗，再次亲吻他左右两颊，这才让皮耶罗满意地在他身边坐下。  
“鸿睿你看起来简直光彩照人，我很远就看见你坐在这里，想着，嗯，那是谁呢？光芒耀眼的没有人敢在这坐下。那么我就勉为其难地做第一个吧。”  
鸿睿大笑出声：“你看起来精神焕发，退休的生活很不错？”  
“你没有来看我让我有点失望，我以为你会来拜访我的。”  
“我并不想要花两天在交通上，去你家吃顿午饭，又花个两天回来。不过我的确有考虑过圣诞节去苏格兰看看你，如果不下雪的话。”  
“圣诞节太冷，你不会喜欢那的。”皮耶罗见他没打算再把手机拿出来，探头问：“你刚才在画什么？”  
“随手胡画打发时间。我以为你宣布退休，就不会再参加这些活动了？”  
皮耶罗抬手招呼一个侍者，他往侍者手里塞了些纸币真诚地说：“甜心，能为我们两个老男人拿一些起泡酒吗？不要香槟，要普洛塞克（prosecco)。”皮耶罗对着年轻的女服务生，眨了眨眼睛。他脸颊线条阳刚，眼神坚毅，看得出来年轻的时候是一个非常迷人的男人，而他脸上的皱纹让他魅力不减反增，像是一杯陈年威士忌底蕴厚重。那位女侍应生脸颊微红，点点头，飞快地走开了。很快她又拿了一瓶普洛赛克回来，并且把他先前给的纸币压在冰桶下说：“图齐先生，这是我们最好的普洛赛克，主办方说您能来是我们的荣幸，我们不能收您钱。”  
“那么，感谢你甜美的笑容。”皮耶罗把退回来的纸币塞到女服务生的手里，再次眨了眨眼，“别让我失望，好吗？”恐怕连女服务生自己都没意识到，皮耶罗的手指趁机摸过了她的手背。  
女服务生的脸这次是真的红了，她迅速打开普洛赛克，为他们倒入香槟酒杯后离开。  
皮耶罗拿起酒杯闻了一下，说：“我听说了你最近的事情，不太顺利，嗯？”  
鸿睿有些吃惊，但是他没有试图遮掩，点点头，“投资商不太喜欢明年即将开业的那家餐厅的菜单，我还在想办法。”  
“鸿睿，你没和我说全，你超市的食品也出了些问题，我听说了有人吃了过敏，却找不出过敏源。”皮耶罗伸手把另外一杯酒推向鸿睿，他的手臂搭在鸿睿座位靠背，身体前倾时额头几乎抵着鸿睿的侧脸，“我听到的消息是有人在背后动了些手脚，你最近是不是得罪了什么人？”  
鸿睿接过酒，看了一眼坐在隔壁桌的玛克辛，抿了一口酒没有说话。皮耶罗顺着他的视线转头看到玛克辛也正看着他们。皮耶罗呆愣了一秒，勉强对着玛克辛举杯微笑。鸿睿听见他自言自语：“哦，该死，没人给我说她也来。”  
鸿睿突然觉得今天晚上会比他想象的还要难熬。

亚当决定要做的是一道冷汤（Gazpacho）。要不要放奶油这个问题纠缠了他许久，他几乎做下不放奶油的决定。后来亚当转念一想，鸿睿能吃出来所有的食材。如果鸿睿察觉亚当为了照顾他的饮食而舍弃奶油的话一定不会高兴。  
这道汤看起来简单，但其实所需功夫一点也不少。这道汤的灵感其实来自于那支阿多尼斯之焰，亚当本来想要把花带回家送给卡拉，后来又觉得似乎不太好。女孩子应该不喜欢被人撤下来的花，亚当把郁金香放在自己的床头。卡拉看他实在喜欢这朵花，还帮他把花倒吊起来干燥制成干花。  
亚当每天睁眼后和闭眼前都盯着那朵花，他喜欢那个紫色，直到他有天想要以那种颜色做出一道菜来。  
亚当先用红酒，法式第戎芥末做了美乃滋酱。紫衣甘蓝切除了白色苦涩的梗，只留下紫色叶子在果蔬机里打成汁。白色面包浸在紫衣甘蓝的果蔬汁里，在冰箱里面冷藏。最后把紫衣甘蓝和面包混合物倒入纱布，尽量把紫衣甘蓝的汁液从面包里挤出来。斯科特史蒂夫看到亚当这样的做法觉得亚当是多此一举。但亚当坚持这样做可以让面包释放出一些淀粉，哪能让汤变得更浓稠。这个汤因为只用果蔬，所以很容易变得过于稀薄，那么颜色就不够厚重，口味也过于清淡。  
在要上菜前十五分钟，把另外一部分的紫衣甘蓝打成汁过滤。并用手动搅拌器把美乃滋，两种不同的紫衣甘蓝果蔬汁搅拌均匀。前面挤压出来果蔬汁颜色发红，是鲜艳的紫红色，而新鲜制出汁液的颜色是茄子紫。当三者混合之后，冷汤呈现浓郁的紫色，并且有天鹅绒一样的光滑厚重感。  
亚当撕开斯科特帮他抽成真空的食品袋，拿出里面的黄瓜切成丁，并垫在盘子底部。他挖出提前做好的芥末冰淇淋球，叠放在黄瓜上。最后他把调好味的紫衣甘蓝冷汤倒入黑色的陶瓷器皿中。  
所有的服务员都站在厨房，亚当对领班和所有服务员解释：“你们能在放下盘子之后，在客人面前把这个汤从旁边倒进去吗？请务必避开浇上冰激凌。”  
亚当一边说，一边演示了一遍倒汤的过程。  
领班点点头：“没问题。”  
“这可真是简单的摆盘。”站在一边看的史蒂夫和斯科特也说：“不会出错的。”  
亚当把演示用的那盘汤放到一边，朝斯科特和史蒂夫微笑：“那我们开始吧，外面有30位大厨等着看我们的表演呢。”  
亚当负责切黄瓜，史蒂夫负责把冰激凌给挖出来，史蒂夫非常尽心地确保挖出来的冰激凌是一个完整的圆。斯科特小心地把冷汤倒入黑色陶器，并确保史蒂夫装盘完毕的盘子边缘干干净净。他们的动作很快，一个下午的时间已经让他们彼此产生了默契和信任。  
因为这是一道冷菜，出菜口的红外线已经被关闭。侍应生们排着队，端着碟子和汤鱼贯走出去。直到最后一道菜被端走——亚当终于顺利按时送完了所有的头盘。  
亚当为这一刻准备了很久。他这几天一直都在想，当这一刻被完成的时候他会感觉如何呢。是如释重负还是满心期待？可他完全没料到会是这样的情况。他完成了这一道之后，又要一刻也不停歇地准备下一道菜，甚至没有多少喘息时间。  
“好了。”亚当看着最后一个服务员的身影消失在门廊。现在，木已成舟，鸿睿他会喜欢吗？他会怎么评价呢？他会觉得过于简单吗还是他会明白其中的逻辑呢？亚当觉得自己不能再想下去，他再想下去的话，就无法全力以赴。亚当深深吸了一口气，狠狠地摇了摇头，试图驱散脑里逐渐升起的诸多问句。时间到了，他对自己说，这是他允许自己感怀的时间，他转头看着史蒂夫微笑：“史蒂夫，现在到你了。”  
“嗨，亚当，放松点，你做完了。”史蒂夫看着亚当也笑了：“你可以尖叫个30秒，或者出去找地方躺一会。我知道我做完了肯定要去抽根烟。”  
“我挺想的，但是你这个菜的摆盘实在太麻烦了。”亚当皱着眉微笑，语气半是抱怨半是玩笑的说：“你算过吗？这是5X6的队列，足足有30个点，假设你3秒可以点完一纵列，这也至少需要18秒才能点完一盘，你至少需要9-10分钟才能点完所有的盘子，这还不包括你煎鱼的时间。所以我必须开始干活了。”  
史蒂夫和斯科特原本担心亚当一旦上完菜就撒手不管的焦虑顿时消失得无影无踪。“你真有条理。”斯科特说：“虽然我心里仍然有些恐慌，但是我从来没有这么有信心过。”  
亚当抿着嘴笑，这都是他从Alimentum的厨房所学到的。高效，高质，这都依赖于大量前期的计划，沟通和准备。而他在Alimentum一口气上了二十道菜的实践让亚当明白合作的重要性。  
“我们开始吧。”亚当说。  
*  
*  
普洛塞克（prosecco)：和香槟一样都是起泡酒，香槟产自于法国，普洛塞克（prosecco)产自意大利。皮耶罗是意大利人。  
这道冷汤仍然来自我男神Heston Blumenthal的菜谱。菜谱在Heston Blumenthal At home 以及The big fat duck cook book里面都有出现。前者因为是家庭版，省略了黄瓜抽真空这个步骤。这道菜也在三星米其林餐厅肥鸭的餐桌上出现过的。


	14. 餐桌上

Chapt. 14 餐桌上  
鸿睿这桌六个服务员几乎在同时放下白色汤碟。他们训练有素，反手夹着盘子背在身后，微微倾身，紫色浓汤缓缓地从黑色陶皿里流出。  
白色的圆碟中间盛着一碗紫色的冷汤，像是镶着白色貂毛的紫色皇冠。  
冷汤多半为以番茄为主的橘色底，或者是豆子蔬菜等绿色为底，口味清爽，那是一看就能明白食材的搭配。但是这道紫色的冷汤几乎是闻所未闻的，没人能一眼就猜出它的原料，这让它闪烁着神秘的光芒，成了视线的焦点。  
受邀而来厨师们都见多识广身经百战，很少有菜肴能让他们惊讶了。他们仍然为这个色泽发出了惊叹，小声议论。服务生也为他们的反应感到满意，他们面带微笑地收回黑色陶皿，放到托盘上，昂首走回厨房。  
鸿睿低头闻着，那是紫衣甘蓝的香气。  
鸿睿在看到冷汤的第一眼时，他和其他人一样震惊。但他很快就明白这就是亚当的作品。亚当没有为了厨师餐桌向鸿睿寻求任何意见和帮助。他们很少闲聊，鸿睿甚至不知道亚当抽中了头盘。  
鸿睿不知道亚当的计划，他也没有任何期待，可当这碗汤被端上来时，他便恍然大悟。但鸿睿一点也不惊讶。他更像是松了一口气，似乎他心中更隐蔽的地方早就预料到事情会这样发生，这道汤不过是验证了他的推论。  
“这个汤……”鸿睿听到了皮耶罗的声音，他像是第一次偷摘紫色睡莲花的孩子，被大人当场抓住后，将这朵花匆匆地掩在自己的衣服下。孩子随意应付着大人的问询，心脏扑腾扑腾地跳，却又惦记着花朵的艳色。鸿睿拿起勺子装作若无其事地舀了一勺汤。汤并不像是普通冷汤那样清淡爽口。汤的味道是浓烈的，紫衣甘蓝的辛香仍然在，像是有人刚在他面前剥开了一片新鲜叶梗。剥开刹那，新鲜的水雾在空气中四处飞溅，每一个分子都充满活力地在空气中舞动。那让鸿睿想起了亚当。  
鸿睿给亚当治疗落枕的时候，曾将亚当的头扣在胸口。他低首时闻到了亚当发间的气味。年轻人的皮肤柔韧，皮肤像是贴身收藏被体温捂热的象牙一般光滑。亚当身上总是带着一丝辛辣的香气。也许是因为做菜烟熏火燎原因，亚当的头发里带着一股现磨黑胡椒那种又暖又燥的气味。那是极为温暖的气味，可鸿睿却与紫衣甘蓝的辛辣香气找到了共同点。  
植物的辣，冷而冲，那只是一个引子，接着鸿睿又尝到了第戎芥末的辣，那是内敛的温暖辛辣，和冰激凌的冷形成了鲜明的对比，接踵而来的是红酒醋的酸，回甘时又能尝到面包的甜味。风味循环，喝第二口时以一个随机的组合顺序轮回，充满旺盛生机。  
所有味道结束的干净而清冽，毕竟这原本是一碗由植物鲜榨出来的冷汤。  
鸿睿喝完了最后一口汤，他垂着眼睛，坐在座位上一动不动。味蕾上回甘的甜味越来越重，最后甜的像是喝了一口蜂蜜水，宛若有人在他心上落下一个亲吻，又痒又甜又暖。他觉得自己的这番心思有几分好笑，又莫名地为亚当感觉几分骄傲，最后化成胸腔里吐出来的一份叹息。不管他是如何的抗拒，冷淡亚当，亚当似乎从未气馁，从未放弃，他总能找到方法一次又一次地震动鸿睿的心。  
“你为什么一边笑一边叹气？”  
鸿睿从自己的思绪里猛然惊醒，他侧头看向坐在一边的皮耶罗，迅速说：“我笑，是因为这碗汤不仅颜色惊艳，味道也很是漂亮，我叹气是因为，大家一定会觉得这碗汤虽然好，但也仅仅是一碗汤罢了。”  
这番话承接毫无瑕疵，皮耶罗将信将疑，但鸿睿的回答引发皮耶罗想到另一个问题。皮耶罗也叹了一口气：“鸿睿，你也觉得这只是一碗汤吗？”  
鸿睿一怔，皮耶罗却摇摇头，说：“你让我好好喝完，我一直以为我还没有老，但是我现在才发现或许是你们没发现后生可畏之处。”  
亚当，斯科特，史蒂夫站在一起，亚当神经质地用白布反复擦手，斯科特已经抽完了三根烟，史蒂夫在原地绕着圈。他们手上没有什么菜肴需要他们的注意力，因此看起来比上菜前还要紧张。领班走了进来，见三个人年轻人都是一副紧张的要昏倒的状态，出声安慰他们，说过去几年也是他担任领班，但从来没有进行的那么顺利过。大家一定已经很是满意了。最后领班带着三个人走上小型台阶，接受众人的评价。  
站在台子上，被灯光环绕着，被30双眼睛和摄像机审判，亚当觉得自己像是只穿了一条泳裤站在衣冠楚楚的人群面前一般窘迫，他的嗓子又干又哑，周围的空气灼热得让他无法呼吸。他看了看斯科特和史蒂夫，他们也没比自己好多少，斯科特正在把掌心贴在白围裙上，小幅度地擦着手心的汗。  
亚当抬起头，第一眼，他就看到了鸿睿。鸿睿面对着亚当，坐在离台阶最近的一桌。他穿着黑色的青果领礼服，那套礼服里面一定混合了丝绸——他整个上半身就像是在发光，在黑压压的人群里脱颖而出，那让亚当一眼就看到了他。他们视线在空气里遇见，鸿睿的嘴角带着温和的笑意，看起来好极了。  
汀诺说了什么，潮水一般的掌声骤然响起。那声音很响，亚当缩了缩脖子，几乎就要垂下头看着自己得脚尖。可亚当知道，鸿睿的视线正聚集在他自己身上。亚当突然又不是那么慌乱了，他散乱的心跳随着潮水一般的掌声落下，渐歇平静。  
亚当定定地看着鸿睿，然后向着他露出微笑，随即移开了视线看向别处。亚当不再害怕，也不再为别人的评价担心，因为他知道鸿睿正看着他，并且只看着他。  
玛克辛的评价几乎是毫无惊喜，亚当事先所有在脑海里预演过的评价，都从玛克辛的嘴里说了出来：颜色是噱头，味道太单调，最致命的死穴是，以冷汤做头盘对于厨师餐桌这样的场合有些太过于简单。大家都期待着更为复杂精巧的头盘。  
在场有很多知名主厨。但没人像玛克辛那样有九星厨师的美誉，这是因为她旗下有三家餐馆同时保有米其林三星的荣耀，她也是全场主厨里身价最高的哪一位。当她说出这些评价后，没有人愿意再为亚当美言几句。  
汀诺没有办法，问鸿睿有没有想要说的话。鸿睿看了一样玛克辛和汀诺，嘴角边勾着笑。亚当有些忐忑地看了一眼鸿睿，觉得自己似乎又给他添麻烦了。他开始不安，他以为鸿睿是喜欢这碗汤的，可在出现了一边倒的评价后，他不再确定。  
鸿睿点点头，接过了话筒，对着玛克辛不紧不慢地说：“康维夫人，我认同您说的话，这道菜端到厨师餐桌也许是有些简单，甚至廉价的——亚当所使用的原料都是随处可见的，并没有什么昂贵的食材。”他这句话一出来，全场都起了细小的议论声，鸿睿接着说了下去：“可是，说句实话，您如果想要我来改进的话，我也想不出更好的办法。在我看来，颜色，味道，质感，调味，虽然简单却是天作之合。我能理解您对厨师餐桌的头盘有更高的期待，但我并不介意把这道菜作为Alimentum的头盘，提供给我的客人。我相信我的客人一定会为此开开心心的掏出钱包的。”  
众人再次沉默，他们都在问自己一个问题：他们是否能想象出这样的搭配与颜色呢？他们又能做什么改进这样的一道冷汤呢？  
这时坐在鸿睿身边的皮耶罗发话了，他看着讲台说：“我可以说几句吗？”  
“当然，图齐先生，您请。”汀诺连忙请鸿睿将话筒转交给皮耶罗。  
亚当看到坐在鸿睿右手边的男人站了起来。那个男人的手一直搭在鸿睿的椅背上，看得出来他和鸿睿的关系很亲近。他起身的动作引起一阵骚动，那甚至比玛克辛的评价所带来的影响还要深远。 “上帝啊。”亚当身边的史蒂夫发出了极小的惊呼：“那是皮耶罗图齐。”  
皮耶罗图齐，年轻一代的人已经认不出他的脸了。亚当听说过这个名字无数遍，但他一直都没有见过皮耶罗的照片，但即使见过，他也不会认得出来，因为那已经是二十几年前的旧事。  
皮耶罗图齐，他自学成才，在32岁拿到米其林三星荣耀，成为了世界上最年轻的米其林三星大厨。然而让他声名大噪的是他在38岁的时候宣布从餐馆退休，并摘下餐厅的三颗星星，退还给米其林公司。他成了历史上第一个把米其林星星退还的大厨。  
他不愿意让知识不如他的人来评审他是否有米其林星级的资格，他也不愿意被任何机构评审，他选择了成为私人厨师，只接受极少人的邀约为他们烹饪。他的客人包括了世界上最伟大的科学家，最出名的政客，最有钱的富豪，同样他也为他最喜欢的画家，音乐家，小说家烹饪。  
他的生活颇具传奇性，在他早年仍然在餐馆烹饪的时候，制作过不少家喻户晓的烹饪节目，他将厨师的职业发展成为演艺明星，激励了不少年轻人。在场很多人都是看着他的节目长大的，时隔那么多年他的长相已经发生巨大的变化，但他一开口，就被认了出来。皮耶罗图齐堪称是英国的美食教父。  
皮耶罗抬起手，全场迅速安静，全部人都一眨也不眨地盯着他，就连玛克辛也认真地等他开口说话。皮耶罗说：“我已经离开这个行业很久了，这一次回来就发现了一个惊喜。我也发现了一个普遍的问题。在现在的饮食行业里，大家都一味地追求更精美的摆盘，更丰富的口感，使用更复杂的原料，更繁琐的加工方式。但是我更喜欢把简单的东西做的尽善尽美——很多人甚至不能把每一样食材都物尽其用就追寻其他的烹饪方式，这是不对的。”皮耶罗看了一眼鸿睿和玛克辛，顿了一顿，继续说：“什么是头盘？头盘，appetizer字面的意思是产生食欲的。头盘的作用是洗去客人的疲倦，振奋精神产生胃口好面对接下来的主菜。在我来看这道冷汤履行了自己的职责，它如果过于复杂，就会夺去我们对主菜的期待。而这道冷汤又真的是那么简单吗？我不是专家，我旁边坐着一位食物处理的专家，但是我仍然想要猜一下，如果我说错了也麻烦你保持沉默，好吗？”  
众人都笑了，鸿睿笑着仰头，用手做了一个将嘴拉上拉链的动作，皮耶罗见得到了保证，继续说：“黄瓜质感比我们一般所吃到的都要紧密，味道浓厚，我猜你把黄瓜抽过一次真空。你还用了醋阻止氧化保持颜色鲜艳。紫衣甘蓝不是气味特别浓烈的蔬菜，你在临上菜之前才榨汁好保住那股新鲜的气味，这是因为植物细胞在刚被破坏的时候才会释放出所有的酶，那是芬芳的来源。当酶死亡后气味也就消散了。”皮耶罗低头看了一眼鸿睿，笑着说：“哦，我有自己学一些烹饪化学。这道最传统的汤里充斥着最新的烹饪技巧，在我看来这很了不起，这展示了知识，想象力，和能力。”  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”皮耶罗突然问亚当。  
亚当骤然被点名，反射性地回答说：“当然。您请问，任何事。”  
“为什么你想要把它做成紫色的呢？如果做成别的颜色说不定有更多的选择。”  
鸿睿骤然绷紧了背脊，他眯着眼睛仔细打量皮耶罗，他不知道对方究竟想要干什么。  
亚当想了一会，扶着话筒慢慢地说，一脸真诚：“有个女孩子给了我一朵紫色郁金香，那个紫色非常漂亮，我想要用来做一道菜。”  
“你是一个惊喜，亚当。”  
皮耶罗说完便把话筒交还给主办方，他从容坐下并端起水杯。鸿睿没有看皮耶罗，他感觉有人已经识破了他的谎言，马上就要找到他的紫莲花了。台上亚当愣在原地，皮耶罗一句话，远胜玛克辛的评价。大家交头接耳开始重新审视这道菜。  
鸿睿没有心思去听其他人说了什么，他低头喝了一口酒，后脖颈的毛发几乎就要竖起来。皮耶罗绝对发现了什么，他不能再给皮耶罗更多的线索。鸿睿咽下酒液，尽量不在脸上流露出任何紧张的情绪。但他低估了皮耶罗。皮耶罗喝了一口水，倾身凑近鸿睿耳边说：“重要的不是谁给了他那支郁金香，鸿睿，重要的是他今天选择了紫色。我一看就知道那是为你做的汤。”  
鸿睿转头看向皮耶罗，话语一贯的平静：“我不知道你在说什么，皮耶罗，但我谢谢你出面维护来自我餐厅的选手。”  
皮耶罗拉近椅子，靠的比原来还要近些。他放下了水杯，右手五指在空气里虚抓，握紧成拳。皮耶罗几乎贴着鸿睿的肩膀，附在他耳边说：“他已经是你的了，就在你掌心里，鸿睿。也许他还未意识到自己的情感，但我能看出来。这么多人里面，他只用了一眼就把你从人群里找了出来。他一直都在看着你，鸿睿，他在寻求你。”  
鸿睿并没有拉开距离，他压低声音冷漠地回答：“哪又和我有什么关系？”  
“哦，你真要这样对我吗？”皮耶罗拉开距离好看清鸿睿的表情。但是鸿睿没有流露任何的情感。皮耶罗突然笑了，又贴了上来：“你画的是他的眼睛。”  
“胡……”  
皮耶罗打断鸿睿的辩解，继续压低声音说：“那可以是任何一个人的眼睛。但你看着他的表情，和你在手机上画画的表情是一样的。”  
鸿睿瞪着皮耶罗，紧紧抿着嘴唇，一句话也不说，他像是一个把所有刺都竖起来的刺猬，再也不肯露出一寸柔软的皮肤。  
皮耶罗心里惋惜，他重新靠回椅背，拉开两个人的距离说：“我明年就要和萨拉离婚，现在我们已经分居了。我也不住在苏格兰，我住在怀特岛。我觉得比起从报纸上看到这个消息，你会更希望听我亲口告诉你。”  
“哦，我很抱歉，皮耶罗，你现在一定……”  
“得了，省省吧，”皮耶罗打断鸿睿的安慰，鸿睿从来都不擅长安慰人，他不过是背诵社交辞令。“不，我是真的为你感到抱歉。”鸿睿直视皮耶罗，说：“我是你和萨拉婚礼上的伴郎，我见证过你们许多重要以及快乐的时刻，我真的很遗憾。”  
皮耶罗长长地叹了一口气，缩在靠背上。他的身体突然颓唐，仿佛年龄终于让这具永在追寻的身体染上了疲态。有好一会鸿睿和皮耶罗都没有说话，两个人默默地喝着杯中的酒，谁也没有去听其他人对参赛者的评价。  
最后皮耶罗说：“我给你说这个并不是为了让你安慰我。当你第一次心碎的时候你以为那就是世界末日，再也不能经受第二次。事实上并不是这样的。这不是我第一段失败的婚姻，我想我也越来越习惯心碎。我发现经历了那么多事情以后，我并没有我想象中那么难过。我想要告诉你的是，有的事情你想得太多，最后才发现你们根本就没有那么多的时间，而分离也并没有你想象的那么难过。鸿睿，人生苦短，及时行乐。”  
“你说的没错，皮耶罗。但是我不和我周围工作的人搞到一起。”  
“为什么？”  
“还需要我解释吗？”鸿睿侧头，虚指着玛克辛的方向：“前车之鉴，简直是鲜血淋漓。”  
“噢。”皮耶罗脸上突然一片空白，他难得地窘迫了一刻，很快又笑了出来，一扫刚才的疲倦。鸿睿也挑着眉毛笑了一笑，他心里的郁闷突然就有了出口。鸿睿拿起酒，喝了一口，缓慢地咽下。  
“亚当是一个好孩子，他不会成为玛克辛那样的人。”  
“二十几年前，你一定认为玛克辛也是一个和现在的亚当一样可爱的孩子，所以才和她展开了恋情。”  
两个人顿时都不再说话，谁也没有办法说服谁。谁能说得清一个人的将来会怎么样呢？谁又能保证在金钱和荣誉面前，往事不会重演呢？像亚当这样的年轻人，他前途不可限量。而他们的人生都已经定型了。  
他们肩挨着肩地喝酒，一直喝到结束，谁也没有费心去听最后谁的菜是当晚最佳。  
最后大家都从座位上站起来自由活动，这时是主厨们社交的时候，他们会聚在一起聊一些新发现的菜式。  
玛克辛走了过来，她完全无视鸿睿看向皮耶罗：“皮耶罗，你最近还好吗？”  
皮耶罗侧身坐在椅子上，仰面看着玛克辛，满脸笑容说：“玛克辛，我很好。我听说你的餐馆已经扩张到了亚洲，恭喜你。”  
“没什么值得恭喜的。”玛克辛凝视着皮耶罗，柔声说：“你不喜欢我了，皮耶罗。我们那么多年没见，你今天甚至没有主动和我说句话。”  
“不是那样的，玛克辛。”皮耶罗叹了一口气，他犹豫了几分，决定说实话：“玛克辛，我并没有不喜欢你。我很喜欢你，你很聪明，执行力也很强，你做到了我没做到的事情。我也一直都记得我们在一起的时光。只是，我已经不再享受和你在一起。我想要把我的时间花费在别人身上。”  
玛克辛侧头扫了一眼鸿睿，眼神尖锐：“你更喜欢杜卡斯？”  
鸿睿没有立场说话，皮耶罗的沉默表达了他的态度。玛克辛狠狠一跺脚，快步走开，她回来的时候，手里面拿了三个杯子以及一瓶无色透明的酒。她拉开皮耶罗旁边的椅子，坐下来说：“我知道我对不起你，皮耶罗。但是我们今天可以把话说清楚，并不是只有我对不起你，你也有做的很混账的地方。”  
她倒了三杯酒，拿起其中一杯说：“二十几年前，我从你手下离开另起门户是我不对。”  
说完她一口喝干了杯中酒液。  
鸿睿见状就要起身离开，皮耶罗一把攥着鸿儒的手腕，看着鸿睿的眼里满是恳求。鸿睿知道皮耶罗这个人一向满不在乎，因此对任何事情都不曾畏惧。但他唯一顾虑的就是面前这个女人。也许是皮耶罗年轻的时候的确是于心有愧，所以即使被玛克辛逼到38岁退休也都没有公开发表过任何针对对方的声明。鸿睿这么一想，又重新坐下。  
“但是我当时别无选择，你当时已有妻子，却仍然出轨和我搅在一起。这件事情闹得人尽皆知后，皮耶罗你把我给甩了，所有的人都在指责我勾引了你。那种情况下我不能继续当你的徒弟。我必须为自己找一条出路。”玛克辛坦白地谈论过去，一点也不忸怩。她看着眼前的满满的两杯酒，抬眼向着皮耶罗挑了挑眉毛：“我想这事是你不对。”  
皮耶罗点头承认，他伸手拿起酒杯。玛克辛又看了一眼鸿睿，鸿睿一头雾水：“这和我有什么关系？”  
皮耶罗在桌下扯了扯鸿睿的衣角，鸿睿放弃了争辩，他拿起小酒杯，一饮而尽。那竟然是龙舌兰，酒液辛辣，烧灼着落入肠胃。像是有人在他心口烧起一把火。


	15. 诺丁山

Chapt 15 诺丁山

车窗外灯火闪烁，深夜的街道空无一人，一个一个红绿灯在空气里划过，身边的人半醉半醒。狭小的空间浮动着的酒香，他能听见因为醉酒而略显粗重的呼吸。  
一切又像是上一次重演，仍然是那辆白色的SUV，不过这一次亚当成了开车的人。亚当双手紧握着方向盘，视线一刻也不敢抽离地盯着前方路况。一边的鸿睿正闭着眼睛，手肘搁在窗户上按着后脑勺，他揉着后脑勺，偶尔发出嘶嘶地抽气声。

当汀诺带着亚当，和史蒂夫赶到的时候，桌子上已经有了两个空酒瓶。  
皮耶罗和右边的玛克辛正吵得面红耳赤。  
玛克辛指着皮耶罗：“我在你厨房抱怨过一次太热，皮耶罗，你他么用厨刀把我厨师服后背给划成一条一条的！我整个晚班都穿着那件漏风的厨师服。我是个女的，厨房里还有其他的男人，我真不知道发生了这事以后我怎么还会和你一起出去！”  
皮耶罗二话不说仰头喝干杯中酒液，鸿睿见状也举起杯子，他安静地坐在皮耶罗左手边，像是一个影子。  
皮耶罗放下酒杯，叹了一口气：“玛克辛，你串通好投资人，把我从我自己的餐馆里逼了出来。你在我心上捅了一刀，玛克辛，那很痛。”  
玛克辛手指一颤，她一口喝干杯中酒液，又给面前的杯子满上，再次喝干。她不再说话，只是看着皮耶罗，眼里像是含着泪水。  
汀诺趁机插进来，“愣着干什么，史蒂夫，快去带走康维夫人。亚当你去拉图齐先生。别担心，图齐先生说你是个惊喜，一定不会和你计较的。”  
玛克辛一把推开试图抢走她面前酒杯的史蒂夫。亚当刚把皮耶罗扶起，皮耶罗就开始挣扎，他挣脱了亚当的手臂。半站起来的皮耶罗身体一歪，就倒在鸿睿身上。鸿睿被他撞到地上，皮耶罗完全失去支撑，也倒在鸿睿身上。两个知名主厨在地上摔成了一团。鸿睿被皮耶罗垫在下面，他捂着头，一时半会两个人都没有爬起来。  
“上帝啊。”汀诺捂住了脸，不忍再看。他急忙跑过去将鸿睿挡在别人的视线之外，如果鸿睿这样的照片被放到社交网络上，他醒过来后一定会把汀诺当成利比里亚火腿来削。  
这时看起来似乎很醉的玛克辛却似乎清醒了，她将矛头对准了亚当：“你在干嘛？”说完她推开亚当，就要伸手去拉皮耶罗。“史蒂夫连忙挡在她面前，想要伸手去扶皮耶罗，史蒂夫嘴里说着：“康维夫人，让我来。”  
皮耶罗趴在鸿睿肩头，躲避着史蒂夫的手。现场简直乱的一团糟。  
“你们都他么别动。”玛克辛突然大吼，地上瘫着的两个人，以及站着的所有人都一动不动。玛克辛利落地脱下脚上的高跟鞋，一把递到史蒂夫面前：“拿着！”  
史蒂夫诺诺地接过，看到自己的老板赤脚踩在地上。她一手拎着裙摆，一手去拉皮耶罗，毫不在乎裙摆被扯开后露出了下面的大腿。玛克辛将皮耶罗的手臂绕过她自己的脖子，像做负重深蹲一样稳稳地撑起了皮耶罗。  
鸿睿还躺在地上。他正按着后脑勺，蜷着身体。亚当慌忙和汀诺一起去扶鸿睿。鸿睿的眼镜有些歪了，但他一定是喝的很醉，手指在脸边摸了半天，都没碰着眼镜。最后是汀诺帮他把眼镜给扶正的。  
“我们回去了，皮耶罗。”玛克辛劝皮耶罗。  
鸿睿却在这个时候伸手拉住了皮耶罗的手腕。  
亚当，玛克辛都盯着鸿睿的手指。鸿睿费劲地开口：“你不能……”他看着玛克辛，欲言又止。  
玛克辛定定地看着鸿睿，突然笑了，笑容苦涩。亚当一点也看不出她到底是清醒的还是真喝醉了。她看着皮耶罗带着婚戒的无名指说：“杜卡斯，我早就学到了艰苦的一堂课，不会再和有妇之夫搞在一起。”鸿睿皱着眉，侧头想了想，最后终于放开手。  
皮耶罗瞥见了亚当。他在鸿睿手腕下垂的时候反握住他的手。皮耶罗用力一拉就把鸿睿踉跄着连带着亚当和汀诺一把扯到面前。皮耶罗捧着鸿睿的脸颊，在鸿睿嘴唇上响亮地亲了一口，又对他挥挥手说：“我先走了，鸿睿，你记得来怀特岛看我。”  
玛克辛不再废话，她扶着皮耶罗，像是做过无数次一样轻车熟路地架着皮耶罗远去。史蒂夫忙捧着那双高跟鞋跟在后面。

黄灯突然转红，亚当陡然踩下刹车才终于在白线前面停下来。  
鸿睿因为这突然而来的刹车发出一声痛哼，眉头皱的更紧。他没有咒骂，也没有看亚当，正缩着身体，独自忍受着醉酒的眩晕和后脑勺跌伤的疼痛。  
亚当暗自骂了一声自己的粗心，决心接下来要把车开得更平稳。他趁着红灯，眼睛在鸿睿抿着的嘴唇，皱着的眉毛，深陷在头发中的手指之间徘徊。突然之间亚当想要伸手用指腹去摸摸鸿睿的头皮，看他是哪里碰伤了，肿的厉不厉害。如果不是在车上，亚当甚至想要给他揉一揉，就像是他小时候跌伤后，养父总会将他抱在怀里，一边揉着伤处，一边轻声告诉他很快就会不痛了。  
他希望那样能让鸿睿稍微感觉好受些。  
但是他不敢，理智告诉他这是不合时宜的，也许皮耶罗能这么做，但他不可以。  
他看着鸿睿，希望鸿睿能意识到，鸿睿此刻并不是一个人，他也不需要独自忍受这样的不适。只要鸿睿示意，只要他说些什么，有任何东西能让他感觉舒适一些，亚当都会为他去办到。  
亚当等着，但鸿睿什么也没有说，就当亚当不存在一样。  
也许他只是不会向亚当提出要求，就像是人们不会在陌生人面前显示出自己的弱势一样。如果在这里的人是皮耶罗，鸿睿会说什么呢？皮耶罗又会怎么作答呢？

亚当知道在意大利，亲近的家人朋友间会以互相亲吻嘴唇作别。所以那个吻其实没什么含义。但那个吻却让亚当回想起今晚鸿睿在活动上的反应。当亚当听到皮耶罗的评价后，亚当欣喜若狂地看向鸿睿，亚当本以为鸿睿会给他一个赞赏的微笑，却发现鸿睿根本就没有在看他。  
他满心暴涨的欢喜就像是一个气球被一根针啪地一声给刺破了。  
亚当站在台上，他看得很清楚：鸿睿和皮耶罗正以一个极为亲密的距离说着什么，他们几乎是揽着对方贴面耳语。虽然后来他们分开了，可是他们并肩喝着杯中酒，分享着那静谧的一刻，没有任何人能插入他们之中。他们也不关心会场发生的任何事。  
在皮耶罗面前，鸿睿不再关心亚当。  
亚当从未感觉如此失望过，失望更甚于鸿睿不喜欢他做的汤，因为那样至少对方还会对他说什么，而不是像现在这样不理不睬。亚当站在高台，被所有人注视，但他无法专注地去听其他人对他的点评——那曾经对他是极为重要的反馈。似乎有人向他提问，但亚当不记得他自己回答了什么，他的注意力屡屡飘回鸿睿坐着的那个角落。比起站在那里，他更希望自己能够走到鸿睿身边，去听听鸿睿和皮耶罗在说什么。  
有的时候，亚当会有这样一种错觉，在所有人里面他是被鸿睿偏爱的那个人。他喜欢鸿睿用鼓励的眼神看着他，那让他觉得学有所成，充满自豪。  
可今天他却发现，鸿睿和其他人还能有另外一种关系。鸿睿也会有朋友，他们讨论着只有他们自己才知道的事情。鸿睿会让皮耶罗挨着他的肩膀，贴着他耳语。亚当从没想过，鸿睿这样的人，也会收起满身锐气，安静地坐在一边陪着朋友喝酒。  
那让他看到了一种新的可能。  
亚当忍不住想，他能成为鸿睿的朋友吗？  
鸿睿会允许他像皮耶罗一样揽着他的肩膀吗？  
也许他现在还不够好，但也许有一天他能成为一位经验丰富的主厨。那时他不再是鸿睿手下的学徒，也许亚当能用亲吻脸颊这样的方式和鸿睿打招呼。  
亚当伸手抹了一把脸，心里烦躁而又不安定，那要等多少年呢？鸿睿的学识他永远都追不上。他要具备什么样的资历才能成为他的朋友呢？鸿睿会选择什么样的人作为他的朋友呢？  
红灯已经转绿，又转红，而他仍然停在原地看着鸿睿的脸发呆。所幸已是深夜，街上没有车。亚当看到绿灯转黄，他索性按下手刹，把车停在原地。亚当看了一眼鸿睿，头疼的症状像是消失了。鸿睿正深陷在座椅靠背里，仍然微微皱着眉闭眼休息，但呼吸不再沉重。  
能听见对方的呼吸，这让亚当产生了偷窃不属于他的亲密感的愧疚。亚当深深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气刺破份静寂：“杜卡斯博士，你，你感觉怎么样？我们快到了，你再忍一下。”  
“嗯。”鸿睿并没有睁开眼睛，但是他的回应比先前快了不少，仿佛正逐渐从酒精荼毒里清醒过来。  
亚当点点头，解开手刹，继续往前开。那不是亚当想要说的话，但是他再也没有勇气开口。亚当在话临出口时才发现，即使他有那么多问题，但他并没有资格要求鸿睿回答。他们只是纯粹上下级的关系。甚至连这个也算不上，他只是临时在鸿睿手下工作。  
亚当捏着方向盘，咬着下唇。他心里有个小人说：“汀诺讲鸿睿喝成这样，明天完全不会记得今天发生了什么事请，这是你最后的机会。只是问问又不违法。他不想说的话可以不说。”“可是你又真的想要知道答案吗？”他听见另外一个自己反驳：“不知道答案就永远不会失望。”  
“并且这有乘人之危的嫌疑，如果他明早记得的话，又会怎么看待自己打探他私事？只要他在这里，你就应该感觉很满足了。”

亚当一路都在和自己作思想斗争，这战场一直延续到他握着鸿睿的手掌，用鸿睿的指纹打开大门。窗外有明亮的月光，亚当没有开灯，他把鸿睿的一只胳膊绕在自己的脖子上，一手扶着鸿睿的肋下，将鸿睿扶到主卧室的床上。亚当甚至没有来得及打量鸿睿的家居。  
鸿睿一动不动地任凭亚当把他放在床沿，并取下他的眼镜放在床头柜上。  
鸿睿正半垂着眼睛，似醒非醒。他的眼睛是黑夜里一汪蓝紫色的池塘，他的睫毛是月光投射在水里的树影。他睁着眼睛看着前方，眼里却空无一物——他看不到亚当。  
这突然让亚当想起鸿睿手机上的那只眼睛，那是谁的眼睛？  
汀诺本想要找人来接鸿睿，他从鸿睿礼服内袋里掏出鸿睿的手机。汀诺捏着鸿睿的拇指，解开了手机屏幕。汀诺和亚当两个人都看到了屏幕上的画板：那是一幅以白色和棕色线条为主的草稿，看起来像是一只眼睛。汀诺熟视无睹地退出了界面，他拨了一个号码，但是那边没有接电话，无奈汀诺只能拜托亚当帮忙先把鸿睿送回去。  
而鸿睿为什么会画一只眼睛呢？亚当在脑海里把所有人的眼睛都过了一遍，没找到任何相似。那也不像是皮耶罗的眼睛，皮耶罗的眼珠是接近黑色的棕。西尔维娅的眼睛是棕色的，但亚当没看出来任何相似之处。  
鸿睿为什么会画一只眼睛？亚当知道鸿睿并没有结婚，但也许鸿睿有一个秘密的女朋友？亚当越想越觉得有可能。什么样的人，汀诺会用鸿睿的私人电话，而不是用汀诺本人的电话联系呢？那个人一定不是餐厅里的员工，所以汀诺才没有对方的联系方式。亚当有些后悔他没留意看对方在电话簿上的名字。  
是不是，在此刻鸿睿最想看到的是他女朋友，而不是亚当？  
亚当半蹲在鸿睿面前，毫无顾忌地凝视着这双眼睛，突然感觉到几分难过，即使做了这么多，他仍然看不到他。而亚当满脑子的疑问，在他根本看不见自己的这个认识下变得一点也不重要。  
亚当心灰意冷地叹了一口气，他单膝跪在地上，开始为鸿睿解开鞋带。他稍微抬高鸿睿的脚，就听见一声闷响。亚当被这声响吓了一跳，却见鸿睿已经向后仰面倒在被褥里。  
亚当脱下皮鞋，将它们整整齐齐的放在床边。亚当犹豫了几分，他扶着鸿睿的脚掌踩在他的膝盖上，手指摸到对方脚踝。他一点点地卷下黑色袜子，白色的脚掌像是夜里发光的珍珠一样从包装中褪了出来。脚上的皮肤常年不见天日，白的发青，足背上还有几条极淡的青色血管，显得极为脆弱。亚当捧着脚掌，一点力气也不敢使。但亚当又想要用力去感受，因为那处皮肤温润滑腻，带着一丝潮气像是胶水一样把亚当的手指黏在上面。  
亚当的手指在足弓上划过，那像是蹭过一块刚切开的炸羊奶芝士，这让他愣在原地。亚当站起身，找到洗手间，就着黑暗用温水迅速洗了一个手，好洗去手指上残留的柔滑触感。他镇定地转回床边，见到鸿睿正闭着眼睛仰面躺在床上，脚掌悬在空中。亚当不知道他是不是还醒着，他轻轻地唤着对方的名字：“杜卡斯博士……”  
鸿睿应了一声。亚当松了一口气，还好，没有真的睡着。他说：“我需要把你的礼服脱下来，否则明天就会很皱。你可以坐起来吗？”  
鸿睿嗯了一声，一动不动。亚当叹了一口气。他弯下腰，一手托着鸿睿的脖子，将鸿睿从床上捞了起来。亚当半跪在地上，让鸿睿低头靠着他的肩膀，好方便自己脱下鸿睿的外套。  
鸿睿的额头在亚当肩上磨蹭了一下，调整了一个更为舒适的角度枕在亚当颈窝，便不再动弹。一阵又一阵吹拂在脖子上的呼吸让亚当心中泛起一阵甜蜜，而他肩头的重量表明亚当是对方此刻唯一的依靠。亚当微笑。他心生温柔，突觉自己之前的疑问和沮丧全都微不足道。  
鸿睿是一个非凡的人——他一直是这么觉得，可在这样的黑暗里，支撑着鸿睿，让亚当感觉到自己也开始有了几分不平凡。他便满足了。他眼下只有一个心愿，那就是他希望鸿睿能够得到他应有的休息，安睡至天明。  
亚当放慢动作，他引导着鸿睿的手臂，尽量将礼服从他身上轻巧而小心地剥离。  
谢天谢地，鸿睿没有穿马甲。亚当托着鸿睿的头引导他向后倒在床上。鸿睿表现非常顺从，他闭着眼睛，向右偏头躺在那里看起来就像是睡着了一样。前面都很顺利，亚当也逐渐放心。他弯腰单膝跪在床上大着胆子把手伸向鸿睿的领结。  
卧室光线昏暗，亚当只能用手去摸领结好确定位置。他的手指偶尔划过对方剃得光洁的下颌，他甚至能够感觉到鸿睿嘴唇里吐出来的呼吸，那热的就像是着了火。现在仍然是冬天，室内也不是那么温暖，亚当仍因为鸿睿吹拂在自己手指上的呼吸热度，额头上冒出一阵薄汗。  
领结解开的也颇为顺利。亚当不太敢去脱自己老板的衬衫，但他觉得解开上面两粒扣子让鸿睿睡得舒服些还是可接受的。亚当摸上扣子的时候，反复告诉他自己，这很正常。但他的手指一直在抖，他解了好几次仍然没有解开第一粒扣子。他甚至不记得，当他第一次解开女孩子的衣扣时，有没有眼下这般紧张。  
亚当看了一眼鸿睿，鸿睿仍然闭着眼，神色安详。亚当深深呼吸，再试了一次，终于让第一粒扣子成功散开，他看见了脆弱的喉结正随着呼吸上下移动。  
他解开了第二粒扣子后看到了锁骨，以及锁骨和脖颈之间的深潭。几乎想也没想的，他的手指摸到了第三粒扣子。一只手突然合上亚当的手，制止亚当接下来的动作。  
亚当骤然一惊，抬眼看到鸿睿已经睁开了眼睛，正一眨不眨地看着他。那双眼睛深邃不见底，瞳孔近乎黑色。  
“你在干什么？”鸿睿声音很是平稳，他的表情又恢复了一贯的冷淡，看起来似乎完全清醒。但他的掌心灼热，仍然盖在亚当手背。  
“杜，杜卡斯博士，我觉得你休息前可能会想要解开些扣子。”亚当慌忙缩回手，飞快地解释。他庆幸自己没有咬到舌头。  
鸿睿哼了一声，突然笑了。低低的，沙哑的笑声在黑暗里响起，暧昧而撩人。他一只手扣住亚当的后脑向下一按，亚当没料到他突然发力，措不及防地砸到鸿睿身上。  
鸿睿翻身便把亚当压在床上，掉转他们先前的位置。  
一阵天旋地转之后，亚当呆愣在原地。鸿睿一手撑在他上方，单手解开衣扣。亚当眼睁睁地看着越来越多的扣子散落开来，露出下面精瘦的胸腹。鸿睿再次笑了：“我以为你送我回家，就是想要这个？”  
亚当还没来得及处理话语里面的含义，就看到鸿睿的头颅沉下来。鸿睿的呼吸又热又急促，还带着浓烈的酒香。但这一次，碰触到他的皮肤的不仅仅是呼吸。一双滚烫的嘴唇吻上他的右耳，并将他耳垂含了进去，舌头的温度烫的亚当浑身一震。亚当脸在瞬间红透，他奋力去推鸿睿，却碰到了对方高热的胸口。亚当顿时又收回手。  
“杜卡斯博士……我是亚当，你弄错了，我不是你女朋友。”亚当改为用手挡着鸿睿的嘴唇，窘迫地说。这哪里是清醒的样子，这离清醒远着呢。  
因为要送鸿睿回家，所以亚当只来得及脱下厨师服，并在T恤外面罩了一件大衣。车里空气太热，他又拉开了大衣的拉链。鸿睿的手指毫无阻拦地探入亚当T恤的下摆，像是一团跳动的火在他腰上滚，一路往上游移。  
亚当又尴尬又难堪，他顾不得鸿睿的头，连忙伸手去推鸿睿的肩膀，推了一下，纹丝不动。他又不敢使太大的力气。他们离床沿不远，亚当怕把鸿睿掀到地上再次摔伤。  
亚当又推了一把，说：“杜卡斯博士，你弄错人了……”但这一点也没有用，除了惹恼鸿睿。鸿睿抓住亚当的手腕，把它们扣在亚当头顶。鸿睿埋在亚当颈窝，含混地说：“叫我鸿睿。”  
亚当听到这句话，突然就不动了。他看着天花板，愣愣地重复了一遍：“鸿睿？”他一遍又一遍地念着这个名字，体味着这个名字吹拂过他牙齿时的气流，他一开始还不太确定怎么发这个音，说的小心翼翼。但是念了几次以后就有底气多了。  
亚当大声地唤了一次，又放低了声音，小声地练习。亚当叹了一口气，完全放弃反抗。现在这个情况亚当要费很大的力气才能挣开鸿睿。在这个过程之中，他手肘可能会磕到鸿睿，鸿睿那可怜的后脑勺有可能被再一次重创——而亚当不想要冒这个风险。他被醉鬼摸一下也没有什么，鸿睿很快就会发现自己是个男人，那时鸿睿自然会停手的。  
鸿睿见他不再挣扎，很是满意地吻着亚当的脖子，往上游移到下颌。虽然亚当决定顺着他，但这种把自己误认为别人的乌龙案，仍然是又难堪又尴尬。他竭力忽视着鸿睿的动作，但他脖子上一阵又一阵吹拂的热气好比一把来回切割的锯子，挑战着亚当的忍耐。鸿睿仍然闻起来像是肉桂苹果派，内馅却浸透了酒精。  
鸿睿“嘶”地抽气，终于抽离脸庞离开亚当脖颈。他垂眼揉着他自己的嘴唇。亚当如释重负地说：“鸿睿，你弄错人了。”  
鸿睿不置可否地点头。他的眼睛看不清楚，便用手指来回摸着亚当的侧脸，还用指甲拨了拨亚当新长出来的胡茬。亚当早上一般使用电动剃须刀，到晚上这时会有些短短的发茬探出皮肤，显然那新生的毛发刮痛了鸿睿。鸿睿的手指意犹未尽地在亚当侧脸上流连。最终鸿睿收回手，干脆地说：“我不喜欢有胡茬的男人，你走吧。”  
什么？  
说完鸿睿松开亚当的手腕。他从亚当身上翻下来，爬到远离亚当的那一边床上背对亚当躺下。  
整件事情从发生到结束都只能用莫名其妙来形容。亚当瞪着天花板，他还来不及为自己重获自由和忍耐结束感到高兴，就陷入了震惊之中，鸿睿他刚才说了什么？  
他说，他不喜欢有胡茬的男人。亚当把这句话翻来覆去地想了好几遍。他把词语拆碎了，变化着顺序重新组装。鸿睿是说他不喜欢男人，还是他喜欢男人，只是不喜欢男人有胡茬？  
亚当顾不得多想，他手脚并用地爬起来，凑到鸿睿耳边，小声问：“鸿睿，你喜欢男人？”  
“嗯。”鸿睿的头埋在手臂，但仍然看到他是在点头。  
亚当宛若被雷劈，但他很快趁机问了第二个问题：“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“……亚当？”  
“你想睡我？”  
鸿睿含混地说：“想过……”  
第三个问题冲出了口：“那你……你喜欢我吗？”  
现在亚当能真切地感觉受到鸿睿的体温，他就躺在那里，确确实实地在这里，呼吸着。不论是意识还是身体，一直都在，而亚当也从来没被误以为是他人。亚当屏住呼吸盯着鸿睿的脸，直到很久之后，他几乎以为鸿睿已经睡着不会回答的时候，鸿睿嗯地应了一声。  
“为什么？”  
鸿睿不再回答，他鼻息沉重而均匀，显然已经沉入睡眠。亚当呆坐在床上，脑子里面像是被人点了一万个爆竹，被炸得连一点能思考的组织都没剩下。


	16. 泄露

Chapt. 16 泄露  
那件事情发生之后，亚当接连着好几天都没有在去楼上实验厨房看书。  
亚当以在搬运鸿睿的时候摔着了鸿睿为借口向汀诺打听过鸿睿的反应。汀诺利落地卷着牛肉，一面摇头让亚当不必放在心上。汀诺讲鸿睿只询问过头上那个包的来由，根本没提及其他伤处。而鸿睿知道是皮耶罗弄得之后，再没深究。  
“他完全不好奇他是怎么回去的吗？”亚当假装不在意地也吃了一块烤牛肉，沾了沾额外的酱汁。  
“没，他应该以为那个倒霉蛋仍然是我吧。”汀诺摇头笑了，“他可重了，我根本没法把他弄上楼梯，我一般都是把他扔进门就走了。怎么了？发生了什么事情吗？”  
亚当同情地打量了一眼身量偏矮汀诺，鸿睿比他外表看起来的样子要重得多。他摇摇头，再一次表示了担心，汀诺告诉亚当这种情况虽然不是很常见，但也不是第一次发生，根据汀诺这些年在鸿睿身边工作的经验，鸿睿什么都不记得，所以亚当无需担心。  
亚当拨动着盘子里切成一片一片的肉片——那是亚当自己为员工餐准备的墨西哥牛肉卷。亚当提前把侧腹横肌牛排和香菜，大蒜，辣椒，香料以及橘子和青柠的汁液混合在一起，腌制一小时好让果酸分解牛肉纤维。牛肉在火上炙烤六分钟后，放置一会才切成条和牛油果洋葱一起用饼卷着吃。亚当还准备了额外的蘸料让偏好重口味的人撒到牛肉上。  
汀诺连着吃了好几块，频频赞美出声，又去楼上把小简拉下来吃了不少。亚当心不在焉地拿了两根辣椒和牛肉卷在一起。汀诺敬畏地看着亚当把它们送进口里，他等了一会以为亚当会惊叫，但亚当毫无反应。汀诺冲着亚当竖起大拇指。  
侧腹横肌牛排风味浓烈，还带着果香，但亚当现在味蕾完全失灵，他甚至无法品尝墨西哥辣椒的辣味。当亚当听到鸿睿不记得当晚发生了什么之后，心情极为复杂。他觉得自己应该松了一口气，但他又隐隐有些失望。  
每一天亚当走进餐馆的时候，都希望会有些不同，然而每一天都和原来一样，什么都没有发生。  
亚当已经有四天没有见到鸿睿。鸿睿从来不在楼下厨房出现，除非楼下出了紧急状况需要救场。其余时间鸿睿这个人像是完全不存在。  
今天是第五天。  
亚当和往常一样在下午4点走进餐馆，和西尔维娅打了声招呼，走向后厨。亚当预计自己要在5点钟左右准备好员工餐，大伙在5点半吃完员工餐，开始晚市的准备工作。但亚当一走进后厨就发现那里气氛过于沉重。  
所有人看到他进来都停下了手中在做的活计，凝视着亚当。和亚当关系要好的西蒙，也皱着眉毛，但他的脸上的表情更像是为亚当担心。  
格雷跟在马库斯身后，两人一起走向亚当。马库斯向着亚当微笑询问：“亚当，最近是你关店门对吗？”  
亚当一头雾水地应声点头，马库斯接着说：“亚当，你和我们来一下，我有话要问你。”  
亚当忐忑不安地跟着马库斯和格雷走到库房。马库斯回身关上库房的门，对亚当说：“亚当，我需要收回你手上的钥匙。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为有人泄露了楼下厨房的菜谱。”  
马库斯和格雷一消失后，众人就开始交头接耳的议论。  
站在厨房另外一边的糕点师米歇尔放下搅拌器四处环顾。她见没有人留意这个桌子，便拿出手机迅速给楼上汀诺发了一条短信。  
接到汀诺电话的时候，鸿睿其实并不在实验厨房。他正在外面挑选给皮耶罗的卡片。他捏着一张印着“让离婚趴早点开始吧！”的卡片，鼻子里重重地喷出一口气。鸿睿不能理解怎么有人能设计出那么没心没肺的卡片。  
结束一段关系就像是用刀将过去的自己从肉身剖离。把过往埋葬，再带着巨大的伤口一边等着伤口结疤一面努力存活，这个过程痛苦而漫长。鸿睿不明白怎么能有人能设计出这样没心没肺的贺卡就像是欢天喜地去参加葬礼一样让人不可思议。然而一眼望过去，商店里大部分在售的卡片都是类似的调侃口吻的信息。他无法理解英国人的幽默，他们是真的这样想吗？还是苦中作乐？  
“有事？”所以当他接起电话的时候，口气离和善差的远了。  
汀诺犹豫了一刻，但仍然向鸿睿报告了下面厨房发生的事情——亚当和马库斯已经在库房里面呆了半个小时，至今仍然没有出来。鸿睿能想象他们究竟在僵持着什么。他放下手中的贺卡，简短地说：“我五分钟内回来。”  
库房里空气很差，虽然有冷气，但空气不流通，因此很是浑浊。当里面站了三个人的时候，狭窄的空间让人觉得压抑。  
“你为什么扣着餐馆钥匙，亚当？”马库斯问，“你为什么不愿意交出来？”  
亚当犹豫着，他手里紧紧地攥着钥匙。他知道一旦他交出钥匙，他去楼上厨房的机会就会更少。但是在他知道了鸿睿的秘密之后，他还打算去吗？他已经有四天没有去了。  
“亚当，你越早说实话，这事就越容易些。”格雷叹了一口气，耐心劝导亚当。不同于格雷的烦躁，马库斯仍在好脾气地微笑。马库斯看起来非常和蔼，但他站在门口的动作表达了他坚决态度，如果亚当不给他一个满意的答复的话，就别想从这里出去。  
“我没有偷窃Alimentum的食谱。”亚当又重复了一遍。  
“但这件事情从未发生过，直到你加入。而你主动为Alimentum关门，并且在关门后在这里长久逗留的行为让你很可疑。”  
亚当沉默着，现在他们都知道他在隐瞒这什么，而亚当也没有一个很好的理由，为什么在下班之后，仍然在Alimentum逗留到很晚。  
亚当焦躁地揉了一把脸。这是一个进退两难的局面。他知道自己应该老实交代。也许告诉马库斯他在楼上看笔记能一时缓解马库斯的质问。但是马库斯会相信鸿睿给了亚当楼上厨房的权限吗？  
正在此时，铰链咔嚓一声响，陡然绷直。门被拉开，外面的光线透了进来。而外面竟然比库房里面还要安静。至少库房里面能听见空调运转的声音，外面则是一片寂静。  
马库斯和格雷转向门口，看是哪个胆大包天的打断他们的会议。  
鸿睿正单手扶着门。他罩着一身墨蓝的双排扣大衣，肩上还有水渍，一看就是刚从外面回来的样子。四天没见，亚当万万没想到竟然是在这样的场合下再次见到鸿睿。他一看见鸿睿，就松了一口气，充满希望地望向鸿睿，全无他臆想中再见时的尴尬。  
鸿睿打量着库房三个人各异的表情。他的视线并没有在亚当身上停留多余的一秒，就问马库斯：“发生了什么事？”  
马库斯拿出手机给鸿睿看之前给亚当看过的截图。鸿睿接过手机，用手拨动着图片，有的图片他还放大仔细查看。看起来像是有人用手机拍下了面前显示屏上的制作流程，每一行字都很清楚。而制作流程有鱼，也有肉的。恰巧都是亚当工作过的部分。  
鸿睿看得很慢，也很细致，眉头越看皱的越紧，紧紧抿着嘴角。亚当看到这样的表情，那颗放松了的心又被提了起来。这么多天没有见，鸿睿进来时就只看了亚当一眼，他听见马库斯说这件事情的时候，一点也不惊讶。而他突然出现在这里，一定是有人已经告诉他事情来由了。  
他会怎么想？他也会和马库斯一样认为自己偷窃了Alimentum的菜谱吗？如果他是这么想的话，他还会喜欢自己吗？  
亚当这才意识到一个问题，鸿睿其实并没有说他喜欢亚当。那一声亚当以为是肯定的回答，很有可能只是他无意识的回应——就像他醉酒时回答了亚当，但其实根本毫无意义。  
鸿睿唯一真正做出肯定答复的就是，他的确是喜欢男人，并且对亚当有过想法。  
但那很有可能只是单纯肉欲上的引力。他从鸿睿一个含糊的回答里得出对方喜欢自己的结论简直是一厢情愿。  
亚当死死咬着下唇，这个认知让他全身一颤。就连他被指责偷窃的时候都没有现在这样慌乱。他本是信心满满走在坚实的大地上，此刻突然一脚踩空，瞬间跌落万丈深渊。亚当盯着鞋尖，他想抬头看一眼鸿睿，又害怕看到他不想要看到的表情。他的心狂乱地跳动，呼吸也粗重了几分。  
鸿睿注意到亚当此刻的异样，奇怪地瞄了亚当一眼，他不明白亚当为什么突然紧张起来。但他心里已经做出了决定。  
鸿睿把手机交还给马库斯说：“我知道你在找内鬼，马库斯，但那不是亚当。”  
“为什么，主厨？其他人都在这里工作了很长时间，学徒们不能接触到触摸屏。亚当也没法解释在关门之后，他为什么在这里呆了那么久。”  
亚当也抬起头，等着鸿睿回答。  
鸿睿这才当晚第一次正眼看着亚当，说：“亚当，你跟我出来，去楼上演示一遍。马库斯格雷你们两个也出来，有什么事情不能光明正大的问，要窝在这里搞得像是一个阴谋。”  
鸿睿的表情和语气都非常平静，亚当不能从他脸上看出来他的心思，但他知道至少鸿睿是相信他的。  
亚当吞了一口口腔中过多的唾液，一脚踩上通往往楼上实验厨房的台阶。他回头又看了一眼鸿睿，鸿睿一脸不耐烦地朝亚当挥了挥手，示意他快点。汀诺睁大了眼睛瞪着亚当。亚当简直不敢去看其他人此刻脸上的表情。  
亚当从未觉得这段路有这么艰难，众人的视线犹如芒刺在背。最终他定下心神快步走上楼梯，站到实验厨房的门口。哒地一声，门锁开了，亚当迟疑了一刻，伸手拉开门。即使他刻意不去看，仍然听见了众人的抽气声。  
“好了，你们也看到了。”鸿睿对着众人说：“亚当对我和汀诺小简的项目感兴趣，所以我给了他楼上的权限，让他在下班之后去看记录。目前亚当代表Alimentum，我并不觉得这样做有任何不妥。”鸿睿把视线转到马库斯脸上说：“发生了这样的事情我和你一样心痛，马库斯。但是我相信不是亚当。楼上有无死角的监控录像，我们可以抽空一起看看。”  
“不用了，主厨。”马库斯说：“我也相信不是亚当，因为楼上的资料都没有被泄露出去。”  
亚当小心关上门，没发出任何声音地走下楼梯。他站在高处，看见了众人脸上的嫉妒和不平。察觉到他的视线，众人都别开头，或者转移视线。亚当在离鸿睿不远的地方站定，去听他们关于自己的判决。  
整个过程之中，鸿睿都没有多看亚当一眼，甚至鸿睿所给出的理由都非常客观，没人能反驳或者质疑他的决定。  
亚当看着鸿睿的侧脸，反复地想着他那天晚上的回答。鸿睿真的喜欢自己吗？有的时候，鸿睿看他像是一个陌生人，而有时又让亚当觉得自己的确是被偏爱的。鸿睿拥有两张完全不同的面孔，这让亚当困惑不已。亚当不愿意往那个方向去想，但这个念头一旦出现就像是成型的风暴一样无法轻易消散：鸿睿是不是只把自己当做一个好上手的猎物，秘密地弄上手后就丢到一边？  
他自己都被这个阴暗的想法吓了一跳。  
“主厨。”格雷皱着眉，他看着鸿睿，犹豫一会，最后硬着头皮压低声音说：“我觉得亚当并不适合楼下的厨房，自从他来了以后，厨房陆续出现了些问题。这起泄露也像是针对亚当的。”  
鸿睿冷哼了一声，格雷以为他要讽刺自己管理不周，却见到鸿睿只是看了他一眼，似乎很清楚他说的那些问题在哪里。鸿睿的视线在厨房里面扫视了一遍，最后鸿睿问：“你提议怎么办，格雷？”  
“主厨，我觉得把亚当调去楼上厨房对所有人都会更好。”  
鸿睿没有立刻回复。马库斯看了一眼亚当，轻柔地说：“你们先别忙着下决定，这事情，总要亚当自己同意才可以。”  
“什么？”亚当突然听见自己的名字，像是如梦初醒，他看着三个人，眼里满是不合时宜地惊惶。  
鸿睿皱起了眉毛，马库斯微笑着看向亚当，和气地问：“亚当你想去楼上实验厨房吗？我们正在建议主厨把你调去楼上。”  
“我……”亚当听明白了，他下意识地看向鸿睿，鸿睿抱着手肘，一副拒人于千里之外的样子。那不是他一直所熟悉的那个会用鼓励的眼神看着他的鸿睿。鸿睿这幅样子让他感觉无比陌生。而他心里的想法又让他感觉无比恐惧。  
“嘿，你不想上来吗？”汀诺突然搭上亚当的肩头。亚当侧身躲过了汀诺的碰触。汀诺一脸莫名其妙地看着亚当：“你干嘛啊？”  
亚当现在能看出来鸿睿是真的不高兴了。鸿睿紧紧抿着嘴唇，坚硬的下颌绷出愤怒的曲线，他说：“亚当，你过来，我有事情问你。”  
说完鸿睿领先走向他们刚才出来的库房。所有人都看向亚当，亚当咬咬牙，跟了过去。  
鸿睿在库房最深处也就是亚当之前站着的地方站着，他看见亚当进来以后就示意亚当把门关上。  
亚当靠着门，和鸿睿站在库房两头，低着头不敢看鸿睿。  
“发生了什么事情？”鸿睿直接问道。  
亚当没有回答。  
鸿睿的视线一点点地扫过亚当的身体。即使他看不到亚当的表情，他也能读出亚当肢体语言中的抗拒。亚当简直就是莫名其妙，连着好几晚没有去楼上看笔记，现在又行为失常。鸿睿听着空调枯燥的嗡嗡声，在等待中失去了耐心：“你要么回答我的问题，要么你立刻打包回去，以后都别再我面前出现！”  
亚当终于抬起眼睛，他难以置信地瞪着鸿睿叫：“你不能这样对我！”  
“这是我的餐厅，我当然能。”鸿睿皱着眉毛，他伸出手掌，倒数：“五，四，三……”  
“我，那天晚上我送你回家……你说你对我……”亚当突然出声，他又在即将把全部话语倾泻出来的紧要关头掐灭了声音。亚当的脸涨得通红，他再次低下头回避着鸿睿咄咄逼人的视线。右手神经质地捏着左手手指。亚当看起来又害怕，又委屈到了极点。  
鸿睿突然读懂了亚当的欲言又止。那一瞬间鸿睿什么都明白了。  
“Putain de merde！”亚当听见了这声响亮的国骂，他惊悚地看着鸿睿，那一句话仍不足以表达鸿睿的挫败和愤怒，鸿睿用手掌盖着脸，又用法语问候了几次他操蛋的生活。他知道亚当在法国工作过，也许亚当能听得懂这些咒骂，但他全不在乎。  
鸿睿放下手掌，粗重地吐出几口气。他调整好面部的表情重新面对亚当。他想要开口说他对亚当并无他念。但那是一个谎言。除了僧侣，谁敢说自己对这样一个美好的年轻人没产生一丝绮念，就连西尔维娅也不会那么说。鸿睿自认自己对待亚当的方式，不论在工作和私下都没出现过任何有损职业素养的行为。他欣赏亚当，看重他的天赋和努力，他从未因为自己的私人感情而表现有失公允。  
如果亚当觉得自己的指导是另有所图的话，那么亚当完全不值得他的这份欣赏。鸿睿决定不再继续这个话题，他说：“我会交代马库斯让你继续待在下面厨房。”说完鸿睿朝亚当摆了摆手，示意亚当谈话已经结束，他可以离开。  
“我只是没有想明白，杜卡斯博士。”亚当杵在原地一动不动，最终开口说：“我不知道应该怎么办……”  
鸿睿打断了他的话：“亚当，你没什么需要想清楚的，也没什么需要做的。因为我们之间什么也不会发生。我不和周围工作的人搞在一起。而我也对我自己的现在私人生活很满意。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“意思是，我的想法和你没有关系。我的确对你有好感，但我没打算发展下去。”鸿睿指了指他们之间相隔的三米距离说：“我和你之间只有单纯的工作关系，你问问题，我回答，仅此而已。比赛结束之后，你不会再见到我。”  
亚当听见那句不亚于告白的话，他那颗慌乱的心突然又安定了下来。鸿睿的声音驱散了他脑中混沌而阴暗的风暴，亚当终于能专心思考眼前问题。然后他听见了鸿睿对他们关系的宣判。他们的关系，不管他们之前是怎么样的关系，亚当知道从此一落千丈。  
鸿睿向亚当走过来，亚当待在站原地一动不动，还未从鸿睿的结语之中缓过来。在那样狭窄的空间里，鸿睿的灵活而迅速地越过亚当，甚至没挨到亚当的衣角。鸿睿推开库房门，朝外面走去。  
“我想要去楼上。”亚当赶在他离开之前，迅速说出了自己的想法。他想要去楼上实验厨房，没有哪个厨师不想要去楼上实验厨房。  
鸿睿背着他挥了挥手：“你想清楚再决定。”  
汀诺站在门外堵住亚当去路。他耸耸肩膀，张开手臂，一脸‘你一定是在逗我玩’的表情发问：“哥们，你先前到底在犹豫什么？”


	17. 剃须

Chapt. 17 剃须  
亚当在Alimentum的工作又换成了午市。一般情况下汀诺和小简在Alimentum蹭过了晚饭就下班。自从亚当改到楼上工作之后，就不再做员工餐。汀诺懒得在店里吃晚饭，下班后便直接回家。  
楼上的工作朝九晚五，亚当还赶得上回去开晚市。卡拉对此很满意。  
和楼下比，楼上几乎就是一个实验室，完全没有楼下分秒必争的紧迫感。亚当第一天过去的时候，心里忐忑不安，生怕自己在鸿睿面前行差踏错。  
但他很快就发现自己是多虑了。汀诺很热情地给他介绍仪器，小简鼓励亚当多问问题，她会和蔼而详细地回答亚当所有的疑问。鸿睿从不闲聊，开口不是交代任务就是解答，保持了他一贯简洁高效的风格。  
一般鸿睿布置下任务后，就坐在亚当曾经躺着过夜的那张沙发上看书或者看电脑，他的面前常常摆着一杯美式清咖啡或者伯爵茶。泡咖啡的任务一般都在汀诺头上，偶尔鸿睿自己会去泡茶。汀诺不喝茶，有时候小简会借着鸿睿已经烧好的水，给大家泡些果茶。  
在干活的间隙，亚当会偷偷瞄向哪个角落，看鸿睿低头的侧影。  
汀诺是一个很爱闹的人，他会在工作的时候和小简有一搭没一搭的聊着，或者开玩笑。偶尔汀诺说话声过大，亚当能看到鸿睿微皱的眉，但是鸿睿从没因此打断或者斥责汀诺。当他们在流理台上说到高兴处，亚当也会下意识地看向哪个方向。那处角落是一个闭塞的孤岛，外面十分的欢声也不见得有一分能传到岛上去。  
亚当看不得这样。  
亚当觉得自己也是很莫名其妙。在刚窥破秘密的时候，他尴尬得不敢面对鸿睿。而现在秘密已经不再是秘密，鸿睿表明他们之间不会有私情的时候，他又忍不住想要去接近鸿睿。  
一开始亚当觉得偷偷看几眼就很满意，到后来，他又想要去和他说说话。  
亚当拿了一个装着土豆泥的碟子，大着胆子走过去找鸿睿， “我有个问题，可以打扰你一下吗？杜卡斯博士。”  
鸿睿手指压住书页。他抬起头，靠在沙发上仰头，目光冷淡，“你说。”  
他们今天的实验是用不同的方法烹饪土豆泥。他们使用了赤褐马铃薯，梅里斯吹笛手等富含淀粉的品种，对比使用育空黄金或者手指等包含腊质的马铃薯做出来的效果。他们同样对比了使用食物处理机集和压泥器出来的结果。  
但亚当不明白的是，这些实验都有一个共同之处，那就是所有的马铃薯都被装在真空袋里，在70度的恒温水浴中烹煮了半小时。亚当不明白其中的原理，而鸿睿还没有将结论整理到笔记本上。  
亚当站在鸿睿面前，看着鸿睿的眼睛里面有着他自己也没有察觉的期待。  
鸿睿想了一会，回答道：“那是因为马铃薯里面的淀粉在受热时会开始吸水。在高温下，淀粉会破裂然后撒出由直链淀粉所组成的粘胶。这些直链淀粉会让马铃薯泥成为黏糊糊的东西。而一道好的马铃薯泥应该是清爽而蓬松的。提前预煮能稳定淀粉，避免后来加温所产生的大量黏胶。压泥器比食物处理机有更好的效果也是如此，因为压泥器对细胞所产生的破坏更小。乔艾尔侯布雄发明了以细目网筛压泥的技巧，则将烹饪对细胞所产生的破坏降低到最小值（注一）。”  
“那么法式的芝士大蒜土豆泥（Aligot）呢？那道菜需要靠搅拌让马铃薯的口感变得有弹性——我猜搅拌本身就会破坏细胞壁，听起来这道菜是需要利用那些黏胶。那要怎么样处理才是最好呢？”  
鸿睿眼睛一弯，垂眼突然笑了，他笑起来候整个人都柔和了。门窗紧闭的厨房里，骤然刮起一阵暖风，轻拂上亚当的脸。  
但鸿睿似乎想到了什么，很快又敛去笑容，他说：“没错，亚当。这道菜的确是和普通马铃薯泥反道而行。你不用担心预煮，放心用食物处理机把土豆泥搅拌成泥。但是这道菜的关键在于芝士的蛋白质带有正电，它们会和带有负电的淀粉分子结合。两者的链接会让马铃薯泥充满延展性和弹性。如果你要做这道菜，搅拌的时间不要过久，3-5分钟就正好。过久会把薯泥变成橡胶。（注二）”  
亚当其实并没有听清鸿睿后来的解释，他正回味鸿睿那一瞬间的微笑。他的心因为一个笑容满涨的像是要充满整个房间。可鸿睿收起笑容，整个房间顿时暗淡了。亚当胸口一堵，闷的说不出话来。过了一会以后他才明白那种感觉是酸楚。  
“你听明白了吗？”鸿睿见亚当没有回应，又问。  
亚当已经学到了在鸿睿面前一定要尽快回答的教训。他点点头，强迫自己用正常的声调回答：“杜卡斯博士，我明白了。”  
鸿睿低下头，眼睛回归到书本之上，不再理会亚当。他对待亚当的态度就像亚当只是他手下一个普通员工，尽职答疑过后便不再费心。亚当站在原地呆了一秒，然后转身走向汀诺。  
如果是曾经的亚当，会觉得鸿睿翻脸快如翻书，但现在，他已经领悟到鸿睿转变的原因。而亚当一点也不想要这样。

在亚当看不到的地方，鸿睿轻声叹了一口气。  
他能感觉亚当频频照拂在他身上的视线，他能体会亚当一次次欲言又止。当你喜欢一个人的时候，感官会被无限放大，就像雷达一样持续接受对方表现出来的每一份情绪。对方每一个感受都会在己身激起更大的回应。  
他从亚当身上的喜悦察觉了自己的微笑。他也同样看到亚当因为自己戴上面具而流露出来的失望。他想要多笑，可亚当喜欢他笑，他就必须少笑一些——更少一些。鸿睿低下头努力看书。20分钟后，发现他自己仍然瞪着同一张书页。  
让亚当在这里工作，让他的生活比他想象中还要艰难。简直是一个折磨。  
鸿睿甚至产生了干脆给自己放个假，好离亚当远点这样的念头。最好是一个月的长假，那么当他回来时，比赛已经结束，亚当永远不会再出现在他的视线中。  
度假对现在的鸿睿而言是一个奢侈的愿望，鸿睿需要汀诺尽早设计出新店的菜单，好让盯着他后背的投资者满意。  
但从好的方面想，很快就是周一日常休假了，鸿睿对自己这么说。至少有那么一天，他可以远离亚当的影响。  
鸿睿拿出手机，找出卢迪的号码。  
[H：周一有空吗？周日晚上也行。]  
[R：我周一下午排班，但周日没事。你家还是我家？]  
[H：我家。除非你把猫送走，过敏。]  
[R：过来前给你短信。]  
鸿睿深深呼了一口气，放下手机觉得稍感安慰。

亚当站在镜子面前，摸着刚刚沐浴完显得湿润的胡茬。洗手池边正放着一把刚拆封的手动剃须刀。亚当把剃须泡沫在脸上抹开，整个下巴都被白色的泡沫包裹着。亚当握着剃须刀迟迟下不了手。  
也许是看他在洗手间里面呆的有点久，卡拉敲了敲门，问：“我可以进来拿棉签吗？”  
卡拉拿了化妆棉签本来打算转身就走，她瞧见了亚当脸上的泡沫，“我以为你第一次刮脸被割伤以后，就发誓再也不用这玩意了。”  
亚当偏着下巴，剃须刀在下巴滑下第一道痕迹，他含混地说：“总要再试试才知道适不适合。”  
第一下很顺利，他又刮了第二下，这一次他可没那么好运气。皮肤上火辣辣的一阵烧，一缕鲜血渗入白色的剃须泡沫里。  
亚当嘶了一声，但他准备置之不理继续刮下去。  
“等等。”卡拉说：“真不敢相信是我来告诉你怎么用剃须刀。亚当你脖子抬高，皮绷紧。手上的力度再轻点，就只是轻轻的滑过，不要太用力。”  
亚当照着卡拉的话刮了第三下，他再次割到了自己。  
“你真是笨手笨脚的。”  
亚当放下手里面的剃须刀，恼羞成怒地瞪着卡拉：“请你出去好吗？我本来就很紧张了，你还在一边讲话，就搞得我更加紧张了。”  
卡拉耸耸肩，走出浴室：“刮个胡子有什么好紧张的，我每两天都要刮次毛，哼着歌就能搞定的事情被你弄得像是生死相关的大事。”  
亚当立刻把卡拉关在门外。他叹了一口气，看着锋利的刀刃，咬咬牙拿着刀片再次往脸上靠。等到他洗干净脸上泡沫后，不出意外的看到脸上有几处新鲜的血痕。  
亚当打开门看到卡拉正站在门外，她的手里捧着些瓶瓶罐罐。卡拉在他脸上一扫，把手上那些小罐子塞进亚当手里说：“我这没有须后水，但是有爽肤水，把爽肤水拍在脸上可以收敛毛孔。如果皮肤出现痛痒的症状的话就用点润肤霜。我拿了最清爽的给你，不用担心太过于油腻。你要创可贴的话这里也有。”  
亚当想要婉拒卡拉美意，但是卡拉的视线让亚当乖乖闭上嘴，沉默地抹上卡拉给他的产品。润肤霜让他皮肤染上了橙花的香气，摸上去的确是比使用电动剃须刀光滑。卡拉很满意地在他侧脸上摸了几把说：“真好，又软又滑。”  
亚当觉得卡拉的表情就像是在挠一只宠物的下巴。可是卡拉的碰触突然又让亚当想起那天晚上鸿睿用指腹一点点拂过他的下巴和侧脸。光滑的，纤细的手指头，仔细地摸过去，最后又用指尖刮过皮肤，反复徘徊，像是巡视领地。他新剃干净的皮肤上传来一阵绵密的痒意。  
亚当挡开卡拉的手，“这太浪费时间啦。我原来只要20分钟，现在得要一小时才能出门。”  
“每天女孩子花在准备出门上的时间都比你多。而且没那么夸张，等你习惯以后这就十分钟的事。”卡拉被打开手，也不生气，她打量着亚当的脸说：“当男孩子拿起剃须刀后，接下来就是失贞——我知道后者早就离你而去了。但你在和人约会吗？那人一定超级重要，让你改变了那么多年的习惯。”  
“没有，我就是想要试试看手动剃须刀，看是不是和我印象中一样难用。”亚当把那些瓶瓶罐罐还给了卡拉：“谢谢，我要出发，等会要晚了。”  
“放那吧。”卡拉说：“省的拿来拿去。”  
亚当想说他不会再用手动剃须刀了。可他第二天看到洗手池边的手动剃须刀时，鬼使神差地再次拿起来。  
那天晚上他做了一个梦。  
他闭着眼睛，他整个侧脸都被人包在掌心。脸上传来的温度让他感觉懒洋洋的，舒适地躺在那一动不动。有人用手指轻轻抚摸过他的脖颈，描画着亚当脸部轮廓，沿着下巴一直摸到耳朵。那人的指腹很烫，却很干燥。亚当觉得自己就像是被挠中痒处的猫，眯着眼睛，微笑着放任那人的手指游移。他偏着头，把更多的皮肤暴露出来。  
那个人手指的力度加重， 指尖微陷进皮肤，比起捧着更像是抓着他的下巴。他感觉到指骨的棱角。他的下颌贴在滚烫的掌心，那人拇指在他刚剃好的脸颊上来回摩挲。力道不轻不重，速度不急不缓，激起一阵阵酥痒的涟漪。就连他的心也一并在这样的碰触中颤抖。  
亚当仍然闭着眼睛，他看不见，也不想要看见。他隐隐知道会发生什么，但这一切都让他感觉舒适而安全，为什么不继续呢？他听见他自己模糊的呢喃。  
黑暗里传来低沉而沙哑的笑声。他的心成了一叶帆船，在笑声的波浪里颠簸。他茫然地转动头，去寻找更多的声音。然后是一个吻，落在他的脖子上。  
亚当终于睁开了眼睛。他一掌拍上下颌，那是鸿睿最后一个吻落下的位置。  
“天啊。”亚当掌下的皮肤灼烫。他面颊热的快要冒气，这股热力一直辐射到全身。在黑暗里，他尴尬地蜷起身体。鸿睿的气息，手指的热度，以及他在黑暗里侧脸的轮廓都被亚当一点不落的全部想了起来。  
有的时候他真讨厌卡拉的一语成谶。

注一：来自《现代主义烹调。》  
注二：来自《料理的科学。》


	18. 卢迪

Chapt. 18 卢迪  
亚当站在树下，仰望着那扇橘黄色的窗户。  
他站在原地站得太久，鞋底传来的阵阵寒意让亚当几乎感觉不到脚掌的存在。他在原地跳了跳，活动肢体。他又沿着街道走了一会，没走远，十五米之后又折了回来，他朝前走了十米远，这才折回来。  
餐馆的灯光刚熄灭，一声门响之后，亚当知道晚上锁门的厨师也已经回家。现在这条街道又暗又静，只有亚当一个人正沿着街道百无聊赖地走动。  
必胜客送披萨的小哥骑着摩托车又经过了一次，这一次他朝亚当偏了偏头，似乎对亚当仍在这里有些吃惊。亚当朝他挤出一个笑容，朝巴士站走过去，假装他等的巴士迟迟未来，正走来走去驱寒。  
亚当又看了一眼窗户，仍然亮着灯。  
真是走火入魔，站在别人家门口等人只为了见一面——这简直蠢爆了，亚当连上学的时候都没做出过这样的蠢事。亚当抓了抓头发，自觉陷入了进退两难的局面，他不甘心就这么离开，但他也不能在这里坚守到天明，他可能会被冻死的。亚当头脑发热的冲动劲在半小时前就被这冬日的冷风吹得一干二净了。  
电话铃响，骤然划破寂静的深夜。亚当手忙脚乱地从裤袋里掏出电话，按灭铃音。他还嫌不够，又把手机调成了免打扰模式。他迅速走到公车站背后，眼睁睁地看着卡拉的名字闪烁直到屏幕暗淡。  
亚当又看了一眼那扇窗户，安静地紧闭着，无人开窗查看。他长长吐了一口气，这时卡拉的名字再次亮起来，这一次是短信：“亚当，回答我，你一整晚上都魂不守舍，牛排煎废了三块，发生了什么事？我很担心。”  
没什么，亚当翻了个白眼，只不过他连着做了几晚春梦后确定自己的心思，在琢磨着怎么对春梦对象告白的时候，发现事与愿违。  
卡拉，问你个问题：当你对一个人有好感，明知对方也单身的情况下，有什么会让你坚持要和对方保持距离呢？  
因为你并不是单身，宾果，答对了。他真想就这么回复卡拉，但他不能。他也不能不回复。不回复卡拉的话，卡拉就会一直用短信骚扰他。亚当按下一行字：“我只是想要问一句话，不要担心。我不是一个人。”卡拉似乎放心了，不再回复他。

这事要从下午说起。亚当还在实验厨房磨磨蹭蹭地想要怎么和鸿睿说，他想要为之前的惊惶和迟疑为鸿睿道歉。鸿睿把他从困境之中拯救出来，而他回报以怀疑和躲避的态度，就连汀诺都觉得他不识好歹，鸿睿一定会觉得遭受了亚当恶意的揣测——亚当想要道歉，他不应该怀疑鸿睿的品行。  
亚当也想要为他自己的迟钝道歉，他早就应该发现他对鸿睿的感情，普通人不会长期一天只睡5小时，干两份工作，在这里留到半夜只为了可能和偶像见上一面。普通人也真的不会在难得可贵的休息日花上几个小时，给偶像熬上一锅肉酱，并且给对方煮了一冰箱的面。再崇拜尊敬一个人，你也真的不会放任他在你身上乱摸，并且日后在梦里回味。  
即使鸿睿断言他们之间不会有除了工作之外的关系，但亚当觉得那只是鸿睿为了让亚当安心的说词。他想要恳求鸿睿给他一个机会，去弥补他错过的那些时间。  
今天是周日，最后一个工作日，这意味着他们明天都休息。亚当想要问鸿睿想不想明天一起去吃午饭，然后看一场电影，又或者他们可以去伦敦其他的地方走走，也许鸿睿会对泰特现代艺术馆的展品有兴趣，亚当查到那正在展出当代杰出建筑设计的原版图纸。  
亚当忐忑地在脑海里面组织着语言，却见汀诺已经开始收拾厨房。  
“怎么了？”亚当看了看表，这才3点多钟。他环顾四周，鸿睿并不在这里。  
“鸿睿今天让我们早点下班。我们收拾完这些就可以走了。我等会要去和妹子一起吃饭。你呢？你干什么？”  
汀诺快速地收拾清理厨房，小简归档实验记录。亚当磨磨蹭蹭地做着他自己的部分。收拾好了一切之后，汀诺等着亚当一起离开。亚当却表示他还想看一会书，5点的时候再离开。汀诺脸上闪现一丝极为奇怪的表情，压低声音说：“亚当，鸿睿有访客。他可能不希望任何人在这里，毕竟这间房算是他的私人厨房。”  
也许是意识到了对鸿睿的情感，亚当变得非常敏感，他想也不想地就脱口而出：“他在家里约会？”  
“嗯。”汀诺点点头，汀诺看出亚当脸色不太对，出声询问：“你怎么了？”  
“我，我没想到他有对象了。”亚当说，极力表现的镇定，汀诺知道吗？他知道多少？  
“这有什么奇怪的？”汀诺笑了，“上一次鸿睿醉酒，我是先给他朋友打电话的，但没接通，后来只好麻烦你送他回去。”  
汀诺知道那个对象，那么汀诺见过他吗？是什么样的人呢？鸿睿会和什么样的人在一起呢？而他又会如何与他的约会对象度过这个夜晚呢？他会亲自下厨吗？他会做什么菜呢？太迟了，他明天会和他约会对象在一起，亚当没问出口的话永远都问不出口。  
亚当心里一阵阵的疼。  
亚当已经不记得他是怎么样走出了Alimentum，又是怎么样魂不守舍地在定点小店里做完了一个晚上的菜。他一整晚脑子里想的都是：他有伴侣了，他的伴侣是什么样的一个人呢？什么样的人才配得上鸿睿呢？  
这个念头折磨着他。亚当在关店之后，匆匆忙忙地赶到了Alimentum的正门，黑色大门旁边那扇不起眼的小门就是鸿睿的家门。Alimentum的员工通道以及后门在这条街转角另一条街道上。他们看不到这里，亚当不必担心会被夜班的职员认出来。  
昏黄的灯光一直亮着，代表他们还没有入睡。  
亚当遥望着灯光，一直想着那个人，是胖是瘦是高是矮，性情温和还是急躁，他觉得他自己必须要亲自去看上一看，确定那个人比他好上千百倍，才能甘心死心。  
摩托车的声音由远而近，那个送披萨的小哥又回来了。亚当慌忙往树后面一躲，他不知道那个小哥有没有看到自己。  
摩托车熄火停稳，亚当从树后探出头，向街道那边看过去。送餐小哥从后座拿下一个大纸盒，朝鸿睿的门口走过去，敲门。  
一楼的灯光亮了，随即门被打开。一个男人出现在鸿睿门前。他接下那张披萨，声音欢快：“到的好快！真是太感谢你啦！”  
那不是鸿睿的声音。  
那个男人逆光站着，亚当看不清楚他的面孔。亚当忍不住想要走近看的更清楚些。那个男人似乎往送餐小哥手里塞了一张纸币。送餐小哥轻声和那个男人说了些话，又朝亚当的方向指了指，做了个打电话的手势。  
亚当慌忙又藏入树后，极小心地瞄过去。天色这么暗，他不一定能看到亚当。  
那个男人朝小哥摇了摇头，他手上仍然捧着那张披萨。他走出屋外，朝亚当的方向说：“晚上好，你需要帮忙吗？”  
那就是亚当在冬夜里等待的人。他有亚当想要知道的一切答案。而他正看着亚当的藏身地。  
亚当用力跺了跺脚，他从阴影里面走出来，昂头挺胸地向那个男人走去。  
那个男人镇定地站在原地看着亚当大步走来。他披着一件黑色浴袍，光裸着小腿，赤脚站在地上。亚当远远就看清了他这幅打扮，心里翻天覆地的一阵酸楚。他走的更近后能看清那个男人潮湿的头发反射的灯光，一副刚刚沐浴完毕的样子。亚当再一次咬了咬牙齿才能够继续往前走。他想要去看看他，是怎么样一个人。这股力量支撑着他越走越近。  
那个男人并不年轻，但也并不比鸿睿年长，他和鸿睿看起来年纪相当。但是这个男人明显比鸿睿和善爱笑，他嘴角勾着一抹微笑，眼里挂着一抹戏谑打量着亚当。那个男人有着一头棕发，一双棕色眼睛灯光下散发出温暖的光，这个认识让亚当心脏再一次一抽，又想起鸿睿手机上的那只眼睛。亚当想鸿睿一定很喜欢他，比对亚当的那点好感要多得多的喜欢这个人。  
亚当看不出他的职业，但是他看起来不像是厨师，这个人习惯他人的目光，也不介意被人审视。  
亚当把送餐小哥挡在他身后，偏头向屋里看了一眼后问：“你是鸿娅的男朋友吗？”  
“哦。”那个男人反应也很快，这一眼就让他明白过来。他没有立刻回答，而是换了一副审视眼神，笑着上下打量亚当。  
后面那个送餐小哥也看出这来是为女孩子争风吃醋的戏码，他讪讪地说原来是这样啊，谢谢你的小费后就匆匆发动摩托车远去。  
亚当没空理会他，专注地看着面前这个男人，竭力搜刮着信息。  
“进来说话。”那个男人笑着侧身，亚当硬着头皮迈进门。那个男人比亚当甚至比鸿睿都还要矮一点，他低头关门的时候，亚当无意间看到他后颈——那有一处新鲜的齿痕。肌理细致，齿印清晰，亚当几乎可以想象牙齿咬合时候的力度，那是一个独特时刻的印记，那是一个为鸿睿所有的证明……鲜明的图像与声音突然就闯进了亚当的脑海，刻下齿痕的场景已是呼之欲出。  
外面太冷，亚当站的太久全身都冷僵了。屋里的热气突然缠上来让亚当周身骤然发出一层薄汗。亚当的脸带着耳朵都红了个透，他慌忙制止自己胡思乱想，集中精力面对这个男人。  
即使眼前一切的信息都表明了对方的身份，可是他还是想要一个答案，他只要一个答案，就可以死心离开。  
亚当用力地，重重地咬着自己的下唇，再次发问：“你是杜卡斯博士的男朋友吗？”  
和亚当的急切不同，那个男人关门后把披萨盒往亚当手上一塞，把亚当当成了人肉桌子。他打开披萨盒，拿出一块披萨，咬了一大口说：“别介意，我好饿，我下午就没怎么吃东西。我一饿心情就不大好。你要吃点吗？”  
亚当摇头。亚当抽了抽鼻子，又被手上捧着的芝士披萨吸引了注意力。那是一张烤的金棕焦酥的厚底披萨，奶香扑人，点缀着黑色的胡椒。那个男人扯开披萨的动作拉出千万条细密的丝线。亚当低头瞪着手上捧着的披萨仿佛那就是横刀夺爱的恶人，闷声说：“你订的是芝士披萨，他不吃芝士口味的……”  
“是吗？”那个男人含混地点点头，漠不关心的样子。他飞快地嚼完口中食物之后才说：“难怪他不怎么碰这个，但是我很喜欢这个口味。”  
亚当现在改为盯着那个男人了，一脸不赞同。  
他边吃边撕，不断地往嘴里塞撕成小块的披萨，但一点也不显得粗鲁；他嚼的很快，但一点也不显得狼狈，他显然是很习惯这么吃东西。  
那个男人又从亚当手上拿了一块披萨，看着亚当正色说：“不，我不是鸿睿的男朋友。”  
那是什么？未婚夫，伴侣？亚当的心都提到了嗓子眼，这个男人又咬下半张披萨，再一次撕开手中残存的披萨，重复先前的动作。亚当只能耐心等他吃完。  
“卢迪，为什么你站在门口吃披萨？”亚当突然听见了鸿睿的声音，他这才惊醒：这是鸿睿的房子，而不是面前这个男人的宅子，鸿睿当然会在这里。亚当转头看见鸿睿正定定地站在楼梯口，吃惊的看着他们两个，“亚当？”  
鸿睿的视线停在亚当手上捧着的披萨盒上，皱起眉：“你还在必胜客找了份兼职？”  
鸿睿披着一件一模一样的黑色浴袍，头发湿漉漉的，光着小腿和脚掌。亚当不敢去想他还穿了什么。他没有戴眼镜，看起来非常陌生，但他看清了亚当。  
鸿睿走过来给卢迪拢好衣领，盖住亚当先前看到的齿痕。亚当极力让自己的视线远离卢迪的脖子，假装什么也没注意。  
“不是这样的，杜卡斯博士。”亚当知道自己现在看起来像是一个跟踪狂，他慌忙解释：“我听说你今天有约会，我醒悟的太晚，我知道我们不可能，但我想要看看你喜欢什么样的人才能死心。我，我很抱歉打扰了你们……我不是有意的……”  
鸿睿眉头拧成了川字，亚当意识到这解释对于他此刻情况一点帮助也没有，于是他咬着下唇不再说话。他惭愧地低着头，盯着地板像是要效仿超人用激光视线在地上挖一个洞把他自己给埋进去。  
卢迪像仓鼠一样快速咀嚼口里的食物，视线在两个神态各异的人脸上转来转去，他终于咽完手上最后一块食物，拿出纸巾慢慢擦干净手指。  
卢迪一手攀上亚当的肩膀，挨着亚当亲热地说：“我再说一遍，我不是鸿睿的男朋友。我和鸿睿是清白的炮友关系，千万不要误会。亚当小朋友，你知道什么是炮友吗？”


	19. 告白

Chapt.19 告白  
什么？  
亚当突然抬起头看向鸿睿，鸿睿没出声，默认了卢迪的话。  
卢迪以为他不懂，好心给亚当解释：“炮友呢，就是在各自没有伴侣的时候，可以滚床单的朋友。但从另外一个角度来讲，一旦找到了对象，也就会马上断绝来往……”  
“卢迪，我认为亚当很清楚你在说什么。”鸿睿打断了卢迪，他走上前，对亚当说：“亚当，我已经和你说的很清楚，你今晚不应该到这里来。”  
说完鸿睿拉开门，示意亚当离开。  
亚当经历了几个日夜的思慕，又遭受了一个下午和一个晚上绝望的折磨，又吹了一整晚的冷风。他在鸿睿门外走来走去，自怨自怜的以为自己毫无希望。现在他终于登堂入室，看见一丝光明。他像是溺水的人突然看到了一根浮木，他不可能在这根木头触手可及的时候缩回手。亚当忽视鸿睿，反而问卢迪，再一次确定他的答案：“所以你们并没有在一起？”  
卢迪摇头嬉笑说：“我和他都是单身，亚当小朋友，如果你这样的美人愿意当我的男朋友的话，我马上就和鸿睿断绝来往，马上！我现在就可以跟你走！”  
“亚当！”鸿睿并不喜欢被人忽视，也不喜欢亚当违背他的命令，他压低声音再一次指向大门，“现在，出去！”  
亚当这才终于看向鸿睿，坦然发问：“杜卡斯博士，我不明白。你和我都是单身，为什么不可能有除了工作之外的关系呢？”  
卢迪也问：“鸿睿，那不是因为我吧？”  
鸿睿对卢迪翻了个白眼，亚当又逼近一步：“杜卡斯博士，你说过你会回答我的问题。现在我有问题，我希望你能为我解答。”  
卢迪的眼睛再一次在他们两个人脸上来回扫视。亚当盯着鸿睿，而鸿睿避开了亚当的视线，唇线紧闭。卢迪因灌进来的冷风打了个喷嚏，他扶上大门，稍微使力关上了大门。  
卢迪开口打破他们两人的僵局，说：“夜深了，我该走了，你们两个人需要花时间谈谈。”  
卢迪匆匆走上楼，下来的时候已经换了一套衣服。他穿着一条深蓝色牛仔裤，一件浅棕色短夹克。一条几乎是金棕色的丝质围巾系在他脖子上。卢迪外表并不出众，裹着浴袍时像是一个平淡无奇的中年男人。但这套衣服勾勒出他精壮而结实的身体，那条金色围巾让他看起来充满活力。他普通的五官立刻变得生动，笑容里满载如沐春风的温和。  
他走到亚当面前，往亚当前胸大衣口袋里塞了一张字条。卢迪伸手轻拍亚当的前胸口袋后，又眨了眨眼睛，冲着亚当微笑：“这是我的电话，给我发短信，亚当。我可能无法马上回复你，但那不代表我在无视你。你很可爱，但我是个外科医生，忙起来两三天都摸不到手机。亚当，如果你要约炮的话，也请优先考虑我，毕竟没人比医生更了解人体了，也没人比医生更注意自己的身体健康。”  
说完他再一次眨了眨眼睛，轻佻活泼，但并不惹人讨厌。  
亚当听后，立刻看向鸿睿，鸿睿漠不关心地站在一边，不出一言。  
亚当顿时不知如何回答。好在卢迪也没期待亚当回复，他说完后，就弯腰提起放在门边的棕色医生包。他临出门前，又想起了什么。他转头望着鸿睿，指了指亚当捧在手上的披萨盒子，抬了抬下巴：“鸿睿，听说你不好芝士。那我拿走了？”  
这是用鸿睿的账号订的披萨，鸿睿眯了眯眼睛，感到自己所有物被觊觎的挑衅。有那么一会，他觉得卢迪说的并不是披萨，但他的确是不吃奶制品，留下来也只能进垃圾箱。于是他冲卢迪点点头，让他随意。  
“再见，两位。”卢迪拿走亚当手上的披萨，拉开门。关门之前，他还用口型对亚当说：“短信。”才走出去。

门哐地一声关紧，亚当和鸿睿站在门口面面相觑。之前卢迪一直在分散他们的注意力。当卢迪走后，他们反而觉得空间狭窄。亚当能听见鸿睿轻微的吐息，闻到洗发香波的气味。如果亚当站的更近一点，也许能闻到鸿睿浴袍下散发的水汽，感受他身体的热力。  
整个世界就只剩下他们两个人，私密而安静。  
“杜卡斯博士，我很抱歉破坏你了今晚的安排。”亚当首先开口，他直视鸿睿，极力露出饱含歉意的微笑。  
鸿睿仍然不看亚当，他指了指客厅的方向，“你先坐下，我去换身衣服。”  
上一次亚当来并没有开灯，他没仔细打量过鸿睿的家居。现在他能看清楚整个一层都是开放式的客厅，因为没有厨房，显得很宽敞。在最深处还有一个阳光房。亚当知道在墙壁另外一边，就是Alimentum的接待处。  
楼上是鸿睿的卧室，客房以及实验厨房。实验厨房占据了Alimentum餐馆楼上的空间。似乎还有三楼，但是亚当没有上去过。这套房子比外面看起来要大的多。  
客厅的灯亮着，使用了最简风格的装饰，深棕色皮革沙发，原木茶几。灯都被嵌入天花板里，洒下柔和的昏黄光线。  
亚当忐忑不安地在沙发中间坐下，四处打量，他的视线频频扫过大门。鸿睿没有让他等很久。过了一会，鸿睿换回了平常的黑色套头线衫和牛仔靴裤，戴着眼镜，手上端着一个托盘走进来。  
看到鸿睿的衣着，亚当不由得有些失望。但是鸿睿并没有穿袜子，牛仔裤和拖鞋之间露出一截脚腕，亚当低着头，偷偷瞄着那块白色的皮肤。他记起了指尖划过鸿睿足弓时候的触觉。  
鸿睿没注意到亚当的视线，他在亚当面前的茶几上放下了一杯黑咖啡，手上端着另外一杯走到门口调整客厅的灯光。  
灯光变亮，颜色变冷，一扫方才暧昧的气氛。这看起来更像是办公室，而不是居家客厅。亚当第一次知道光线能起到这样重要的作用。  
鸿睿在沙发另外一头坐下，终于面对亚当说：“上次你送我回家的时候，究竟发生了什么事？亚当，我需要你一点不落地告诉我。”  
亚当喝了一口咖啡，定定心神。他按照时间顺序描述了他和汀诺合力把鸿睿送上车之后发生的事情，他已经打定主意要告白，因此他并没有隐瞒他原本只想要解开两粒扣子，却鬼使神差地解开了第三粒，这才触发鸿睿后来一系列的举动。  
鸿睿面无表情地倾听，偶尔低头喝杯中的咖啡，冷静的就像是在听陌生人的故事。  
“我后来一直都在做梦，梦里，我梦见你并没有停下，而是继续……”亚当停顿，观察鸿睿的表情，这并不是鸿睿让他说的那部分，但鸿睿并没表示反对，于是亚当终于把酝酿了好几天的话说了出来：“那让我意识到，我不满足站在一米外的安全距离去看你。我想要和你站的更近一些，我想要再一次感觉到你的呼吸。我想吻你，用我自己的嘴唇去感觉你的触感和温度。天啊，我那天晚上就该这么做的……”  
鸿睿刷地一下从沙发上站起来，亚当立刻噤声。鸿睿重新坐回沙发，把手中咖啡放回茶几。亚当看见他深深吸了一口气，才开口：“亚当，你对同性产生了好奇心，而我是那个唤醒你的人，因此你把感情投射在我身上——我可以理解。但我无意满足你的猎奇心理，亚当。如果你要尝试的话，我相信你能找到很多人……”  
“你知道我不是这个意思，鸿睿！“亚当突然打断鸿睿，并叫了他的名字。亚当面对鸿睿严厉的目光毫不退缩，他坚持道：“别把我当小孩子糊弄，我知道我自己在做什么。”亚当觉得他必须说得更具体些，因为鸿睿哼了一声，讥嘲地笑了。  
亚当继续说：“我的确好奇过，我和男人约会过，两个——如果你要知道具体数字的话，我知道那是怎么回事。”  
他看见鸿睿挑起了一边的眉头，显然是为他这段经历吃惊。这起效了，他开始认真对待这事了，亚当鼓起勇气继续说：“所以我知道这不一样。我从没在他们身上感受到你给我的感受，而我也从来没有那么渴求过一个人的回应。鸿睿，请别再怀疑我，我知道我喜欢你。所以我现在在这里，恳求你能给我一个机会。我想要你成为我生活的一部分，我也，我也想要进入你的生活。”  
鸿睿再一次地，被亚当震惊了。他眼睛在亚当脸上扫来扫去，反复确定亚当里话语的真实性。  
亚当放下手中的咖啡杯，他犹豫了一会，踹掉了脚上的鞋子，在沙发上朝鸿睿爬去。  
亚当脸颊泛红，嘴唇被他自己咬的又红又肿。他刻意垂着眼睛，好避开鸿睿的视线。他像是孤注一掷，又或者是一厢情愿地靠近鸿睿。亚当希望能立刻碰触鸿睿，但又怕惊动鸿睿。他压抑着急躁的心情，小心而又谨慎地观察鸿睿的肢体语言。他爬行的动作很慢，但非常轻巧敏捷。肩胛骨在他背上拱起，显出流畅的背脊腰线。如果亚当没有垂着眼睛，他就可以看到鸿睿滚动的喉结。  
亚当的手掌盖住鸿睿放在沙发上的手背，温柔地握紧。亚当此时仍然不敢看鸿睿的眼睛，他害怕在其中看到拒绝。  
亚当垂着眼，再次开口，尾音颤抖：“鸿睿，你不知道我在这里独自等待的时候有多么害怕，我害怕你即将说出来的话，我害怕你对我心生厌恶，我甚至想过要拉开门逃跑。如果不是坐在这里，你可能会看到我在发抖。可我更害怕错失一丁点的机会。我害怕悔恨吞噬将来每一个不眠的长夜，我害怕某一天你告诉我你本想要给我一个机会，而我的懦弱毁了一切。”  
说话间，亚当的影子已经完全笼罩住鸿睿。他跪在鸿睿身侧，俯身凝视鸿睿因为惊讶而微张的嘴唇，发出柔软的请求：“鸿睿，我是真的喜欢你，给我一次机会好吗？”  
他的眼神虔诚而纯净，像是对神明倾诉他最真诚的愿望。然后亚当闭上了那双眼睛，想要合上他和鸿睿最后那寸距离。  
亚当小心翼翼而又羞涩的神态完全蛊惑了鸿睿，眨眼的瞬间，亚当的脸庞就已经接近他的唇边。  
少年人急促而又灼热的气息，像是穿过绿叶的夏日微风，朝气蓬勃满是希望，洒落在他脸颊。  
金色的发丝垂落在他额前，像是柔软的黄金丝线。  
“鸿睿，我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”有人在树下的阴影里那么问他。他闭着眼睛，只看得到阳光在视网膜上洒下的光斑。他光听话语就能听出自信的神气，而他喜欢那副志得意满的样子。他没睁开眼，而是弯了弯嘴角。  
不要回答。他听见他自己的咆哮，不要回应，只要一回应就会万劫不复。  
亚当的鼻子已经挨到了他的鼻尖，鸿睿像是如梦初醒，骤然发力反抓住亚当的手掌。  
亚当只觉得手腕一痛，还没来得及反抗，就被鸿睿扣在沙发靠背上。  
“嗷嗷嗷！”亚当尖叫：“我的肩膀！还没好全！”他压根没想到会变成这样。他只是想要吻鸿睿，鸿睿却把他的双手反剪在背后，像是对待恐怖分子一样把他的脸按进沙发靠背里。这可不是什么情趣，这是货真价实的攻击。  
“抱歉。”鸿睿迅速松开手，从沙发上起身远离亚当。  
鸿睿道歉了？亚当拉开肩膀的动作因为这句话停顿，他有些不敢置信。鸿睿更加懊恼了，但这次他什么也没说。他低头查看亚当的手腕，看上面是否有指痕或者淤青。  
他没有解释刚才过激的反应，亚当也不敢再造次。亚当把脚放下沙发，规规矩矩地坐在沙发上仰望着鸿睿——即使他已经知道了答案，但是亚当执拗地看着鸿睿，等待鸿睿给出一个清晰的判决。  
那双眼中满怀期待和哀伤，光润得随时都会有泪水流下。鸿睿心中烦闷，觉得呼吸困难。亚当再一次发问：“鸿睿，不管我说什么，你都打定主意要拒绝我，是不是？为什么？”  
“因为那不公平。”鸿睿叹气，他用手揉了揉脸颊，在亚当面前的茶几上坐下。他的膝盖挨着亚当的膝盖，但他没留意。鸿睿长长地吐出一口气，说：“那对我不公平。”  
亚当没听懂。  
鸿睿拿起自己的杯子，喝了一口咖啡，说：“你知道玛克辛和皮耶罗的故事吗，亚当？”  
亚当犹豫了一下，点头答：“大概知道，他们曾经有过一段恋情。”  
“你就和当时的玛克辛一样，迷恋着她当时的导师皮耶罗。我们都知道这段感情最后的走向。亚当，我大可以顺从你的意思把你带上床，但是我不会。因为你和当时的玛克辛一样，不知道你自己正在干什么。你脑子里面一团糟，你混淆了对我的敬仰和爱恋，依赖着我的学识和资源并把他们当做温柔，你看不见真正的鸿睿杜卡斯。”  
“不……”亚当反驳，鸿睿伸手抵在唇间，亚当顿时安静下来，鸿睿继续说：“也许你会爱我，但你爱的是一座名为杜卡斯的神像。亚当，你很聪明，和玛克辛一样聪明，那意味着你会成长的很快，有一天你会有自己的见解，自己的意志。那时你就会发现我并不是你想象中那个完美的人——我并非无所不知无所不能。我开始帮不上忙，你不再仰望我，你会开始失望，我们会开始争吵，然后你会和玛克辛一样离开。”  
“我并不是因为你能帮我忙而喜欢你……”  
“你没明白我的意思，孩子。”鸿睿低低叹息，他垂头盯着地板，亚当从来没有见到鸿睿这幅样子，鸿睿艰难地说道：“我对你而言是什么样的存在呢？亚当，你好好想想。导师，智者？一个你永远可以寻求帮助和答案的人？但是你忘记了我最本质的身份——一个普通男人。我并不是天才，我的每一份成果背后伴随着伤痕和苦果，我也会有失意和无能为力的时刻。有一天我会让你失望，我会让你受伤。可同样，我也会爱你，爱你的软弱，你的无知傲慢，你的天真和冲动，就如我爱你的天赋和热情。但是亚当，你并不能如我爱你一般的爱我，你永远不能，因为你看不到作为普通男人的鸿睿杜卡斯，也就不能接受真正的我。”  
并不是他的言辞，也许是他的肢体语言，也许是他的语气，鸿睿身上的什么东西深深震撼了亚当。亚当一时无言以对。  
他想，鸿睿一直都让人无从反驳，他的话一直都很有道理。但今天，亚当觉得他说的并不对，至少不是完全正确。  
可他同样明白，不管他说什么，也无法改变鸿睿此刻的决定。  
亚当点点头，站起来向着鸿睿鞠躬90度说：“谢谢你坦白告诉我你的想法。”鸿睿坐在原处，颔首做回应。  
亚当穿上鞋子，朝大门走过去。他走到门口的时候，回头看着鸿睿问：“请问我能叫你鸿睿吗？”  
“你已经这么叫了不是吗？”鸿睿没有生气，语气平和。  
“鸿睿，晚安。”  
亚当说完退出了鸿睿家门。

亚当回到家中，看到卡拉仍然坐在客厅看电视，正抱着枕头笑得前俯后仰。卡拉看到他进屋，有些吃惊地说：“我还以为你今晚要在那里过夜呢。进展不错？”  
亚当想要扯出一个笑容，但他什么也没说出来。卡拉问：“发生了什么事情？”  
亚当只得说出了当晚的全部经过，他略过了卢迪，并让卡拉以为他所思慕的对象是一个女孩。他并不想要给鸿睿带来任何麻烦。  
卡拉听完了之后，她问：“你就这么走了？”  
亚当点点头。他头上突然就遭受了一记暴击，亚当捂着头，难以置信地看着卡拉。卡拉劈头盖脸地说：“她凭什么说你只是把她当做偶像？她又不是你，她怎么知道你是怎么看她的？这女人还能不能更自我一点？擅自替别人做决定真是太讨厌了。不行，我要去和她谈谈，有这么欺负人的吗？”  
“你声音小一点好吗？邻居们都睡了。”亚当拉住卡拉马上就要冲出门外的身体，“你干嘛呢，你根本就不知道人家住哪。”  
“而你呢，就这么灰溜溜地回来了。”卡拉用手指用力戳着亚当的肩膀，说一句戳一次，颇有恨铁不成钢的怨恨：“刮了好几天的脸，在人家窗外等了一整晚，就被别人几句话给赶回来了。如果她认为你只是崇拜她的才华和知识，而不是喜欢她本人的话，她何尝不能只是因为你的年轻和皮相喜欢现在的你，等到你变胖老去以后就移情别恋。如果我是你，我就会这么回答她！”  
亚当捂着肩膀，敢怒而不敢言地看着卡拉，那副在外面受了委屈回家独自舔伤口的样子让卡拉心里一软，卡拉叹息一声说：“亚当，你不能分离一个人的身份，才华和性格去喜欢一个人。她的性格和能力造就了她现在的身份，而你被三者的综合吸引这是很正常的。我相信你曾经也碰见过很杰出的人，但是你不曾这样喜欢她们。如果你还质疑自己的心意，你只需要问你自己一句话，如果有一天她一无所有，成为了你的负担和累赘，你是不是还想要和她在一起？”  
亚当不能想象那样的场景，鸿睿活的那么骄傲，他怎么可能沦落到那样的地步呢。可他又想，如果有一天鸿睿不能再为他解惑，他还会像现在一样喜欢鸿睿吗？  
他想了想，觉得只要鸿睿还对他微笑，他就仍然会喜欢鸿睿。他喜欢看鸿睿的笑容，那带给亚当拥有全世界一般的满足。  
亚当松了一口气，他回来时，一直都在思考鸿睿的反应。现在他察觉到鸿睿话中违和的源头，前路也就变得明朗。鸿睿正在害怕，他像被独自留在客厅等待时的亚当，因为对方情感的不确定性而感到恐惧，因此鸿睿率先关上了那扇门。  
但这一点也不损害他在亚当心目中的形象。亚当反而感觉高兴，因为他终于开始看到杜卡斯雕像下那个真正的鸿睿，而这是他要攻克的第一道难关。  
亚当把下巴靠在卡拉头上，抱住卡拉说：“我明白了，卡拉，谢谢你。我知道接下来怎么做。”

亚当等卡拉去睡以后，掏出放在胸前口袋的那张纸条。  
他给那个号码发了一个短信：“嗨，卢迪，我是亚当。我们先前在诺丁山见过。”

 

PS：我大部分的菜都是有菜谱的。这章亚当为鸿睿做的三道菜来自于欢迎光临打烊餐厅。如果特别喜欢哪个，可以要求我整理出来。


	20. 苹果派

Chapt. 20 苹果派

“因为那对我不公平。”鸿睿低着头，就连他自己也能听出话语里面的软弱无力，他几乎在说出来的那瞬间就后悔。但亚当理应得到一个交代，亚当的诚恳也值得他以同样的坦诚回报。  
亚当听后沉默好一会，久到让鸿睿觉得亚当并没有听懂他的话。他以为亚当会继续逼问，万幸亚当并没有，亚当向他鞠躬，像是一个恭顺的学徒，转身离去。  
亚当的脚步越来越远，他的心也越来越重。亚当走到门边，停下步子回头看向他。他虽然没有抬头，却在凝神静听亚当衣角在空气中的痕迹。有那么一瞬间，鸿睿呼吸停滞，他以为亚当改变了主意。  
可亚当只是笑着和他道晚安，语气中没有流露出难过的情绪，这不正常。  
他想着，这时门“嘭“地一声关紧，这里终于只剩下他一个人。鸿睿吐出那口憋着的气，肩膀放松下来。几乎松懈瞬间他心慌乱地加速剧跳，像是一脚踏空，急需抓住什么才能稳住他自己。他扣着杯子，指尖用力到直到发白。但他仍然感觉不到一丝安稳。  
亚当知道了什么，并做下了决定。而他对亚当的决定毫无头绪。这是鸿睿第一次发觉他对亚当一无所知，这种感觉很不好，就像是他烂熟于心的操作流程突然出现异样，这会让你开始质疑审视余下的操作流程，试图找出其它的异端征兆。  
他一遍又一遍地审视自己的言辞，试图从中找出亚当如此平静的原因，但一无所获。  
这让他产生一股失控的脱力感——另外一种他不喜欢的情绪。鸿睿坐在原地，一动不动。等他终于感觉到寒气入侵时，手上的咖啡已没有一丝热气。  
他喝了一口咖啡，又冷又苦。  
鸿睿瞪着咖啡，起初困惑，最终明白时间流逝比他想象中要快。  
他一步步走上楼，准备安歇。地毯吞没了他大部分的足音，但仍然有沉闷的声响回荡在楼梯走道上。屋子显得安静，空旷又冷清。亚当的手指很暖和，当亚当离开后，整个房间的暖意像是随他的离去一样被抽离。  
天啊，亚当才走了那么一会，他就已经开始想他了。那思念像是海水下的冰山，在此刻突然显露出巨大的身形。  
亚当的身上有一股质朴却又出人意料的辛辣气味，像是刚被磨碎的新鲜黑胡椒，年轻，灼热充满热情。而当他靠得更近时，鸿睿从他的吐息中闻到了咖啡的芬芳——那不过是因为他刚喝了鸿睿给他的那杯咖啡。  
鸿睿像是闻到了油亮的褐色咖啡油脂，散发着柔滑浓厚的坚果胡椒气息。一开始一定是清爽的，巧克力的焦香甜味要到后面才会散发出来，那会在味蕾上产生爆破一样的醇厚风暴席卷他的神智。  
可惜他躲开了，可还好，他躲开了。他知道他自己做了一个正确的决定，但不代表他必须喜欢这个决定。  
鸿睿在床上翻身看向窗外。伦敦的夜晚永远不会变成黑色，夜幕是深蓝色的。无限接近黑色，永远不会真正成为黑色。他凝视着窗外，想着亚当现在可能在干什么？他现在是不是已经休息了，他有没有安全到家？  
从他躺下的位置可以看到床头柜上的钟，现在显示的时间是三点，平常这个时间他早就已经休息。可现在他仍然没有多少睡意，各种失谐的声音在他脑中争吵，他觉得他应该是想了很多，可是仔细一想，他又像是在发呆，时间仓促而过。  
鸿睿一动不动地躺着。他一闭上眼睛，就又想起亚当。他想起亚当低垂纤长的睫毛，颤抖着的手指。以及因为亚当没有看着他，便可肆无忌惮地打量的两片红润光滑的嘴唇。  
还有几个小时，天边就会浮现微光。深蓝天幕颜色将会变淡，与粉红色交缠，最终成为霞光的一部分完全脱离黑暗。十二月寒冷而清冽的晨风将会穿过窗沿，到达每一个人的床头。公交车会从街上缓慢地驶过，邻居的闹钟会响起来，他们会开始走动，空无一人的街上逐渐充满了人声笑语。送牛奶的三轮车将会打着细碎的铃声，在鸿睿邻居门前放下一罐牛奶。  
新的一天开始了。  
亚当会睁开眼，开始他一天的生活。他会看向其他人，露出甜蜜的微笑。鸿睿将会成为他的过去，从他意识里淡出。  
可那是明天，今晚的亚当也许还是会想着他的。  
那就让新的一天来的慢一点吧。鸿睿闭着眼睛，一遍又一遍地描摹着亚当的形象和动作。亚当皮肤的色泽，灯光在他脸上投下阴影的角度，不同质地衣物的皱褶，每一处细节都必须完美无缺。  
只要他还醒着，时间就永远停留在半明半暗，意识模糊而又清醒的这一点。  
此时放在床头柜上的手机轻微地震了一下。  
鸿睿感觉奇怪。知道他私人手机号码的人并不多，会在这个时候给他发短信的人更是少之又少。他转念想到皮耶罗正在协议离婚，也许皮耶罗心情不佳，故而给他发了条短信试探他是否已经休息。鸿睿这么想着，摸到手机解开屏幕，想着他应该马上给皮耶罗打个电话。  
一个来自陌生号码的短信蹦了出来：“嗨，卢迪，我是亚当。我们先前在诺丁山见过。”  
亚当？谁？没头没脑的。鸿睿以为是错发的短信，他扔开手机就要躺回枕头上，突然意识到发生了什么事，又起身抓过手机。然而理解了这件事情并不代表他明白卢迪的动机。  
他当然记得卢迪给亚当塞了一张纸条，就放在亚当大衣左前胸口袋里——他还知道亚当大衣下面有一个看起来像是罗盘一样的纹身，卢迪在上面摸了一把，笑容里满是情意。  
卢迪叮嘱亚当一定要记得给他发短信，然而收到短信的竟然是鸿睿。  
鸿睿不知卢迪意图，仍在思索。  
这时第二条短信又跳出来：“卢迪，你喜欢吃苹果派吗？我明天休息，打算做一些苹果派。我知道你很忙，但你喜欢的话，我可以在你方便的时候给你送过去。”  
这样的语气和语句是那么熟悉，然而这一次送达的对象却不是自己。  
气血冲上鸿睿的额头，他猛然坐起身。鸿睿的视野里只能看到白色泛光的屏幕，那一丁点的睡意也都消失不见。  
黑暗的屋子里弥漫着让人沉默不语的紧张气氛。  
亚当在约卢迪？鸿睿难以置信，然后又咬紧下颌。  
亚当临走前，看上去并不是那么失望难过，是因为他已经找到了下一个想要追求的对象吗？鸿睿捏着手机，几乎是咬牙切齿马上就要咒骂出声。亚当怎么能这样对他？连一个晚上都不到，亚当就把他完全抛在脑后另觅他人。  
瞧这短信，礼貌自然又留有余地，只有情场老手才能把话说得这么漂亮。鸿睿所见到的亚当一直都微微垂着头，一副恭顺的模样。偶尔亚当也会认真地望着鸿睿，嘴角挂着不自觉的微笑。他侧头聆听的神态让鸿睿觉得他自己说的每一句话都对亚当至关重要。  
他心中的亚当就像是一个孩子，赤诚而天真。  
而此刻手机另一边的亚当，善变而圆滑。  
鸿睿像是被人狠狠地扇了一巴掌，他重重地踩着步子来回走了几步，又突然顿住。他瞪着手机，几乎就要把手机摔到墙上，好挥开脑海中一圈又一圈回荡的咆哮。  
可是，是你自己建议亚当和其他人尝试的，卢迪恰好在那，为什么不呢？  
鸿睿节节败退的理智挣扎着说了一句话，鸿睿满涨的怒意突然就被一根针戳破泄得干干净净。他呆立在原地，他们之间只有单纯的工作关系，亚当私下是什么样的人，他和什么人约会这和鸿睿毫无关系。并且还是鸿睿自己先拒绝了亚当。  
鸿睿颓然地倒在床上，他看着天边逐渐泛亮的光，想，原来明天已经到来了。他的嘴里泛起一阵酸涩的苦，像是又喝了一口冷透的咖啡。  
鸿睿疲倦地闭上眼睛，他又想起卢迪看着亚当的眼神。他试图回想亚当给卢迪的回应和眼神，是不是那时亚当就已经做下了决定。但他当时正极力控制自己喝止卢迪的冲动，无暇观察亚当。  
卢迪收到这条短信会很开心的，毕竟像亚当那样漂亮的年轻人，谁会不喜欢呢？卢迪会在值班结束后去见亚当，他们还能赶得上在Alimentum开门之前一起吃一顿早餐，不，或许卢迪会更主动一些，他明天会邀请亚当去他家里共进午餐。亚当会继续那个被他拒绝的吻，他们赶得上在卢迪轮值之前发生些什么。  
鸿睿咬着嘴唇，思维脱离控制。将来，会有好一会，鸿睿不会再见到卢迪，而亚当在决赛过后不会再在他面前出现。而后者正是他所一直希望的。他又会重新回归他单调的，全心全意工作的生活。  
也许在卢迪和亚当交往过一阵时间关系稳定以后，卢迪还会带亚当去他们平时打拳的地方看看。卢迪会为亚当介绍卢迪自己的业余爱好。也许鸿睿会在哪里再次看到亚当。那时亚当一定会用礼貌而平淡的目光看自己，就像是看一个无关紧要的路人。亚当眼里的光芒不会再为他亮起，他的视线也不会再追逐鸿睿。  
鸿睿以为自己早就已经习惯一个人的生活，他却在此刻才发现，他正为他想象中错失的生活而难过。  
而卢迪会代替他，拥有那一切。  
但也不尽然。鸿睿咀嚼着自己的牙齿，苦涩的想，卢迪又能拥亚当有多久呢？他和卢迪已经认识快五六年，卢迪最长的一段关系也并没有超过十个月。卢迪是一个好人，他为人体贴而耐心，能和最难相处的病患坐在一起谈天说地，医院里面的每一个人都喜欢他。  
但他在医院呆的时间实在是太久了，卢迪的每一任情人最终都因为他24小时开机待命的工作时间最终与他分手。而亚当作为厨师，作息时间本来就和正常人不一样。这样一来，卢迪和亚当在一起就更加少的可怜。  
但这不是他该关心的事情，他拒绝亚当的同时就已经斩断和亚当的私人羁绊。而一个正直的人不应该看不属于自己的信息，一个正直的人会尽快把卢迪的电话号码回复给亚当，好让亚当能将心意传达给卢迪。  
鸿睿深深皱眉，辩论双方的声音在他脑子里面反复拔河拉锯，倦意突然就淹没了他。他的身体深深陷入床垫之中，被孤独和黑暗包裹。意识像是浮在水面上的枯叶，被风吹得越来越远。天就快亮了，他应该是很累很累了，他可以醒来以后再把卢迪的电话号码发给亚当。  
鸿睿放下手机，重新躺回被褥中闭上眼睛。  
*  
*  
亚当锁好摩托车，最后一次看了次手机。自从他给卢迪发短信后已经过了一天一夜，仍未收到回复。卢迪事提醒过亚当，亚当便以为卢迪仍然在工作，并没未将短信的事放在心上。  
亚当换好衣服，他的心情和脚步一样急切地跑上台阶。在开门之前他再一次摸了摸头发，确保它们都被梳理整齐。亚当拉开门说：“早安，杜卡斯博士！”  
一向比他晚到的汀诺和小简已经站在流理台前，亚当以为自己因为交通堵塞而迟到。他看了一眼墙上挂钟，指针刚指向8点55分。  
“早。”汀诺和小简低声应道，低头做着手里的活计。鸿睿坐在餐桌边的椅子上，似乎在等亚当。他微乎其微地冲着亚当点了点头权当打过招呼：“亚当，你过来。”  
亚当应声走过去。他毫不掩饰自己的目光，仔细打量鸿睿。  
鸿睿叠着腿，左手捏着眼镜，右手揉着额头。他身体微蜷，看起来像是做完晚市一样刚坐下来休息，眉间有一道深深的刻痕。他疲劳的神色里面有一种士兵身上特有的坚忍，亚当只在葬礼上见过这样的表情。  
鸿睿重新戴上眼镜，看向亚当说：“我有事情要和你说……”  
亚当脸上的笑容在瞬间就变成了惶恐，他急切地发问：“你又要赶我走？”  
鸿睿刷地绷直身体，他抬着下巴，嘴唇抿成一条泛白的唇线。现在他看起来是又疲倦又愤怒了，随时都能从椅子上站起来向亚当扔厨刀。亚当突然意识到自己刚才正指责鸿睿公私不分，而他知道鸿睿有多为他的职业素养为荣。亚当立刻闭紧嘴巴，微微低头看着脚尖——他知道这幅恭顺的样子能让鸿睿消气。  
果然鸿睿深深吸了一口气，重新靠回椅背上用有些嘶哑的声音说：“亚当，之前将Alimentum的菜谱泄露出去的人已经找到了。”亚当闻言骤然抬头，他身体一僵，顿时又回忆起被堵在储藏室里那一个小时的经历。汗珠从他背上滑落的刺痛感，狭小的空间充满沉默的压力，每一秒钟都像是一个世纪一样难熬。亚当默数着空调的偶尔的丝丝声，那能转移他对肩膀上压力的感知，那太沉了，他的胸骨几乎无法正常张开呼吸。  
还好鸿睿拉开了那扇门，否则他可能会因为窒息而晕倒。  
虽然后来没人再提起这件事情，但是亚当知道那是一道挥散不去的阴影。大家都为那个把菜谱泄露出去的人而感觉不安。当你不能相信身边一起工作的同僚时，就像是和定时炸弹工作一样让人惊惶。  
“是亚当罗斯。”鸿睿的声音平静，亚当表情惊愕。鸿睿沉默点头，再一次确认亚当并没有听错后，鸿睿慎重地说：“我必须要代替格雷和马库斯向你道歉，他们错怪了你。我很抱歉我们错怪了你，亚当。”  
亚当再次低头看着地板，他不敢看鸿睿现在的表情，喃喃出声：“如果你没提这事，我都想不起来。杜卡斯博士，那没关系，那没影响我，我……我算是因祸得福，因此被调到上面来了。”  
他不用说的很明显。鸿睿“哈”地笑了一声，被亚当显而易见的心思逗乐了。鸿睿继续说：“今天晚上是实验之夜，发生了这种事情，我应该马上辞退亚当罗斯，但亚当罗斯恳求我让他参加今晚的实验之夜，他为今晚准备了很久，而我答应了。”  
鸿睿停了一会，亚当没有说话，神色平静，毫无鸿睿预期的惊讶和愤懑。鸿睿说：“亚当，你也是当事人之一，你有权发表意见。”  
亚当用关切的眼神看着鸿睿，“我没意见，只是，你还好吗？你看起来很疲倦，发生了这样的事情我替你觉得很遗憾，真的。”  
鸿睿本以为亚当会认为他偏心，抱怨一两句也属正常范围。但亚当似乎完全不关心鸿睿对陷害亚当的人的处置，反而关心鸿睿的感受。这出乎鸿睿的意料，而鸿睿也没有答案。他还没有时间来感觉他自己的情绪，他正有一堆工作需要解决。这时汀诺和小简也看向这边，鸿睿在他们的眼睛里面看到了同样的担心和忧虑。鸿睿向着他们微笑，点头示意说：“放心，我没事。”  
鸿睿不想在个人感情上面过多纠缠，他对亚当说：“亚当罗斯还提出了另外一个请求，他希望你能再为他展示一次鮟鱇鱼肝的处理方式。我并没有答应他这个请求，我觉得这应该由你来决定。”  
“我去！”亚当毫不犹豫地说。  
“很好。”鸿睿点头，“你今天的时间自己安排。”说完他挥了挥手表示谈话结束，就像是刚刚交代了一个无关紧要的任务一样。他看起来对亚当罗斯漠不关心，也对亚当的决定毫不在意。

亚当走下去找同名厨师的时候，发觉楼下厨房的人对亚当罗斯的态度已是完全不同——就当他并不存在一样。而同名厨师也和亚当印象中不太一样，他不再畏手畏脚，那种谨慎的表情从他脸上褪去，换上了一副无所谓而又尖刻的神态。  
亚当罗斯正站在吊在鮟鱇鱼的挂钩旁边，分解着鱼肉。亚当一开始有些担心他会拿鱼肉来泄愤，又或者担心同名厨师不按照标准行事，刻意破坏。很快他就发现是他自己多虑了，一块块符合标准的鱼肉逐渐陈列在流理台上，就和以往一样。

“我想你已经听说了吧？”同名厨师说，并没有停下手里的活计，精钢刀刃在鱼肉里穿梭，“你看的很认真，害怕我再搞一次破坏吗？你不是第一个这样想的人，格雷每过几分钟就会来看一次。”  
“不……”亚当的心事被人戳破，觉得有点尴尬。他摸了摸头，讪讪地说：“杜卡斯博士说，你需要我的帮助。”  
“谢谢你还愿意帮我。”同名厨师突然停下手里的动作，看着亚当慎重地说：“我没想到你还愿意教我。我很抱歉我做了那些事情，亚当。”  
“我不明白，为什么呢？你是这里的常驻员工，马上就是这里的新大厨，而我只是一个无名小辈。不论是资历还是经验，我都不如你。”  
同名厨师闭着眼睛摇了摇头，他笑了一笑，并没有降低声音，“我很嫉妒你，亚当，就和这里所有的人一样。你虽然年轻，但是有我们都不具备的才华，所以我们都嫉妒你。”有人朝这个角落瞥了一眼，同名厨师讥笑一声反瞪回去，他慢慢环顾四周，最后说：“不过他们都错了，你不会留在这里，你想去更远的地方。所以你最让我生气的一点就是，我们最看重的东西，你却不屑一顾。”  
最看重的东西，难道不是忠诚和品行吗？  
亚当抿紧了嘴唇，他心里腾起一股怒意。鸿睿疲倦的侧脸，微弯的背脊和其他人的凉薄神态形成鲜明的对比。他突然就失去和同名厨师交谈的欲望。亚当语气生硬地开口：“我不知道你是怎么看杜卡斯博士，我也不知道他究竟和你说了什么，但我觉得他很失望。我答应你的请求，只是因为我觉得这样会让他感觉好些，并不代表我想要到这里来。”  
同名厨师错愕地盯着亚当，一言不发。亚当心里升起一丝报复的快意，假装没有注意他的变化说：“我们从哪里开始？”  
*  
*  
鸿睿站在实验厨房外的楼梯上，关上门。他看了一下午和晚上的账本和采购记录，突然站起来有点头晕眼花。一行行数字像是颜色杂乱的线条，在他面前上下飞舞晃动。  
“你还好吗？鸿睿。”小简皱着眉，略带担忧地碰了碰鸿睿的肩膀，鸿睿点点头回应：“我没事，小简。这两天晚上暖气太热，没睡好。”  
小简的目光担忧而沉默。汀诺有些局促不安。鸿睿轻拍她的肩膀，微笑说：“我很好，小简。我们下去吧。”鸿睿站在高处，他居高临下地看着一楼等着他的人。马库斯，格雷，两个亚当，他们正仰头看着自己。每个人都有所求，一旦鸿睿无法满足他们，他们就会转身离去。而每个人同样都隐藏着只属于他们自己的心事和秘密。  
除了亚当布坎，亚当看起来毫无遮掩。他的嘴角微翘，眉眼中流露出真诚的快乐。视线里一如既往地充满期待。鸿睿突然又想起亚当深夜给卢迪发的那条短信。  
亚当没有再发新的短信过来。像是一个老手，正耐心等待对方的回应。  
亚当是不是天生就是这样，他会用这样的目光看每一个人？好让每一个人都觉得自己对他而言是特别的，方便他私下发出邀请。每个人都有秘密，亚当也不例外，这是亚当的秘密吗？他给西尔维娅发过短信吗？  
是又怎么样呢？亚当的私生活和他无关。鸿睿对自己说，就算亚当每天晚上都在不同人身边过夜，那也和鸿睿无关。亚当是一个努力而又具有天赋的厨师，这是鸿睿唯一需要注意的特点。鸿睿转移视线，带着小简和汀诺走下楼梯，说：“我们开始吧，今晚都有什么？”

大部分厨师的餐点都乏善可陈，因为这里的很多人都很年轻，眼界有限。一个金发的女厨师端上来一碟法式千层酥，酥皮金黄，一看就知道烤的松脆，然而引起了鸿睿兴趣的是夹在酥皮之间的黄色的芒果。芒果在东南亚非常流行，但在法餐里面并不常见。之前亚当罗斯也尝试过使用芒果但以失败告终。芒果的浓香很容易就夺去其他食材的光芒，破坏整体平衡。  
鸿睿用刀叉切开，送入口中。芒果香甜的滋味里面带着丝青柠的青涩香气——她在煮芒果的时候加入了泰国青柠。而泰国青柠同样是一种很难使用的食材，一个不小心，就让食物会发苦变酸。鸿睿很欣赏她对整体的把握，点头称赞了几句，这让女厨师笑得露出了洁白的牙齿。  
马库斯领头为女厨师鼓掌。鸿睿瞥见亚当也正看着女厨师笑，像是他自己得了赞赏一样开心，仍然不忘用力地拍响手掌。女厨师偏头看着亚当，用手挽了挽发丝，大大方方地向着亚当微笑。  
那一定是米歇尔。鸿睿突然想起女厨师的名字。他抿了抿嘴角，垂眼看向下一个待他品尝的菜肴，是亚当罗斯的鮟鱇鱼肝配萝卜。  
鸿睿记得亚当以前在员工餐的时候做过鮟鱇鱼相关的东西。汀诺拿上来特意让他品尝，说很不常见。鮟鱇鱼肝有一股独特的浓郁香气，如果没有鱼油的腥气的话，口感和鹅肝相似。他好奇地试了试那锅用本该丢弃的物品煮出来的暖锅，里面并没有什么很昂贵的食材，但质朴温暖，一直让他印象深刻。  
而这一次亚当罗斯也做了鮟鱇鱼肝。鱼肝像是像是水浴煮熟以后又上火煎出浓香，呈现橘红色，叠在用高汤煨出来的白萝卜上。萝卜和鱼肝都切成了圆形，装在深色的碟子里。最上面点缀着青白的细葱丝。亚当罗斯还在萝卜四周洒落了一些褐色的汤汁。这道菜颜色肃立，造型简单，看起来像是一道日本菜。  
鸿睿舀了一勺，萝卜几乎一用力就被切断。萝卜和鱼肝相互映衬，几乎无可挑剔。这几乎要让他叹息，鸿睿示意马库斯，格雷都来试试这道菜。  
他们什么都没有说，但脸上的神情已经说明了一切。鸿睿又开口说：“亚当布坎，我知道你在日本工作过，你试完以后告诉我你的想法。”  
亚当没有推却，他放下勺子说：“主厨，这很惊人。我相信日本人也会很喜欢这道菜的。”  
鸿睿叹息一声，他看向亚当罗斯说：“我一直觉得你是一个很有潜力的年轻人，而你今天终于证明了你自己，亚当罗斯，我真的很遗憾。”  
鸿睿并没有说他为什么遗憾，但是所有的人都明白了他未尽的言语。那个一直佯装镇定的年轻人再也无法保持他的面具，他深深低着头，肩膀止不住地耸动，偶尔传来抽泣。格雷立刻走过去，他揽着亚当罗斯的肩膀，一边低声对他说着什么，将他带向前面餐厅。  
亚当看着亚当罗斯的背影，他咬着下唇，也心生怅然。  
“还有吗？”鸿睿问。这看起来像是最后一个作品。  
亚当举手说：“还有，还有我！马库斯和汀诺说我可以参加的。”  
鸿睿挑挑眉，没有出声反对，而是看着空空的桌子。  
亚当从一边的流理台上摸出一个盘子，像是一个深底汤盘。汤盘宽大的边缘上放着干燥的深绿色的叶子。他在盘子中心放了几块干冰，又用事先准备好的茶壶在干冰上倒了些水。雾气以汤盘为中心向四周散发，冲刷过香草，带来清明而苦涩的香气。那是鼠尾草特有的明亮气味，一扫刚才的伤感。  
鸿睿站在鼠尾草的雾气里，不发一言地看着亚当。亚当拿出另外一个碟子，里面是1/8块看起来非常普通的苹果派。  
鸿睿舀了一勺，仔细品尝，酥皮松脆，带着微不可闻的酒意——亚当应该是在派皮里面混合了伏特加，那是他们之前做过的实验，用酒来取代水制作派皮反而更加酥脆。内馅使用肉桂，豆蔻，鼠尾草调味，配合在苹果酒煮出来的苹果，酥皮上面还撒着海盐。鸿睿茫然地咀嚼着苹果派，这样的味道太复杂也太浓烈，像是一场激烈的搏斗，各种味道都在争夺主导地位。亚当不应该犯这样的错误。他的烹饪风格虽然浓烈，但亚当一直都很有分寸。而眼下这个派的味道混乱不堪，堪称失控。一开始的那个鼠尾草干冰除了吸引眼球也并没有实质性的作用。  
如果这个派的调味比例稍微调整或许还能称得上美味，但那也改不了这只是一个很简单的派，不值得拿到实验之夜的给经验丰富的主厨们品尝。  
鸿睿皱着眉，他慎重地邀请马库斯，汀诺，小简都来试试。亚当紧张的视线在他们身上来回扫视。不出意料，三个人试完之后脸上都是完全的困惑，他们同样也无法理解亚当的味道搭配。  
“那今晚就到此结束。”鸿睿不愿在这个混乱的苹果派上多浪费时间，亚当开口想要解释，但是鸿睿已经转身走向二楼。马库斯和汀诺几乎同时出声：  
“亚当，我不太能理解你为什么要这样做。”  
“还好格雷没在这里，否则他肯定要挖苦你一顿。”  
小简瞪了汀诺一眼，汀诺自知失言闭上了嘴巴。马库斯好脾气地问：“亚当，你愿意给我讲讲你为什么要这么搭配吗？这和你一贯的风格不太一样。”

在实验厨房的门被关上之前，鸿睿听见亚当了的回答：“这个派对我有特殊的意义，我想要这么做。”  
记忆里回想的风味，和当时味蕾品尝到的风味完全不同。那些浓烈的气味都已经淡去了，剩下的只有气味所带来的直接感受。这和品味，理智完全无关，只是个人对气味的主观反应，基于经验和回忆。  
而回忆那个味道，就像是追溯记忆，追溯情感的源头。  
如果那是其他人的菜肴，鸿睿在转身离开的时候就会置于脑后。可那是亚当拿出来的作品，鸿睿无法停止对亚当意图和动机的探寻。鸿睿一边刷牙，一边思考那些味道为什么必须那么组合不可。电动牙刷嗡嗡作响，鸿睿的太阳穴也一跳一跳的疼。  
鸿睿躺倒在床上，拉上被子。他闭上眼，突然又想起那个派。鸿睿翻了个身，试图将那个莫名其妙的派从脑海里面赶出去，他这一天已经足够漫长，没有必要紧追不放。可那没有用，他的对派的印象反而比先前更加鲜明。他鼻尖几乎能闻到派的气味，鼠尾草，肉桂，豆蔻。他睡前吃过苹果，手指上还留有极细微的苹果香气。  
那不是幻觉，他是真真切切地闻到了类似的气味。鸿睿猛然坐起，他拉开被子，俯身闻去。鼻尖又嗅到了轻微汗意的咸味。鸿睿在床单上闻到苹果派的气味，唯一缺失的就是酒气。  
平地骤然响起惊雷，他头脑一片空白手脚麻木。等到耳边的嗡鸣消退后，鸿睿的脸颊通红，全身血液汹流，身体涨得濒临爆炸。今晚那个苹果派竟然是他自己的气味，而且还是醉酒时的气味。他差一点就要咆哮出声，亚当他怎么敢，他怎么敢把那个苹果派拿出来给众人品尝？！  
叮地一声，他的手机提示刚才收到了一条新短信。  
鸿睿从未如此窘迫过，他气得连手指都在颤抖，差一点没抓住手机。鸿睿按了两次屏幕才点开短信。  
是一条来自罪魁祸首亚当的新短信：“嗨，卢迪，还是我，亚当。你应该是真的很忙。我觉得我应该把事情交代清楚，以免我浪费你时间。我告诉鸿睿我之前和两个男人交往过，这是真的。但我没和他说的是，以前的进展不太顺利。不好意思，那晚我无意间看到了你的脖子，我知道如果和鸿睿在一起，我要面对什么。但我觉得我可能需要些练习。你愿意帮我吗？”  
鸿睿眨了眨眼睛，还没完全明白亚当的意思。亚当很是体贴地又发过来一条短信：“卢迪，你把这个理解成约炮也是可以的。”  
鸿睿现在百分百确定，他一点也不想要知道更多关于亚当的事情了。  
鸿睿拿起了手机，像他早就应该做的那样，一气呵成地回复亚当：“我是鸿睿。这是卢迪的电话号码07845……”  
他几乎可以想象亚当会如何反应。鸿睿嘴角带着报复性质的微笑重新躺下。

在不远的北伦敦，亚当的房间里骤然响起一阵嘹亮的嚎叫。  
“发生了什么事情？”卡拉不打招呼地冲进亚当房间，看见亚当像鸵鸟一样将头埋在枕头里哀嚎。亚当没理她，自言自语：“上帝啊，我都干了什么啊？”  
“你怎么了？”卡拉追问。这事情尴尬的没法说，亚当不知道自己明天要怎么面对鸿睿，现在鸿睿全都知道了，鸿睿甚至知道了他想要约卢迪出来，鸿睿会怎么想他？亚当过去干过不少蠢事，但这绝对是最让他后悔的一件事。  
亚当自觉没脸见人，他的声音透过枕头模糊地传过来：“你别管我，我现在发现我蠢毙了。”  
“小声一点好吗？是你说邻居都已经睡了的。”卡拉不以为意地在亚当肩膀上拍了拍，说：“早点睡，明天还要上班呢。”  
亚当一想要到明天上班会见到鸿睿，就很恐慌。  
他今晚会焦虑的睡不着。  
*


	21. 早餐

Chapt. 21 早餐  
墙上的挂钟是最寻常的那种，白底黑框，黑色指针，红色秒针——便于精确地读出分钟数：六点三十分。  
东面天幕的颜色开始变浅，地平线逐渐清晰，烧起朝霞。很多人仍在沉睡，或者刚刚醒来。街道上空无一人，只有这家小咖啡店坐了半满的客人。  
他们多半都神色疲倦，手上拿着一份当日早报，就着早餐。那些客人们彼此会打招呼，少有人闲聊。柜台播放着BBC的早间新闻，音量偏低，空气里满是疲倦的平和。  
亚当坐在角落，喝着茶，饶有兴致地打量着其他人。这样的气氛让他想起自己幼年时和卡拉一起坐在厨房一角，满心欢喜地等待着晚饭。晚上总是光线昏暗，养父脸上带着疲倦而满足的表情为他们烹煮食物。那也许是亚当最开始学习厨艺的原因，他想要为自己喜欢的人烹饪，让他们的心和胃一样得到满足。而他们用餐时的笑容，则是劳作的最好回报。  
“早上好，亚当。不好意思我让你久等了。”有人站在亚当面前轻声说。  
那人穿着一件白底绘有蓝色鸣鸟的图案的衬衫，灰色毛呢料西装上衣，蓝色牛仔裤，赏心悦目得足以作为街拍典范上传到社交网络上。一般像模特一样精心打扮的人总感觉不好接近。但他不是。他笑容亲和，语气温柔：“我可以坐这吗？”  
正是卢迪。  
亚当猛然回神，连忙站起身说：“当然，请坐。”  
卢迪拉开座椅刚坐下，旁边就有人问候他：“早上好，莱顿医生。你男朋友真贴心，特意来接你下班。”  
亚当一愣，卢迪回答道：“早安库伯医生，我也那么希望的，可惜不是，只是一位来叙旧的朋友。”  
卢迪又和几个同僚打过招呼，亚当想要说话的时候，侍应生走了过来，在卢迪面前放下一杯美式清咖啡，并问：“莱顿医生，还是照旧吗？”  
卢迪点点头，拿起一份菜单递给亚当：“你想吃什么，亚当？这里的早餐味道很好。”  
“我吃了早饭。他们的茶挺不错的。”  
卢迪便没坚持。等侍者走了以后，卢迪往后靠在椅背上，问：“所以，亚当，我错过了什么？”  
亚当已经鼓起勇气在短信里面说了一次，只不过接收到那条短信的并不是卢迪。为了避免同样的事情再次发生，他决定约卢迪见面。然而面对面的说出来可比他预先想的要难多了。他迟疑了一下，看到卢迪嘴边勾起的戏谑的笑容，突然又觉得那个请求太过丢脸，他说不出口。  
亚当支吾了一会，卢迪也很有耐心地等着他。最终亚当拿出手机，给卢迪看他和鸿睿的短信。自觉那可以解释一切发生的事情。  
卢迪看完以后发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。众人纷纷侧目。亚当捧着茶杯，挡着自己的脸，专心盯着浅褐色的茶液。假装自己不在现场。  
他安慰自己，这里没有人认识他，但大家都认识卢迪，卢迪才是那个应该觉得羞愧的人。  
卢迪笑声不断，亚当在座位上不安地变换了好几次坐姿。最终卢迪用手背擦去眼角笑出来的眼泪，将手机交还给亚当说：“亚当，你真可爱，简直是个世界礼物！”  
亚当瞪着罪魁祸首，“你为什么把鸿睿的电话给我，却骗我说是你的电话号码？”  
卢迪“啊”笑了，晃着两根手指很是得意，“两天，鸿睿等了两天才把我的电话号码给你。我假设你当晚就给我发短信，而直到前天晚上你才拿到我的电话号码，这意味着鸿睿并不乐意把我的电话号码给你。鸿睿非常在意你。你看，只是一个电话号码，就让我知道了这些鸿睿不会告诉你我的信息。”  
亚当心头掠过一丝隐秘的甜蜜。但他马上又惊讶极了，“你在那时就想到了这里？”  
卢迪耸耸肩，“对朋友的感情小心一点总没有坏处。”  
“所以你们也是朋友？我以为，我以为，你们白天几乎没有来往。”  
亚当本以为他们就是单纯的炮友关系，却没有想到似乎又不仅于此。  
卢迪看着亚当好奇的视线，他喝了一口咖啡说：“我第一次见到鸿睿是2011年。你想听听吗？”  
亚当飞快地点头，卢迪露出一个“我早就知道”的笑容，讲了下去：“你知道2011年伦敦暴动吗？那时候我刚从阿富汗回来，在急诊科当医生。我记得很清楚，八月十日，那天轮到我休息，我当时的交往对象带我去Alimentum吃饭。”  
卢迪笑了一下，说：“那时他还是自己下厨呢。我们吃完了最后一道甜品，打算喝完了咖啡就结账离开。突然间，门口传来一声巨响，我们转头看向入口，龟裂的玻璃门剥落，散在在地上发出巨大的声响，一张张罩着黑色头罩的脸堵住了出口。当时餐厅里面只有五桌客人，和我们一样正在喝茶。十几个蒙着脸的男人握着棒球棍和刀子闯了进来，朝桌子上的客人扑了过去。他们逼迫女人们交出她们的珠宝，从男人们手腕上剥下他们的手表，他们还掏出客人的钱包，洗劫里面的现金。我隔壁的桌子坐着一对母子，我听他们先前的聊天似乎是来Alimentum庆祝孩子大学毕业。”  
“那位夫人交出了钱包，摘下了佩戴的珍珠项链和手链，但她无法取下手上的订婚戒指。那戒指戴了多年，早就和血肉长在一起。她手指颤抖，低声哀求暴徒给她留下这枚戒指，那是她亡夫留下的唯一信物。”  
卢迪收敛笑容，亚当感觉一阵突然而来的的紧张，开始为那位夫人担忧。  
卢迪顿了顿后继续说：“那是一枚很美丽的红宝石戒指，红宝石大得像是尖晶石，周围围着一圈钻石，一看就价值不菲。我只看过一次，至今仍然记得宝石的火彩。那位暴徒显然也不愿意放弃这枚戒指，他拿出了刀，而那位夫人的儿子，绷紧了身体——我只记得他带着眼镜，身形瘦小，看起来不堪一击。然而为了保护他的母亲不受伤害，他冲上去和暴徒扭打起来。场面开始失控。那个年轻人虽然瘦弱，但是他的勇气让他暂时控制住了歹徒，他让他的母亲快点离开。他的母亲不愿意离开他。但其实她能去哪里呢？到处都是暴徒。那个歹徒奋力挣扎，那年轻人随时都会被暴徒手上的刀子捅伤。我本要冲出去，可是我约会的对象拽住了我。我们并没有多大的损失——不过是两部手机和不值钱的手表，一点现金，他并不想要惹上麻烦。”  
“在我和我约会对象拉扯的时候，鸿睿带着厨师们冲了出来。有人拿着磨刀棒，有人拿着拖把，鸿睿空着手。他冲到与那个年轻人打斗的暴徒身后，捏着对方的手腕把他推到远离年轻人的地方。鸿睿挡在年轻人面前。那个暴徒持刀再度冲上来时，鸿睿突然抬脚踢在他脖子上。暴徒摇晃了几下，跌倒在地。所有闯进餐厅的暴徒都为这变故愣在原地。鸿睿走向另外一个正在洗劫客人的暴徒，那人向后退了一步。厨师们齐心合力地把他们打了出去。”  
亚当没有预料到事情竟然出现这样的转折，他目瞪口呆地看着卢迪。卢迪说：“我挣开我的约会对象，跑去检查那个年轻人。那个年轻人身上只有淤青，没有流血。那个倒地不起的暴徒也没有受伤，他因为耳侧受到重击导致位听神经紊乱最终晕倒，休息一会就能恢复。亚当，后旋踢的劲力很难控制，把人击倒非常容易，但是要做到不伤人则需要极精准的技术。”  
亚当想要说什么，但他最终沉默。他想起了鸿睿臂力惊人，又想起鸿睿能在狭窄的储藏室避开亚当，他甚至能从亚当的怀里滑开，并将亚当摁在沙发上。现在一切都得到了解释。  
“鸿睿领着客人躲藏到地下酒窖，并从内部反锁好保护他们。我并没有去，因为我的传呼机响了，医院涌入了大量的急诊病人，需要我赶回去加班。当晚公共交通已经瘫痪，鸿睿便借给我他的车。我顺便把那对母子带到了急诊室，好为那个年轻人做详细的检查。那个暴徒也被我塞在行李箱里面，移交给警察。”  
卢迪喝了一口咖啡，“我第二天回家换了衣服去还车的时候，已经是晚上十点。我没想到他第二天竟然没有休息，仍然开门营业，就连午市的预约他都没有取消。我知道我约会对象没有付钱，因为我们的钱包都被搜走了。我带来现金要付账，但鸿睿坚决不肯收下——那四桌客人他都没有收，我这桌自然也不例外。我担心还有暴徒闯进来，怕他一个人对付不了，就一直留到他打烊。他还请我喝了几杯威士忌。所幸那天晚上非常安宁，我们便交换了名字和手机号码。”  
亚当想那时候他在哪里呢？他也许还在法国，在安静的乡下工作，工作完毕后早早入睡。而他现在心心念念的人那时正与暴徒搏斗，而当时的亚当对此一无所知。这么想着，他开始庆幸那天晚上还好卢迪也在那里，和鸿睿一同面对危险。还好，并没有发生不可挽回的悲剧，他才能见到鸿睿。  
“那天晚上，暴徒还有回来吗？他，有没有受伤？”  
虽然那已经是五年前的往事了，亚当仍然忍不住为那时的鸿睿担心。卢迪明白了他的担忧说：“我听说暴徒有回来过，但他们没有找到地下酒窖。他没有受伤。你不用担心鸿睿，寻常几个人根本摸不到他的衣角。我后来才知道他已经练了很多年的综合格斗。”  
亚当知道什么是综合格斗，但他印象里面那是黑市铁笼里面的搏斗，血腥而野蛮。他很难把戴着眼镜的鸿睿和这样的运动联系在一起。卢迪看出来亚当的疑惑，他解释道：“亚当，他把综合格斗当做一种健身的方式。事实上综合格斗对身体的柔韧，力量，反应速度要求很高。并且……你如果看过综合格斗的降服技巧的话，就会知道选手们的腰力也是非常惊人。噢，你会知道的，亚当。”  
亚当没料到话题突然绕回了这里。听完那些过往，他为鸿睿而感到骄傲，就好像打退了暴徒的人是他自己一样得意。可另一方面，他又为卢迪话语里面的暗示性产生了隐秘的期待，自己有机会知道吗？自己什么时候才会知道呢？亚当突觉困窘，他将头扭向一边，不去看卢迪。  
卢迪为他窘迫的样子再一次低低笑出声。这时候卢迪的早餐被端了上来，卢迪的的注意力转移到和女招待的对话上。亚当看着卢迪的盘子，是一份英式早餐：白吐司，牛油果，煎蛋，煮豆子，炸薯饼，煎蘑菇和番茄。其中的煎香肠的颜色比正常的颜色要浅一些，像是豆制素香肠。  
等到女招待离开后，亚当闷闷不乐地说：“我可不那么想，他拒绝了我。”  
卢迪一边吃着早餐一边说：“亚当，在过去5年里，我陆续有过几个情人，但是鸿睿一直都是一个人。我相信你是唯一一个让他犹豫了两天的人——我差点以为他不会让你见我。你想和我说说他是怎么拒绝你的吗？明显你没打算放手，也许我能给你一些建议。”  
见亚当没有出声，卢迪又说：“你可以相信我。我一开始或许对你有兴趣，但自从知道鸿睿不乐意把我的号码给你后，你对我的吸引力就消失了。”他想起了亚当的短信，补充道：“忘记约炮那些鬼话吧，你不需要练习，心意比任何技巧都更加重要。我最好的体验是和一个与鸿睿相差甚远的人，可没办法，我当时为他神魂颠倒。”  
卢迪坦荡的态度让亚当觉得这也不是什么值得羞耻的事情。鸿睿拒绝的那些话，他已经在脑海里翻来覆去地想，几乎能一字不差地复述。卢迪听后想了一会，说：“亚当，我就直接说了。男人比女人现实，这个特质随年龄增长会更加明显。在你这个年龄的时候，你会因为好感而去接近取悦一个人。但我们这个年龄的人把感情当做一项投资，考察这个人值不值得付出自己的时间再去决定是否要进一步发展。鸿睿的确是对你有好感，但我猜，从现实角度上来说，他并不想为你付出他的时间。年轻固然是一项优势——没有人不喜欢年轻鲜嫩的情人。可当你年轻的时候，也同样有轻率冒失一无所成的缺点。亚当我并不了解你，所以这句话并不是针对你。我说的是十几年前的我自己，我希望我自己能在更年轻的时候就能懂得这个道理。”  
亚当心里一沉，卢迪的话像是一只手掌捏着他的肠胃向下拉扯。他被茶叶捂热的指尖冰凉，手里的茶杯烫得快要握不住。他从未想过这些，也从来没有人和他说过这些话。他一直都是随心所欲的旅行，自由地追求喜欢的人。他从未想过感情里面还有这样复杂的考量。  
这些话和鸿睿话语里面某一部分重合。他仰望鸿睿不正是因为他远远不如鸿睿吗？  
亚当抿着嘴，好一会没说出话来。卢迪专心地吃着自己的早餐。  
等到卢迪吃完早餐，开始喝咖啡的时候，亚当才慢慢开口：“那我该怎么办？我不能等到三五年后小有所成再回来追求他。”  
“别浪费太多的时间去讨好他，而是努力做出些什么成绩让他为你骄傲。让他看到你的潜力，让他知道你是你这个年龄中的佼佼者，他自然会接近你。赢得这场比赛在我看来会是一个不错的开始。”  
看到亚当惊讶的表情，卢迪迅速眨了眨右眼，“噢，亚当，我的护士里有你的忠实粉丝。她们一直说想要去你店里面吃饭。看在我帮你的份上，下次我带人来吃饭的时候，让我插个队。”  
亚当笑了，轻快地点头。  
他们在咖啡厅门口即将分别时，亚当递上一个袋子。  
卢迪接过牛皮纸袋，打开看里面是一个乐扣盒，“那是什么？”  
“苹果派。”亚当说：“谢谢你愿意见我，我做了个苹果派给你试试，希望你喜欢。派皮里加了酒，但其实吃不出来酒的气味。我用了植物黄油，没有用任何动物制品。不算是特别甜，如果你喜欢吃甜食的话，配香草冰激凌会很不错。”  
卢迪大笑出声：“你给鸿睿也做了一个？”  
亚当因为他突然爆发的笑声吃了一惊，仍然老实回答：“是的，但他那个和你这个味道搭配不太一样。怎么，他不吃苹果派吗？”  
“那你最好祈祷鸿睿没有看过《美国派》那部电影（注一）。”说完卢迪拎着袋子离开，还挥了挥手：“祝你好运，亚当。有事给我发短信。”  
亚当站在原地，呆愣着看卢迪远去。天色已大亮，红边蓝底的鱼鳞状的云朵密密麻麻地覆盖在天边。东边云彩透出明亮的金橘色，预示朝阳即将升起。  
一整条街都充满明亮的光。  
亚当突然想起了美国派里面的那一幕。他的脸立刻烧和朝霞一样红，如果鸿睿看了那部电影，如果鸿睿误解那个派有歧义……他简直无地自容——他根本就不应该拿出那个派，亚当无比希望他像是米歇尔一样拿出了一个让所有人都印象深刻的作品。  
亚当揉了一把脸，整顿心情好面对9点的鸿睿。似乎每一次，他试图取悦鸿睿，最终都适得其反。卢迪说的没错，他是应该更专注赛事了。

*注：美国派里面有一幕是一个青少年用苹果派手淫。因此苹果派在俚语里面和女性某处扯上了关系。


	22. 苏格兰

Chapt 22. 苏格兰  
顶级厨师的决赛于周五举行。亚当提前一个礼拜，在周日晚上离开了Alimentum，开始为期五天的录制。  
要去节目组预先设置的地方，亚当要先坐连夜火车去阿伯丁，在那换乘另一班火车。最后有人来接他去目的地。亚当对即将发生的事情一头雾水。  
当火车缓缓开出车站，宽阔的海岸线在他面前像是画卷一样慢慢展开，亚当看到苏格兰锋利山脊和皑皑白雪下苍黄草原的时候，他突然明白了节目组的用意。  
昨夜，节目组为他订了Caledonian火车上的一间单人卧铺。亚当在他的房间里面找到一封给他的信：  
“亚当布坎先生，欢迎来到苏格兰。我们相信进入决赛的三名选手都是极富天赋的厨师——您的烹饪技巧无可挑剔，因此考较您的烹饪技巧已经不能帮我们挑选出顶级厨师职业比赛的冠军。现在我们希望能看到您的创造力。我们希望您能用当地的食材，为我们设计一道最能代表联合王国的宴会菜肴。”  
昨夜窗外一片漆黑，什么也看不到。亚当在火车永无止歇的摇晃声中入睡。  
现在朝阳被挡在灰色云层后面，放射出宛如流苏的光丝，印亮灰蓝色海面。土地上处处是冰雪，偶尔可见雪下枯黄的石楠和草原。在离铁轨不远的地方，有一群浅褐色的高地牦牛站在原地，一动不动地正看着飞速而过的火车。亚当趴在窗后凝视那群高大的动物，觉得他们看到了自己。  
他已经离开了伦敦那个大都市，他所在的是属于石楠和高地牦牛的世界。人类在这儿只占据了极小的一块领土。这里没有都市，只有山川和海岸，就连这里的小镇都因为处于海岸线上显得极其冷峻。  
亚当在这里出生，六岁以后就随养父搬去伦敦，再也没有回来过。他本以为苏格兰对他而言像是一个陌生的地方。但这样的风光让他零星地想起了一些记忆碎片。片段里的风景与眼前所见逐渐重叠——亚当是见过这样的景色的。  
广播播报员逐一报着站台，带着奇特的口音。那口音也让他感觉亲切。  
“你是哪里人？”亚当问跟拍的摄像师，此刻他就坐在亚当对面，正和亚当一样看着窗外的风光。  
“在西边。”他回答，摄像师很少说话，但他一开口，亚当就明白他也是苏格兰人，“我说伯雷纳岛你可能不知道，但你知道外赫布里底群岛吗？”  
亚当为自己不知道伯雷纳岛而感到懊恼。他去了那么多地方对那么多国家的岛屿了如指掌，却对自己出生地一无所知。他对苏格兰的记忆淡薄，他不太记得这里的天气，也不知道这里的人们喜欢吃什么，更不知道这里出产什么样的食材。  
亚当有些不好意思地说：“我没去过那里，你愿意给我讲讲吗？”  
摄像师摇了摇手，让亚当不要放在心上，“那地方很小，2001年才有一百人居住，你不知道也很正常。并且交通也很不方便，我们那儿完全依赖渡轮——一天只有4班渡轮。但是我们那里有最纯净的白沙滩。每年都有不少情侣去那里拍婚纱照。”  
他们聊了一会岛上的风光，这时刚刚过九点。亚当放在桌面的手机叮地响了一下，提示有短信。亚当再次歉意地朝摄像师笑了笑，低头去看。  
[陌生人：亚当，祝你好运。]  
发送人即没有署名，也不在已存联系人里面——亚当认为鸿睿并没有主动给自己电话号码，因此亚当没在手机里面保存鸿睿的私人号码。但那串号码早就刻在了他心里。  
亚当一眼就认出来那是鸿睿的号码。他“呀”地低声惊呼了一声，喜气蔓上眼角眉梢。  
摄像师看着他又惊又喜的表情，知趣地向后靠了靠，望向窗外。摄像师不必猜测，只有心上人的短信才能让人露出这样甜蜜的笑容。亚当没掩饰他的喜悦，他抿着嘴朝摄像师笑了笑，低头捧着手机又读了一遍那条短信。  
昨夜节目组拍摄亚当离开那段画面的时候，已过了楼上实验厨房下班时间。他不断地探头往楼梯上看，小简和汀诺都来祝福他为他送行，但鸿睿始终没露面。  
亚当有点失望，又觉得事情本来该是这样的，因此他并不低落。  
他最近很努力，他几乎看完了鸿睿这几年的工作记录，并且把所有的知识都记得很牢靠。一开始汀诺会玩笑性质地考较亚当，后来鸿睿偶尔也向亚当提问。鸿睿对他的努力似乎很满意，即使亚当没有完全答对，鸿睿也会和善地纠正他，脸上表情不再像之前那样紧绷——当他们回到了纯粹的老师和学徒的关系后，鸿睿对待他的态度也逐渐变得随意。  
亚当一面享受这样的待遇，一面暗自下决心，等到他拿到冠军之后，他会挑一个更好的时机邀请鸿睿共进晚餐。  
现在他终于等到了鸿睿的祝福短信——这似乎是一个良好的开端。  
亚当咧嘴乐了一会，又去看时间，正是九点零一分。亚当忍不住摇头，感觉好笑又无奈。这正是实验厨房刚开始工作的时刻。即使是发一条私人短信，鸿睿也刻意选在工作时间里发送，好似他们之间仍然只有纯粹的工作上的联系。  
但是，这也代表鸿睿允许亚当拥有他的私人号码。亚当开心而又慎重地保存这个号码，存入鸿睿的名字。  
他念过这个名字无数遍，“H-E-N-R-I……”他一个字一个字地按着，刻意打得很慢，怕拼错鸿睿杜卡斯这独一无二的单词。这名字随着输入一点点挤入他的生活——他们之间现在终于有了正式的联系方式。  
[亚当：我不会让你失望，鸿睿。谢谢你^_^]  
亚当发送了这条消息。  
车很快就到了站，亚当没有想到，他的目的地是邓诺特城堡。而站在城堡门口等候的人竟然是他的养父马汀。  
亚当小跑过去紧紧地抱住自己的养父。自从马汀把定点小店交给亚当之后，马汀就搬回约克郡与亲人住在一个村子上。他们已经有好几个月没见上面了。  
亚当松开这个怀抱。海风哗哗作响，亚当不得不提高了声音：“你怎么来了？”  
马汀微笑着，他用手指着那个几乎与悬崖峭壁融成一体的黑色城堡废墟说：“我觉得你也许想知道，亚当，这是你父母结婚的地方。”  
皑皑白雪的边缘是刀削般的黑色峭壁。邓诺特城堡便镇守在突出的犄角上，它身后两翼是延展开来的白色海岸线，脚下是深色海水，一切就像是一张黑白照片一样分明。  
他们踩着雪地向城堡走去。每走一步，鞋底都会发出积雪被踩实的声响。四下无声，只能听见海风的呼呼声，咯吱咯吱的脚步声，以及偶尔“嘎嘎”的鸟鸣。  
马汀在前面领着路，频频回头对亚当说：“亚当，你在阿伯丁出生，但是你的父亲威尔是在离这里最近的小镇——斯通黑文镇上出生的。在这里出生的很多人一生都没有走出苏格兰。威尔不一样，他一直想要离开，去看看外面的世界，为此他加入了皇家海军，四处旅行。他在一次休假的时候，在阿伯丁港口附近结识了你的母亲安妮。他为了她，最终在阿伯丁定居——那是你出生的地方。但每过几个礼拜，安妮都会在阿伯丁港口送他离开，安妮也会在同样的港口迎接他回来。在威尔年少时，他最喜欢来这个城堡散步。他觉得这就像是世界的尽头。所以他选择在这举行婚礼。”  
马汀走上连接城堡的台阶，为亚当解释，“这儿一共有272级台阶，这是走上陆连岛的唯一通道。他们离开的时候，你父亲小心地搀扶着你的母亲，他们沿着台阶走下，又走上去，就像是走过人生的低谷和高峰。”  
他们走过长长的台阶，转过一个弯，眼前是一块白皑皑的空地，一切都豁然开朗。这块土地比亚当想象的要大的多。  
马汀扶着亚当的手，一处处地为亚当讲解城堡的历史，和当年婚礼的布置。亚当想象着当年夏日风和日丽，云彩柔软，山川葱郁，海面平缓。他的父亲穿着代表家族的红绿格纹基尔特，他的母亲身着白色长裙，带着面纱。他们面对彼此，右手交握在一起。证婚人在他们的誓言中将他们交握的右手绑紧，象征血脉从此相连永不分离。  
最后马汀拉着亚当的手站在城堡的边缘，眺望一望无际的深蓝色。他们的脚下是嶙峋的峭壁，岩石被削落后潜伏在海水里。他们面前深黑色云层里漏出金红色的光芒，一束束强烈的光线像是探照灯一样照亮远处蓝黑色的海水，仿佛有熔岩在海面上燃烧。  
他们的四周，与那样强烈的光线相比，几乎要落入阴影之中。这是土地的尽头——世界的尽头。那遥远的一处在闪烁发光，像是一个神秘无比的新世界——那是另一个世界的开始，正在召唤着他前往。  
突然有被惊飞的海鸟从他们面前飞过，传来一阵振翅破空声，一排黑色的小点飞向海面。  
这样的景色深深地触动了亚当，像是有什么启发了他。他满心欢喜，全身充满一种美妙的自由感。  
他喜欢这里，景观孤寂而壮美。寒冷和狂风丝毫不能影响他的热爱，那像是老朋友一样亲切。他走在这里就像是回了家。亚当曾经以为他想要环游世界的梦想起源于一个偶然，知晓了他父亲的故事之后，才知道那出自于遗传。  
一切的现在都始于可追溯的过去，不知晓他的过去就无从理解现在和未来。亚当这么想着，他已经想好了菜单的方向。  
*  
邓诺特城堡城堡（Dunnottar castle）处于苏格兰东北部，阿伯丁南面。是苏格兰第二重要的城堡（地位仅次于爱丁堡城堡）。是一处保存非常完好的废墟。这个城堡对苏格兰也有非常重要的历史意义，因为它抗过了英格兰长达八个月的围攻，保住了苏格兰的王冠和权杖。迪士尼的动画片勇敢传说也有使用这个城堡作为原型。

基尔特就是Kilt，苏格兰传统服饰。只是苏格兰人不太喜欢把它称作为短裙。亚当父母举行的婚礼是凯尔特式的。


	23. 恩典（一）

Chapt 23 恩典（一）  
比赛的人是亚当，汀诺却像是他自己参加比赛一样热切。汀诺和西蒙只负责到选出决赛选手，接下来的环节交给了四位更为专业的评委。汀诺无法到现场观看，他便利用以前和节目组的关系，从策划哪里弄到了不少消息，分享给楼下的西蒙，米歇尔还有西尔维娅。  
“亚当去了邓诺特城堡……”  
“亚当去了当地猎场……”  
汀诺低头看着手机，对着小简说：“奇怪了，亚当去了阿伯丁大学的图书馆，他去哪里干什么？”  
小简耸耸肩，低头检验手工黄油的质地。汀诺低头发送短信。过了一会，汀诺又去问鸿睿：“鸿睿，你知道《比顿夫人的家居管理手册》和《英国持家高手》是什么书吗？亚当想找来看，你知道哪里能买到吗？”  
鸿睿正坐在沙发上看流水记录。他听后回忆了一会才说：“这两本都是英国古菜谱，汀诺。我没看过，仅仅是听说过。但与其找书不如找民俗历史的专家聊聊——他们肯定有这些书。并且这样的面谈不仅能节省时间，还能让节目变得有趣。”汀诺点头称是，即将把鸿睿的建议发送给亚当。鸿睿放下手中账本和电脑，站起身说：“我带你去问格雷，他在伦敦国王学院学历史和古典学，应该能帮你引荐几个人。”  
格雷效率很高，半天之内就通过他的导师找到一位供职于圣安德鲁大学的饮食历史学家，和节目组约在第二天见面。那位学者的农场位于凯恩戈姆山国家公园，厨房里有一个齐人高的壁炉。火上装着可悬挂烹煮锅具的挂钩，一侧装着发条烤肉架。四周的装饰也完全忠实历史，他们就像是步入十七世纪的厨房。  
那位饮食历史学家将他提前准备好的肉块展示给亚当看，油脂搓成条被粗针牵引着穿过烤肉，好避免被烤干。他坐在壁炉边，一边给亚当讲解英国饮食历史，一面用手摇转烤肉架，在火上炙烤肉块。  
亚当一开始只想要找找古菜谱，但他没想到竟然能目睹活生生的历史。他高兴之余，心中也充满了对鸿睿的感激。汀诺可没法说服格雷去为他花费这么多心思。  
所以当亚当抱着食材走入顶级厨师职业比赛决赛场地的时，他信心满满——有鸿睿在他背后支持着他，他一定能够赢得这场比赛。  
“亚当你为我们带来了什么？”决赛的四位裁判证站在他面前，皮耶罗图齐作为裁判中的一员，站在亚当面前发问。他那头银发一丝不苟地被束在脑后，穿着黑色的礼服，他光站在那就能给人带来巨大的压迫感。这本应该让亚当紧张的，但亚当心中盈满想要倾诉的话语。亚当放下手中的提篮，满怀欣喜地向他们展示食材：野鸽，朝鲜蓟，胡萝卜，鸡翅，蘑菇，洋葱，香料，麦芽啤酒。  
亚当捧起野鸽，说：“这是凯恩戈姆山国家公园猎场里刚打下来的野鸽，我先用低温烹饪的方式预热，然后放到烤箱低温烘烤，这道菜的重头戏是酱汁，我会做一个鸽肉酱，低酸度洋葱来搭配鸽肉。鸽子的主要配菜是朝鲜蓟，同样来自阿伯丁的农场。”  
有一个女人皱着眉，她一头银发，看起来很是和蔼可亲。她介绍自己的名字是爱丽丝沃克，随即她疑惑地发问：“亚当，你为什么会觉得这道菜能代表英国呢？”  
亚当对这个问题早有准备，他回答：“因为这可是地地道道的英国菜。很多人对英国菜的印象都是鱼和薯条，烤肉以及各种派。但事实上，英国曾经有过非常辉煌的烹饪历史，这道菜的原型来自于1777年的英国古菜谱——朝鲜蓟烧鸽（注一）。英国历史上有过不少以鸽肉为主的菜肴，在贵族宴会和平民饮食中都有记载，像是腌渍鸽肉，啤酒炖填馅鸽肉，鸽肉饺子等等。鸽子，蘑菇，麦芽酒曾经是非常经典的英国食材，所以我想要重现这道菜。我个人认为，记忆在血缘里传承。我们也许彻底忘记了这道菜，但是这道菜早就深深地影响了我们的祖先。我们只要吃一口，就觉得似曾相识，就会察觉到那种联系。”  
那个女人笑了起来，她半开玩笑地说：“这听起来可真浪漫。”  
亚当垂下眼皮，抿着嘴微笑。这个女人的声音有些耳熟，亚当突然想起来他之前在广播电台里听过她的声音，在她和鸿睿关于现代烹饪的那场争论里。  
“那么，如果让你给这道菜命名的话，你会选择什么呢？”有人问亚当，是一个留着络腮胡，头发散乱的男人。他瞥了一眼野鸽：“朝鲜蓟烧鸽这名字太寻常，不适合放到代表英国的宴会菜单上。”  
亚当停顿了一会，他并没有被告知必须给这道菜取一个名字。但亚当没想太久，答案就溜了出来：“叫做恩典，来自于奇异恩典的恩典。”  
众人点点头，这寓意再明显不过。奇异恩典，英格兰牧师所写的歌，却被苏格兰皇家卫队发扬光大。那个一直沉默戴着眼镜像是学者一样的男人点头赞同亚当：“这很应景，鸽子在缺乏食物的冬天的确是天赐恩物。”  
皮耶罗拍了拍亚当的肩膀。他微笑时，脸上那副凝重的表情才终于缓解：“亚当，加油。我很期待你的成品。”

鸿睿在指定的位置停好车后，准备发条短信通知皮耶罗。一阵清脆的敲击声从副驾驶席上传来。鸿睿侧头才发现这辆车使用了黑色玻璃，皮耶罗从外面看不到他。鸿睿降下车窗。皮耶罗俯身确认是他后，拉开车门坐在一边。他这幅神色凝重的样子很不寻常。  
鸿睿皱了皱眉，“你怎么了，皮耶罗？”  
“你换了车？”皮耶罗没回答，反而问了一个问题。鸿睿现在开的并不是他常用的那辆白色SUV，而是一辆黑色的轿车，但配置和他自己的车相似，除了车身高度之外鸿睿没感觉有什么不习惯的地方。但这问题无关紧要。  
“那辆车拿去做保养，车行借给我这辆车代步。”鸿睿又问：“你有什么事情不能等我上去再说？”  
皮耶罗叹了一口气，过了一会他这才开口：“亚当赢不了这场比赛，鸿睿。”  
皮耶罗声音不高，话语里有种让人不得不信服的力量。鸿睿嗤笑反驳：“你凭什么这么说？皮耶罗，你看过亚当做的那道以鱼和骨髓为原料的菜了吗？不论是天分还是实力，亚当都远超其他两个。”  
皮耶罗有些生气，也提高了嗓音：“鸿睿，这次的主题是宴席菜。亚当选了鸽子，意为天赐恩典。而史蒂夫选了带子，龙虾，鳌虾等珍贵的海产品，象征女王的珠宝。鸿睿，我们讨论的可是宴席菜，鸽子实在是太过于平民化……”  
鸿睿对亚当选了鸽子毫不意外，亚当并不是一个喜欢用昂贵食材的厨师。亚当更偏好用朴素的食材，大胆的搭配，做出让人印象深刻的菜肴。这恰巧显示了他的实力。  
“鸽子又怎么了？说到高档餐饮，大家第一反应就是龙虾蟹贝，毫无惊喜。鸽子是当季食材，难道时令野味还比不上泛滥的海鲜？”  
皮耶罗瞪着鸿睿，鸿睿回瞪皮耶罗。  
最终皮耶罗叹了一口气，他像是有些心虚地移开了视线。皮耶罗盯着空调送风口，那里像是有什么污垢吸引了他的视线，他说：“玛克辛操纵了比赛。”  
鸿睿动了动嘴，像要反驳，可他很快记起了什么。他抿紧了嘴唇，皱着眉，一言不发地看着皮耶罗。  
“你可能还不知道裁判都是谁。除了我，还有其他三位裁判。爱丽丝一直都不喜欢你的现代烹调方式，而你在电台上说的话彻底得罪了她。另外两个裁判，他们在厨师餐桌上都支持了史蒂夫。”  
“如果使用任何其他主题，即使裁判都站在玛克辛那边，斯蒂夫也输得毫无悬念。但你不得不承认宴席菜是亚当的短板，那是唯一能让裁判帮助斯蒂夫淘汰亚当的地方。”  
皮耶罗每说一句话，鸿睿的脸色就沉重一份。他的手指扣入方向盘，指尖泛白。  
“在镜头面前，普通观众看不出一点端倪。但我知道玛克辛精心挑选了对史蒂夫有利的比试主题和裁判，确保史蒂夫获胜。她也许是通过观察亚当在厨师餐桌上的表现，设计好这一切。”  
“操！”鸿睿用力一拍方向盘，他心中陡然涨满对玛克辛的愤怒。他脸颊烧红，高声咒骂，完全不顾皮耶罗就坐在他身边。皮耶罗感觉尴尬。他一动不动，在鸿睿突然粗重的喘气声中放轻了呼吸，试图将他自己的存在降低到极限。  
“我没想到，不，皮耶罗，我应该想到的！她当然能做出这种事！”鸿睿开口，额头抵着方向盘上，“天啊……皮耶罗。知道玛克辛也参与进来的时候，我就应该紧盯比赛流程。可我那时正忙着忽视亚当，亚当他……操，我怎能如此盲目，这本是我和玛克辛的博弈。”  
他在方向盘上面又砸了一拳，重重摔进座椅里说：“我应该早点发现她的企图，我应该早点做出安排！”  
“我很抱歉，鸿睿。”皮耶罗说，“我希望我能为亚当做些什么，我当然会维护比赛的公正。但到了现在，恐怕我也不能影响结局。”  
比赛从来都不公正。这不是鸿睿希望教给亚当的知识。鸿睿靠着座椅转头看向窗外，他想着亚当会如何应对。亚当很努力，也很有天分。他是鸿睿所见的最有潜力的厨师，本应赢得冠军。现在亚当却因为他和玛克辛的利益冲突被剽夺了原本属于他的荣誉。  
他应该告诉亚当真相——亚当并不是因为技不如人而输了比赛。  
亚当理应知道，真正输了的人是鸿睿，他只是被无辜殃及。  
鸿睿想着亚当的脸，以及那双总是带着笑意亮晶晶的眼睛。当他告诉亚当真相的时候，那双眼睛会变得灰暗吗？亚当会用埋怨的眼神看着鸿睿吗？他要怎么说，才能表达他的歉意呢？他要怎么做才能弥补？  
不，没有什么能够弥补被剽夺的荣誉。这是他欠亚当的。  
鸿睿沉浸在他自己的思维之中，空气安静而又凝重。皮耶罗仔细打量着鸿睿的侧脸，他想要开口又怕打扰鸿睿。最后他下定决心说：“鸿睿，亚当永远不会成为玛克辛这样的人，他永远不会因为自己的利益而操纵比赛。”  
“你不是我，亚当也不是玛克辛。”  
鸿睿身体一震，突然被他这句话惊醒。  
鸿睿推开车门，一脚跨出车门，表示谈话结束。他等着皮耶罗跟上他之后，才说：“不是现在，皮耶罗，我不想谈这个。现在我甚至没法面对亚当。”  
他用力地甩上车门。鸿睿知道他正在迁怒皮耶罗，但这不是皮耶罗的错。和玛克辛争夺超市产品的人是他自己，皮耶罗只是认识玛克辛。  
这不过是一场比试，而他恰巧输了。  
鸿睿可以忍受挫败，他可以对奚落充耳不闻。那些固然令人不快，但不能伤他筋骨皮肉。  
结果宣布那刻，亚当脸上露出短暂的错愕，接着亚当垂下眼睛，掩饰自己失落。再抬起头时，他已经是满面笑容，正提手为史蒂夫鼓掌。他们甚至还拥抱了对方。  
亚当的眼睛仍然充满笑意，却是为了祝贺对手。他耸拉肩膀，拖着脚步离场，亚当必须孤零零地走过那长长的走道。看着亚当颓然的背影，鸿睿几乎想要站起身，跑去拥抱亚当，好让他看起来不那么孤单。第一次，鸿睿是那么希望汀诺能够出现在他身边，汀诺一定会打破这样凝重的气氛，他一定能想到合适的话语安慰亚当。  
而他本应保护亚当，而不是任由他被玛克辛伤害。像是有人对他的心施了魔法，他的心变成了一只囚鸟。这只鸟在牢笼里扑棱乱投，一次又一次砰砰地撞向铁杆。每一下，都骨骼崩裂。它的叫声愤怒而痛苦。  
但这牢笼还能承受，他还能控制住他自己。  
他和玛克辛呆着的这间房门开了，冠军的导师将走出门外，和冠军一起开香槟庆祝。  
鸿睿一动不动地坐在沙发上，忍受着那只翻腾的鸟儿。玛克辛从他面前走过，弯下腰，好更靠近鸿睿。她手指鸿睿，得意洋洋地说：“杜卡斯，我早就告诉过你，亚当会是史蒂夫的手下败将。”  
那在笼中四处扑棱的雀鸟骤然长成鹰隼。它扇动巨大的的翅膀再次撞向牢笼。轰然一声巨响后，栏杆倾斜，显出一个巨大的缺口。  
它振翅飞出去。  
鸿睿骤然起身。  
他肌肉紧绷，全身饱含蓄势待发的劲力。他像是随时都会纵身跃起，扑倒玛克辛。  
玛克辛警觉地直起身体。她仍然昂着头，面不改色。脚下退了几步与鸿睿拉开距离。  
鸿睿没有更多的动作。他审视玛克辛，露出白色牙齿突然笑了：“玛克辛，说句实话，我并不是太吃惊，这像是你能做出来的事。但你这次刷新了皮耶罗对你的认知下限。皮耶罗对你很失望。”  
玛克辛立即看向史蒂夫所在的房间——所有的裁判也应该要和冠军庆祝的，但她没在那找到皮耶罗的身影。  
鸿睿斜眼看着突然慌乱的玛克辛，嗤了一声，“他一看就知道了。”说完鸿睿调转鞋跟快步离开，他不能忍受和玛克辛再多待一分一秒。  
鸿睿沉着脸，一言不发。他无意与任何人寒暄，也无心商谈公事。通往电梯的路上他没见到几个人，而那些人看到他的神情后也都知趣地没发任何声响。  
他在电梯里按下关门键之后，他看到了亚当。  
亚当不再穿着白色厨师服，他已经换上鸿睿见过的那套黑色皮革防风服。以黑色为主的皮夹克肩膀上有一道黄色色带。那条黄色的色带沿着左臂横穿肩膀一直蔓延到右臂，非常醒目。亚当抱着头盔，正穿过一扇门。  
他们已经有好几天没见面了，感觉像是过了很久。他看起来和以往不太一样，也许是因为比赛失利的原因，亚当看起来消瘦了些，精神萎靡。  
几乎在同一时间，亚当也看到站在电梯里的鸿睿。他停住了脚步，挺直身体眼里骤然射出光彩。但亚当并没有立刻跑过来，他站在原地迟疑。就在这犹豫的一瞬间，亚当眼里的光芒黯淡了下去。  
事情不应该是这样的，亚当本该在里面喝香槟，和所有人庆祝。是他的错。  
鸿睿移开视线，他现在最不想面对的人就是亚当。门还没有关，他焦躁地又按了几次按钮，想还要等多久这该死的电梯门才会完全关闭。  
“等等，杜卡斯博士。”亚当快步走过来：“鸿睿，等一下。”  
鸿睿装作没听见，低头专心地研究电梯地板。他听见了跑动的声音，谢天谢地，电梯门终于在亚当到达之前彻底关上了。鸿睿松了一口气，今晚终于有一件事情顺了他的心意。

注一：这道菜来自Historic Heston Blumenthal （厨神的盛宴），书中的名字是香料鸽。在二星米其林餐厅Dinner By HB 可以吃到。这本书讲了不少英国饮食历史，里面的每一道菜都有自己的历史，渊源。我相信英国古代是曾经有过很辉煌的烹饪技巧的，只是被遗忘了。HB在书中搜集了不少古菜谱，在复原古菜谱的同时注入了现代元素。大部分书中所提到的复古菜都可以在Dinner by HB吃到。


	24. 恩典 （二）

Chapt 24 恩典 （二）  
外面一片黑暗，正下着暴雨。在这样的天气里，如果你的雨伞不幸被风吹跑，还没等到你捡起伞，全身就已经湿透了。  
因此大部分司机都开得很慢，一年里只有这几天，人们才会把座驾开得比最高限速要慢得多。外面又湿又冷又黑，即使是周五也没多少人愿意在外面呆着。大部分的人已经回家，少数人则刚刚和朋友同事吃过晚饭，带着酒足饭饱后的餍足慢悠悠地回家。  
鸿睿心里憋着一口气。他持续超车，一直到前面没有任何车辆时他才松开油门。他任车子滑行减速，回归慢车道中。  
白花花的雨水像是要将车身吞没一样扑在车前窗上。雨刷达到最高工作速度，奋力和雨水搏斗。他仅仅能在间隙里看清路况。  
这天气真是糟透了，又冷又湿。他突然想起自己曾经在这样的天气里载过一次亚当。那时亚当拘谨地坐在他身边，偶尔抬眼偷偷打量他，一副想要说什么，又按捺着的模样。当他转头看向亚当的时候，亚当又会别开头。他能听见亚当时重时轻的呼吸。他对人没有什么强烈的好奇心，但回想起来，他却对亚当的欲言又止突然产生了兴趣。  
而今晚，亚当却要在这样的天气里骑车回家。想到这里，鸿睿又想狠狠地踢自己一脚，责备自己没有在看到下雨的时候停下来给亚当打个电话。  
事已至此，他只能安慰自己，亚当是一个成年人，并且他看起来对摩托车非常有经验的样子，自己完全不必担心。  
鸿睿调整电台，好改变车里和夜色一样浓重的气氛。超车道上亮起一盏灯。从后视镜里他看到一辆摩托车从黑暗里浮现，逐渐逼近，眼看就要越过鸿睿的车身。  
他原本以为自己已经把车开的很快，却有人比他更快。那位骑士一定是很赶时间，又或者是像鸿睿一样心情不好，否则他不会在这样恶劣的天气里玩命行驶。  
前方交通灯突然转黄，鸿睿踩下刹车。那摩托车刹车时，轮子在地上发出刺耳的吱吱声，溅起的水花甚至飞到了鸿睿的玻璃上。他终于在鸿睿旁边停稳。鸿睿看到骑手穿着一整套摩托车专用防风服，纯黑的夹克上有一条黄色色带从左臂上方延伸到肩膀。他左臂还带着一个美国66号公路的盾形徽章。亚当的身上也有一个66号公路的纹身。在他给亚当推拿时，他看到亚当右肩上有一条被描绘的极为精细的公路。旁边是一个盾形标志：66号公路。鸿睿去过美国好几次，那却是他第一次留意66号公路。那条公路一定是很美。  
那个骑士弓着身体，一手扶着把手，一脚踩在地上撑着车身。他用戴着手套的手抹去头盔上的雨水，一边侧头打量鸿睿的车。他的脸庞清晰了极短的一瞬间，鸿睿只来得及看到一个侧影，那像极了亚当。  
鸿睿急忙扭头看回前方，他很快意识到这不是他的车，那位骑手的视线无法穿透黑色玻璃看到他。  
红灯变绿，摩托车发动引擎，在鸿睿还没起步的时候就已经驶出了五六米，远远将鸿睿抛在后面。那红色的尾灯朝前行驶一小会，然后转弯拐入路边的一个加油站。  
那一定不是亚当。鸿睿继续向前，直到他开上环城高速。  
高速路上没有车，自然也就没有光。前方和来路都被一望无际的黑暗和哗啦作响的暴雨包裹。在这样的环境下开车很容易疲倦。在这样与世隔绝的环境里，听着雨声，鸿睿逐渐放松下来，他血液里愤怒，挫败，愧疚等情绪趋于平静。车厢里气氛不再尖锐，精疲力尽过后的静定感逐渐蔓延开来。鸿睿调整电台，试图找到一些强劲的音乐好集中精神。  
他忍着倦意又开了一阵，他离出口已经很近，只要再行驶二十几分钟就可以倒在自家沙发上，喝一杯热腾腾的咖啡。就在这时，他突然听见了一阵引擎的轰鸣声。  
一开始那声音很轻，隐藏在暴雨的噪音里。后来那轰鸣声逐渐清晰，由远而近。数秒之内他就看到一盏黄灯从后方超车道追上来。在那位骑手与他擦身而过的时候，对方夹克上的黄色色带像一道金色闪电划破黑暗。  
那就是他在交通灯前遇见的哪位疑似亚当的骑手。伦敦那么大，什么样的巧合才会让他们走在同一条道上，而那条道又恰巧是鸿睿回家的必经之路。先前鸿睿用电梯门甩掉了亚当，现在他追去鸿睿家要一个说法也像是亚当会做的事。  
那个骑手变道，在鸿睿前方奔驰，仍未减速。倾盆大雨从天空倾倒，试图填满两个人之间空隙。他的速度太快，比最高限速至少快了十英里。在这样的雨夜，在可视度严重下降的情况下，只要出一丁点的差错就会造成无可挽回的后果。  
鸿睿向着摩托车闪了几下车头灯，提醒他的速度。如果是亚当的话，他希望亚当能够注意到自己的车辆，可他再次意识到这不是自己的惯用车，亚当认不出来。摩托车仍然保持速度向前行驶。鸿睿试着提速追上去，但轿车的加速性能完全不能和摩托车相比，摩托车尾灯仍然越来越远，直至消失。  
鸿睿追了一会，最终放弃。  
毫无预警地，前方黑暗里突然亮起警示红灯。那红灯反复闪烁，在黑暗里极为触目惊心。  
鸿睿陡然坐直身体，他臂上的毛发都为这变故立了起来。他小心刹车减速，变道至超车道，好避开事故车辆。那离他要离开的出口已经非常接近，他联想到那辆摩托车，心里突然有了不详的预感。头一次他在高速公路上打开远视灯，试图将前方路况看得更加清楚。  
高速公路上竟然有人站在路边，就在他之前所在的慢车道上。而更远处，他看见了一辆摩托车正倒在地上，就在超车道上！  
“操。”鸿睿脑中一片空白，他用了最大的力气踩下刹车，死死地控制着方向盘。他顾不得担心在这样的天气下车身是否会打滑失控。  
“停下，停下，快停下！”像是有人在他耳边呐喊。他的视野不断地晃动，摩托车像是慢放的老电影，在一帧帧慢放的影像里越来越近。他终于能清楚地看到摩托车正倒在地上，被肆虐的雨水任意洗刷，而摩托车手不见身影。  
轮胎在地上发出抓挠般的尖叫，他盯着摩托车，死死控制车身。在他很接近的时候，车身陡然一偏，撞向了隔离带。轰然一声巨响之后，他只看见一片雪白。  
“你还好吗？”他听见有人在他耳边说，那声音飘忽不定，仿佛有人正坐在过山车上对他喊话。  
鸿睿睁开眼睛，一个满脸雨水的陌生男人正扶着他副驾的门，担忧地看着他再次问道：“你还好吗？有没有受伤？”  
鸿睿挣开安全气囊，抹了一把脸。他前额刺痛，哪里像是狠狠地挨了一拳。他在打拳的时候经历过类似的打击，很快就从这样昏沉的状态调整过来。鸿睿活动了一下身体，除了头部发麻和手腕刺痛之外他并没有哪里特别僵硬不适。他迅速回答：“我没大碍。发生了什么事？”  
“发生了事故，有人上高速的时候没看到摩托车。”  
鸿睿这才想起来那辆摩托车。“天啊，亚当。“他奋力推门，发现他的右车头撞上的隔离带，车门已被堵死。他打开警示灯，拉上手刹，从副驾爬出去寻找骑手的身影。  
他很快就看到在摩托车前面几米的地方，躺着一个穿着黑色夹克的人，在大雨的冲刷下毫无反应。他的身体边有一些不同于雨水的暗色粘稠液体，鸿睿不知道那是车油还是血液。  
鸿睿冒雨冲过去，“千万别是亚当。”他想。然而当他看得越来越清楚的时候，心中的恐惧也越来越盛。那骑手仰面朝天，穿着黑色夹克，肩膀上一条黄色色带，他的大腿正用一种极不正常的方式扭曲着。这像是一击平勾拳直击鸿睿的头颅，他差一点摔倒在地。  
鸿睿咬牙跪倒在骑手身边，极力忽视心中失了边界迅速膨胀的恐惧。他强迫自己镇定，好拉下夹克拉链去摸骑手脖颈的脉搏，但一无所获。那个男人也跟过来跪在一边。他在雨里冲着鸿睿喊：“我已经打了急救电话。”鸿睿点点头，回喊：“我来做急救，我要取下他的头盔，你帮我固定脊椎。”  
那个男人点点头，按着鸿睿的指示托着骑手后脑。鸿睿打开面罩，小心地除去了头盔。头盔下露出来一张苍白发青的面孔，一头半长的头发浸透了雨水，水藻一样浮散在水中。他的嘴唇发白，双目紧闭，但谢天谢地那不是亚当。  
鸿睿松了一口气，可他很快又提起了心，这位骑手和亚当是同样的年纪，身材相似，亚当很有可能也会卷入这样的事故，只是不在他的眼前。  
没有任何呼吸，至少他没感觉到。  
这可能是亚当。亚当是不是也躺在某条公路上，生死未卜。该死，他不能这么瞎想。  
鸿睿拉开骑手全部夹克拉链，露出下面的衣物。现在他能看到衣服上新鲜的血迹，显示有伤口。“我来做心肺复苏，你检查一下有没有伤口，如果有的话，就找到源头用手压着止血。”那个男人点点头，表示明白。  
这是鸿睿这辈子所经历的最为焦灼绝望的十分钟，那个男人撩开年轻人的衣物，查找伤口。鸿睿按压他的胸口做心肺复苏。他完成了一组按压过后，鸿睿毫不犹豫地附上年轻人的嘴唇，将空气渡入骑手的呼吸道。  
他直到做了之后才意识到他自己究竟做了什么。但他来不及多想，“一次……”他数着次数，检查胸膛是否起伏，一边计算还要做几次人工呼吸才转换到下一组心肺复苏。  
鸿睿有很多年没有吻过别人。他没想到再一次碰触他人的嘴唇竟然是通过人工呼吸这样的方式。那个年轻人的嘴唇很冷，雨水溅在他脸上，带走了他的体温。这样极近距离的接触，让他更为深切的感受对方生命垂危的不详事实。  
而他与亚当相似的这个事实，则让鸿睿在接触他的时候心中充满不可名状的恐惧。他嘴唇下的就像是亚当的嘴唇，就像是亚当的嘴唇正在逐渐冷却，就像是亚当的心脏毫无回应。他能看到是亚当正一动不动，毫无生气地躺在粗粝的公路上。他做了好几组心肺复苏，年轻人的心脏仍然没有自主搏动的迹象。  
他不顾自己膝盖发疼，他甚至没发觉自己一直按压的手掌里有玻璃渣，他不住咒骂，一面焦虑地打量着年轻人。他希望得到一些回应，但什么也没有，年轻人一动不动，毫无反应。  
那让他越来越绝望，越来越焦灼，他甚至开始怨恨自己手头没有合适的急救工具。他一直持续按压直到急救人员把他拉开，他们甚至使用了一些力度强迫他放开年轻人。急救人员剪开夹克里面的衣物，露出下面苍白而沾满血迹的皮肤包扎伤口止血。  
那没有纹身，鸿睿死死地盯着年轻人的前胸，那里干净苍白，连一点纹身的迹象都没有。  
他们将年轻人抬上担架，送上救护车，其中一个急救人员看了一眼鸿睿说：“你也受伤了。”他们又把鸿睿推上了车，让他坐在角落。  
他们擦干年轻人身上的水珠后，在他身上粘贴各种电路准备使用电击除颤。机器发出机械而冷酷的声音，“Clear。”尖细的警告过后，年轻人因为电击向上拱起胸膛后，又重重跌回担架上，像是一个死人。人只能接受三次电击除颤，而第一次电击是最有效的。他的生死像是悬于这台电子仪器。  
鸿睿心中的恐惧在此刻上升到了顶点。他知道这不是亚当，可是他的心仍然在尖叫：“拜托，该死的给点回应！”他不知道自己是否说出了声，但眼下一片寂静，所有人的眼睛都盯着屏幕上的心电图波纹。  
持续直线的心电图上闪动了一下，快的让人以为是自己眼花，又或者是屏幕故障。随即波峰跳了出来。机器不再鸣叫，终于发出规律的滴答声。  
“好了。”有人宣布。鸿睿也松了一口气。他瘫倒座位里，头晕目眩浑身发软，他马上就要吐出来了。他这时才觉得自己受的伤也许比他想象中要更严重一些。

鸿睿没有想到会遇见卢迪。  
他和那个年轻人一起被送到急诊室，那个年轻人很快就被送入了帘子后面，而鸿睿坐在隔壁的诊疗室。鸿睿淋了雨，全身湿漉漉的。他正将自己包在厚厚的毯子里。诊疗室并不冷，可他全身都在发抖。  
他头上还包着纱布——他似乎割破了自己，急救人员简单地给他清理了一下。卢迪经过时看到了他。卢迪从未见过他这样狼狈的样子，不太确定地唤了一声他的名字：“鸿睿？”  
鸿睿应声抬头。卢迪立刻跑进来，他焦急地在鸿睿面前蹲下来，皱眉打量着鸿睿：“鸿睿，你怎么了？”  
卢迪身后的护士一愣，也跑过来小声说：“莱顿医生，我们要立刻接病人去手术室，情况危急。”  
“我没事，卢迪。”鸿睿极力想要微笑，表示自己没事，但是他看到卢迪眼中的担忧更甚。鸿睿深深吸了一口气。在经历了那样的危机和恐慌后，突然看到熟悉的人，则让他心里突然涌起了一阵复杂的情感。他就像是一个生病的孩童，无比渴望有人能代替这毛毯抱住他，好让他知道一切都过去了，眼下是温暖而安全的，而他可以放心的休息，一切都会变好。  
就在说话的这间隙，鸿睿又听见了机器的尖鸣——他在救护车上听到过这样的声音，这代表有人的心脏停止了跳动。“他不行了。”有人在呼喊。  
有人迅速给出一连串的救护指示，鸿睿听见了滚轮在地上滑动的声音，忙乱的脚步声。那噪音的来源正是那个年轻人所在的方位。  
“快去找莱顿医生！”  
“他急需手术！”好几个人的声音同时传到鸿睿耳里。  
毫无预警之下，惊惶突然将他攫获。寒意渗入他的骨髓，让他肌肉绷紧。他像是又回到事故现场，正孤注一掷地跪在雨里为年轻人做心肺复苏。他原本以为到了医院就代表那年轻人已经安全了，但他没想到对方仍然在生死之间徘徊，那个年轻人仍然可能会死去。鸿睿突然握住了卢迪的手，急切地说：“卢迪，我和那个年轻人一起来的，他情况很不好，天啊，你一定要救他。”  
卢迪站起身，冲着鸿睿点点头后迅速跑过去。过了一会帘子刷地一声被拉开，卢迪和好几个护士推着担架床快步离去，还有人正跪在年轻人的身体上给他做心肺复苏。卢迪看起来很镇定，鸿睿并不能从他的表情上看出来情况是否真如他所见那样危急。  
担架床的滚轮在地上留下一道道新鲜的血痕，一直蔓延到鸿睿看不到的地方。  
而他们先前抢救年轻人的地方正大喇喇地敞开着，地上洒满医疗废品，到处是凌乱的红色脚印，宛如战场。  
那件摩托车夹克已被彻底剪开，被遗弃在地板上，像是一具支离破碎的身体。  
如果那是亚当，他还未来得及告诉亚当玛克辛所做的事情。不，这不重要，他还未告诉亚当，他有多么想念他。他还没有告诉亚当他一直都想要回复他的短信，却又不知道该说什么。他想念亚当的笑容，他想念亚当头发间温暖的气味，他甚至想念亚当给他做的那个派——虽然那一开始让他恼怒不已，但他在回味时又感觉到一丝隐秘的快乐。他越想越觉得他和亚当之间的回忆少的可怜。他想要带亚当去他喜欢的哪家旧书店，他想和亚当分享书店里陈旧又让人觉得安稳的气氛。他想要带亚当去马赛，去他最喜欢的那家小酒馆一起品尝那里的菜肴。亚当为鸿睿烹饪过好几次，他也想要给亚当做一顿饭——不是给客人的那种，而是他母亲教会他的菜肴。  
如果那是亚当，一切可能都为时已晚，全因为他的犹豫和畏惧。  
那不是亚当，但那可能是亚当。鸿睿凝视着那件衣服好一会，然后用手掌盖住自己的脸，他感觉到脸上的湿意。而他不知道那究竟是雨水还是泪水。  
*


	25. 恩典（三）

Chapt 25 恩典（三）  
亚当接到电话时，他刚进家门。他正坐在楼梯上向后倒去。亚当抬起手掌盖住脸，心想，天啊，他把一切都搞砸了。  
他想起他在回家前所看到的那一幕。他当时就站在电梯门另外一边，眼睁睁地看着电梯门一点点关闭，直至吞没鸿睿最后一点身影。鸿睿全程都没抬头，他只是看着地板，仿佛在思考一个生死攸关的重要问题，完全没有看到半米之外的亚当，也没有听见亚当的声音——亚当对他而言无足重轻。  
但亚当认为鸿睿应该是看到了自己——虽然间隔很短，但鸿睿似乎朝他看了一眼后才转开头。但他也不是那么确定，毕竟之前他一直在琢磨比赛结束后，要用什么样的借口去再度接近鸿睿——他已经没有任何理由再去Alimentum了，自然也不会有机会进入实验厨房。他想的太认真，鸿睿闯入他眼中的时候他还以为是好几天不见所产生的幻觉。  
鸿睿穿着黑色的晚礼服，打着领结，全身上下都像是在发光。他穿的正是那套在亚当梦里反复出现的黑色礼服。但是鸿睿的表情，又或者是他的身体语言，充满了压迫感。他像是一个行走的火药桶，随时都会爆发。  
亚当不由得犹豫了。因为他自觉清楚鸿睿愤怒的原因。即使鸿睿给了他许多优待和帮助，他仍然输给了别人——这简直不可原谅。鸿睿一定是既失望又愤怒，所以根本不想多看他一眼。  
亚当瘫倒在楼梯上，盯着天花板悲伤地想：事情就这么结束了，他和鸿睿之间到此为止。他一点也不想让事情就这么结束，但他无能为力。  
电话铃响了，亚当一开始想要忽视掉它，自己静静。但最终亚当在卢迪挂掉之前接通了电话：“卢迪，我是亚当。”  
卢迪非常着急，语速很快：“亚当，你来我医院一趟。鸿睿受了伤，正在急诊室等待治疗。”“他怎么了……”卢迪预料到了亚当会问什么，在亚当开口之前就匆匆打断亚当：“他没事，就是一些擦伤。他淋了雨，你要是能带些干衣服给他换就太好了。我要赶着去给别人做手术，没时间多说。”  
亚当听见了一些背景噪音，像是有人在叫卢迪的名字。还有哗哗的水流声，有人正在洗手。“我这就来。”亚当答应下来，匆匆跑去自己的卧室找干衣服。  
“外面正在下雨，你一定要注意安全，慢慢过来。”卢迪再次强调：“他真的没事，亚当。”  
说完他挂了电话，亚当看着手机，仍然有些懵。然而他对鸿睿的担忧战胜了一切其他的情感。他振作起来，迅速打包几件干净的衣物，重新穿好摩托车装备朝外面走去。

鸿睿坐在诊疗室，医生让他解开衬衫，躺下按压腹部检查是否有淤血肿痛。医生又用手电筒照看眼睛，还将他头上的纱布取了下来，用手在他头发里细细地触摸，检查是否有其他未被发现的创伤。陌生人的碰触让鸿睿感觉烦躁而又不安，而他也讨厌和人分享他的不适和弱点。但他身处医院，只能忍受对方的问题，尽力配合检查。  
“我可以走了吗？”鸿睿等医生完成了诊断之后说，低头扣好湿漉漉的衬衫扣子。他头疼厉害，眼镜变形，视野时而清楚时而模糊。他无比迫切地希望可以马上回家，在一个熟悉的地方躺下休息。他也无比渴望能马上洗一个热水澡，让冰冷的身体在热水的怀抱中逐渐暖和起来。  
医生一边填着病历表，和善地对他说：“还不行，杜卡斯博士。你有轻微的脑震荡。我想让你留院观察一晚。在接下来的48个小时之内，你必须有人陪着以防出现抽搐等其他症状。我听说你是独居？那样的话，我必须要让你多留几天。手上的伤口不必担心，我等会让一个护士过来包扎。”  
他留意到鸿睿仍然穿着湿漉漉的衣服，黑色礼服全贴在他身上。医生又补了一句：“我让人拿病服给你，换了衣服以后你会感觉好一些的。”  
鸿睿抿着嘴唇，一句话也没有说地坐在原地。他木然地把手递给护士，让她摆弄他的右手。他的身体麻木的像是不属于他。他的灵魂抽离出肉身正在天花板上冷漠地看着他自己接受包扎。他毫无目的地四处乱看，试图找到一些东西分散他的注意力。  
一个黑色的身影突然进入他的视野，有人站在不远处的分诊室。那里人来人往，只有那个人站着不动吸引了鸿睿的注意力。那个人穿着一件黑色皮夹克，肩膀上有一道黄色色带从左手一直蔓延到右手。那人没有带头盔，头盔被提在手上。他正焦急地转头四处查看，像是在寻找什么人。  
那是亚当。那是真正的，鸿睿所认识的那个亚当。亚当就站在离他十米开外的地方，脸色红润，健康而充满生机。  
“亚当。”鸿睿喊了一声，他尾音发颤，带着极度的不确定。这声音很轻，能听见的只有他自己和面前的护士。然而身处人流中心的亚当听见了这声呼唤，他像是心有灵犀一样的转头看向这边。  
鸿睿站起身，亚当脸上的表情在看到他的一瞬间就变了。  
鸿睿侧头看到那个年轻人的夹克仍在原地。走廊上的痕迹已被擦干净，但诊疗室的地板仍是血色未干。鸿睿来不及想亚当为什么出现在这里，他绕开护士，冲上去将亚当一把按入他怀中。  
亚当的夹克上有冰冷潮湿的雨水，这让他又想起了之前的经历。但是亚当的脖颈就在他脸边，亚当的皮肤是温暖而干燥的。鸿睿的嘴唇贴在亚当下颌，一阵阵稳健有力的脉搏透过他的嘴唇将震动传到他的心里。亚当是鲜活的，温暖的，正真真切切地被他抱在怀里。他已体验过一次失去亚当的感受，如今他用力拥抱亚当的样子就像是怀抱失而复得的珍宝，再也不愿意放手。  
他因过去而迷失，刚被亚当寻回。  
他曾恐惧而盲目，终于得见光明。  
及时行乐，这是皮耶罗的话，只因人生苦短，错过就无法重来。  
而眼下一切时机正好，亚当在他最需要的时候出现在这里，宛若天赐恩典。

一开始亚当站在原地不知如何回应。亚当的夹克内含护具，那能为他减少冲击，降低所受伤害。然而鸿睿抱着他的力量极大，让亚当的防护服紧到了一个难以呼吸的程度。而当鸿睿的嘴唇压上他脖颈时，他不太确定是因为鸿睿的力量，还是因为他俩过于亲密的距离让他感觉快要窒息。他像是对鸿睿意义重大，他像是鸿睿此刻唯一的支撑。  
他一动也不敢动，对鸿睿突然爆发的情绪有些手足无措，鸿睿的镜片开裂，眼眶发红，他从未见过鸿睿如此狼狈的样子。鸿睿现在甚至在颤抖，像是随时都会崩溃破碎。但他愿意给鸿睿一切他所需要的。亚当手指贴上鸿睿的脊背，小心地环住他。他没有多问，只是向着鸿睿耳语：“鸿睿，我在这里。没事了，都过去了，我在这里。”

这番低语让鸿睿混乱而无序的情绪突然安顿，一一归位。亚当让他领会恐惧，亚当让他陷入此刻的恐慌无助的境况里，但同样是亚当为他消除恐惧，重得安宁。  
他闭上眼睛，长长舒了一口气。他的手指慢慢沉入亚当的头发里，攥着一小撮头发。那有些刺痛，亚当轻哼一声并没有试图挣开。他像是受到了鼓励，抬高鼻子贴向亚当耳后，终于闻到了亚当头发里那丝在厨房沾染上的烟火气，那里甚至还有一些汗意。这些温暖而干燥的味道让他终于感觉到踏实和安全，他像是回到了家，全身紧绷的肌肉都在亚当的怀抱里逐渐放松。

他们拥抱了很久，鸿睿留恋亚当的温暖，而亚当沉迷鸿睿的亲近。直到身后的护士用力地咳了咳，“杜卡斯博士，你的伤口还没包扎完。车祸后向男朋友寻求安慰是很正常的，但是麻烦你给我两分钟，再有两分钟我就包好了。”  
鸿睿和亚当这才意识到他们的处境。鸿睿首先松开了手臂。  
亚当听见了护士的话，他慌忙为鸿睿辩解说：“我们不是那样……”  
鸿睿什么也没有解释。他的脸上仍然有大大小小的伤口，眼睛也有些红，但先前那副让亚当惊骇的无助神情已经从他脸上消失了。他一言不发地将手臂搭上亚当的肩膀，身体依过去。亚当见状连忙扶着鸿睿，一步步挪回他先前的座位。  
那位护士笑着拿起先前的纱布，捧着鸿睿的手掌继续包扎。她头也不抬地说：“你不必掩饰，这位先生。我们这里生离死别实在是太常见了。你会发现在病痛面前，性别其实根本就不重要。重要的是，当你被送到这里来的时候，有人陪伴着你，有人爱着你，有人能让你在最痛苦软弱的时候，让你感觉到一点安慰——那才是最重要的。”  
亚当看了一眼鸿睿，鸿睿一边的身体仍然靠着他，但是他脸上的表情非常平静，仿佛他正坐在实验厨房的沙发上阅读研究。亚当看不出鸿睿的真实的想法。  
鸿睿看着护士，若有所思地点点头，他突然开口澄清：“我们并不是一对。”  
这是事实，但亚当心仍为此感到疼痛。然而鸿睿的声音还是让他沉迷，让他想要听更多从那双嘴唇里面说出来的话语——即使是残忍的能够割伤他的话语。亚当感觉有些难堪，他避开护士的视线，低头看着地板想：刚才的拥抱对鸿睿而言算什么呢？还有那个印在他脖子上的吻？但他也就只在心里想想，他什么也不会问，因为他不希望自己在鸿睿面前看起来像是一个患得患失的女学生。  
鸿睿自顾自地笑了起来，声音很轻，却很清脆。他像是挣脱了一切枷锁正展翅翱翔的鸟儿一样轻快地说：“那是因为我们从未出去约会过。”鸿睿凝视着亚当的脸，收敛了一部分的笑意让他看起来更慎重。他问：“亚当，我在想，等我的伤好了，你想和我一起去莱斯特广场看一场电影吗？我们看完电影以后可以去周围的书店和苹果集市逛逛。”  
“这是……这是我想的那个意思吗？”亚当骤然抬头。他睁大了眼睛，打量着鸿睿的表情，他的眼睛笑弯成了一条细线，“当然，老天，当然！我猜我们还可以一起吃晚饭？”  
“如果你不必做晚市的话，亚当。”  
“我会找出时间来的。”亚当怕他改变主意，连忙说：“鸿睿，我完全可以暂时关闭餐馆，等到新年后再开业。卡拉不会反对的，她想去泰国想去很久了。我也很久没有休假了。”  
“好啦。”那位被忽视的护士终于包好了最后一块纱布，她神色如常地站起身，“男孩们，很抱歉通知你们，你俩的约会计划有变。杜卡斯博士，你今晚必须留院观察，如果你希望的话，你的男朋友可以留下来照顾你。”  
亚当抢在鸿睿前面回答：“我能留下来真是太好啦。谢谢你！”他说完后才发现护士其实是在问鸿睿的意见。他便抿着嘴唇，满怀希望地冲着鸿睿笑。  
鸿睿以微笑回报，他捏了捏亚当的手，握了上去，又向护士点头。  
亚当迅速回握他的手。  
护士看着他俩的互动，笑眯眯地对他俩说：“在人经历了不好的事情后，如果头晚不睡觉的话，能减少得PTSD的可能。你可以和你男朋友多聊聊天。他有轻微的脑震荡，你要留意头疼，惊厥，抽搐，瞳孔不规则的症状。如果头疼的厉害，我可以开些药。”   
她抬手做了一个请的动作，“杜卡斯博士，莱顿医生为你安排了一间病房，请随我来。”

亚当扶着鸿睿走到一间单人病房里，窗户很大，附带独立的卫生间。如果不是使用了淡蓝色的床单被罩，这看起来就像是酒店的单人房。亚当还是第一次在公立医院看到单人病房，他很好奇，对护士说：“我一直以为你们只有大病房？”  
“这是收费的项目，附加很难预定，所以知道的人不多。”护士指出呼叫铃的地方，又说：“今晚是我值班，有什么问题可以找我。明早会有医生来查房。”  
亚当小心扶着鸿睿，让他坐在病床边。并将自己的头盔和背包放在一边的立柜上。病床旁边有一张椅子，那就是亚当过夜的地方了。  
她又告诉亚当怎么样调整病床的高度，升起床头。最后她看着亚当交代：“哦，忘了和你说，杜卡斯博士不能有太大的情绪波动，也不能参与剧烈运动。男孩们，晚安啦。”  
她向着亚当眨了眨眼，轻轻关上门。亚当一愣，他立刻为自己辩解：“她是在委婉地告诫我吗？我没有打算……”  
可事实的确就是这样，他们独处一室，还有一张床。  
鸿睿不置可否地笑了一下，他开始解自己礼服的扣子。亚当很快就明白他是要换衣服，走过来帮鸿睿。上衣是简单的部分，因为他能看到鸿睿胸腹的淤青。偶尔碰到皮肤时，亚当也因为担心弄疼鸿睿无暇顾及其他。  
裤子是最艰难的部分，鸿睿不便弯腰，亚当帮着他脱掉裤子和鞋袜，还要用毛巾为他擦去身体上的雨水。鸿睿的身体完全暴露在亚当面前，而他一点也不扭捏。  
鸿睿一眼看去像个学者，但亚当从卢迪口中得知他练习综合格斗。鸿睿也和亚当印象里的拳击手相差甚远。他没有任何隆起的让人觉得突兀的肌肉，在他的皮肤和骨骼之间，只有精瘦的肌肉。那些肌肉都不是为了炫耀而存在的，它们经历了千锤百炼，在牵引时展示出含而不发的内劲和耐力。即便如此，他仍然不是一个壮硕的人，鸿睿非常瘦，瘦得让亚当觉得他皮肤下面的脂肪也被压缩到最低值，好为肌肉腾出空间。这让他的身体看起来比少年的身体还要修长流畅。  
亚当一开始没控制住自己多看了几眼，后来他强迫自己目不斜视地盯着皮肤上的水珠，只管专心擦干，直到他看到了膝盖上的淤青。鸿睿留意到他看着伤口，便主动说：“当你跪在地上给人做心肺复苏的时候，就会有这样的伤口。”鸿睿指了指膝盖，和手掌。  
“当时一定很痛吧。”亚当喃喃地说，看起来有些难过。鸿睿笑了笑，深深看了亚当一眼，并没有多说。  
亚当帮他换上病服，在鸿睿躺下了之后才说：“卢迪给我打电话的时候说你只是擦伤。我没想到你伤势那么严重——你看起来像随时都会倒下。我应该快点过来的。”  
“的确只是些皮肉擦伤，很快就会好的。你早些过来也不会改变任何事情，亚当。”鸿睿拍了拍他身边的位置，示意亚当过来，“虽然地方有些小，但你想和我一起躺着吗？”  
他们在一起之后，第一个夜晚是在医院的单人病房里面度过的。这似乎是很煞风景的事，但亚当觉得非常完美。病床很小，对他们而言正好，适合相互依偎。  
一开始亚当紧张激动得不知如何安放自己的手脚。他们一人占了半边床，膝盖碰着膝盖。这个距离并不像是情人，更像是亲密的朋友在同一张床上抱着被子聊天。  
亚当打量着他，手臂放在被子外面，动了一动后歇在他俩之间被子上。亚当声音很轻：“鸿睿，这不是一个梦，对吗？我真的以为我已经没机会了。”  
鸿睿拉着亚当的手，放在自己的脸上，“我明天还会在这里。”  
亚当一遍又遍地，用指腹摸着他的脸，逐渐放松下来。他朝鸿睿挪过去，靠的更近。  
他们像是心照不宣地谁也没有说比赛和工作，而是聊了许多平日不会说的话题，鸿睿问了些66号公路的事情，亚当给鸿睿讲了些沿途他很喜欢的景色和地点。  
他们额头相抵，双腿交缠，看着对方的脸上都带着笑意。鸿睿认真地听亚当在旅途之中的见闻，到最后来，他的眼帘下垂，睫毛在下眼睑投下温柔的阴影。“睡吧。”亚当本应该唤醒鸿睿，但又觉得他经历了这一夜，一定是很累了。亚当抚摸着鸿睿的背脊，安抚着他。鸿睿迷糊的嗯了一声，挨着亚当沉入睡眠。  
亚当看了好一会鸿睿放松的神情，满眼满心都是温柔和欢喜。他在鸿睿的额头上印下一个吻后，拧灭灯，自己也闭上眼睛。

鸿睿懒洋洋地享受着亚当的体温，他在昏昏欲睡的时候感觉到了那个吻。但他觉得很舒适，一动也不想动，只是微微翘了嘴角作为回应。  
下一秒灯光突然熄灭。四周陷入一片黑暗之中。  
巨大地，毫无预兆地恐慌再次攫获了他。他身体一片冰凉，挨着亚当的半边身体突然发麻，再也感觉不到一丝温暖。周遭有一种荒谬的扭曲感，之前的安逸和温暖像是一个梦，他现在仍然在那条黑暗的高速公路上，一遍又一遍地重复心肺复苏。  
“亚当。”他突然喊出了这个名字。那个年轻人一动不动，毫无生机，就像是一个死人。冰冷的雨水溅在他的脸上，寒意和恐惧一并渗入他的骨髓。他松开手，想摇醒那个年轻人，但他不能，他一动也不能动，他开始奋力挣扎。他必须挣开，亚当的生命悬于他掌下。  
“我在，鸿睿，我在这里，我哪儿都不去。”有人在他耳边轻声细语，喃喃地说：“鸿睿，我就在这。”  
有人的手指在他发间穿行，有人的手掌在他背脊上安抚，那人的身体温暖而坚韧，那人的声音稳定而温柔，一遍遍地向他保证：“鸿睿，我在。”  
他的视野仍是一片黑暗，但不再冰冷而绝望。雨水消失了，那个年轻人也消失了，他所能感知的只有周身的暖意和背后的抚摸。这样的黑暗是舒缓的，让人安心的。他将脸埋入热源，他本该就这么睡去，但他的意识又挣扎了一次，他急促地说：“亚当，别再骑摩托车了。”  
轻拍着他背脊的手掌突然停顿，然后奋力一拉。他在那个温暖的热源里沉得更深，被裹得更紧。“我答应你。”那人慎重地说。鸿睿得到了保证这才松了一口气。他仅存的一丝焦虑得到了安抚，终于沉沉睡去。

当卢迪拖着工作了一整夜的身体走进这间房的时候，他看到病床正躺着两个人。床上两人侧着身体，手臂交叠，手指相扣，正前胸贴着后背地蜷在一起，睡得正香。鸿睿的下巴贴着胸口，低头的模样显得谦恭而温柔。亚当的半边脸隐藏在鸿睿的黑发里，侧着的嘴角正含着一抹笑——像是做了一夜的美梦。  
卢迪站在门口，定定地看了一会。他们的幸福来的简单而纯粹，只要有一张可供栖身的床就对这个世界别无所求。  
空气里盈满香甜的蜜糖，他心里涌起一阵温柔，疲倦的身体重新变得轻盈起来。卢迪看着他们相互依偎的身体，不自觉地笑了出来。他的笑声很轻，像是鸟儿在水上踩下的爪印，溅起无声的涟漪。  
他小心关上门，退了出去。

*  
*  
番外：  
亚当醒来时感觉这房间里面有些异样。他侧头就看见卢迪正捧着一杯咖啡坐在角落那张椅子上，正看着他微笑：“早安，亚当。”  
亚当刚醒来哪受得了这样的惊吓。他稍微后退，就从病床上滚了下去。  
*  
*  
这几章的名字叫做恩典，是因为奇异恩典（Amazing Grace）这首歌。  
歌词前两节写作：  
奇异恩典，何等甘甜；拯救我等罪人。  
我曾迷失，今被寻回；我曾盲目，今得看见。  
恩典教我心存敬畏，又为我消除畏惧。  
恩典于我初信显露，真是何等宝贵。


	26. 法国情人

Chapt 26 法国情人  
这已经是亚当换的第三套衣服。他最先拿起来的是一件灰色西装外套。休闲西装外套配深蓝牛仔裤能让人看起来很精神，又不会过于隆重。大部分的女孩子都希望自己男伴看起来比自己成熟可靠，亚当穿那套衣服得到过不少女性的称赞。可当他的约会的对象不仅比他年长，还是一个男人的时候，这就不再适用。亚当拿起一件红黑两色格子衬衫在镜子前比划，那让他看起来像是刚毕业的大学生。他想也许剑桥的学生们常这样穿？  
鸿睿会喜欢这样的打扮吗？他看着镜子里面的自己，只觉得陌生，镜子里的人根本不是他。  
“亚当，你再不出门就要迟到了。”卡拉在楼下提醒他，“女孩子也许不介意你穿什么，但第一次约会迟到绝对不可原谅。”  
“卡拉，你来帮帮我看看衣服，求你了。”  
卡拉一边抱怨，一面地踩着楼梯慢悠悠地踱上来。亚当盯着门口，心急如焚，“你快点好吗？我要迟到了。”  
“你一共也就只有那么些衣服，我不明白你有什么好挑的。不过说真的，等我从泰国回来后可以陪你去添置些行头。”  
卡拉扫了一眼他手里的格子衬衫，就说：“放下那件，除非你想要让你自己看起来像个带着女朋友出去约会的高中生。”她从床上那堆衣服里拎出一条靛蓝色牛仔裤，“穿这个，然后配那件棕色皮夹克，鞋子随便，关键是这条围巾。”  
她扯出一条墨蓝底浅蓝条纹的围巾，上面唯一的一条棕色条纹极为显眼。  
亚当冲去浴室换了裤子，套上了黑色帆布鞋。他还想凑到镜子面前看看整体效果，卡拉便把他推出了门外：“你要相信你姐姐我的眼光，亚当，再不出门你就真完了。”  
亚当忐忑不安地站在鸿睿的门前，他已经期待今天期待了好久，当这一刻真正来临的时候，他仍然以为自己在做梦。他又一次查看手机，正好五点整，一秒也不晚，一秒也不早。  
亚当按响门铃。  
“晚上好，鸿睿……”亚当不等门完全打开，就笑着打招呼。他的心脏在胸腔里用力跳动，血液聚集到他脑中，让他有些头重脚轻。  
门完全打开了，露出一个女人的脸——那是小简，亚当的笑容停在脸上，呆在门口。小简看到亚当立即说：“亚当，你快进来。鸿睿还在楼上换衣服。”  
“好。”亚当点点头，小简在他身后关上房门。亚当看了一眼小简，脸上保持着礼貌的笑容，心中疑惑为何她会出现在这。  
鸿睿在医院留院观察的那个夜晚，简在鸿睿的病床门外等了一夜。她显然是被护士告知鸿睿不便会客，即使知道鸿睿已经无恙，她仍然坚持在病房外等候。  
等到亚当搀扶着鸿睿开门出院时，小简从座位上起身冲过来抱着鸿睿哭得泣不成声。她还为鸿睿带来了替换的衣服——不仅仅是内外衣物鞋袜，她连牙刷等洗护用品都没落下。  
简虽然和蔼，可她冰霜女王的头衔也说明她并不是一个容易亲近的人。鸿睿摸着她的头发，轻声地安慰着她，向她保证自己没事。站在一边亚当震惊得头脑一片空白。他唯一能想到的就是，原来小简竟然能够进到鸿睿家中拿他的换洗衣服。  
直到小简看到他们握在一起的手，睁大了眼睛。亚当立刻挣开鸿睿的手。  
“他今天有点晚。”小简看了一眼楼上，“鸿睿对现在在做的这个菜谱有点走火入迷，完全忘记了时间。我提早打发汀诺回家，他不太高兴。亚当，你别误会，他不是不乐意和你出去约会，只他气他自己没控制好时间。”  
亚当麻木地点点头，跟着小简在沙发上坐下。他从不知道小简可以管理鸿睿的时间。而即使鸿睿不乐意，仍然顺从了小简的安排，这简直是天方夜谭。  
现在小简坐在客厅，她在这行走自如。简就像是一个女主人一样地招待他，就差问亚当要不要喝些什么。  
亚当在小简面前，惶恐如坐针垫。他偷偷抬眼打量小简，绞尽脑汁地想着小简和鸿睿的关系。他知道小简是鸿睿第一个学生。小简出师之后在好几个出名的餐馆担任过主厨，她的名字也曾挂在五星级大饭店上。然而这样一个人最终选择回来和鸿睿做创新菜。  
什么样的原因能够让一个人放下名望，金钱，做着默默无闻的工作呢？  
小简喜欢鸿睿吗？而鸿睿他知道吗？亚当想知道，却又不敢问。  
“哦。”小简从亚当闪躲的视线之中看明白了他的困惑，她笑声清朗明亮：“亚当，你不要误会，鸿睿是一个好老师好老板，但我不喜欢工作狂，鸿睿也不喜欢女人。我和鸿睿私下里更像是亲人，我得管着他，好让他不至于过劳死。”  
亚当哦了一声，将信将疑地看着小简。小简穿着剪裁得体的裙子，妆容精致，嘴唇上的颜色浓艳而明亮，和那天清晨他看到的那个憔悴而又苍白的女人像是两个人。  
小简坦然的模样不似作伪，“我在这，是因为他让我给他参考一下衣服。他有点紧张，可能是因为离他上一次出去约会已经有好一会了。亚当，你是一个好人。我很为你们高兴，我比任何人都希望你们两个人能够长久相伴。”  
亚当想要问，鸿睿上一次约会究竟是什么时候， 小简的说话方式让它听起来久远得让人不安 。他迟疑着想如果开口询问会不会像在打探别人的隐私。小简倾身拥抱住亚当，在亚当耳边说：“亚当，别委屈你自己，也别太惯着他。告诉你一个秘密，如果他还敢在餐馆大放厥词，你可以威胁他下次吃炸鱼和薯条，他最讨厌那个。”  
亚当笑起来。小简披上大衣，她又回过头来说：“好了，祝你们有一个愉快的夜晚。”说完小简朝着亚当眨了眨右眼，关上了门。  
“小简，小简。”亚当听见了鸿睿的声音，他正在楼上走廊来回走动。  
亚当没出声，他有些好奇鸿睿私下在小简面前是什么样的。鸿睿没听见回应，蹬蹬地走下楼梯。  
亚当听见了他的脚步声。亚当全部的感官都兴奋了起来，他的头带动身体转向楼梯，嘴角往上扬起，眼睛半眯，盯着楼梯口。  
下楼梯的动静越来越响，鸿睿低头扣着袖扣，走下最后一节楼梯直到出现在亚当面前。他垂眼审视手腕上的袖子，说：“小简，衬衫还是太隆重，我不觉得亚当会喜欢。”  
亚当首先注意到鸿睿没有戴眼镜，一头黑色卷发用发蜡梳理得整整齐齐。他穿着一件剪裁合体的碳灰色长裤，上身是一件白底条纹纹理衬衫。衬衫条纹的颜色介于蓝灰色和蓝紫色之间。这件衬衫衬得他发黑如墨，脖子和脸上皮肤光洁莹白，一双蓝眼亮如挪威冰海上的满月。鸿睿全身的颜色都很冷，唯一的暖色就是金枪鱼腹肉一般淡粉色的嘴唇。那吸引了亚当的全部的注意力。  
亚当感觉到一阵突如其来的渴望。他想要去亲吻那双嘴唇，他想要看隐藏在嘴唇后颜色更为鲜艳的舌头，然后用手指去揉乱鸿睿梳理得整整齐齐的头发。  
他目不转睛地盯着那双嘴唇，期待鸿睿再说些什么。在亚当留下来照顾鸿睿的那天，有那么几次亚当都想要去亲吻鸿睿，但他觉得应该把吻留到正式约会。所有的关系都起始于亲吻，亚当希望他们的关系能以一个浪漫愉悦的约会作为开端。  
“小简，小简？”鸿睿抬起头，看见了亚当。他“哦“地一声立在原地，神色有些尴尬，“小简没告诉我你已经到了。”  
“她刚走，鸿睿。”亚当笑着走近了几步，他没想过鸿睿也会像他一样为穿什么而苦恼，他们两个人都像是初次约会的情侣一样手足无措。这个发现让亚当心中盈满温柔和喜悦。  
他不再介意小简。也许小简知道不少鸿睿的过去。但是亚当会有足够的时间逐渐认识这个鸿睿。  
亚当再次打量了他一遍，抿着嘴有些羞涩地笑：“你看起来非常锋利，像是一道光。看久了会灼伤眼睛，但是我无法移开视线。”  
“谢谢，基于我是法国人，我才应该是那个首先说甜言蜜语的人。”鸿睿被逗乐了，放松了下来。他用一种法国人式的凝视看着亚当，目光专注而又深情：“晚上好，亚当。”  
鸿睿轻轻地拥抱亚当。他的手指抚过亚当的后脑，在背后光滑的皮革上慢慢滑落。他在亚当耳边感叹：“皮革很适合你，亚当。”  
深棕色哑光皮革让亚当看起来像是一头年轻的公鹿，肩背线条矫健有力。而他脖子上那条那过大的围巾凸显了亚当年轻的特质。他棕色的眼睛里满载对鸿睿的欣赏，对自身的美丽反倒一无所知。没有比这更撩人的特质了。  
两个人打量着对方，都认为自己是世界上最幸运的人。  
鸿睿的视线扫过亚当的嘴唇，他拿起衣架上的大衣和围巾，“我们走吧。你饿了吗？”  
晚饭是亚当订的地方。  
亚当不知道鸿睿喜欢吃什么样的食物，但他想法国人一向都很喜欢日本料理的，否则东京就不会成为在法国之外拥有最多米其林星级餐馆的地方。鸿睿对欧洲的饮食习惯渊源一定十分了解，但对亚洲的食物就不一定了。他想要让鸿睿尝试一些不一样的东西，所以他订了一家日本餐馆。  
餐馆并不大，厨师兼餐馆主人是一个不太会说英语的日本人，因此除了英国老饕日本人之外鲜为人知。但亚当还在京都的时候，就从师傅口中听说过这家店，这是少数能在伦敦吃到蓝鳍金枪鱼腹肉的地方。  
亚当用日语和店主问候鞠躬后，熟门熟路地领着鸿睿在包间里坐下，并给两人挂好外衣。  
与其说是包厢，还不如说是用纸和屏风隔出来的隔间。青白色榻榻米上放着红色花瓶，里面插着虬曲的花枝。一侧还挂着黑白字画。亚当怕鸿睿坐不惯榻榻米，让店家事先准备了有靠背的座椅。  
鸿睿和亚当一样盘着腿，面对面地在长桌两边坐下。  
鸿睿不介意生食，亚当用日语和女招待点好了他们要吃的东西。女招待很快给他们拿来了清酒和酒器，按他的要求放在门边。  
亚当拿起托盘，走到鸿睿左边跪下给他倒酒。很久以前，他在日本交往过的女朋友也曾为亚当倒酒布菜。他一直都不明白为何那个女孩子要做服务员做的事情。  
他到现在才领悟过来，那时她不想让任何人看到亚当，她想要独占他。现在他有了同样的心情，希望自己是唯一一个得见鸿睿盛装模样的人。而亚当也喜欢为鸿睿做琐碎的事情，那让他感觉到亲密。  
“我一直都想问，你到底能说多少种语言？”鸿睿用英语问亚当。  
亚当听后放下酒瓶，想了想换法语回答：“餐馆里面，我大概能使用法语，西班牙语，意大利语，希腊语，日语，还有中文点菜。厨房里面的词语并不难掌握。但是说的稍微好一些的是法语和日语。”  
“为什么法语和日语说的更好一些？是因为你有过当地的情人吗？”鸿睿用法语问，他说法语时远比使用英语要性感。亚当可以通过气音听出舌头灵巧的移动方式。然而这不是一个在初次约会应该谈论的话题，亚当感觉到被扒光衣服的尴尬。但另一方面，他又想要满足鸿睿的一切要求。现在他能看得清清楚楚了，鸿睿瞳孔的颜色很淡，在昏暗的灯光下就泛着紫——那是暧昧而又稀有的颜色。现在那双紫色眼睛正一动不动地盯着他看，里面并无打探审视，只有纯粹的好奇。亚当艰难地“嗯”了一声，算是默认。  
“那没什么，亚当。况且现在我们正在英国，体验异域风情的人是我，而不是你。”  
“严格来说，我也不算是英国人。我是苏格兰人。”亚当松了一口气，坐在他左边再次拿起酒器。  
比起坐在鸿睿对面，亚当更喜欢坐在鸿睿左边。侧身看着对方的时候能闻到对方身上若有若无的淡香，那香味像是当归，本该很冷，被体温焐热后贴在衣服皮肤上，像是毛孔里蒸腾出来的体香。亚当又往鸿睿的方向挪了挪，深深吸了一口气。现在他挨的很近，向后就能靠上鸿睿的肩膀。  
亚当给他斟满酒后举起酒杯，两人杯子在空中轻轻一碰。他们互道干杯，佐着彼此眼里的情意，喝干了杯中酒。  
“我听简说你有了新的想法？”亚当又给鸿睿倒了一杯酒。  
鸿睿最近在做的这个菜谱反而是和亚当有关系，他一直在试图改进亚当在顶级厨师比赛决赛上所做的鸽肉。如果亚当不介意，他甚至希望亚当能来品尝一下他所改进的版本。亚当兴高采烈地和鸿睿约好时间去看看他最近的成果。  
“小简说我不应该和你谈论工作。没人喜欢在业余时间谈论工作。”  
“可我喜欢你的工作。”亚当连忙说：“你知道吗，小简还和我说如果你又像以前一样不客气的话，我可以用炸鱼和薯条来威胁你。”  
“以前？你说的是在你餐馆那次吗？我后来有补偿你。”  
“我的重点是，炸鱼和薯条怎么了，有什么问题？我从小吃到大，在美国吃不到的时候曾非常想念炸鱼和薯条。”  
“鱼肉太油腻，薯条太软，你们还敢把那叫做法式炸薯条，法国人才不会做出软薯条。薯条要回锅三次才好吃。第一次煮，第二次高温油炸，第三次低温油炸。”  
“你知道你正在英国人的土地上，一个英国人面前侮辱他们的国菜吧，杜卡斯博士？”鸿睿被亚当假装出来恶狠狠的样子给逗笑了。他笑得眯了眼仍不忘取笑亚当：“现在你又承认自己是英国人了。”  
亚当用英语，也许是盖尔语嘀咕了一句话，鸿睿没听明白，示意他再说一次。  
亚当换成了法语：“你会为此付出代价的。”  
鸿睿把玩着手里的锡制酒杯。银色酒杯内镀黄金，盛在杯中的酒液像是流动的蜂蜜。他像是赴宴的酒神，慵懒地享受着凡人的献祭。他看也没看亚当便问：“哦，什么样的代价？”  
这语气轻佻，像无形的手指沿着亚当背脊滑落，鼓励亚当趁机提出要求。亚当盯着鸿睿笼着水汽的光滑嘴唇，心想这个距离太近了。他只要再往前一点点，就能够得着。但他不能冒一丁点的风险毁掉这暧昧甜蜜的氛围。一切所得都是酒神恩施，不能强求。  
亚当舔舔上唇，平静地说了出来：“一个吻。”  
鸿睿挑了挑眉毛——并不是吃惊，而是饶有兴致的表情。他偏头看着亚当勾着嘴角笑，“代价可真高昂。我能得到什么？”  
“一个充满爱意的吻。”  
亚当毫不掩饰他的心意，坦然直视鸿睿。鸿睿的眼睛中闪烁着奇异的蓝紫色光芒，回望亚当，随即鸿睿闭上了眼。亚当面前骤然一暗，鸿睿凑了过来，轻柔地吻住亚当。  
那一开始是一个很纯洁的吻。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，辗转厮磨，体会着另一个人的鼻息和温度。鸿睿含着亚当的嘴唇，吮吸了几次又舔了一下，像在品尝上等的松露。他的动作很轻，却让亚当想起了第一次去蹦极的体验。  
大脑是世界上最强悍的电脑。在下落的时候他以为自己就要摔死，大脑以从未有过的速度分析周遭情况，试图求生。那短短的十几秒就像是一生一样漫长。亚当眼下全身的感官都被拉到最大值，四周骤然安静，像是有人按下了一个开关，远处餐馆的喧嚣突然暗沉，整个世界变得又安静又温柔。他脸颊传来温暖的吐息，夹着清酒的甜香。而舌头的碰触像一个炸弹在他脑中爆炸。那就像是在蹦极底部速度到最大值时的骤然回弹，一股劲力导遍全身，整个世界都颠倒旋转。  
一条上好的蓝鳍金枪鱼价格堪比一辆蓝宝基尼。而一条鱼身上只有少得可怜的部分才可被称为大腹，那是日本最贵重稀少的食材。鸿睿的吻比亚当尝过最好的大腹刺身还要柔软芬芳，甜美得让他发抖。并且那愉悦感源源不绝，毫无边界，沁入亚当每一个细胞中。  
亚当闭目一动不动，他听见了自己急促的心跳声，然后是一阵鼓声。像是很远的地方有人在击鼓，那鼓声由远而近，与亚当的心跳重合。他这才明白，他听见了鸿睿的心跳。  
这点燃了亚当。他等这个吻等了好久，他在梦里，在脑海中构想过无数回。这是一个让人眩晕的旋涡，没理由只有他一个人沉沦。亚当突然伸手揽住鸿睿的肩背。他不自觉地抬起身体，将体重压到鸿睿身上，居高临下地亲吻仍然坐在原地的鸿睿。现在他再也顾不上遮掩，他用了一切从以往情人哪里学来的技巧，不遗余力地撩拨取悦鸿睿。  
他们都听见了滑门被拉开的声音。亚当这才惊醒，连忙放开鸿睿，红着脸去接餐盘。亚当对女招待匆匆道谢。女招待并没有留意他的异样，点头离开。  
鸿睿用手撑着头调整呼吸，等亚当在他左边重新坐好后递给他一张纸巾。  
亚当想也没想地接过纸巾去擦唇膏。他看见纸上空无一物这才陡然一惊，刷地瞪向鸿睿，“你……”  
鸿睿看着他呆若木鸡的样子笑出了声，那愉悦且得意的样子让亚当恨得牙痒痒的，想要再去亲吻他一次，至少那样他就无暇捉弄自己。鸿睿说：“卡萨诺瓦先生，我们现在吃什么呢？”  
“得了吧，我知道你有点小挫败。被吻得喘不过气来的那个人可不是我。”亚当假装镇定地收起纸巾，并将托盘里的食物拿出来，一一摆放在长桌上，他对自己很有信心，“我知道我自己擅长什么。”  
“而我毫不怀疑。我们擅长的正好互补，这一定会很有乐子。”亚当的手指巨颤，差一点就把那碟金枪鱼大腹刺身给磕到桌子上。他这才想起来，在整个亲吻的过程中，鸿睿双手都在亚当背上。鸿睿没依赖额外的支撑，稳稳地扛住了亚当下压的体重。  
亚当的脸又红了，他低着头，狠狠地咬了咬自己嘴唇内侧。他逃跑一样退到鸿睿对面的位置，一本正经地坐好。同时没忘记让自己的眼珠老老实实地盯着食物，而不是黏在鸿睿脸上或者其他哪里——当然更不能是鸿睿的皮带扣上。  
他告诉他自己，他是一个苏格兰人，还拿着大英联合王国的护照。他不能在第一次约会的时候就把绅士风度丢的一点不剩。  
*  
*  
之所以用了法国情人这个名字，是因为鸿睿用的香水是法国情人。


	27. 礼物

Chapt 27 礼物  
[亚当：鸿睿，你今天休息有什么计划？]  
[亚当：你那双素面皮鞋的鞋底有些裂纹，要不要趁着节后打折买双鞋？]  
[亚当：你鞋子是多少码的，我觉得这双挺好看的。]  
[亚当：我想你了，鸿睿。]  
鸿睿站在商场角落，隔着比货架上货物还多的人群，远远凝视站在鞋柜旁边的亚当。有人挤过他的时候，撞了一下他的肩膀，他无心计较。远处卡拉正挽着亚当的手臂，指着一双女靴让他看。  
亚当另一只手提着几个购物袋，最上面包装袋印着M.A.C，还打了一个粉色的蝴蝶结，一看就不是亚当的物品。  
其实鸿睿本来并不想来的。他原本的计划是见完度假回来的汀诺和小简，就去外面跑跑步，又或者是去楼上练习拳击。Alimentum马上就要开门营业，这将是他最后几天清闲的日子。他还来得及去把想要复习的书再看一遍。圣诞减价采购根本就不在他计划之内。  
鸿睿讨厌人多的地方。在强光和喧闹的环境下待久了他会头晕。他喜欢僻静的博物馆和美术馆那样的气氛，如果是热门的展出他也能勉为其难地忍受一下。圣诞节后的减价大采购，气味不仅浑浊，环境还又吵又乱。深陷在接踵摩肩的人群里简直是一场噩梦。在早年财政紧张的时候，鸿睿不得不趁减价买过一些厨房用品，后来他再也没去过卖场。  
他以为他再也不会经历这样的场景。所以一开始亚当发短信给他的时候，他以和汀诺聊天为借口，刻意忽视亚当的短信。  
汀诺带了他带回家的女友来见鸿睿，说着说着就说到了仍是单身的小简头上。有了伴侣就想要当红娘给朋友牵线，这种鸡婆劲儿不分男女。汀诺热心地要给小简介绍男朋友，提了几个名字，竟然就点到了亚当。  
汀诺以为小简不知道他在说谁，又补充道：“那个亚当布坎啊，他圣诞节前还在我们这里工作。年轻人长得还不错，性格又好，我觉得会是你喜欢的类型。”  
小简一愣，看向鸿睿。鸿睿不出声，一副事不关己的样子。正巧在这时亚当打了一个电话过来，问他是否有空购物。  
鸿睿接通电话，抬眼看到汀诺好奇的眼神，心念一动便嗯地一声答应了亚当，并问了商场名字地址。  
他挂了电话，回房间换衣服。在他们下楼分别之前，汀诺仍然在劝说小简：“我有亚当的电话号码。要不找天晚上，我和我女朋友，叫上你和亚当，来个四人约会……？”  
他到了有一会，没费多少劲就找到了亚当以及卡拉，他们两人站在一起，像光源的正中心。  
亚当微微弯腰听卡拉说话，嘴角带着笑。他又看向店员，做了个手势，似乎是请店员拿鞋子过来。卡拉找了个空余的座位坐下。亚当随手把袋子放在地上，肩靠肩地坐在她身边。  
他侧头和卡拉说了什么，眼睛在灯光下泛着蜜糖的光泽，看起来快乐而又放松。  
这才是亚当微笑起来的样子，将甜蜜和快乐带给每一个看到他的人，像钻石一样能吸引周围人的目光。从鸿睿的位置，能看到有其他人偷偷打量亚当，最终又别开了视线。因为每一个看到亚当和卡拉的人，都会觉得面前两人青春年少，无比般配。  
这也许是亚当本该拥有的生活。鸿睿这么想，向亚当走去的脚步骤然停住。一不留神，他就已经停留在原地好一会了。  
“鸿睿！”亚当朝这个方向看过来，用力挥手。亚当嘴角上勾，笑得露出雪白的牙齿。他再次挥动手臂，最后抛下卡拉，分开人群小跑过来。  
“你来了！”半是撒娇半是欣喜的语气伴随着湿漉漉的呼吸一并喷洒在鸿睿耳边，热气从他领口腰腹的空隙钻进来，缠得又热又紧。亚当的鼻子还在鸿睿颈边一蹭一蹭的，像是抱着久别重逢的恋人——而他们今早才见过。  
他笼着亚当的脸，亚当的脸很光滑，但他摸到了细小的血口子——年轻人的特质。亚当的眼睛远远看去仅仅是很亮。这样近的距离看来仿佛有太阳在他眼中升起，金光闪烁，烘得鸿睿全身都懒洋洋的。鸿睿看着亚当也笑了，早先的犹豫消散殆尽。  
亚当抿着嘴唇，眨巴着眼睛，视线在鸿睿下颌游移。鸿睿又笑了，他凑过去吻了吻亚当的嘴。亚当闻起来有柠檬和晒过太阳的肥皂味，像一片刚在阿玛菲岸边的苦橙树上摘下的嫩叶。  
“亚当，你用了我的须后水？”他问。亚当没有回答，报以一个心满意足的微笑。现在他俩连气味都相近了。亚当侧身顺势挽上鸿睿的手臂，手指下滑，与鸿睿十指相扣。他边拉着鸿睿的手边挨着他兴奋地说：“我看了好几款鞋子，你一定会喜欢的。等会我们一起去看，好不好？”  
卡拉仍然坐在原地，抱着手肘冷冷地看着他们。  
卡拉的反应让亚当有些吃惊。鸿睿手掌插在口袋里，向卡拉微笑：“下午好，卡拉。”  
“你不是说你不介意吗？”亚当放开鸿睿的手，将卡拉带到一边低声问，换来卡拉一个巨大的白眼。  
这并不是卡拉第一次见鸿睿。鸿睿邀请亚当和他一起去法国过新年夜的时候，卡拉也跟了过来。他们第一次见面的情况不太友好，卡拉在飞机上被告知并不是女朋友而是男朋友——亚当一直误导卡拉，这让她很不高兴。而见到接机的男朋友是鸿睿，则让卡拉暴怒。卡拉差一点就拉着亚当坐下一班飞机回去。还好皮耶罗也在那里，帮着亚当安抚卡拉，新年过得还算圆满。  
卡拉不喜欢鸿睿，鸿睿那时就知道了，只是他不知道卡拉对自己那股强烈的敌意从何而来。但卡拉不会比玛克辛更难对付。  
他们去看了亚当替他看中的三双鞋子。  
鸿睿的鞋子不多，除去工作时穿的鞋子，他只有一双正式场合穿的素面牛津鞋——那双鞋湿透后没来得及保养就出现了裂纹。他还有两双训练用鞋，一双慢跑鞋，以及目前脚下这双四分之一雕花僧侣双扣皮鞋。  
亚当第一双看中的鞋子实际上是一双半雕花德比鞋——那不是能配礼服穿出去的样式。鸿睿意识到年轻人对鞋子的认知还浮于纹饰上，对鞋面一无所知。  
于是他们走了好几圈，鞋子没买成，反而成了男鞋知识讲座。亚当听得很认真：牛津鞋，德比鞋，僧侣鞋，乐福鞋，翼纹，横饰，鞍形纹，U型纹，全雕花，半雕花，四分之一雕花。亚当喜欢的鞋子包含了以上全部的变化，就是没有一双素面牛津鞋。  
他们在汹涌人潮里挤了一个多小时后，再次找到一双鞋子，亚当半跪着帮鸿睿系上鞋带。这是他们所能找到的最相似的一双鞋了。但这是一双素面梯形包头牛津鞋，他更喜欢横圆头。  
“喜欢吗？”亚当仰面看着他笑，这让鸿睿几乎说不出来拒绝的话。亚当看出了他的迟疑，问：“这次是哪里不同？”  
“鞋尖。”鸿睿叹了口气，“亚当，侧看能看到鞋头逐渐变细，像是凿子，应该是流行电影的产物。”  
“你究竟想要买什么样的鞋？”卡拉跟在后面，现在她讥讽的力气都没有了，“那些鞋子看起来都一模一样，只有你才分得出区别。”  
“我想要买一双和之前一样的鞋子。”鸿睿说。  
“那你下次看到合意的，最好一次买个十双八双的，省了这些麻烦。”亚当推了推卡拉，卡拉愤怒地瞪了一眼亚当，粗声粗气地说：“我又没说错，谁会一定要买和旧鞋一模一样的款式啊？”鸿睿突然就有些不高兴。他突然意识到他不再是一个人，他不仅仅是要考虑自己的想法，还必须要照顾到亚当和卡拉的情绪。  
而他很不习惯这样的变化，一时间有些后悔出来购物的这个决定。如果他不曾答应亚当，他现在应该好好的坐在屋里看书，而不是在拥挤吵杂的环境下，和卡拉争吵。  
鸿睿和卡拉两个人都没有出声。亚当咬了咬嘴唇，视线在他俩身上徘徊，最后他提议：“大家也走累了，要不我们去喝些东西？”  
他们三人沉默着走到咖啡尼奥，找了个卡座坐好。亚当问过鸿睿的喜好就去柜台购买。  
剩下鸿睿和卡拉单独相处。  
鸿睿和卡拉刻意侧开头，不去看对方。他们面对面地沉默了好几分钟，卡拉突然开口：“我不喜欢你。”  
鸿睿毫不在意，嗯了一声作为回应。卡拉注视着他斜后方的灯罩，继续说：“这并不是因为你是一个男人。我不在乎亚当喜欢男人或者女人。我只在乎他喜欢的人是否重视他。他崇拜你好多年了，和你在一起后一定会想方设法的让你高兴。但是你呢，你会像亚当对你那样用心的对待他吗？你不会，因为你只在乎你自己。你只关注你的鞋子，但你有想过亚当要买什么吗？”  
这话就有些不公平了。鸿睿皱了皱眉，有些生气。卡拉对他一无所知，对他之前所经历的挣扎也一无所知。  
他回答：“这和你无关，卡拉。”  
卡拉闻言盯着鸿睿，表情肃重：“他是我的弟弟。你把我的弟弟当宠物一样带在身边，这当然和我有关。你现在有空了，就逗逗他玩，等你有更重要的事情要做的时候就将他置之不理。有一天你烦了就会抛弃他，又或者有一天，他会受不了你而离开。不管是哪种结局都会让亚当心碎。”  
鸿睿眉毛一挑，他想要为自己争辩。他想说他作为年长的那个，定性远比曾经四处漂游的亚当要强。他想说他欣赏喜爱亚当，并为此愿意忍受亚当让他陷入此刻境地的冲动和思虑不周。他想说他是一个念旧的人，新鞋要和旧鞋一样，每把用过的厨刀都挂在厨房墙上，他怎么可能如卡拉所说抛弃亚当。  
最终他吞下了所有的话语，沉默以对。  
卡拉见他不说话，以为他甚至不屑解释，就要起身去拉鸿睿的领口。这时亚当回来了，手上还端着三杯饮料。他接过卡拉的手，将其中一杯热饮塞进去：“喏，我买了你最喜欢的焦糖拿铁，配脱脂牛奶以及半份香草糖浆。”  
亚当指了指卡拉的手机，又说：“你不是一直想要看《爱乐之城》吗？你的好朋友伊莉在脸书的状态上也显示想看。所以我自作主张地给你和伊莉买了爱乐之城的票。伊莉会在电影院门口和你碰面。你慢慢走过去，喝完咖啡伊莉也就到了。”  
卡拉拿出手机确认电影院和时间，恨恨地瞪了一眼鸿睿，蹬蹬地离开。  
亚当目送卡拉远去，长长地吐出了一口气。他挨着鸿睿坐下来后，观察鸿睿的脸色小心翼翼地开口：“鸿睿，你生气了吗？是我的错，我没想到卡拉会这样……要不你先喝点咖啡休息一下，喝完我们再去看鞋子，这样好吗？”  
鸿睿摇摇头，表示没生气。他揽过亚当肩膀，反手轻揉亚当的头皮，让他们的头紧靠在一起。  
亚当的头发很短，但是并不硬，头皮还有一点汗湿。鸿睿扰乱了他用发胶打理过的头发，但他毫不在意，任鸿睿的手指绕着他的头发。鸿睿想起了卡拉临走前的话。如果把亚当比作动物的话，亚当会是什么呢？猫科动物里，亚当的身高让他更像是虎。但是老虎不会有这般旺盛的生机。犬科动物一般过于精明，狗又过于顺从，缺乏自我意识。也许更像是鹿。鸿睿想起苏格兰荒野上的赤鹿，公鹿高大健壮，顶着雄伟的八叉鹿角在广阔的土地上奔跑。  
他想象了一下亚当站在苏格兰草原上的样子，和赤鹿的形象出乎意料的吻合，那灌木样纤长细密的睫毛，那亮晶晶湿漉漉的眼睛尤其相似。“我的年轻公鹿，我的。”他在心里说，侧头吻了吻亚当的额发，又揉了揉亚当的脑袋。  
亚当哼了几声，过来蹭鸿睿的肩膀。他双目微闭，像是在休息。他陪卡拉走了大半天，又陪鸿睿看了一个小时鞋子，还拎着那么多东西，应该是很累了，但亚当直到此刻才显示出一点点疲态来。鸿睿自觉自己是年长的那个，本应该照顾亚当，突然在此刻感觉自己被一个比自己小十来岁的年轻人照顾了。  
鸿睿想了一会，问：“亚当，你是不是觉得我挺麻烦的？”  
亚当立刻睁开了眼睛。他有些吃惊，他仔细地看了看鸿睿脸上的表情，直起身连连摆手说：“没有的事！我看到了很多之前没注意的细节。我学会了像你一样去看鞋子，这让我很高兴！”亚当留意到那杯碰也没有碰的咖啡说：“还是其实你并不喜欢连锁咖啡店的咖啡？离这里不远的地方有家独立的咖啡厅，我们可以去哪里喝。”  
说完他就要起身去拿购物袋。鸿睿按着亚当的手，说“别急。”鸿睿尝了口咖啡，耸耸肩说：“味道还不错。”  
待亚当困惑地坐下之后，鸿睿才发问：“你呢，你有什么想要的吗？你给卡拉买了不少东西。你自己有什么想要的？”亚当一愣，鸿睿没想到有朝一日他也会承认自己的无知，他局促地笑了笑：“我不知道你这个年纪的年轻人都喜欢什么，衣服，球鞋？Playstation或者是Xbox之类的游戏机？圣诞节和新年都没来得及给你买礼物，也许我现在买也不算迟？”  
亚当看着鸿睿眼睛一眨也不眨，他说：“我没有时间玩游戏，不过，卡拉已经给我买了些衣服。”说完亚当指了指那堆购物袋，鸿睿瞥了一眼购物袋，心里就有些不悦。他掩饰性地又喝了一口咖啡，暗自责备自己问得太晚。  
“只能，只能在衣服鞋子里面选吗？别的可以吗，鸿睿？”  
鸿睿挑了挑眉毛，亚当对他有所求，而鸿睿对此充满好奇。亚当腼腆地笑了笑，有些为难地开口：“我想……嗯，我想让你帮我剃一次胡子，就用你的那把折叠直板剃刀。鸿睿，我想要你用你的剃须刀帮我剃须，这样可以吗？”  
剃刀多少总染过血。而亚当正在请求他用自己的剃刀为亚当剃须。这不是一个寻常的请求，里面包含了太多了亲密和信任，亚当对他的，也是他对亚当的——即使是最小的伤口，最少的怀疑，也会阻止你和另外一个人共享剃刀。  
但他不介意。  
鸿睿想象着亚当坐在浴室的椅子上，头向后仰，脸颊和咽喉的曲线完全暴露在他眼前。他们会说话，会沟通。但谁也不能有突然的动作，任何一方骤然受惊都可能导致血腥的事故。  
他会先用发油软化毛发，然后在亚当的皮肤上涂上厚厚的泡沫。他会捏着剃刀，细致地刮去每一分泡沫和胡茬，绝不会在亚当的皮肤上留下一丝血痕。也许他会刮的很慢，好好享受刀锋划过皮肤时所包含的亲密与信任。接下来他会拧一条热毛巾好擦净残余的泡沫，再拍上须后水和润肤霜。  
那样滋养过的皮肤，细腻水润，适宜爱抚也适宜亲吻，他会仔细地亲吻亚当的脖子脸颊享受自己的成果。但也许他不会等到那个时候，也许他每刮干净一条泡沫时，就会亲吻一次新被展露出来的皮肤。  
鸿睿觉得这主意再好不过，他整个晚上的计划都有了着落。于是鸿睿立刻站起身来，“亚当，那就今晚吧，我们现在就回去。”  
“哎？等等，我们还没买到你的鞋。”  
“那不着急。”鸿睿说，鞋子和亚当的脖颈比起来，就一点也不重要了。


	28. 直达天堂

亚当一直都让鸿睿惊喜，但又有那么几次，亚当让他觉得已身处天堂。  
鸿睿第一次有这样感觉时，他还在改进那道灵感来自亚当的鸽肉。  
鸽子曾经是传统食材，他想以此做出一道能代表英国经典的菜式。他和亚当一样选用鸽子，麦芽酒，和朝鲜蓟为原料。然而在实际操作中他遇到了一个麻烦：麦芽啤酒里的啤酒花本身饱含苦味。他和汀诺试了不同品牌的麦芽酒，伴以不同烹饪方式，结果仍然不理想。如果想要取啤酒花的香味，高温浓缩后的麦芽啤酒会产生让人紧皱眉头的苦味。而如果想要在高汤里煮去苦味，啤酒花的香气也会随之消失。他们已经在这个步骤上花了好几个礼拜，仍然不得其法。鸿睿几乎就要放弃。  
亚当尝过鸿睿做的鸽肉之后，就有了一个想法，并邀请鸿睿来尝尝他的做法。鸿睿对此并无期待，本着试试看的态度带着小简和汀诺来到定点小店  
他们到的时候，还不到六点。那天是周日。周日并不是特别忙碌的日子，吧台上只坐了两个客人，正吃着主菜。  
后厨里，靠吧台的那一边的料理台已经摆好了三张椅子。鸿睿，汀诺，小简就坐在这个有些拥挤的厨房，看着亚当把三盘鸽子肉放在他们面前。  
和亚当在决赛中的做法相比，鸿睿的做法里不管是鸽肉还是酱汁的步骤都繁琐了不少。整只鸽子先倒吊着熟成30天，被干草烟熏过后才取下胸脯肉（*注一）。带皮的胸肉在水浴里加热至56度，表皮向下煎焦就可以切片装盘。剩下的鸽身全部拿来做高汤——就连骨架都被榨碎，确保鸽子全身的风味都被完全萃取出来。这样处理的高汤味道浓厚，而经过离心机分离后，颜色又变得清澈见底。  
亚当拿了鸿睿预先处理好的鸽胸肉和高汤做菜，一切看起来都和鸿睿的设计一致。  
深褐色的酱汁被缓缓淋到金棕色的鸽肉上，以百里香嫩叶点缀，最后以盐和黑胡椒调味。盘子里所有的食材都有一种温润的油亮感。  
鸿睿拿起刀叉，切下粉红色的鸽肉，凑在鼻前闻了闻。  
汀诺瞪着那盘仿佛出自鸿睿之手的鸽肉，皱起眉：“我能闻到啤酒花的香气，亚当，你浓缩了麦芽啤酒？那会很苦的。”记忆里的苦味仍然让汀诺心有余悸。  
鸿睿一点也没有犹豫地将粉红色的鸽肉送入嘴里。亚当目不转睛地观察着他的表情，问：“杜卡斯博士，你觉得怎么样？”  
酱汁风味浓厚，鸽肉柔软鲜嫩，然而啤酒花的香气像点睛之笔，唤醒了这道极富历史意义的菜肴。鸽子，朝鲜蓟，麦芽啤酒三者结合在一起的浓香，让人联想到劳作了一年的村民们正手持麦芽啤酒，共同在年尾庆祝丰厚的回报。  
这是鸿睿与亚当共同度过蜜月一般的长假后，第一次分开一周各自回去工作。他们也会在睡前打电话，但更多的时候依赖短信交流。他们很少聊工作，短信内容甜蜜而绮丽，总是诉说着思念和琐事。鸿睿知道亚当是一个热情而体贴的情人，这让鸿睿差一点就忘了亚当同时还是一个极具天分的同行。  
亚当见鸿睿不说话，他舔了舔嘴唇，飞快地开口：“我其实并没有做太大的改动，我就只加了一丁点糖，和麦芽酒，其他什么都没有加，我没有糟蹋你的高汤！我的想法是，如果不能浓缩麦芽酒，那我应该可以浓缩高汤。我可以利用麦芽酒里的液体来稀释高汤的浓度。麦芽酒的处理也不是很复杂。我把酒放置在室温下，等气泡走光以后便拿来兑浓缩过的高汤——稍微加热不要煮沸就可以上桌了。我想空口喝都不觉得苦的东西，拿来做菜，还兑了味道那么丰富的高汤，大家应该都尝不出来里面的苦味吧？至少我没尝出苦味……杜卡斯博士，还是……你仍然觉得苦？”  
即使是鸿睿，也没尝出一丁点的苦味。  
这就是鸿睿一直想要的酱汁，这就是他花了好几个礼拜所寻找的味道。鸿睿原本已经很接近了，他能看到成品的雏形，却始终停滞不前，不能将它带入最完美的状态。正在他苦闷得几乎就要放弃的时候，亚当拿过他手中的凿子，揭开最后一层面纱。成品终于被展示在鸿睿面前，纤毫毕现。  
鸿睿按捺住内心的激动，又尝了一口。在他吞咽时，像有电流窜过全身，堵滞已久的细胞为此刻骤然的舒畅颤栗不已。  
亚当是个天才，毫无疑问。  
然而更让鸿睿震惊的是，亚当所理解的风味，和鸿睿真正想要的酱汁风味，重合得丝丝入扣。  
世界上没有两个人有一模一样的味蕾，也没有任何词汇可以精确地描述每一个人所品尝到的味道，描述理想的味道结构更是难上加难。  
鸿睿什么也没有对亚当说，而亚当洞悉了他。  
鸿睿盯着亚当。他的胸膛起伏，呼吸急促，一个字也没有说出来。亚当一愣，站在原地掐断了自己的话。  
“你做到了！亚当。”鸿睿说，他起身将亚当按到自己的怀中，重重地亲吻亚当的右脸。  
亚当停滞了半秒后，他偏转头颅，胶住他们的嘴唇。  
他们啃咬着，牙齿撞上嘴唇，争夺彼此的呼吸——更像是一场搏斗。他们从没有哪一个亲吻如眼下这般热烈。亚当扯紧了鸿睿羊毛衫的布料，手指抠挖一般深陷在他的背部肌肉里。也许亚当会在他背上留下淤青指痕，但鸿睿毫不在乎。他以能拦腰截断亚当的力度，牢牢束着亚当的腰。他们碾压着彼此的衣物，胸腔，恨不得把肋骨折断好更靠近彼此。  
亚当的温度，力量，气味，亚当所带来的舒畅和震撼，渗入他每一个细胞之中。这一刻，鸿睿就像是坐上了火箭，直达天堂门前。  
他们谁也没听见汀诺叉子跌落到桌面的那一声响。

鸿睿第二次有这样的感觉时，他在和亚当徒步。  
他记得亚当花了很多时间在计划路线上。鸿睿从未徒步过，亚当不知道鸿睿的体力极限。但亚当做了大量的研究，确保即使鸿睿体力不支，他们也能有一条风景漂亮的后备路线。  
亚当喜爱户外运动，他爬上过勃朗峰和阿空加瓜山，他背后的世界地图里还记录了一些不那么出名的山峰和国家公园。亚当甚至也当过徒步的向导——他解释向导的报酬其实比帮厨要高得多，尤其是像他这样户外经验丰富，又能说多国语言的向导。他给客人推荐过不少装备，也为旅行公司订制过线路，已经是非常熟络。  
即便如此，那是他们的第一次徒步。不管是装备和路线，亚当都准备的格外用心。  
鸿睿看着亚当给他挑外衣。在这之前鸿睿看过一些介绍，户外运动的装备挑始祖鸟总是没有错的。但亚当看也没看始祖鸟，而是拿起一件鸿睿从未听说过看起来像是北欧的品牌让他换上。亚当一面看鸿睿试衣服，一面解释：“很多人都觉得要Gore-Tex才专业，事实上那个布料透气性能并不好，移动摩擦的时候响动很大，你听力敏锐可能不会喜欢。我更推荐这个，这是英国制造的*（注2），布料又轻又安静，还防风防水，爬山时不会过热。你如果在雨中慢跑的话，也可以用的。”  
鸿睿一向很有主见，但他没有反对，买下了这件衣服。他们又一起去买了高帮登山鞋。亚当包办了剩下的所有装备，登山包，抓绒罩衣，速干裤子，帽子，甚至是袜子，护膝等小物件。亚当将鸿睿的装备打包得整整齐齐，等鸿睿下班之后他们就可以提着包一起离开。  
他们将乘飞机到格拉斯哥，在那里租车前往本尼维斯山峰，开始两天一夜的徒步旅行。  
七月的苏格兰高地天气晴朗。这个时节不再下雨，山尖的白雪也完全融化，是一个适合徒步的好季节。早上的空气仍然有些冷，鸿睿看见远处黄绿色的草甸里湿漉漉的，小路边长了几棵树，叶子的边缘挂着露珠。  
他呼出一口气，泛着白雾。  
他们牵着对方的手一路往上，手指冰冷，掌心火热。脚下细碎的石子发出沙沙的声响。走到更高一点地方的时候，风萦绕在他们的身边，哗哗作响。他们脖子上刚冒出一点汗意，就被冷风吹得干干净净。亚当停下来，替鸿睿戴好冲锋衣的帽子。  
“冷吗？要把抓绒内衬穿上吗？”亚当又问。鸿睿摇了摇头。  
鸿睿穿了一身崭新的行头，从头到脚都包得严严实实。他面前的亚当穿着及膝短裤，像随随便便的罩了一件冲锋衣就跑了出来。那件暗红色的冲锋衣上还有不少划痕，连品牌的名字都有些模糊，看得出来有些年头。和亚当相比，鸿睿装备齐全得像是要去珠穆朗玛峰。  
但看得出来，亚当才是更有经验的那个。亚当的脚下像是踩了弹簧一般地在石头路上跨跃腾挪，步伐轻巧如履平地。鸿睿避开凸起的石头，小心爬升时，他就跟在一边。当鸿睿试着加快步伐后，亚当踩了几步，追赶上来。  
他们走得很快，在午饭前就爬上了山顶。他们找了块石头坐下来吃午饭。他们背靠着岩石，脚下不远处就是刀削一样的的崖壁，好好享受开阔的风景。  
山顶只听得到呼啦啦的声响——那是风刮过山石的声音。他们坐在群山之巅。脚下嶙峋的山脉宛如伏趴的巨人，恰好定格在即将站起来的瞬间。巨人的骨刺灰白，脊椎高拱，蜿蜒向下直至完全被绿色草甸包裹。羊群像是珍珠一样四散落在上面。在更远一点的地方，他们看到一条拦腰截断山脉的大河——鸿睿后来才知道那是分割岛屿的峡湾，湛蓝水面上映着一朵朵的白云，流向他们看不到的远方。  
亚当棕色眼睛里的金光和和河流的粼光相互辉映，深红色的外套让他成为这画面中最引人注意的存在。  
亚当吃完午饭后，有一下没一下地抖着腿，近乎懒散地靠着石头眯着眼睛晒太阳。鸿睿仔细地打量着亚当，他有些吃惊。只是些许阳光，亚当就看起来和平日如此不同。亚当鼻翼两边的雀斑更加淡了，颜色像是细碎的金箔。在正午的阳光照射下，他的皮肤几乎是半透明的，细小的绒毛上笼着一层光晕——像是一个吸饱了阳光雨露的精灵。  
亚当眯了一会眼睛，睁眼笑着看向鸿睿说：“我最喜欢高处，那让我感觉自由。当然风景也是一个很重要的原因！哎，鸿睿，你觉得怎么样？”  
“很漂亮。”鸿睿点点头，记下他所见到的亚当，想着哪一天可以画出来。这样仔细地去了解一个人，一点点地发掘另一个人的新奇有趣之处，这让他感觉生活中充满惊喜。和亚当在一起之后，他像是过上了一种完全不同的生活，他自觉自己过去十几年的日子都只能被称作生存。  
到晚饭的时候，亚当在一个背风的山谷中选了一个靠水的地方扎营。他的动作很快，几下就打好桩子，支起帐篷后他又开始用煤气炉做饭。鸿睿本想帮忙，又觉得自己反而会拖慢亚当的进度，便坐在一边陪他聊天。  
亚当说他曾经在野外打猎野兔，有的地方管理不如苏格兰这么严格，他可以生明火烤兔肉。有的时候也会剥树皮捡松枝放入篝火中增加烟熏的风味。在徒步的过程中他也会采集蘑菇和可食用的果子香料作为配菜。  
亚当边说边做，很快就把他们的晚餐分装在两个盘子里，那是意大利面配功封鸭腿和羊肚菌。功封鸭腿是一道很家常的法式菜，并不难做，但非常耗时。鸭腿首先要在香料中腌制一夜，然后被完全浸泡在鸭油里低温烘烤一夜。做完了这些以后，鸭腿被封在鸭油中保存至少一个月才拿出来使用。每一个人都会在鸭油之中放签名般独特的香料，熟悉的厨师一吃就知道出自哪里。亚当喜欢用胡椒，迷迭香和蒜泥，而他把鸭肉做的非常好。  
鸭腿肉质酥烂，不需要用刀，用叉子就可以把肉分开。长时间的浸泡让香料的香气完全渗入肉中，每一次咀嚼都有芬芳的气味冲入鼻子里。而鸭皮酥脆，油脂的厚重感被面条冲淡了。而面条又吸收了鸭油，配合着羊肚菌大地一样的气味——这并不是精致的味道，它们粗犷和原始，象征着能量。在这样寒冷的山里，吃上一大碗热气腾腾的面条，让人舒服得只想眯着眼睛叹气。  
这肯定不是亚当平常野营的配置，鸿睿想。亚当怕他吃不习惯，一直都在偷偷看他。他朝着亚当笑了笑，把那一大盘子的食物都吃得干干净净。  
倒是他们晚上准备休息的时候出了一些变故。他们准备脱下靴子，进入帐篷。亚当解开了鞋带，又重新系好起身。  
“怎么了？”鸿睿问。  
亚当支支吾吾，没有说原因。他们两人交往了大半年，对彼此的身体都再了解不过，因此亚当此刻的样子反而不寻常。在鸿睿的逼问下，他才说出了原因，亚当出发前忘记剪脚趾甲，走了一天之后右脚嵌甲。一旦他脱下鞋子进入帐篷，那里面就会充满让人不快的异味，所以他想要去外面先洗脚再进来。  
外面已经是3度，鸿睿当然不会让他在冰冷的溪水里洗脚，再光着脚走回来。更别提亚当脚上现在还有伤口。  
“把鞋子和袜子脱了。”  
亚当咬着下唇，脸涨得通红。他意识到他不可能违抗鸿睿，但他仍在试图拖延时间。鸿睿去溪边打水的时候，亚当趁机脱下了鞋袜，饶是如此，空气中仍然有一股特殊的酸味。  
鸿睿就着头灯，用亚当做饭的煤气炉烧了一壶热水。他示意亚当坐近一些，用兑好的温水和肥皂清洁亚当的伤口。化脓的伤口通常都不会很好看，更别提还在脚上捂了一天。鸿睿毫不介意，他的脸贴的很近，戴着眼镜和头灯，把亚当右脚每一个趾头，每一个角落都洗得干干净净。  
“鸿睿，你……你让我自己来，好吗？”亚当仍然在试图说服鸿睿。  
鸿睿从自己的洗漱包里拿出一把剪刀和镊子，在火上烘烤消毒，他说：“你要是没处理干净就会恶化，我这样看的比较清楚。亚当，你既然记得提醒我剪脚趾甲，怎么自己反而会忘了？”没有回应。  
他抬头看亚当，亚当正弓着身体，试图把自己蜷入黑暗里。而即使在这样的光线下他也看清楚了亚当发红的耳朵。鸿睿突然就明白了。他把亚当的脚掌搁在自己的膝盖上，心生爱怜，俯身吻了吻他的脚背说：“亚当，你的脚一直都很漂亮，现在你也仍然很可爱。”  
他洗干净手，把长入肉里面的那块指甲用镊子提起来，剪去。血流了出来，亚当一声也没哼。鸿睿挤干脓血再次清洗。他用纱布擦干净伤口后，把剩下的脚趾甲也一并修剪好。  
亚当一言不发地让鸿睿把他没受伤的左脚也给洗干净，修整趾甲。鸿睿对他顺从的样子很是满意，但鸿睿能感觉到亚当正凝视着他，亚当的眼里有种光芒，有种难驯的野性，又有一种幼鹿般天真无邪的力量。那股热力能隔着空气一直传到他的皮肤上。  
所以他一直都知道亚当频繁的凝视。亚当看着他的目光里充满渴望和热切。他原本以为年轻人的热情来得快去的也快。最多三个月之后，亚当就会趋于平静。他们现在已经在一起大半年了，而亚当从未停止过凝视他。  
他甚至不知道自己有什么仍然在吸引亚当那样看着他。  
这个疑问终于在第二天得到了解答。  
他们走过山谷，爬到另外一个山尖，对面是苏格兰延展开去的北部山脉。他们隔着山谷，面对着向南的山坡，之前站得远还不觉得，走进了一看才发现山脉上的植被并不是完全的绿色。阳光茂盛的地方长出了黄色秋草，其中还夹杂着紫色的石楠。山脉起伏，即使是同一个颜色也会因为地势变化呈现不同的色调。太阳高挂，下一秒钟，风把云吹过来遮住太阳。云朵在地表投下硕大的，持续移动的阴影。这是一副是精巧的，时时刻刻都在变化的艺术作品。  
鸿睿站在风中，仔细欣赏了一会。亚当一言不发地站在他身边，似乎和他一起沉浸在自然之力中。  
亚当看了一会，说：“鸿睿，我突然明白了你做菜的方式。你对味道层次和平衡的讲究真是登峰造极。你的菜就像是我们眼前这块土地一样，不同的色彩代表不同的风味，色彩的深浅对应味道浓淡，总体是和谐而优美的。不管天气如何，食客们总能品味到其中差异，普通人感觉到的少一些，专业的品尝到的丰富一些，只有你纵观全貌。你看待这个世界的方式，真是美丽极了。”  
鸿睿骤然一惊，之前他觉得亚当洞悉了他，现在亚当完全解构了他。亚当那些长久的凝望，让他读懂了鸿睿。现在亚当明白了他的思维运作方式，有一天亚当将会了解他的过去，有一天亚当将能预测他的行为。把自己完全暴露给另一个人是一件非常危险的事情，亚当将会有能力伤害鸿睿。他脸上的表情出卖了他。亚当这才意识到自己说了什么，他有些慌乱，试图为他自己找些借口：“你曾说我所看到的是杜卡斯这个神像，我想要向你证明并不是那样的。我看到的是鸿睿这个人，我一开始就对你着迷，而现在我对你知道的越多，就越为你着迷……”  
“亚当。”鸿睿叹息，吻住了亚当未说尽的话语。这个吻很轻，就连山风刮过人脸的力度都比这个吻要重。他捧着亚当的头，抵着另一个人的嘴唇轻声说：“你说我讲究平衡，但我的天平早就已经为你倾倒，连一丝的公正都没有了。”  
亚当低低地笑了，明亮而又爽朗。他的心里也满是温柔地欢喜。他被了解，也在了解亚当，他被亚当喜爱，也喜爱亚当。快乐和痛苦之间只有一线之隔。只有他所喜爱的人，才可以真正地伤害他，然而也只有他所喜爱的人才能让为他带来快乐。  
阳光洒在他们身上，暖洋洋的。他们在山顶上温柔地亲吻，并不觉得冷。此刻云顶上的天堂已在他们身边降落，等他推门而入。

当鸿睿再有这样的感受时，他做下了一个决定。  
鸿睿并不讨厌徒步，于是他们在一周年纪念的时候又去了一次山区。他们住的酒店在半山坡上，夜间开车上去的时候四周寂静无声。路边的树木光秃秃的，碎石小路上印着雪白的月光，像一条凌空的光带。  
他们正巧赶上英国数年一次的大雪。第二天早上起来窗外白的刺眼。他们像在一个不同的星球上醒来。雪下的很厚，房顶路面像消失了一般。但雪下得也不是那么厚。松树的树冠，树木的枝丫，黑的像是刚挤出来的墨鱼汁，将白色的雪景重新勾勒出来。天空灰蒙蒙的，远处村落的烟囱冒出来白色烟雾，他们就像是看着一幅只有黑白两色的田园风景画。  
大雪封了下山的路。他们哪也去不了，决定无所事事地度过一天。他们穿戴整齐去吃了一顿丰盛的早餐，鸿睿还给亚当画了幅像。  
饭后他们去雪中散步。山林中没有人，偶尔会惊起鸟儿扑簌地飞起。亚当走着走着，突然蹲下去，提手就朝鸿睿扔了一个雪球。鸿睿长期练习搏击，不论是速度还是反应都远超过亚当。他侧头避开雪球，回头就捏了两个雪球回赠给亚当。亚当跑远拉开距离，又要弯腰去捡雪。鸿睿追了上去。  
在他们的衣服缝隙都被雪填满以后，两人笑着回房间一起泡了一个澡。所幸酒店不仅暖气足，浴缸也很大，就算并肩躺了两个人也不觉得拥挤。他们说了一些无关紧要的琐事，中途鸿睿披着浴袍，去接客房服务送来的香槟——不是为了庆祝什么，他们只是想要喝一些酒。  
天色渐暗，又下起了雪，在窗外簌簌地响。刚下雪的的时候，雪花像是洒落的糖粉，后来更像是翻糖做的花瓣，把窗外的山庄妆点成一个巨大的白色翻糖蛋糕。  
亚当打开浴室的窗户，接了几片雪花，“甜的。”他舔了一口，关上窗户回到水里。  
他们在冒着热气的浴缸里喝完了一瓶冰凉的酒后，爬上了床。酒店的暖气的确很足，他们大汗淋漓，胸腹大腿上黏糊糊的，先前泡的澡都废了。但谁也不舍得起来洗澡穿衣吃饭，便枕着对方的身体又喝完了一瓶香槟。幸好晚饭也是可以叫客房服务的。  
鸿睿回忆着亚当的样子，他盘着腿，皱着眉头看着手上的刀叉——他正在烦恼如何顺利切开牛排而又不把酱汁溅到床上。鸿睿切换不同的粗细的画笔，亚当的轮廓在鸿睿的手机上越来越清晰。  
伦敦刚下过一场雨，路上湿漉漉的，倒映着色彩斑斓的圣诞灯饰。今天是12月23日——一个周日，是定点小店今年最后的一个工作日。定点小店关门后，鸿睿会和亚当一起回亚当和卡拉的家中，和亚当的家人一起度过圣诞节。  
鸿睿接过亚当好几次，在往常他都会走进店里，越过排队的人，一直走到厨房里，在那张料理台旁边坐下。有食客对鸿睿明目张胆的插队行为表示不满，亚当或者卡拉都会出来向排队等候的客人解释，那是厨师餐桌，只招待亲人或者是朋友。据鸿睿所知，卢迪也坐过那几次那个位置。  
但不是今天，今晚7点以后，大门紧闭，“私人派对”的牌子挂在上面。现在里面坐着的都是亚当和卡拉的朋友。  
而鸿睿给忘了，他仍然在平常的时间过来接亚当。一直走到门口才发现这个牌子。  
他把车停在路边，并没有因此掉头离去。他没有想到，到了他这个年纪，竟然也会守在一个人的门口等他出来。鸿睿摇头自嘲地笑了笑，掏出手机消磨时间。即使已经过了两个礼拜，鸿睿想起亚当那时的反应仍然觉得好笑：他们肯定要在睡前换掉床单，亚当担心酱汁弄脏床单简直毫无道理。亚当把吃完的盘子放在床尾的柜子上，依躺在床上。他恣意伸展着修长的肢体，象牙色的皮肤横过白色床单，全身都罩着一层柔润的光。他就像是伽倪墨得斯，正毫无自知地炫耀自己青春的力与柔。然后亚当睁开眼，静室陡然一亮。他曲着腿，左手懒散地搭在膝上，手掌伸向鸿睿——这才是真正的原罪（*注三）。  
那可真是一个让人印象深刻的周年纪念。鸿睿微微笑着，他放大局部，再次查看是否还有哪处细节需要调整。  
“叩叩”两声响，有人敲玻璃。正是卡拉，她手里还夹着一根燃到一半的烟。鸿睿骤然从那个温暖旖旎的房间跌入眼下这个冰冷而潮湿的伦敦。他降下玻璃，冲卡拉点头：“晚上好，卡拉。”  
卡拉见是鸿睿，朝一个方向挥了挥手。两个站在定点门口的女孩扔掉手上的烟头，向卡拉道别后结伴离开。卡拉扔掉手中的烟，打开副驾的门，坐上车。  
“你怎么不进去？”卡拉问。  
鸿睿没有回答，卡拉冷笑了一声，“我明白了，既然你为你们这段关系感到这么羞耻的话，又为什么要和亚当在一起呢？”  
鸿睿为卡拉的话皱起了眉头，他和亚当不同。他的烹饪理念被人抨击多年，早就不在意别人的看法了。他不知道亚当对他们的关系有没有相同的疑问，但他不能冒险让卡拉在亚当面前这样解读他们的关系。他看着卡拉，抿了抿嘴后说：“卡拉，我不在乎让大众知道我喜欢男人，舆论没法影响我。但你知道皮耶罗和玛克辛的历史吗？当他们的关系曝光以后，舆论对玛克辛非常苛刻。公众根本就不在意皮耶罗当时是不是已有家室，他们只看到了绯闻和商机。而皮耶罗的对手们看到了一个好的机会，他们可以通过打压玛克辛来压制皮耶罗。毕竟伤害玛克辛比伤害当时的皮耶罗要容易多了。卡拉，我的竞争对手不比当时的皮耶罗少，一旦我和亚当的感情被公开出去，亚当一定是受到伤害的那个人。”  
鸿睿想了想，又补充道：“亚当是一个极富天赋的厨师，给以时日，他会成为当代的埃斯科菲耶（*注四），我不能冒险让任何人影响他的前途，即使是我自己也不行！”  
“那你就打算一直隐瞒下去吗？”  
“不，卡拉。我有一个计划。等到我能从舆论中保护亚当，又或者有一天亚当不再需要我的保护了，我会公开我们的关系，那不会要很久。”  
卡拉皱着眉，看起来像是一点也不相信他刚才说的那些话。鸿睿坦然地面对卡拉的审视，毫无动摇和犹疑。最终卡拉叹了一口气，按了按头皮说：“鸿睿，那些交情一般的朋友已经开始散了。等会我挽着你的手臂进去，他们只会以为你是我的男朋友，而不会想到亚当的头上去。你要进来等他吗？”  
卡拉挽着鸿睿的左臂，亲亲热热地走了进去。里面的人不多，只有6个人，有男有女，都很年轻。卡拉抢在亚当开口招呼之前说：“各位，我朋友来接我下班回家了，所以识相点赶快滚。来年有时间再聚。”  
他们嬉笑着聊了一会，卡拉向鸿睿一一介绍他们的名字，那都是她和亚当从小长到大的朋友。有一个人认出了他，问鸿睿和卡拉是不是因为亚当而认识的。鸿睿点头承认，岔开了话题。鸿睿就站在亚当左边，大家都喝得微醺，即使他俩站的有些近也没有人会觉得奇怪。借着大衣袖子的遮掩，亚当的手挨了过来，小指松松地勾住鸿睿的小指，拇指在他右手掌边缘一下一下地滑动。鸿睿反手握住了亚当的手。即使隔着厚重的衣物，他也能感觉到亚当柔韧的身体。鸿睿与亚当相视一笑，又看向别处。

第二天就是平安夜，亚当家的传统是：亚当和卡拉负责平安夜的晚餐，而他的养父负责圣诞节当天的烤鹅大餐。  
今年多了鸿睿，卡拉便理直气壮地把她的职责推卸给了鸿睿。亚当就要反驳，倒是鸿睿拉住了亚当，他母亲教过他不少适合家宴的菜，正好可以做出来试试看。  
晚宴首先要装饰餐桌，亚当为圣诞树挑选了紫色的装饰，鸿睿便也使用了紫色装饰餐桌。  
亚当家的餐桌看起来已经有些年头了，那是一张红棕色核桃木餐桌，因长期使用显得油光水润。鸿睿不打算用厚厚的餐布遮掩了它自身的魅力。  
他在餐桌中心铺上一条紫色天鹅绒制的狭长桌巾，金色的流苏分别垂在桌头和桌尾两边。天鹅绒上面放着绿色的树枝。他去后花园剪了一些松柏枝干和榭寄生的藤曼编成一条S形的枝条，簇拥着红色的蜡烛和金色的铃铛，看起来非常有圣诞节的气氛。他又在S的弯曲处，放上了几个透明的小花瓶。花瓶内随意地插着几根紫色的石楠。  
亚当家餐具的风格和他的喜好大不一样。鸿睿喜欢薄得可以透影的骨瓷盘，他喜欢简洁的刀具，他的玻璃酒杯异常轻薄，衔着玻璃杯壁如吻着刀片。亚当的养父马汀则继承了老式英国人的习惯，他的正式餐盘上镶有金边，餐具的把柄上嵌着珍珠贝母，上面还有复杂的浮雕。水晶酒杯沉甸甸的，水晶玻璃上雕刻着细密的花纹。  
亚当帮鸿睿从车里拿出他带过来的东西，一一摆放上桌子。当亚当看到里面并没有他餐馆里那薄得吓死人的酒杯时，还松了一口气。  
“这是你家，亚当。”鸿睿留意到亚当的反应，说：“我不会带来任何让你觉得不舒服的东西。”  
“我不是觉得不舒服。我每次用它的时候，都担心我会不小心打破它们——它们实在是太薄了。六个杯子加起来还没有普通一个杯子重。”  
鸿睿笑起来，他想亚当实在太小看那杯子了，那些杯子能在洗碗机内被冲洗上千次。他让亚当把马汀的水晶杯安放上餐桌，他自己则把一束紫色石楠挽成一个圈做成餐巾环，套在红色餐巾上——那餐巾也来自亚当家里。  
鸿睿只带来一条桌巾，一些石楠花和几个花瓶来装饰餐桌。在Alimentum里面吃饭像百老汇的演出一样，有一套正式的流程，标准的让人感觉拘束。亚当家里的气氛是轻松随意的，他想要尽量的保留原状。  
就连晚餐，鸿睿的摆盘也都遵循了家常菜的风格。头盘是砂锅汤（Petite Marmite），牛肉和蔬菜在深底砂锅中炖的软烂后被分装在小砂锅里端上了桌。汤和肉块上撒着大块的烤碎面包。这很寻常，马汀也会做这样的汤。  
主菜是艾布芙哈炖鸡饭配安娜奶油马铃薯派（*注五）。马铃薯切成薄片，像花一样层叠地排在圆形烤盘中，再抹上鸿睿母亲的独门配料和奶油烘烤。这道菜是历史上一位名厨为当时一位叫做安娜的夫人设计的，鸿睿的母亲恰好也叫做安娜，这也是鸿睿母亲的拿手菜。而艾布芙哈炖鸡饭的做法繁琐无比，是历史上非常著名现在甚至没有多少人会的法国料理名菜。鸿睿选用了布雷斯鸡（*注六）作为载体。饭用鸡杂，香料和藏红花等调料炒香以后，加入高汤拌炒。所有的配料和饭全被塞进全鸡的腹腔，扎紧。整只鸡先炖后闷，耗时很长。最后鸿睿把它像普通的烤鸡一样，整个地端到了餐桌上，并邀请一家之主马汀切分鸡肉。  
马汀和亚当很像，自带友善热情的氛围。他是传统的厨师，从学徒做起，在海军和亚当的生父一并服役，退役后自己开了餐馆，陆续养大两个孩子。他活得像头巨大的座头鲸，简单又满足。他得知鸿睿本人有乳糖不耐，他又开始问，你喜欢吃胡萝卜吗？孩子们都不喜欢吃。圣诞布丁你喜欢吃吗？从来没吃过，那要不他再做一个提拉米苏，如果鸿睿不喜欢圣诞布丁的话还可以吃提拉米苏。  
吃过亚当做的甜品后，卡拉和亚当起身收拾餐桌。马汀打开一瓶崭新的御鹿干邑，给他们两人都倒了一些。鸿睿和马汀坐在客厅，壁炉烧着熊熊炉火，噼噼啪啪地响。马汀打开音响，空气中流动着科恩的音乐，那是千吻之深。他们谁也没再说话，随音乐节拍晃动酒液，享受着静夜和酒足饭饱后的满足。  
亚当和卡拉收拾完毕之后，也来到客厅。亚当挨着鸿睿坐下，他拿过鸿睿手里的杯子，喝了一口，皱了皱眉后又还给鸿睿。鸿睿笑着拍了拍亚当的手背。  
“这么好的气氛，我们应该跳些舞。”马汀说。他迈着细碎的步子，微微闭着眼睛，肩膀随音乐摇晃。卡拉起身，加入马汀的舞蹈里。  
亚当拉起鸿睿的手，他的深色的眼帘下满是喜悦，他说：“来吧，鸿睿。”  
他们没有一起跳过舞，他们不可能在公众场合跳舞。此时音乐恰好换到科恩的哪首“I am your man。”  
科恩用低沉的声音唱：“如果你想要一个爱人，我会做任何你希望的事，如果你想要另一种爱情，我会为你戴上面具，如果你想要一个伴侣，请握住我的手。”  
鸿睿站起身，握住亚当的手指。他们拥抱着对方，随着节奏缓慢地迈着步子，将醉未醉，将醒未醒。四周静悄悄的，亚当的热气渗过衣服，亚当的呼吸扑洒在他耳廓，唇间带着白兰地的香气。他们的影子旋转，而又重合。  
科恩仍然在继续唱，温柔诚恳，“男人永远无法让女人回心转意，就算是跪着乞求也不行。但我愿意爬到你的身边，我愿意拜倒在你脚下，我愿意像狗一样忠诚，捍卫你的美丽。我会得到你的心，我会打破我们之间的隔阂，我会哀求，让我是你的男人。”  
他们比任何一个时刻都要放松，又比任何一个时刻都要专注，没有人说话，让科恩娓娓的歌声  
接替言语，用舞步去感受另外一个人的回应。  
歌曲又换了好几首，即使他们已经回到楼上亚当的房间，那首歌的歌词和节拍仍在鸿睿脑海中萦绕不去，周围的时间都慢了下来，舒缓而慵懒。鸿睿的意识打着拍子，听亚当给他讲房间里面摆设背后的故事。  
他在凌晨两点的时候被亚当的闹钟吵醒，亚当正披上浴袍，见他醒来索性拧亮了灯。亚当递过另外一件浴袍，小声对鸿睿说：“你想去看看圣诞老人给我们带了什么礼物吗？”  
亚当等鸿睿穿好衣服之后，又走到卡拉门前，敲了敲她的门。卡拉裹着一件粉红色的浴袍出来，和他们两人轻手轻脚地走到楼下客厅。壁炉的火已经烧尽了。现在壁炉前挂着三只可当做帽子戴的袜子，分别绣着三个不同的名字。  
亚当把自己袜子里的礼物统统倒了出来，鸿睿看得很慢，他从袜子里一样样的拿出来。都不是很贵重的东西，松露巧克力，巧克力金币，甚至还有英国人最喜欢的橘子味巧克力，腰豆软糖，一本野外可食用蘑菇指南，徒步用的带吸管的水壶。  
“你父亲是怎么知道的？”他甚至只是在徒步的时候和亚当提了一句他想学习辨别毒蘑菇。  
“嘘，亲爱的鸿睿，圣诞老人知道一切。”  
亚当看完了他们的礼物，心满意足地贴着鸿睿重新躺下来，很快睡着了。  
鸿睿却失了睡意。  
黑暗里他能看清亚当房间里的摆件，每一件都带着历史的印记。他知道他自己的那本英文版分子料理就搁在写字台上，亚当还在里面夹了一支他带过来的石楠花。亚当的照片，家庭合影温柔地沉默着。这是亚当的家，就连这里的空气都带着亚当的气息。科恩的音乐重新回到他耳边。四分之四节拍，像有拨子拨动他的心，漫不经心，上上下下，又像水中的波纹荡向远方，却永不消退。  
“那月光太亮，枷锁太紧，我心中的野兽不肯入眠。”科恩仍然在唱，“我反复地回想过去那些，对你许下却又未实现的诺言。”  
亚当蜷在他身边，额头贴着他的肩膀，热气一下又一下拂过他的肩头。鸿睿翻身面对着亚当，把亚当揽入怀中。亚当体温很高，鸿睿像是抱着一团火。亚当的皮肤蹦得紧紧的，仿佛只有这样才能勉强地笼住血管中奔流的活力。鸿睿随着音乐节拍慢慢抚摸亚当的背脊，像是摸着一匹光滑的骏马，肌肉饱满而又柔软。  
亚当仍然闻起来有白兰地的香气，又带着年轻人特有的胡椒气息，现在他身上还有巧克力那样又苦又甜的气味——之前鸿睿还没有注意，直到他们靠在一起跳舞的时候，鸿睿才察觉亚当穿了他的香水（*注七）。  
他闭着眼睛，拍着亚当，像是哄着孩子入睡。  
亚当在他怀里动了一下，头在他脖颈旁边拱动直到找到了一个舒适位置，便不再动了。过了一会，他的脖颈处传来一声模糊的呓语：“……我也爱你，鸿睿……”  
那声音很轻，很含混，他听清楚了每一个字。  
鸿睿微笑起来，这里的空气闻起来就是家的味道，而亚当闻起来像是天堂。  
他不再担忧未来，不再回忆过去。不再计较已有所得，不再担忧潜在风险。  
他只有眼下这一刻。亚当就在这里，就在他的身边。亚当所在的地方，就是他的天堂。  
鸿睿闭上眼，终于沉入黑暗的睡眠。然而那并非全然的黑暗，他看见了亚当凝望他的眼睛。光芒从亚当的眼眶里流出来，照亮了他的脸庞。周围一片黑暗，只有亚当周身环绕着莹润的光，像是一道光。  
鸿睿知道亚当听不见，可他仍然说了出来：“我爱你，亚当。”他想，是时候让皮耶罗给他推荐买戒指的地方了。

注一：鸽肉一开始是来自HB的Historic Heston，其中鸽肉的熟成，烟熏的的处理手段来自我很喜欢的餐馆Ledbury的做法。图片也是Ledbury家的，他们家的鸽腿，鸽肝，鸽心都串成了串，一口一个质感和味道，真是美的没边了。那串肉的枝还是甘草梗。  
注二：亚当推荐的是jottnar的Asmund，冲锋衣所使用的布料Neoshell轻薄透气性好，但不如老牌布料Gore-Tex那么耐磨，防水性能也差一点。但是他俩不会在倾盆大雨里面走一整天，所以亚当不认为鸿睿需要Gore-Tex，舒适性才是最重要的。  
注三：亚当的动作我借用了米开朗琪罗的画作：创造亚当。当亚当伸出手的时候，鸿睿可以有两种反应，第一是像化作鹰的宙斯抓走伽倪墨得斯那样，让亚当只属于他。第二个反应是成就亚当。前者犯了色欲，后者是把自己比作上帝的傲慢。  
注四：乔治斯·奥古斯特·埃斯科菲耶（Georges Auguste Escoffier）法国菜发展史上传奇人物，他被法国媒体称为厨师之王。  
注五： 安娜奶油马铃薯派（Pomme Anna）艾布芙哈炖鸡饭(Poularde Albufera)，这两道菜来自法国美食精髓 (Histoire De La Cuisine Et Des Cuisiniers)，是烹饪大师杜格雷黑（Adolph Duglere）设计的菜。这两样都是属于高档菜，但被鸿睿用家常的方式呈现出来了。鸿睿的母亲会做这两道菜，本身也是很不一般的人。鸿睿乳糖过敏，这时候他可以吃帮助分解乳糖的药。  
注六：布雷斯鸡（Poulet de Bresse）。布雷斯鸡被誉为法国的“国鸡”，鸡冠鲜红，鸡毛雪白，鸡爪为蓝色，和法国国旗红白蓝一致。  
注七：这个香水是By Kilian的直达天堂。这款香水是酒和木头味道，有人说是朗姆酒。但是设计师Kilian姓Hennessy，他是轩尼诗家族的人，所以我更倾向于这款香水里面的酒香是白兰地，木头则是白兰地酒桶的香味。  
石楠花是除了蓟花之外最能代表苏格兰的花，蓟花多刺，不适合做插花。并且他们在徒步的时候在原野上看到了大片的石楠花，所以鸿睿用石楠花装饰桌子。

上部完


End file.
